Once Upon A Hospital
by Ali Davis
Summary: Regina Mills Chief of Peds does not believe in love, love after all is weakness, but what happens when a certain blonde, Emma Swan, joins Seattle Grace hospital. Will Regina's friends Callie, Arizona, and Graham help her see love. It is rated M past chapter 21 Once Upon A Time/Greys Anatomy everyone is mostly alive. Some RedBeauty
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please no hate but you can critique just not harshly please, I DO NOT OWN Once Upon A Time and Greys Anatomy AU I'm just doing this for fun please leave a review. I could always use some help. This is a SwanQueen, maybe RedBeauty still thinking about it mostly likely will turn that way, most of everyone is in here no one is dead except I hope you enjoy. Oh and its rated M for later chapters. And if you don't like my story I'm not forcing you to read it.**

It was another morning at Seattle Grace Hospital but it wasn't a regular morning, Regina Mills was running very late for a meeting, she was the Head chief of Pediatric Surgery and never ran late for anything…. Until today. She stood outside of the meeting room collecting herself before she went in. She took in a calming breath and put on her Evil Queen mask and walked in, everyone was already there, including her three best friends Callie, Arizona, and Graham. Regina sat between Arizona and Graham with a sigh.

"Hey beautifuls, hey handsome," Regina said to her three friends who smiled at her.

"Long night?" Arizona asked looking up from a book she was reading.

"Long morning, I thought the woman had left just to wake up and notice she was still there," Regina answered followed by a laugh from her three friends.

"You know some of us like to be on time," Chief Gold gave her a dirty look. Everyone got extremely quiet and focused on their chief.

"Oh come on now, you know I like to make an entrance chief," Regina said smugly, her eyebrow arched.

"Yes, I know that very well dearie, and since you wanted everyone to wait to grace us with your presence, you get to have all of the interns today," Chief Gold said with a smirk as he leaned against his cane.

"Sure thing Chief," Regina said with an evil smile, "I could do with some scaring people today." Regina smirked while her three friends tried not to laugh.

"Alright everyone that seems to be everything. Nothing major so far, but, it's still early. Good luck and lets save lives," Chief Gold said and left. Everyone got up and started talking.

"So, my amigo encantador. How was last night?" Callie asked, wiggling her eyebrows. (translate lovely friend)

"She was good, but she wanted to date," Regina said. She never dated because of her son Henry who was, at the moment, on a field trip.

"Yeah, you and your no dating rule. When are you going to find love?" Callie asked her, feeling sorry for her friend.

"Love is weakness," Regina said looking at her chart.

"I could seriously strangle your mother," Arizona said, making Callie laugh.

"Yeah if she didn't scare you, the only person I'm scared of is Bailey, and Regina when she threatens me," Callie said

"In all seriousness though Regina, you should find someone to have a relationship with," Graham said.

"I have you three," Regina said.

"Including sex?" Arizona said.

"Are you forgetting dear, we all three slept together," Regina said addressing Callie and Arizona, she had slept with Graham a few times but that was many years ago.

"No, we will never forget that. It was very… insightful," Arizona winked at Regina, who laughed in response.

"To bad were married or we would invite you again," Callie said.

"Like marriage has stopped me before," Regina winked at the two. They had, had sex a few weeks after they were married.

"You know my fiancée is very fond of you Regina," Graham said trying to steer the conversation in another direction and address that he was now engaged.

"Oh my God you asked her!?" Arizona said, while Regina hit him.

"That's for taking so freaking long." Regina said

"Hey now, no hitting the soon to be husband," everyone turned towards the voice.

**Reviews would be awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to put that this is AU**

Standing there in the doorway was Izzy, Grahams now fiancée.

"Well, he deserves it. He was being a real idiota," Reginas Spanish making all of them chuckle.

"I think your Latina is showing Reg," Arizona said.

"Oh, I don't want to hear from you Ari. You married a Latina, and I don't care what anyone says, speaking Spanish is the sexiest thing on earth," Regina said winking at Arizona.

"No complaints there," Arizona said the winked at her wife who blushed.

"So, Izzy how long were you standing there?" Izzy shrugged as she walked in and stood beside Graham.

"All of it," Izzy said.

"So how did he ask you?" Callie asked drinking her coffee.

"We were talking about sex, and how I never had a threesome and that it would most likely be Regina i would have sex with then he asked me to marry him," Izzy said. Callie spit out her coffee, while Arizona shrugged.

"What are you shrugging for?" Callie asked.

"Babe, Regina is to me what Mark is to you, do you remember how many times you slept with Mark?" Callie started thinking about it but was drawing a blank.

"Good Point," Callie said.

"Sorry but I don't do threesomes anymore," Regina said.

"Why not?" Izzy asked.

"Because of my last relationship," Graham said.

"Hey now, that wasn't my fault she didn't take my rule seriously," Regina looked at the door window and saw some interns gathering outside.

"What happened to your last girlfriend?" Izzy asked.

"She left me for MR," Graham said.

"I wouldn't have done that, baby," Izzy said kissing Graham on the cheek.

"Yeah, well you haven't slept with her," Callie said. She meant for only Arizona to hear but everyone heard.

"Honestly you all give me too much credit," Regina said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Izzy asked Callie.

"Hun, Reg here can turn a straight girl into loving her forever," Graham said.

"That and she's really good in bed," Arizona said with Callie nodding her head.

"Hey, is there going to be a party?" Regina asked trying to get off the subject.

"Yes, oh and that remind me. Will you, Regina Mills, be my best man?" Graham asked.

"Of course I will, I have the perfect dress for this. Henry is coming too right?" Regina asked them not wanting to leave out her son. They walked to the door and the interns were gathered outside.

"Of course he is, I need a ring bearer," Izzy said.

"Good luck with the interns MR," Graham said.

"Thanks I'll need it," They all walked past the interns, except Regina who stayed in the front.

"Oh and don't break your promise this year," Callie called out.

"I'll try," Regina called out.

"Yeah right, you won't last a week," Graham called out.

"I accept that challenge." Regina said through a smile.

"What challenge?" Red asked. Regina's face turned into a mask of pure hate, frightening the interns. Except for the one who asked the question. It was one of the many new interns; she was tall and had brown hair with red streaks in it. She wore shorts that were a little too short then needed, and had Regina not taken the challenge, this intern would have most likely been the first.

"Hold onto that question, alright everyone into the meeting room. I'll give you a speech and other things you have to listen to because I'm your boss." They all piled into the room. There were about fifteen maybe twenty new interns.

"Alright interns my name is Regina Mills, you can, and most definitely will, call me Doctor Mills and if I like you, you may get to call me Regina."

"Really?" Killian asked with an English accent. Regina turned to look at him. He had messy hair and way too much eyeliner asked.

"No, not really. And to be honest, half of you in this room are going to drop out, therefore I will not learn your names in until two weeks, maybe one. I'm pretty great to get along with, very honest. It is better to be honest, you might not get that many friends but still, it's better. And if you do anything to screw up this hospital, I personally will kick you out with pleasure. You will listen to me, if I say something you do it, no matter what it is. If I ask you to get me coffee, you do it, no questions asked. The only one you should be asking is cream or sugar? I am the head chief of pediatric surgery, if you scare any of these kids I will become your worst nightmare, any questions?" A few hands shot up.

"You, eyeliner boy," Regina said pointing to him.

"What was the challenge?" He asked

"I said I wouldn't sleep with the interns," Regina answered honestly.

"Have you before?" Belle asked out of curiosity, Regina took note it was an Australian accent. Regina turned to look at the girl. _What is with all these accents_, Regina thought.

"Yes I have," Regina answered.

"How many?" Red asked. Regina look and saw a red streak, it looked good on her.

"That is none of your concern, and I prefer woman, so you guys can stop your thoughts," Regina said.

"Why aren't we talking about doctor stuff?" Tink asked. Regina tuned and crossed her arms giving her a dangerous look, Regina noticed Tink start to shake from her stare her blonde hair about to fall out of the bun.

"Well dear, ask me a question that's not about my life and about 'doctor stuff', as you so put it."

"Are we going to be cutting into something?" Tink asked, her voice shaky.

"Yes," They got excited, "but not what you think. I have a contest and if you win you get a prize at the end.

"What's the prize?" Killian asked.

"Whatever I come up with. Anymore questions, because I'm actually ready to work." Everyone shook their head. Regina took notice of everybody and saw five women and six men.

"Ok then, since there are no questions, men I need you with me, women you stay here." Regina instructed.

"What are we going to do?" Red asked.

"Figure out the hardest surgery to do and what age? I'll be back in about thirty minutes." Regina took the men down the hall to do rounds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Regina is twenty-nine**

"Why did you break us up into boys and girls?" Killian asked. Regina sighed, his voice really getting on her nerves.

"To see how you act with your own sex, then I'll pair you into different sexes and see how you act then." Regina stated. "But I always get proven that men are usually the less educated."

"Oh, how long have you worked here?" Killian asked.

"Including my internship, eight years officially as an attending four years. On Friday it will be five and I will have been here for nine years," Regina said proudly.

"Wow, that's a long time," Killian said.

"It is, but I love this job," Regina told him.

"Why's that?" Killian asked.

"You'll see at some point. If you decide to stay that is," Regina said.

"I will," Killian said. Regina rolled her eyes, not really caring what his plans were as she stopped at door 401.

"Alright everyone, these are children, you have to be nice and loving and smile. So do not underestimate me after you see me being all sweet to them, got it." Everyone shook their head; she opened it up and went in, the interns right behind her.

"Hey Doc," It was a girl with blonde hair, she was sitting up in her bed. Regina smiled at her.

"Hello Jo, how's my favorite patient?" Regina asked.

"Good and ready. Are these the new interns?" She asked looking at them.

"A few of them, yes. Everyone this is Danielle Jones, she is sixteen years old and has lung cancer, would you like to brief them?" Regina asked turning back to her.

"Thank you, Doctor Mills goes in and takes out my lung cancer, she's been doing this for the last seven years. I come here once a month to get checked but this time I have more than usual, so they're trying to figure out a better solution, any ideas?" They looked at Regina for approval.

"Go ahead answer the question," Regina ordered.

"What if you replaced the lung? That should get rid of it all," August said. Regina looked at him, hearing him talk for the first time.

"Yes, and that is exactly what we are doing right?" Jo asked.

"That's right, I'll come back to check on you later," Regina said squeezing Jo's thigh.

"Are we still planned for lunch?" Jo asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Regina said leading them out and going to another room.

"Have you really been her doctor for seven years?" Killian asked, he was really starting to annoy her.

"Yes, and every year she gets either weaker or stronger, we have one more room David Darkling," Regina said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Because chapter 3 is so short I'm posting chapter 4 today also **

"Hey I'm Red, and you are?" Red asked Belle.

"I'm Belle," she said turning to Red and smiling.

"Means Beauty nice," Red winked at her.

"And Red is the color of fire and blood, so it is associated with energy, war, danger, strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love. Red is a very emotionally intense color." Belle said like she was talking straight out of a book, Red looked at her utterly amazed by this woman.

"Wow, well that was very informative," Red said making Belle blushed.

"I like to read," Belle said, Red leaned closer to Belle.

"What else do you like?" Red asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Belle asked, no one had ever shown interest her before.

"I find you... intriguing," Red said with a smile. Belle looked up and smiled at her.

"Oh, that seems like a very big word for you," Belle teased.

"It is, and you were the first to hear it. So answer the question," Red said. Belle raised her eyebrows.

"Demanding aren't you?" Belle asked making Red smile.

"Exactly what you said, red means a lot of things, determination being one." Belle smiled at her, surprised that she actually listened. Red flashed her a toothy grin and winked.

"Ok, well, I like adventure, ice tea, walking around, I absolutely love reading, that's actually about it. What do you like?" Belle asked.

"I think there are a few more things about you. But to answer your question, I love wolves, I've always had a thing for them, the color Red, my name isn't actually Red but I like to be called it. I love to run and I absolutely love scary movies, do you like movies?" Red asked.

"If I had good company, I'm sure I would love it." Belle said.

"Do you think you would want to watch a movie with me Friday Night?" Red asked with her smile that always gave her a yes answer.

"I don't know," Bell said with a shrug. Red looked at her shocked.

"What?" Red asked.

"I'll see about it," before Red could say anything Arizona came through the door with a Blonde.

"Hello girls, where's Doctor Mills?" Arizona asked.

"She left with the guys," Red informed her.

"Oh ok, well this is Doctor Swan, she's a transfer resident. If you don't know me I'm Arizona Robbins, how is it going so far?" She asked with a smile.

"Good, we're trying to figure out what the hardest surgery is," Red said.

"Oh that question, I remember that," Arizona said.

"So, what is the answer?" Tink asked.

"What's your name?" Arizona asked her with narrow eyes.

"Tink," She answered.

"Yes, well, Tink, I may seem nice, but don't let the Heelys fool you, so I will not be answering the question for you because you actually have to work to keep a job here," Arizona said in her own scary voice she had.

"Yes ma'am," Tink nodded.

"So, how do you like Regina? You red streaked girl." Arizona asked.

"My name is actually Red, and I like her, she's strict, and cares for the hospital which I admire," Red answered honestly.

"I bet that's not the only thing you admire," Tink whispered. Red looked at her.

"On no, I admire her too; she is very nice to look at, definitely her ass," Tink looked at Red in shock; she didn't think she could hear her. "What, didn't think I could hear you. At least you could have the balls to say it out loud where everyone could hear." Arizona started laughing.

"I love interns, you all are full of drama, and it's very entertaining. What do you think Emma?"

"Well it's very entertaining; my money would be on Red," Emma said. Red turned to her and smiled

"Hell yeah it would." Red said.

"I'd second that," Arizona faked whispered, causing people to laugh and Tink to go red faced.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina walked to room 403 with the interns right behind her like puppies. He was in his bed covered up his mother was sitting in the chair laughing. Regina walked over to the bed.

"Oh no, where did David go? I was hoping to have some help breaking in the interns, but it looks like he's not here."

"Boo," Regina faked screamed.

"Why did you scare me?" Regina placed a hand over her heart. David smiled.

"Because it's fun," David said and laughed. Regina smiled.

"David, this is the new interns," Regina said gesturing to them.

"Hey," a few of the interns smiled and waved at him.

"He's here for stomach acid, what do we do?" Regina asked getting back into her scary doctor mode.

"Pump the acid out of his stomach," Killian said.

"You're right, that's about all we can do along with prescribing some medication to help with the nausea," Regina said.

"Are you going to do it?" David asked Regina.

"Well of course," Regina said smiling at him.

"Ok, I'm kind of tired I'm going to go to sleep," David said lying back down.

"Alright, you do that," Regina said leading them outside to the hall and went back to the waiting room. Regina walked into the room were the women were talking. Arizona was there with a woman who had residential scrubs on. Regina didn't know who she was but Regina found her very attractive.

"So what's your conclusion?" Regina asked trying to ignore the pull she had to the blonde resident.

"It's heart surgery on a new born," Belle said

"And why do you think that?" Regina asked, wanting to hear her reasoning.

"Because they're so small, it would be most difficult to do." Belle explained.

"Anyone else?" Regina asked. No one answered as they looked around seeing if anyone else had an idea.

"It's all surgeries," Emma said, Regina looked at her very impressed with what she said.

"And whys that?" Regina asked her with a smile, her eyes raking up and down Emmas body.

"Because everyone has their challenges, in different surgery's some can handle little hearts, others can't, for instants like Doctor Torres most likely would have a difficult time dealing with a heart versus bone, because she's head Ortho," Emma explained with a smirk.

"She got the question right; you both are correct actually, because everyone has their difficulties and it is your job to know what they are and overcome them."

"So it was a trick question?" Red asked.

"Yes it was, Arizona who's Blondie?" Regina asked, Emma smirked.

"This is Doctor Emma Swan, she'll be your personal resident. She was transferred here from Boston hospital," Arizona said.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, I have heard a lot about you," Emma said holding her hand out.

"All mean I hope," Regina stated with a raised eyebrow as she shook her hand.

"Most of it," Emma winked at her making Regina smile. Arizona smiled at the two.

"Thanks Ari, I got it from here," Regina said letting go of Emmas hand, part of Regina didn't want to and it scared her.

"You can take a few interns with you I was going to let you show doctor Swan around and get a feel for the place." Regina looked at her skeptically; Arizona wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"Ok, so who wants to go with me?" Killian, Tink, Red, and Belle raised their hand, Arizona stepped closer to her.

"They seem to like you Hun, you haven't…. you know?" Arizona whispered. Regina slapped Arizonas shoulder.

"No, I mean seriously, it hasn't even been an hour. I'm good but I'm not that good." Arizona shrugged her shoulders.

"You never know," Arizona whispered.

"What's your bet?" Regina asked finally figuring it out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arizona looked at her innocently.

"Oh, don't you pull that innocent look on me Arizona Robbins. I'll tell everyone here about that incident you got yourself into at granny's bar that one nig…."

"God you're scary. Fine, I said it was today." Arizona said.

"What's the longest?"

"Thursday at noon," Arizona said.

"Well when you lose you better give half of it to me, you eyeliner guy, blonde bun girl, red streaked hair, Australian accent, and wavy hair guy follow me, you too Doctor swan," Regina walked out with the other interns and Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what was the bet for?" Emma asked and the interns laughed.

"How long I wouldn't sleep with the interns,"

"And you just say that? To everyone," Emma said.

"Of course," Regina said. Before Emma could reply Tink interrupted them.

"I'm winning," Tink whispered to Killian but everyone heard.

"Winning what exactly?" Regina asked.

"Nothing," Tink answered making Regina turn and glare at the woman.

"Excuse me, did you just refuse to answer me?" Regina asked in a dangerous voice.

"See grow a pair," Red said.

"We made a bet ourselves, love," Killian said.

"And what would this bet be?" Regina asked deciding to ignore the love part.

"Who you would sleep with?" Red said. Regina noticed that Red was the least scared of her, which made Regina respect her more than the other interns.

"How much is in this?" Emma asked.

"250," Belle said.

"Out of you five?" Regina asked.

"Yeah," Killian said.

"Well it sure as hell wouldn't be you, way too much eyeliner, I'd go with Red or Australian, accents are always sexy, take it from a Latina." Regina winked at the two. Red had a huge grin, while Belle blushed.

"Ha fuckers told you so," Red said and they gave her the money.

"Don't celebrate too soon I want half it, seems only fair," Regina said holding her hand out. Red smiled and handed her one hundred and twenty-five dollars.

"That seems fair," Red said.

"Alright, room 402." Regina put the money in her pocket and stopped at the door.

"Who's this?" Red asked

"This room belongs to seven year old Stephanie; she is going to have surgery." Regina walked in, Stephanie was lying in her bed watching TV.

"Hey Doctor Mills," Stephanie said with a smile.

"Hey Steph, you ready for what we rehearsed?" Stephanie nodded her head.

"She is going to tell you her symptoms, it's your job to figure out what's wrong with her, got it?"

"Yes mam" Emma said

"Call me Doctor Mills not mam, my mother goes by mam," Regina said.

"Yes Doctor Mills," Emma said.

"You're still a mam to me," Stephanie said.

"Yes, well your parents would kill you if you didn't have manners."

"Your right, anyways, I have pressure in my chest, and my upper back, no fever, and I don't have asthma."

"You may have angina," Tink said.

"Or coronary artery disease they both have the same symptoms," Emma said.

"I have coronary artery disease, what kind of surgery do I need?"

"Bypass surgery," everyone answered.

"You are all correct," Regina said. Stephanie laughed.

"Doctor Millis, you're weird."

"Well you're funny looking." Stephanie stuck her tongue out at Regina who smiled and patted Stephanie on the head.

"I'll see you in surgery at 3."

"Alright, I'll see you then," Stephanie said. Regina walked out the room to the next one 404.


	7. Chapter 7

"This room has seven year old Johnny Aide," they walked in were Johnny was lying on his belly coloring; his mom was sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Hey Doctor M," Johnny said smiling at Regina. Regina smiled back and came over to him.

"Hello dear, how's my patient?" Regina asked.

"I'm good, my back hurts a little bit though," Johnny said making a face.

"Let me guess, right here?" she asked, putting her hand on his lower back.

"Yeah," Johnny said making a face when Regina put pressure on it.

"That's because of the angle you are at," Regina said removing her hand. "Sit up for me," Regina said, he sat up and you could hear his back pop.

"That's much better," Johnny said smiling.

"See, I told you I'm a doctor," Regina smiled at him.

"I believe you're the only doctor he likes," it was Johnny's mom, Samantha.

"Yeah, but that's probably because I took him to the zoo." Regina said.

"Thank you for that by the way," Samantha said, Regina shook her head.

"No problem, how are you?" Regina asked Samantha.

"I'm good, a little tired, but so far so good," she said through a tired smile.

"You should get some sleep," Regina said with concern.

"I will, as soon as this is over."

"That's understandable," Regina said to her then turned to Johnny and smile. "Now, Johnny, are you going to let go or are you staying attached to me?"

"Staying attached to you," he latched onto her tighter.

"Alright, now interns, and one resident, Johnny here has a bad heart. How can we help him?" Regina asked them with a stern look.

"How bad is his heart?" Red asked.

"His heart doesn't pump enough blood," Regina answered.

"Well, at this young of an age you'll probably need to get him a new heart," Tink said.

"Probably?" Regina raised an eyebrow, making Tink cringe. Belle rolled her eyes and spoke.

"He will definitely need one his body is still growing so if he doesn't get enough blood now he might, well…" Belle stopped not wanting to upset the kid.

"Die, its ok to say it, with his or anyone else parents' permission, Johnny here knows everything that's happening," Regina played with Johnny's hair.

"Doctor M, can I come with you?" Johnny asked through puppy dog eyes.

"If it's ok with your mom," Regina looked at Samantha.

"What are you doing?" Samantha asked not wanting him be in the way.

"Giving them a test," Regina answered pointing to the interns and Emma.

"Its fine," Samantha sighed. Johnny let go of Regina and sat in his wheelchair, she pushed him down the hall going to the meeting room with the others following her.

"So, what's the test?" Red asked.

"Patience is a virtue," Regina answered.

"Hey, Doctor M?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, Johnny," Regina said.

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?" Johnny asked. Regina laughed.

"So you are the one making Henry so curious," Regina teased.

"Yes, but you aren't answering the question," Johnny said. Regina smiled and shook her head.

"No, but I'm thinking about it," Regina said thinking about Emma then shook her head to get the blonde out of her head.

"Since when?" Johnny asked. _Since Emma, no, I just met her, It's to soon, Wasn't it?_ Regina thought.

"Since this morning, but as I said, I'm thinking about it, I've got to find someone who's worthy." Regina bent over and whispered in his ear, "especially worthy enough for my son." Johnny nodded.

"I can't wait for you to find her," Johnny said with a smile.

"Me either," Regina said smiling sadly. Emma looked at Regina smile, but her eyes gave away how sad she was.

"I hope it's soon, where I can come to the wedding," Johnny said making Regina laughed.

"Me too, hey you can be the ring bearer or the flower boy," Regina said as they walked in.

"Let's hope I'm still alive," Johnny said, Regina rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey now, you will be," Regina reassured him.

"Hopefully, but until then how about you hurry up and get married," Johnny said. Regina chuckled then turned to the interns.

"Alright, who's ready for the test? Get to your own table, except you," Regina said pointing at Emma, "you've already done this?" Regina asked. Emma nodded.

"Can I still do it though? I would like to win the prize," Emma said smiling.

"Yes, I suppose you could," Regina said thinking it over. "Why not?" Regina said with a shrug. "I don't see the warm in it." Regina said and walked to the board and started writing, "alright Johnny, pick prize A."

"How about a free day?" Johnny asked not really sure what to say. Regina nodded and wrote it down along with two others.

"Ok, you have a choice of A. you get to have a free day off B. a hundred and twenty five bucks, so you can have your money back Red or C. I buy you drinks for an entire night," Regina said as she finished writing on the board.

"Alright, all in favor for A?" Regina asked as she looked, no one raised their hand so she marked through it, "B?" Regina asked, Red raised her hand.

"What? I want my money back," Red stated, making everyone chuckle.

"So I'm going to assume and say c," everyone else raised their hands, Regina nodded and circled C. "So what you are doing is a simple X stitch. Whoever can do it the fastest, and the neatest, wins, but those who do a very poorly job will be slapped upside the head. Now go," Regina said crossing her arms.

Everyone ran towards the needles and thread, Johnny was laughing at everyone running and having a great time which made Regina laugh.

"Would you actually slap us?" Tink asked.

"Well dear, why don't you screw up and find out," Regina challenged making Tink cringe again.

"Dude, you really need to grow a pair," Red said.

"Oh shut up," Tink said.

"Look out Red, I think she bites," Emma said making Red and the others laugh.

"I'd rather see someone else bite," Red winked at Belle making her blush.

"Ok there is a seven year old here," Regina warned. She was all for flirting but not in front of a seven year old.

"They're just flirting, even though I'm not sure how. What does biting have to do with anything?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, what does biting have to do with anything?" Regina asked.

"It's a metaphor, like bite is worse than her bark." Red said talking about Regina.

"I think that was backwards," August said

"No, it definitely wasn't, no offense," Red said.

"None taken, but stop talking and work," Regina said.

"They're really at it aren't they?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, they are," Regina said watching Emma work.

"I bet that long hair blonde chick is going to win," Johnny said/

"And why do you say that?" Regina asked facing him.

"Because you like her," Regina looked at Emma hoping she didn't hear anything, she seemed like she didn't, but, Emma actually was hearing everything they were saying.

"w-what… I… what do you mean?" Regina asked stumbling over her words.

"The way you look at her," Johnny said.

"No, I just met her. I will say she is very interesting in the hour I've known her though," Regina said not believing she was having this conversation with a seven year old.

"It's true love," Johnny said, Emma laughed but the two didn't notice.

"You've been reading Henrys fairytale books again," Regina said.

"Maybe, but come on its real, love is love," Johnny said.

"I know," but love was weakness and Regina couldn't let this blonde in even though Emma was unknowingly breaking down her barriers.

"So, you'll tell her?" Johnny asked.

"Probably not, because of what I said about Red and Belle," Regina said.

"What did you say to them?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Ask me in ten years and I'll tell you," Regina said.

"I'll hold you to it," Johnny told Regina.

"Knowing you, I wouldn't doubt it," Regina said playing with Johnnys hair.

"Done," Emma called out breaking Regina of her trance on Johnnys hair.

"Told you," Johnny said smiling. Regina rolled her eyes playfully at Johnny.

"Alright, let me see, dear" Regina walked over to her.

"Here you go," Emma spun it around,

"Looks like I owe you a few drinks," Regina said with a smirk.

"Well, you do have 125 bucks now," Regina smiled and leaned in closer to Emma, to whisper in her ear. Emma shivered at Regina's breath, making Regina smirk at the effect she was giving the blonde.

"Well dear I only made a bet that I wouldn't sleep with the interns, I never said anything about the residents, nor did the new interns include you on the bet. Because if they had, it would most definitely have been you," Emma blushed furiously while Regina walked behind Johnny.

Before Emma could say a witty comeback Johnny's mom, Callie, and Arizona came into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, did you have fun Johnny?" Arizona asked ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, I found out something about Doctor M," that peaked Arizona and Callies interest.

"Oh yeah, and what's that sweetheart?" Samantha asked.

"She has a crush," Johnny said.

"Oh really," Callie asked with a wicked smile on her face. Regina rolled her eyes at them.

"You know, Mrs. Aide, I think we should take Johnny here back to his room," Arizona said.

"Oh I very much agree with you," Samantha said, all of them had mischievous grins.

"Don't even," Regina warned.

"Babe, do you hear anything?" Arizona asked Callie.

"Nope, nothing," Callie said as they took Johnny away. Regina rolled her eyes and turned back to the interns.

"So, who's your crush?" Killian asked while Regina sat on the desk and crossed her legs.

"That is none of your business, plus it isn't true," Emma knew Regina was lying but decided not to say anything. "And even if it was it is none of your business," Regina said.

"Then why did he say that?" Killian asked confused.

"He wants me to find someone; he's a real sweetheart and tries to get me to date," Regina said smiling then looked at them and it disappeared. "Anyways, what are your names?" Regina asked. "I have a feeling you are going to be at the hospital for a while. So tell me your name and something you like." Regina said.

"Well I'm Killian Jones, and I like rum." _Why did he even wear eyeliner?_ Regina thought.

"I'm Ruby Lucas, but I like to be called Red." Regina thought it was funny how she unknowingly called her by her name, though Red seemed strangely familiar.

"I'm Belle French, I love reading," Belle said.

"Yet, you have an Australian accent," August said, he never spook to them and only answer Reginas questions.

"Oh wow, you speak," Belle said.

"Occasionally, I'm August Booth, I don't like anything," August said.

"Well Dr. Booth, to be an actual doctor you need to speak up," Regina told him.

"Yes Doctor Mills," August said.

"I'm Tinkerbelle Smith, but I like Tink for short," Regina laughed.

"I'm sorry for laughing dear, it's just…" Regina took in a deep breath. "Your name is perfect for Peds," Regina calmed. "If you weren't such a…" Regina was interpreted when the door opened to reveal Callie and Arizona. They both smiled and sat beside Regina, putting Regina in the middle.

"I don't really like Tink," Arizona whispered.

"Me either," Regina whispered back.

"Well, I'm Emma Swan, but everyone already knew that, and I like stuff that's inappropriate to say." Emma said winking at Regina. Callie and Arizona chuckled at Emma's boldness.

"What did we miss?" Callie asked.

"Names, that's Killian Jones who likes rum, Tinkerbelle Smith likes Tink for short, august booth doesn't like anything, Ruby Lucas likes to be called Red, Belle French loves to read, and Emma Swan," Regina licked her lips, "who likes to do inappropriate things and won the challenge."

"Oh she did, what did you win?" Arizona asked.

"She has to buy me drinks for an entire night," Emma answered.

"Sounds awfully like a date," Callie whispered, Regina slapped her and hit Callies boob. Regina didn't mean to, she was aiming for her arm but she slapped Callies boob instead.

"Hey now, that hurt" Callie said, Regina looked at Callie innocently.

"That must have been muscle spasm," Regina said in an innocent voice. Callie smacked Reginas boob in return.

"It seems to be going around," Callie said.

"Alright you two, I'm separating you." Arizona moved to the middle of them. Callie looked at Regina and nodded, they both hit Arizona's boobs, making everyone laugh.

"So, Emma, what made you want to come here?" Callie asked Emma.

"Well, I got recommended here. I was too good at Boston and they sent me here to a better learning program, and with far better teachers." Emma winked at Regina, this didn't go unnoticed by Callie or Arizona.

"I'll agree to that love," Killian said.

"Don't call me love Jones," Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Oh and why not love. Afraid you'll fall for me," Regina felt afraid that Emma would say yes, but then another part of her was pissed at Killian for flirting with her Emma, _Wait my Emma?_ Regina thought to herself. Emma laughed.

"Far from it, one, you are not a chick, and two, you have way too much eyeliner on." Emma said.

"What is up with all the lesbians here?" Killian asked in disbelief.

"Oh we got a memo to show up here, mine was a little late," Emma said sarcastically. Reginas lips twitched wanting to smile. Arizona and Callie however weren't hiding it and chuckled.

"So we all decide to come to Seattle grace and be a part of this fantastic hospital," Belle said.

"Seriously, you're a lesbian too, are you Red?" Killian asked.

"Honestly, I don't do labels I just like sex, man or woman. But I'm so not interested in you, I've got my eyes on someone else," Red winked at Belle who blushed.

"Alright, so we know why Belle, Emma and Killian came but what about you three," Callie asked.

"I've got business here," August said.

"What kind of business?" Regina asked.

"I'm looking for someone, your turn Tink." August said ignoring the question.

"It's a good teaching hospital," Tink said.

"My Granny would have killed me if I had turned down the offer; she likes to keep me close to home. Her bar is actually down the street," Red informed them.

"Wait, Granny Lucas?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, I used to waitress there, well I still am sometimes," Red said. Regina and Arizona started laughing.

"I knew you looked familiar," Regina said through her laughter.

"That's awesome," Arizona said.

"What's so funny?" Red asked utterly confused.

"I pretty much told Granny everything about me," Callie answered her.

"Wait your CT?" Red started laughing; now understanding everything.

"Yeah, that's me." Callie looked down at her feet.

"Everything makes so much sense. Though I wouldn't laugh you two," Red said with a smirk making them both stop laughing.

"What do you know?" Arizona asked.

"I know that you are State," Red said to Arizona. "And you are Reggie," Red said to Regina. "I didn't put it together until now, but Granny told me everything. No wonder you all looked familiar. Definitely you Doctor Mills, I think your banishment is up by now," Red said to all of them. Everyone in the room looked at them confused.

"Wait, so you told Granny everything? Like everything, everything?" Regina asked looking at Callie.

"Yes everything, everything, she's the bartender and is really nice. It's hard not to talk to her," Callie said.

"And apparently she tells her granddaughter, bright side we're no longer under banishment." Arizona said

"no puedo creer que le dijiste acerca de su vida sexual" Regina said. ( I can not believe you told about your sex life).

"¿cómo iba yo suposed saber que iba a decirle a su nieta, que pasa a trabajar aquí ahora, yo no sabía" (How was I supposed to know that she was going to tell her granddaughter, who happens to work here now, I did not know) Arizona knew this might take a while so she sat next to Emma.

"rojo mejor no decir nada porque yo en realidad como si alguien aquí y yo no sé cómo van a reaccionar" (red better not say anything because I really like someone here and I do not know how they will react). Regina tensed by being caught by her bestfriend.

"la persona que está sentada junto a Arizona?" ( the person sitting next to Arizona?) Arizona perked up at hearing her name.

"Don't worry they aren't talking about you," Emma said.

"Wait, you know what they are saying?" Arizona asked. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, apparently Regina is worried because Red will say something about her that someone she likes will react negatively to. But, Callie didn't know Granny would say anything. They really shouldn't think no one here knows Spanish," though Regina speaking Spanish was really sexy, _well sexier then she already is_ Emma thought.

"You should say something in Spanish, that would be hilarious," Arizona said chuckling, Emma had a mischievous grin.

"usted sabe que usted realmente no debe asumir que otras personas no hablan español" (you know you really shouldn't assume other people don't speak Spanish), they both looked at her surprised.

"Well, that's wonderful," Regina whispered.

"I don't really speak it well but I can listen to it extremely well," Emma said. Callie ignored her, but Regina listen.

"So how much did your grandmother tell you Red?" Callie asked.

"Everything, though I assure you she didn't know you were going to be my bosses, or she wouldn't have said anything to me. Though you probably wouldn't have received the advice you received," Red said. Arizona furrowed her eyebrows.

"That was your advice?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, but Granny made it more appropriate for you, I was, possibly, maybe, a little vulgar." Red said.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked.

"Well, when you told her about Arizona and how you liked her, my advice was you should just go up to her grab her, make out, take her to your house, and have amazing fucking sex. Her version was just confront her, but where is the fun in that?" Red said.

"Alright, well I trust you won't say anything correct," Regina said finally taking her eyes away from Emmas.

"Of course, I'm not stupid," Red said.

"Alright, then you may go to lunch," Regina said getting off of the table.

"We're going to go too; I'll see you in a bit," Arizona said taking Callie with her, leaving Regina and Emma alone

"I would like to apologize, I was unaware you knew Spanish," Regina said crossing her arms.

"It's cool, personally it was really sexy," Emma winked at her. "Though, you never answered her question, if it was about me?" Emma asked.

"And I won't answer now," _not yet anways_ Regina thought.

"I have a personal question for you," Emma said getting up and standing in front of Regina.

"And I may have an answer, dear," Regina said tensing up at how close their bodies were.

"Do you actually sleep around?" Emma asked.

"Well when you ask it like that you make me sound like a whore," Regina said. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I merrily enjoy bedding a woman from time to time," Regina said. "But, not every day more like once a month maybe every two weeks, usually on Fridays," Regina said.

"Oh, so you, Callie, and Arizona that seems a little more than a platonic relationship. Because no one is that defensive about someone's sex life, unless they are included." Emma already knew the answer and she really didn't care. She just wanted her to say it.

"That story is for another time," Regina said reluctantly stepping away. "Come with me, your my resident and we are eating lunch with one of my patients. Her name is Danielle Jones, we call her Jo though. She is sixteen years old and having a lung transplant, she's been my patient for ten years, so if you do anything to screw up my surgery and put that girl in danger, I will kill you" Regina threatened.

"I won't do anything to screw it up, I promise," Emma told her and Regina believed it.

"Good, then come on," Regina said walking towards Jo's room.

"I didn't bring a lunch," Emma said.

"That's fine we're ordering pizza, even though I wouldn't normally eat something so unhealthy, but I hope you like supreme."

"I love supreme, but isn't that kind of mean since she can't eat before surgery."

"Yes it is, but she's making us, she says just in case she dies she wants to share at least one meal with us. Even though she won't get to eat it," Regina stopped at the room.

"Makes sense, but should I really go?" Emma asked. "I mean, that sounds kind of personal," Emma said. Regina smiled sadly, she thought Emma was sweet for being thoughtful of something that was so personal.

"It's fine, she's actually been wanting to meet someone new, I guess we are getting boring," Regina said.

"You hardly seem boring to me," Emma said wanting to wipe Reginas sad smile and replace it with a happy one.

"You flirt a lot dear, has anyone ever told you that?" Regina asked, though she was hardly complaining.

"No actually, but so do you," Emma said with a smirk.

"Dear, you haven't even begun to see me flirt." Regina walked into Jo's room.

**Hey guys thanks for the follows I appreciate it and the reviews I'm glad you liked them especially Riddermark and LostSoulSaveMe you two knew about this before I even posted it. Gleek4ever21 there will be way more I even have a second one planned. I would love more reviews where I know I'm doing ok if you want to see something PM me. And if any of the Spanish is wrong forgive me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Red, Belle, Killian, Tink, and August sat down at a table with their lunch.

"So what was the story?" Tink asked.

"Like hell I'm telling you, they don't even like you," Red said eating her fries.

"How about me?" Belle asked.

"Now you, it would definitely be hard to say no to," Red winked at her. Belle blushed as she ate her salad.

"Will you two just kiss already," Tink said with a roll of her eyes.

"No," Red said, "I'd throw a fry at you but it would be a waste of a fry," Red said eating the said fry.

"Why don't you talk much?" Killian asked August.

"There's nothing really to say," August replied with a shrug as he ate his grilled cheese.

"What? Do you have a mysterious pass or something?" Killian asked.

"Something like that," August replied.

"You seem older then us," Tink said

"That's because I am, I started med school later in my life I'm actually 32." August informed.

"Huh, so I was thinking we could all go out for drinks tonight," Tink said.

"But we have to work tomorrow," Belle said.

"Yeah, and besides Mills doesn't even like you so I am not going to be seen with you," Red said.

"So who do you think her crush is?" Killian asked.

"No idea but it's none of our business," Belle said.

"I think it's me," Killian said with a smirk. Red and Belle rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, she's gay, remember dumb ass," Red said.

"Everyone can switch," Killian said.

"Whatever," Red said putting her napkin on her plate. "I'm done, so I'm going to go find someone that needs help," Red said getting up to throw her trash away.

"You five come with me," a short black woman said.

"Yes ma'am," Red said, the others throwing their trash away, and running after her. She was fast for a short person.

"I'm Killi…." Killian began but was cut off by her.

"I don't care who you are," She started.

"I am the Nazi and it's not because of my stunning blue eyes. I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one, don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, that's not gonna change. Rule number two, you have pagers...The nurses will page you and YOU answer those pagers on a run," she handed them each a pager.

"Rule number three, if I'm sleeping DON'T wake me unless the patient is actually dying. Rule number four, when I get there the Dying Patient better be there when I get there. Rule number five, when I move, you move, got it," Bailey was as bad as Regina, if not worse.

"Yes ma'am," they all said in unison.

* * *

Regina walked in, followed by Emma. Arizona and Graham were already there with the pizza; they sat down and took a slice.

"Hey Regina, who's Blondie?" Jo asked exactly how Regina did just minutes ago.

"Hey Jo, this is my personal resident, Emma Swan. Doctor Swan, Jo." Regina said introducing them.

"Cool, so what are we talking about today?" Jo asked.

"Well, Graham has an announcement for you," Arizona said.

"What is it?" Jo asked excitedly.

"I'm getting married," Graham said smiling.

"Seriously? Wow," Jo asked smiling.

"Yes, and I want you to be my flower girl," Graham said poking her nose and making her wrinkle her nose and slap his hand.

"Ok, but I'm not wearing a dress," Jo said. Emma laughed.

"I don't like dresses either," Emma said.

"I like you already Em, are you going to be operating on me?" Jo asked Emma.

"Yes," Regina said.

"Cool, hey Arizona, can Emma close me up?" Jo asked her.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Arizona said.

"Awesome, so Regina when are you getting married? Arizona is already married and Grahams getting married, you're next," Regina laughed.

"Well, dear, maybe with time," Regina said.

"I think seven years has been enough time, it's time to find miss right," Jo said.

"She's right you know," Arizona said.

"Em, marry Regina," Jo said making Emma laugh along with the others.

"Sorry, but I don't have a ring on me," Emma said checking her pockets. "Nope, sorry, no ring on me." Emma said, part of her actually wanted to find one though. _Seriously Emma, already thinking about putting a ring on her?_ Emma thought to herself.

"Well, that's too bad," Jo sighed.

"Not really, I don't do marriage. And if I did, that person better feel special," Emma said. Regina was a little disappointed.

"Why not?" Arizona asked.

"It's a very long and personal story," Emma said.

"Count it as a personal question payback," Regina said, Emma chuckled nervously, and played with her hands.

"Well, I was actually engaged once, and the guy lied and betrayed me, then left me, and that's the short story of it," Regina put a hand on Emmas leg and squeezed it for reassurance.

"See, I would tell you that story I was talking about, but it's not mine to tell," Regina told her.

"It's fine, really," Emma said, though it really wasn't.

"I owe you a favor, because that could not have been easy," Arizona said.

"I agree," Graham said.

"Me too," Regina said giving Emma another reassuring leg squeeze, and letting go. Emma immediately missed the contact. She didn't know what it was about Regina, but she liked her.

"Thanks," Emma said with a sad smile.

"Well, on that note, I want to go to the movies after this," Jo said trying to cheer people up.

"That sounds like a great idea," Graham said.

"Yeah," Arizona said.

"I don't see why not," Regina said.

"How about you Emma?" Jo asked.

"What?" Emma asked not sure she heard Jo right.

"Come to the movies with me, don't worry about them, they are so different when outside the hospital," Jo said.

"I don't know," Emma said not wanting to intrude.

"Please, as a sick patient who's dying," she started fake coughing, and Emma and the rest laughed.

"Dear, I'm afraid you have to come, she just pulled the sick card on you," Regina said to Emma, secretly wanting Emma to come.

"Well if you insist," Emma said.

"I do insist," Regina winked at Emma.

"Well it looks like I have no choice then," Emma said looking at Jo.

"Awesome," Jo said.

"So, what will we be watching?" Emma asked.

"I have no idea, whatever is on when we get there." Jo said, not thinking that far ahead.

"Sounds like a plan, I've got to go," Graham said with his pager beeping.

"Well, I'm ready for my surgery, is it time yet?" Jo asked, Regina looked at her watch.

"It's 1:20 so yes its time, Arizona I'll see you there," Regina said walking out. Emmas eyes never leaving her until the door closed.

"Regina likes you Emma," Jo stated.

"She doesn't even call me by my name," Emma said.

"That's how I know," Jo said.

"Can you keep a secret?" Emma asked, Jo nodded her head excitedly.

"Yes I can," Jo said excitedly.

"So can I," Emma teased, Jo pouted making Arizona laugh.

"Alright Emma, come on," Arizona said standing up. "Let's go ahead and head there," Arizona said.

"Alright," Emma said standing up.

"Jo, I'll see you in a few minutes," Arizona told her.

"Ok, bye," Emma and Arizona walked out and headed for the OR cleaning station.

"Should you build that type of relationship with her?" Emma asked.

"In truth, no, but she grew on us, and it's hard for us to say no to her and I'd like to apologize for making you say that stuff…" Arizona said, but Emma waved her hand and cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't force me to say it, it was of my free will and it was actually good to get it out there," Emma said.

"How long ago was it? If you don't mind me asking," Arizona asked putting her hands in her white coat.

"I don't mind, and it was a few years ago," Emma admitted.

* * *

"I thought you said you were gay?" Arizona asked.

"I am," Emma told her.

"Ok, so you're not one of those fake lesbians are you?" Arizona asked, Emma laughed and shook her head.

"No I'm not, why are you asking all these questions?" Emma asked.

"No reason," Arizona said avoiding eye contact.

"I don't believe you," Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked looking up.

"I have this superpower, if you'll call it that, and I can always tell when someone's lying." Emma said crossing her arms.

"And you think I'm lying?" Arizona asked.

"No, I know that you are lying," they came to the OR cleaning station and started washing their hands.

"So what if I am?" Arizona asked. Emma shrugged.

"You'll tell me when you're ready," Emma said.

"Ok, fine," Arizona said. Emma smirking because it took her no time to tell Emma what she was talking about. "The reason I was asking is because I think Regina likes you, even though it's literally only been a few hours, you two just clicked when you look at each other," Arizona said. Emma smiled.

"Even if I liked her back, I'm not saying a word, I don't want just sex," Emma told Arizona. Arizona nodded in understanding.

"Callie, Graham, and I have been trying to get her to be in a committed relationship, but she doesn't want one. Who knows, maybe you'll be her savior." Arizona said with a wide smile.

"Savior huh?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it fits you," Arizona said.

"Well I guess it's better than Blondie," Emma said. Arizona chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

They entered the OR laughing, Arizona noticed Callie sitting in the gallery and winked at her. Callie smiled at her wife and winked back.

"Well I'm glad you two are having a good time," Regina said while getting ready to operate, they all put on their masks.

"Hey now we promised to not sulk during this she made us," Arizona said.

"I know it's just hard," Regina whispered.

"I know Hun, on the bright side I gave Emma a new nickname," Arizona said trying to lighten the mood up.

"Aww but I liked calling her Blondie," Regina said.

"You used that once," Emma told her.

"Yes, but I said it a lot more in my head," Regina said. Emma smirked behind her mask.

"Oh, so you think about me often," Emma winked at her while Regina started to operate, cutting into Jo while Arizona stood next to the organ box getting ready to trade the organs. Regina blushed, thankful it was hidden behind the mask.

"So what did you rename Blondie here?" Regina asked.

"Oh look at that, a second time, you're on a roll," Emma teased. Callie was in the booth laughing at the exchange.

"I named her Savior, it seemed appropriate," Arizona answered.

"And whys that?" Regina asked. "More suction," Regina ordered the nurse.

"I have my reasons," Arizona said.

"Is Arizona Robbins keeping something from me?" Regina mocked as she went back to work.

"Yes I am, but I'll tell you… in time," Arizona said.

"Wow, that is a first," Regina said.

"Technically it's a second if you count Calliope," Arizona said.

"True," Regina said with a nod, the tension was returning since there was no longer a distraction on who she was operating on.

"So, Regina I was thinking about us seeing Maleficent," Arizona said, noticing her friends discomfort.

"Yeah, that seems good." Regina agreed. "Jo has been talking about seeing that."

"Yeah that's why I suggested it, sound good to you Savior?" Arizona asked. Emma chuckled and looked at Arizona over the mask.

"You were serious about that name?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I won't call you anything but Savior from now on," Arizona said.

"It sounds good to me," Emma said with a smile, her eyes going back to Regina and watching her operate.

"Which part savior?" Regina asked and if Emma didn't have the mask on she would have seen Emma smiling.

"Both," Emma said.

"Alright, I've almost got this are you ready Arizona?" Regina asked turning serious.

"Yeah," Arizona said with a nodded, "I'm ready." Regina took the lung out and Arizona put the other one in Jo's body.

"Alright dear," Regina addressed Emma, "what do we do now?" Regina asked.

"When she's done sowing we wait for it to turn pink that way we know the body is accepting the organ," Emma answered easily.

"That's right," Regina said then looked down at the said organ. "And now we pray it works," Regina whispered. They all looked at the organ waiting for it to turn pink.

"It's taking longer than it should," Regina said, worried filled in her voice.

"Just wait a few more seconds" Emma said which somehow calmed Regina. When it finally turned pink everyone let out their breath that they had been holding.

"Alright Savior come stich her up," Arizona said.

"I don't have to…." Emma started but Arizona interrupted her.

"No, she asked for you to do it so you are going to do it," Arizona said. Emma saw how serious they were about keeping their word and went up to Jo. Emma looked at Regina who nodded and then Emma began sewing her up.

"Alright well we're done here," Regina said and walked out of the OR and washed her hands Arizona came in followed by Emma. Emma washed and left not speaking to them.

"So what happened in the short time you left?" Arizona asked Regina.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"You're not as flirty as you usually are," Arizona said.

"That's because I realized something," Regina said as she finished washing her hands.

"And what's that?" Arizona asked.

"That I actually like Emma," Regina whispered to her lifelong friend.

Regina thought about her feelings already for this woman. In the short time she's gotten to known this woman the more she's falling in love with her. Wait love…did I just say that, could this be love but love is weakness, God she hated her mother. Regina let out a frustrated sigh and ran her hands through her dark locks.

"Oh my God you're serious, what happened to love is weakness?" Arizona asked. "You've only known her for like a few hours," Arizona was actually thrilled this was happening.

"She's intriguing and different I… I can't explain it," Regina said. "What do I do?" Regina asked turning to her lifelong friend.

"I don't know," Arizona admitted. "Just keep flirting with her, don't sleep with anyone else and above all don't lose what you feel with that whole love is weakness crap," Arizona said.

"I can do that," Regina said, determination in her voice.

"Good, I hope it works out," Arizona said.

"Me too," Regina whispered. They walked out of the room and saw the interns gathered around Emma.

"You want to mess with them?" Arizona asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't be called the evil queen for no reason, now would I dear?" Regina said with a smirk and a wink. Arizona laughed glad Regina was back to her flirty self, they walked over to the interns.

Emma walked out and found the interns so she decided to go talk to them.

"Hey Emma, just the person I wanted to see," Red said.

"Why?" Emma asked as she stood next to Red and Belle.

"Because we are going for drinks and we want you to come," Red said.

"I can't, I would if I could but I have plans," Emma said.

"What kind of plans?" Killian asked.

"Ones that thankfully don't include you," Emma said.

"Come on Emma, please Go," Red begged.

"No and that's final, I promised someone something and I never break a promise," Emma said. Red groaned but understood.

"Never say never dear," Regina and Arizona walked up to them causing a few to jump.

"I have yet to break a promise, better?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow. Reginas lips twitched.

"Much," Regina purred. Emma shivered goosebumps all over her body.

"Alright Savior, I need you with me, is that ok?" Arizona asked. Regina leaned in to whisper in Arizonas ear.

"Do not say anything, I will physically hurt you," Regina threatened.

"Geez ok, so can I have her?" Arizona asked. Regina raised an eyebrow making Arizona realize how that probably sounded.

"Yes, you can," Regina said.

"Aw man Arizona gets to have me, and I was so hoping another doctor would claim me," Emma winked at Regina and walked with Arizona.

"Bye evil queen," Arizona yelled making her and Emma run for it, but they heard Regina yell Arizona's name, and started laughing.

"Wow, I'm surprised she didn't chase you," Emma said expecting a red face Regina to come after Arizona.

"She'll probably get me back for it," Arizona said as they walked.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"Jo's room, she should wake up any minute now," Arizona said.

"Oh ok," Emma said. After a few minutes of silence Arizona spoke.

"Do you like Regina?" Arizona asked.

"What?" Emma asked surprised by Arizona. "Why are you asking that? Didn't we literally just get done talking about this?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but I see the way you look at her, that and you don't flirt with anyone else but her, and that back there was major flirting," Arizona said.

"You're right, I don't flirt with anyone but her, maybe I should start, I'm sure Red would help me out," Emma said with a smirk, she didn't meant it, Regina was the only one she wanted to flirt with.

"You will do no such thing," Arizona scolded. "So it is true," Arizona said.

"Is what true?" Emma asked playing dumb.

"That's not funny, answer the question," Arizona said.

"It was a little funny," Emma said. Arizona was starting to get aggravated.

"Emma Swan," Arizona said. Emma held her hands up.

"Ok, yes I like her," Emma said.

"Then do something about it?" Arizona asked.

"Nothing," Emma said sadly. "Not until I think she won't sleep with other people and wants an actual relationship," Emma said.

"Wait, does that include me and calliope?" Arizona asked.

"No, I don't care about you two," Arizona raised her eyebrows at Emma.

"You don't care?" Arizona asked.

"Well I mean, I care because you all are friends but other than you flirting your relationship is platonic, right?" Emma questions doubtfully.

"Yes it is, now," Arizona said.

"It is now?" Emma asked.

"Long story that she will tell you, so what are you going to do?" Arizona asked.

"Wait a few days, maybe I'll see how it goes tonight, maybe I'll even take her home," Emma said as an afterthought.

"Sounds like a good plan," Arizona said.

"Does she like motorcycles?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, probably not, but if you are on it I'm sure she would love it," Arizona said.

"You won't mention any of this to her right?" Emma asked just now realizing she was talking to Reginas best friend.

"Of course not," Arizona said.

"Thanks," Emma said as they stopped in front of Jo's room.

"No problem," Arizona said. Callie rushed up to Arizona and Emma.

"Hey babe, I need to talk to you," Callie said.

"Sure no problem, Savior go ahead and go in, I'll be there in a bit," Arizona said.

"Sure thing" Emma walked into Jo's room. Callie took Arizona to the closet.

"Did you just drag me in here for a booty call?" Arizona teased. Callie smiled.

"Sadly no, but we will do that later," Callie winked.

"Then what?" Arizona asked.

"Ok, so tell me you see the connection with Regina and Emma," Callie said.

"I do see it between them, I just wish Emma would act on it," Arizona said.

"I thought you were calling her Savior?" Callie asked. Arizona shrugged.

"I mainly do it around Emma herself, because she hates the nickname. But anyways back to her and Regina, Regina says she likes Emma and Emma says she likes Regina but won't do anything about it," Arizona told her wife.

"Why not?" Callie asked.

"Because she says that until Regina stops sleeping around and stops flirting, with the exception of us, that she won't do anything about it," Arizona explained, she could see Emmas point.

"Well that does makes sense," Callie agreed.

"Yeah, but before the conversation I had with Emma, Regina was telling me that she would stop sleeping around and you know how Regina is," Arizona said.

"Yeah that is a big deal for her, so what do we do?" Callie asked wanting to help their best friend out.

"Nothing, at least not yet, Emma wants to see how tonight turns out, anyways were you wanting to talk about something or just about Emma and Regina?" Arizona asked. Callie shook her head.

"No, that's pretty much it," Callie said. Arizona nodded.

"Alright, well I'm going to go talk to Regina, I have a feeling she's stressing out," Arizona said.

"Ok," Callie said pecking Arizonas lips.

"Can you tell Emma I'll be there later?" Arizona asked as they walked out of the room.

"Yeah sure babe," Callie said then kissed her again and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I'm glad y'all are liking this I really was only expecting like maybe 5 people to read this. I'm sorry for the mistakes I do my own editing I hope you enjoy **

Callie entered to see Jo still asleep and Emma reading a book

"Hey savior, Arizona will be here later, what you reading" Emma looked up from her journal

"It's a journal actually and did Arizona even tell you why she gave me that name"

"No, but now I'm wondering why" Callie sat across from her

"Because she thinks that I can be Reginas savior for an actual relationship"

"What do you think" Emma smiled

"I'd like to be"

"Well as one of her best friends don't break her heart she has this saying that love is weakness which her mother drilled into her, so don't break her"

"Love is strength not weakness"

"Try telling her that" Callie laughed

"She does seem like a hard head"

"She is but I wouldn't tell her that" Jo said making the two look at her

"So what do you think of Maleficent" Callie said

"Yeah it sounds good you're going right" Jo asked

"Yeah I am"

"Good because I have a plan" Jo sat up

"What's the plan?"

"We get Emma and Regina together where is she anyways?"

"On-call room taking a nap, how do we get them together"

"This will be their first date"

"You two do see me sitting here right, and plus I wouldn't take her to a movie for a first date"

"What would you do?" Callie asked

"I'm not telling you, you'll just go blabbing to your wife who by the way is really weak with keeping secrets"

"yeah she really is, but I love her, so what would be the dream date"

"it would be somewhere different"

"that's all you're giving me" Callie said

"yeah it is"

"you're no fun"

"I'm loads of fun"

"whatever I'm out, I'll see you two tonight" Callie left

"is it ok if I sit in your lap" Jo asked shyly

"of course you can"

* * *

Arizona left for the on call room. When she entered she saw Regina lying on the bed Arizona layed down next to her

"Hey Ari"

"Hey, MR so I'm going to tell you something I found out from Emma"

"What's that?"

"Tonight is a test run pretty much so don't flirt with anyone but her and keep trying at her ok"

"Thanks for the help" Regina flipped over facing away from Arizona

"Hey what's wrong?"

"When Jordan's lung didn't turn pink I thought it wasn't….."

"Hey now she made it ok, she's fine and waiting for us to see her" Arizona wrapped her arm around Regina

"I know, thanks Ari"

"You're welcome, it's my specialty to help Latinas" Regina started laughing

"Look at that she laughs"

"I'm not laughing" and then the door opened revealing Callie

"Alright what's wrong with our Regina" Callie went over and got on the other side of Regina hugging her

"Well I got her to laugh"

"I was not laughing" Callie gave Arizona a look and then they started tickling Regina

"OH MY GOD... STOP... IT... PLEASE"

"Say you were laughing and we will stop" Arizona says

"OK OK I WAS... LAUGHING... PLEASE STOP NOW" they stopped then started laughing

"See that wasn't hard" Arizona said

"I hate you guys"

"No you don't you love us" Callie said and they both kissed her on the sides of the cheek

"Love is weakness"

"Bullshit you love us and you know it" Callie stated

"Yeah I love you guys"

"Now go see Jo she's awake and asking for you"

"Ok thank you"

"Hey us Latinas got to stick together" Regina and Arizona laugh

"Maybe we should get some t-shirts made" Regina stated and Callie's eyes widened in realization

"Oh my god why haven't we thought of that before, I'm totally making us some, and don't worry I'll make sure your boobs show"

"I can't wait" Regina left for Jordan's room when she opened the door she smiled widely there was Emma with Jo in her lap both asleep Regina took a picture it was just too good of an opportunity to miss. She noticed a book opened on the floor she picked it up and flipped it over but noticed it was Emma's journal she couldn't help read the entry it said

_'Regina really is something in the short time I've known her she seems to have emotional barriers up though she flirts with almost everyone she doesn't seem the type for a relationship besides what callie and Arizona keep saying I just don't see how anyone thinks love is weakness hopefully I'll change that'_ Regina's heart broke on hearing what Emma put in her journal she hoped Emma meant about changing her mind about love. she glanced at the last sentence and started laughing _'But man when she speaks Spanish it makes her ten times sexier I wonder if she does that in the bed room hopefully I'll find out when she wants to let me in'_ She placed the journal back on the floor and walked over trying to pick Jo up but Emma held onto her tighter Regina started smiling at her

"Hey Emma wake up" Emma smiled

"You called me Emma" she put Jo in her bed and stood in front of Regina

"Well you are pretty cute defiantly in this picture" Regina showed her the picture

"You've got to send that to me, oh and she said after her nap she wanted to head to the movies"

"Here just put your number in it" Regina handed her the phone and Emma put her number in it

"Alright I put my first and last name"

"Ok well I have another surgery at 3 that will last about 4 hours so stay here with her and when she wakes up tell her I was here and well go to the movies when I'm done ok"

"Ok I'll see you in about 4 hours" Regina walked out leaving Emma with Jordan

"You know she likes you" Jordan said to Emma

"I know but I want a relationship with her and she doesn't want that"

"How do you know?"

"Where are your parents?"

"They're coming tomorrow, and you're avoiding the question"

"No I'm not you're just too young for the answer"

"Is it because of the one night stands because I think she's not going to do them anymore" Emma started laughing

"Wow I did not expect you to know that"

"The nurses talk a lot"

"And what were they talking about today" Emma's phone started singing When I'm Gone it was a picture of her and Jordan so she saved the number under Regina's name

"Who's that?"

"Regina I'm going to give her a personal ringtone, do you want to help" Jo nodded excitedly


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys if you see Jordan that is supposed to be Jo. Sorry if there's any confusion I do my own editing again sorry.**

"What are you smiling about" Arizona came by and snatched Regina's phone

"Give that back"

"Oh my God this is adorable" Arizona saw the picture

"I know"

"oh and she texted back it says 'thanks for sending the picture jo gave you a personal ringtone I swear it was her choice she made me promise not to change it' I wonder what your ringtone is"

"I have no idea but Jo picked it so there's no telling"

"I doubt it I bet savior picked it, I'm going to find out I'm taking your phone ill bring it back to you"

"Ok just be careful with my phone"

"I will" Arizona went off to Jo's room when she got there Emma and Jo were laughing

"Hey Arizona"

"Hey Jo what's so funny"

"Nothing"

"I feel like I'm being lied to, savior you want any more surgeries you'll tell me what's so funny"

"Geez I let her read my journal" Arizona reached into her pocket for Regina's phone and called Emma her phone started singing just the way you are by Bruno mars

"That's the song you choose for Regina" Arizona had a huge smile on her face

"How do you know that" Jordan asked and Arizona lifted up the phone

"You picked that song didn't you savior, and no lying"

"Actually jo told me to describe her and picked the song and it just happened to be perfect for her"

"Aww that's so romantic"

"Oh shut up" Emma said causing Arizona to laugh

"God I wish you two would just admit your feelings to each other"

"That's what I'm saying" Jo said

"Ok see everyone literally can see it"

"I told you I wont..."

"And I told you she is willing to try just please keep trying to win her over"

"I will"

"Good now I'm going to see how Regina is, you go with the other interns ok"

"Alrighty, jo I'll see you tonight" Emma left and headed to find the interns she caught site of red streaks and knew it was Red

"Hey Red" Red spun around she saw belle with her

"Oh hey Em"

"I'm with you interns today"

"You make us sound like were not good company"

"Think of it as high school you're the freshmen and I'm the junior looking up to the seniors"

"That makes sense so how's Regina" Belle looked at Emma for a reaction but didn't get one

"What do you mean?"

"We all know you've got a thing for each other" red said

"And you two are into each other yet you're not doing anything about it"

"You're avoiding the statement" red said

"And so are you two"

"I actually asked belle out on a date Friday night and she said she didn't know and what have you done, oh wait exactly you haven't done anything" Emma started laughing

"We don't even know each other much and were already bickering like best friends" red started laughing with Emma

"Well I guess were best friends now"

"Yup I guess we are, so what are we doing"

"Waiting for test results to take them to Dr. bailey" belle said

"Who"

"Nazi" red said

"Oh ok" Emma looked at the clock she had two hours left belle took notice of Emma looking at the clock

"Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Not yet but in two hours I do"

"Since jones isn't here Where are you going"

"The movies, one of the patients pulled a sick card on me so I'm going with Regina, Callie, Arizona, and graham"

"Wow first name bases with the bosses that should be nice" red winked at her

"Oh shut up"

"Well hello love" Emma rolled her eyes and turned around to be faced with Killian

"What do you want?"

"Dr. bailey asked me to check and see if the test were done"

"They aren't so go away" red said

"Oh come on I promise I won't bite, much anyways" Killian winked at Emma and she looked at him appalled

"Go away before I smash in your face" Emma said

"Oh come on love"

"Killian go away ok before I call sexual harassment on you" Belle told him and he walked away

"Thanks" Emma said

"No problem, what's with all the eyeliner anyways he looks like a pirate"

"I agree with you there B" Emma said

"I like that I've never had a nickname"

"What seriously" Red said

"Yeah, oh look the test results" belle grabbed the test results while Red and Emma followed her

"Come on Em" red said

"So did you really ask her out" Emma whispered

"Yes I did and she said I don't know I'll think about it"

"That must have hurt"

"No actually it doesn't she said it just to be a tease she'll say yes"

"Oh I will now" belle said

"Yes you will" red stated

"I tell you what I'll humor you and you can take me out but if I don't like it we won't do it again"

"I'll take that deal" Emma's phone started singing just the way you are

"Hey Dr. Millis" belle and ruby started laughing and making kissing noises

"What's that noise?"

"Just belle and red being idiots"

"Ok well I'm done here so we're leaving early I talked to Chief and he said it was fine for you to take off because I'll be with you"

"Ok I'll see you all in a bit"

"Bye dear" Emma hung up

"Oh my God you have just the way you are as her ringtone" red said laughing

"Oh shut up Red"

"I think it's romantic" belle stated

"Oh it is them two are just oblivious"

"Oh look at there another big word" Belle said

"Oh shut up" red stated making belle laugh

"No you and Emma would never be friends" Belle said her voice filled with sarcasm

"Oh shut up" they said in unison making them all laugh

"Ok well I've got to go I'll see you two later"

"Oh wait here's my number text me about tonight I want to know everything" red said handing her a card with her number

"I'll think about it "Emma left for the changing room switching out from her scrubs to blue jeans a white tank top her combat boots and a red leather jacket. She headed to the garage getting on her yellow motorcycle

**I wanted her to have a motorcycle personally they're way hotter and badass **


	13. Chapter 13

Regina's phone went off it was a text from Emma

Emma: hey I'll meet you guys outside the entrance

"Emma says she'll meet us out here"

"ok, Jo's mom is going to drop her off there" Someone pulled up next to them on a yellow motorcycle they were wearing a red leather jacket and blue jeans with combat boots pulling off the helmet revealed Emma. Callie and Arizona whistled at her

"You drive this?" Regina asked

"Well it is hot" Callie said making Emma smirk

"I would have to agree" Arizona stated

"You want to ride Regina"

"Oh please say no because I so want to" Callie said and it made Emma laugh

"Well if she says no and it's ok with your wife I'll let you"

"That won't be necessary dear because I would love to" Regina hopped on and Emma smiled

"Here wear this" Emma handed Regina her helmet

"Won't you need it dear?"

"I would rather you be safe over me" Callie and Arizona awed but they both ignored it

"Well thank you Savior"

"If you call me by that I'll call you by yours"

"do that and you might regret it" Regina put on the helmet then wrapped her arms around Emma, Emma headed to the theater

"You do actually know how to drive this right" Regina screamed

"Yes I've been driving this since well a while" Regina noticed the blonde never talked about herself very much but she decided not to push they rode on in a comfortable silence

"We beat them apparently" Regina got off and took the helmet off Emma looked at her and laughed

"You have helmet hair" Regina's hands shot straight to her hair trying to fix it

"I must look awful" Emma got off the motorcycle

"No not awful, now sexy most defiantly but never awful" Emma fixed Regina's hair for her. Emma glanced at Reginas lips they leaned into each other but a car honked and they jumped apart

"We should get going I believe they're waiting for us"

"Yeah your right" and just like Regina said they were waiting for them

"Come on guys lets go" Jordan said

"You all go ahead and gets us some seats, I'll get the popcorn and stuff" Emma said

"I'll stay and help" Regina said

"Alright we'll save you seats" Callie said and they left

"Can I get an extra-large popcorn and 3 cokes and a water" Emma asked the employee

"that will be $34.95" Emma gave her 36 dollars

"You didn't have to stay" Emma said

"Neither did you dear"

"Yeah but I've already seen the movie that's why I'm willing to miss it"

"Why did you come then?"

"One It's a great movie the supposed villain actually doing everything because she's hurt secondly the kid asked me so of course I'm going to come"

"That's sweet of you"

"Well I try" Emma winked at her and got the extra-large popcorn with one hand while Regina grabbed the cokes and the water

"who's water"

"yours I know you are all about health"

"Clever, so did you always want to be a doctor?"

"Actually I didn't even picture me being where I am"

"Whys that dear"

"Well I used to be a thief" Regina looked at Emma surprised

"Really?"

"Yeah my two best qualities are pick pocketing and lock picking"

"Pickpocketing?"

"Yeah" they walked towards the movie room

"Show me" Emma laughed

"Ok what do you want me to take off of you" Regina was thinking dirty thoughts then but shook them off

"How about my watch" they walked into the room and spotted the others

"You mean this one" Emma held up Regina's watch

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Talent" Emma put the watch on Regina lingering her hand longer then necessary

"What other talents do you have?"

"some that require a bed" Emma winked at her and left to sit at the end of the row leaving an empty seat next to callie and herself, Regina's face turned red and she sat between Emma and callie

"Regina do you have a fever because you're really red" Jordan said causing Regina to go a darker shade of red Emma passed the popcorn and gave everyone the drinks winking at Regina

"Dang Emma what did you do to her" Callie asked

"Nothing just showed her my talent"

"Which is" Callie asked with an eyebrow quirked

"I can pickpocket"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"That's so cool, I bet you can't do it to me"

"Here's your phone back" Callie felt her jeans and noticed it was indeed her phone so she took it

"How did you do that" Emma started laughing

"All I have to do is distract you long enough to take what I want" Callie leaned over Regina to whisper in Emma's ear

"Can you do it with bras" Emma smirked

"I can even remove underwear" Callie laughed really load for that and had people giving her dirty looks

"I'm sorry" Arizona gave her a concerned look but she shook her head still trying not to laugh

"Alright be quiet the trailers are showing"

* * *

"That movie was amazing" Jo said

"That guy was horrible" Callie said

"See that's why I'm a lesbian you don't see your girlfriend doing that" Arizona said

"I could see my mother doing it" Regina said

"Well besides her" Callie said

"What did you think Regina" Arizona asked Regina shrugged

"It was pretty good the guy resembled all men very well"

"And whys that" Emma asked

"Because love is weakness and because of love they can use it against you"

"You know there's a perfect saying to counteract that"

"well don't leave us hanging here" Arizona said

"it goes 'Love is a scary thing, its savage, and tiring, it has the power to raise city's and bring men to their knees, it foils good taste and social mores, cutting across borders to make enemies of friends, and friends of enemies, it takes what it wants, does what it wants, goes where it wants, love is a damn beast"

"Wow that's quiet poetic" Regina said

"What does it mean" Jo asked

"It means that love is really scary but you can't ever stop it, like what Regina said about love is weakness the saying is like the complete opposite that no matter what, love always fights its way into your heart some people have cold hearts because they've been hurt so much that they are scared" Regina was stunned by the blonde because that was exactly how she felt

"that's so sweet" Jo said making everyone laugh

"Jo come on" her mom yelled

"Well I've got to go this has been fun we will defiantly have to see the Cinderella one" she hugged everyone then went to Emma

"I'm glad you had fun Jo" Jo hugged her and whispered in Emma's ears

"She really likes you do something" Jo ran off

"Well I've got to go do you need a ride Regina" Callie asked

"I could take you home if you want" Emma said

"Yes she wants that" Arizona said and they left before Regina could say anything against it

"Well I believe I have no choice"

"You always have a choice you can take a cab or figure out something else but there is always a choice"

"thank you"

"for what"

"giving me a choice, I'd love to have a ride with you"

"Good" they got on the motorcycle Regina told her where she lived and they left

* * *

Regina took the helmet off and got off

"I'm not afraid of love"

"I think you are, you're scared of getting hurt so you sleep around because you are in control and no one else is, that and some messed up shit must have happened to you" realization hit her the blonde describe her perfectly

"you're right" Emma took the helmet from her surprised that Regina actually admitted that she was right

"so what messed up shit happen to you" Regina laughed

"if you are really interested come inside"

"then I'll come inside" Regina walked into her house followed by Emma. Emma took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack

"wow your house is nice"

"thank you dear, how would you like the best tasting apple cider"

"I would but I have to drive back, maybe next time though" _I hope she does come back _Regina thought

"okay well I'm going to need some" Regina walked to her study and poured herself a drink while Emma plopped on the couch

"so what happened" Regina sat next to Emma

"well my mother was a very horrible person, she...well she beat me constantly, and did other horrible things of course she was smart she never left anything visible and when she found out I was in a relationship with someone well she got rid of them"

"how did she get rid of them" Regina drank some of the apple cider

"threatened them that if they stayed with me they wouldn't get to go to college we were only 18"

"seriously, that's messed up"

"what do you mean"

"they left you just because of college, personally I would have stayed"

"yes well I guess he didn't really love me then did he"

"well at least your guy didn't leave you for the cops" Emma stood up and poured herself a drink

"I thought you had to drive back"

"I'll walk if it comes down to it, anyways Neal is his name we met at 17 and well he got into some trouble and decided to steal some watches to pawn to get money, he left them with me I knew all about it of course and we were supposed to meet up but he never showed up who did show up though was about ten cops"

"what happened"

"the judge went easy told me to go back to school, so now I'm here, I did do some time but its not on my record because it was expunged so please don't tell anyone"

"I would never, you are only the fourth person to know about my mother and Daniel"

"I'm sorry he did that to you"

"I think we both found people that didn't deserve us"

"yes well I've got to head home I've got this wicked boss everyone calls the Evil Queen I would rather not upset her" Emma and Regina got up and walked to her motorcycle grabbing and putting on her jacket on the way

"she sounds horrible"

"no she's misunderstood and really hot" Emma winked at her

"you don't say, well maybe you should just say something"

"Regina?" Emma stopped and turned around to look at Regina

"yes dear"

"if you ever want to find love again and not just one night stands you know where to find me" Regina smiled widely and grabbed Emma by the jacket pulling her in a searing kiss Emma swore that she tasted like apples but that could have been the cider. Before it could escalate they pulled apart

"I'll find you tomorrow then" Regina walked into her house smiling while Emma left for home both excited for tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina woke up to the sound of her alarm going off turning it off the memory's of last night came back she had kissed Emma and it was wonderful Regina hurried into the bathroom she took a shower and did her makeup. she went into her walk in closet and picked one of her red dresses that showed off her curves and showed just the right amount of cleavage to make you drool. Her phone went off it was a text from Graham

Graham: hey I need a ride Izzy needs the car today but she's going to pick me up after work

Regina: that's fine I have to tell you something anyways, I'll tell Callie and Arizona at work

Graham: I get to know something before them wow I feel pretty special now

Regina rolled her eyes and got in her Mercedes she decide to stop at the coffee shop and get them coffee she got on for Izzy as well. she knocked on the door and Graham answered

"you brought coffee and you are wearing the red dress that shows off her boobs something's up" Regina rolled her eyes

"I like this dress and a friend can just bring coffee cant they"

"friends yes best friends and Izzy isn't here so I guess you'll get two coffees"

"that's fine I'll just give it to someone"

"well I'm ready so what's up" they headed to Regina's car

"I may or may not have kissed Emma"

"finally is that why you're wearing your best boob showing dress and to do what exactly?"

"to make her drool of course" Graham laughed and they got in the car and headed to the hospital

"so are you two a thing now"

"no, actually I'm not really sure, I'm going to talk to her about last night though"

"wait what happened last night, man I'm sorry I missed it last night but Izzy wanted to talk"

"that's alright, well I told her about my mother and Daniel and she told me something about herself then I walked her to her motorcycle and she said if I ever wanted to love again and not one night stands then she was there so I kissed her, which was the most amazing thing ever, and I told her I would look for her today"

"wow the Evil Queen has gone soft"

"not even close" _for Emma maybe _Regina thought. Regina and Graham got out of the car and noticed Emma's yellow motorcycle _What's she doing here so early_

* * *

Emma was jolted out of bed by her phone she had 20 minutes to get ready she quickly got in the shower and dressed racing to the hospital on her motorcycle. She ran inside just to notice that she was actually an hour early. She looked at her phone it was an hour ahead

"you've got to be freaking kidding me" Emma sighed

"what's wrong" a voice said Emma turned around to be face with Meredith Grey

"my phone was an hour ahead I thought I was late" Meredith started laughing

"that's happened to me before, did you even eat breakfast"

"not at all"

"here you can have this" Meredith handed her a chocolate bar

"best thing you can have for breakfast, thanks"

"no problem the cafeteria sucks I wouldn't trust the food"

"yet you eat it"

"I know right"

"so Dr. Grey right"

"you are correct and you are Emma Swan transfer from Boston who has a thing for Regina" Emma looked shocked

"how do you know that"

"this is a gossiping hospital as soon as you two sleep together everyone is pretty much going to know"

"that's comforting to know"

"just don't use the on-call rooms"

"I wouldn't do that, and Regina would never do that"

"you say that know"

"wait aren't you the one that gave nicknames to all the attending's"

"yes but Arizona beat me to it for you. Yang and I were so looking forward to it" Emma laughed

"sorry she beat you, I'm going to go change into my scrubs thanks for the chocolate"

"no problem Savior" Emma walked away _well that was weird hey I've got free chocolate _Emma ate the chocolate

"did you just eat chocolate for breakfast" Emma turned around and faced Regina she looked Regina up and down the dress made herself weak in the knees

"y-yes I did my phone is messing up and I thought I was late I didn't eat breakfast I didn't even get coffee"

"here" Regina gave her the extra coffee

"wow just one kiss and you're already buying me coffee"

"if you want breakfast also I suggested not being so cocky"

"well I guess Ill stop then"

"we have an hour till work there's a nice café down the street care to join me"

"I'm in jeans, a t-shirt, and my leather jacket and you're in a sexy dress, a very sexy dress by the way" Emma looked her up and down again

"it's fine dear"

"then I would love to" Regina lead the way to the café

"so are we going to talk about last night?" Emma asked

"I was going to wait until the café but since you brought it up now we'll talk about it"

"good because I just want to know one thing am I just some play thing"

"no, you defiantly aren't, what do you want?"

"I want a romantic relationship with you if you give me the chance, I want to know everything there is about you the greatest things and the worst things"

"well kill one of my patience and you'll find out why they really call me the Evil Queen" Emma chuckled

"hopefully it doesn't come to that"

"lets hope dear" Regina and Emma went into the café and ordered some food Regina of course ordered something healthy while Emma ordered something greasy

"I do have a question though before we start whatever we are doing"

"and what's that"

"what's the whole thing with you, Callie, and Arizona"

"well I.."

"Regina, Emma what's up" Callie and Arizona came up to them

"speak of the devils" Regina said

"were you talking about us"

"she asked about us three"

"oh well you should tell her but as soon as we are gone" they got some food and left

"I used to sleep with them" Callie came around the corner but stopped wanting to listen to the conversation

"Seriously" Regina was hoping that Emma wouldn't change her mind after this conversation

"Yeah, you know how Callie and mark are"

"I've heard rumors"

"well they are all most likely true and that's how me and Arizona were including the sex, not anymore of course, anyways I slept with both of them a few times before they got together, had I known that Arizona had a crush for callie I wouldn't have slept with her in the first place"

"and Arizona is ok with that, I mean couldn't that have screwed up your relationship"

"yeah it could have but it didn't and as for why because well they are a safe choice it was just for fun, don't get me wrong I love them dearly and I know they love me but... I really don't even know why anymore, you've really changed my way of thinking" Emma grabbed Regina's hand

"I'll take that as a complement"

"so are we a thing now"

"if you want to be then we can be"

"I want to, but this stays out of the hospital I really hate gossip and I don't want to deal with at least today"

"that's understandable, can I kiss you now though" Regina didn't answer her she leaned forward and captured Emma's lips _yeah she defiantly taste like apples_ Emma thought and pulled away

"you know I thought it was the cider last night but now I know, you do taste like apples" Regina smiled

"is that a good thing" Emma leaned forward and kissed her again

"most defiantly"

"and you taste like chocolate"

"is that a good thing" Regina kissed her again

"I'm still deciding"

"take all the time you need" they kissed again they were so lost in the kiss that they didn't notice Red and Belle watching them from the doorway

**Yay they're together now, but it's never that easy there will be drama.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Maybe we should go to the hospital before they notice us here" Belle said to Red

"You're right, but first a picture" Red got out her phone and snapped a picture

"Why did you take a picture"

"Emma will want a picture, that and they look fucking adorable together. Hey do you think if Jones flirts with Em that Regina will lose her shit"

"Oh most defiantly I can't wait to see it"

"Me either, so since it's the beginning of October all TV is playing are scary movies, so do you think that maybe you wanna come over and watch some scary movies" Red asked shyly rubbing the back of her neck

"Why are you always shy when you ask me out?"

"You make me nerves I can't help it" Belle stepped close to Red leaning into her ear, her lips brushing softly

"Does this make you nerves"

"y-yes v-v-very nervous" Belle leaned back to look in Reds eyes. She leaned in and captured her lips, Red went weak in the knees but made sure to return the kiss, but before it could escalate Belle pulled away

"still nervous" Belle had a smirk on her face

"a little less now, so was that a yes to the movie" Belle laughed

"yes, it was a yes, now let's go to the hospital"

* * *

Red was hunting for Emma, she went to the locker rooms and found her at her locker getting dress. Emma was all smiles, but so was Red how could they not be with two beautiful women

"Alright spill" Red sat down while Emma dressed

"Are you just going to watch me undress?"

"I don't care about your body I have eyes on Belle, besides we saw you and Regina at the café"

"Oh" Emma continued getting dressed

"Yeah oh, now spill how was it. I'm guessing it was good since you can't stop smiling" Emmas smile got bigger

"You're right it was wonderful, she's wonderful. I know it's just the beginning and I haven't known her for long but it just feels right, does that and make since?" Red smiled widely

"Yes that's how I feel about Belle, speaking of which, we kissed this morning"

"Seriously that's awesome, how did that go?"

"Exactly like you said"

"I can already tell we are going to be so whipped"

"Oh most defiantly" they laughed Emma's phone started going off

"Is that a darth vadar ringtone" Red asked

"Yeah its my landlord, hello... what no you cant do that...you know what fuck you I'll get my stuff later" she threw her phone

"I'm guessing you got kicked out"

"You think, I don't have anywhere to stay"

"You can stay at my place I have a spare bedroom, that way we can talk about our girls" Red smiled

"I couldn't ask you to do that"

"I'm not doing it for you I'm purely being selfish because I want a roommate, so you are going to room with me"

"It doesn't sound like I have a choice" Emma finished getting dressed

"You don't, and to get you in a better mood look at this cute picture of you two"

"You took a picture of us"

"I couldn't help it, plus I knew you would want one"

"You're right, send it to me"

"I still don't have your number"

"Let me see" Red gave Emma her phone, when she was done Red took it back from her and sent her the picture

"Now give me your phone where I can personalize my ringtone" Red took Emma's phone and picked a ringtone "you are not going to change it" both there pagers went off at that moment. It said 911 ER they ran to the ER getting into scrubs Emma looked around everyone seemed to be at the ER entrance making it hard to spot Regina. _Something big must be coming _Emma thought

"She right there" Red said pointing at Regina

"Alright interns, residents, and attendings we have a cruise ship that crashed and there are a lot of victims, if you screw this up you'll be put on dr. bailey or dr. millis schedule, now get ready to work" Chief said

"I can't wait, I hope I get to scrub in " jones said

"Shut it eyeliner" Cristina Yang said

"I haven't even talked to you"

"Yet you annoy me"

"Christina everyone annoys you" Meredith said

"No he just annoys everyone" Emma said

"What's wrong love can't handle me" Red saw Regina tense

"Dude if you know what's good for you I would shut up and stop flirting with Emma, before you get your ass thrown across the parking lot" Red said

"Do you have a thing for her or something?" Killian asked

"Eww no" Red said and Emma put her hand over her heart

"Oh I'm wounded" this caused a few laughs

"No offense Emma, but no she's more like a sister, actually no I don't think sisters trade sex stories"

"We haven't even done that"

"Yet"

"Me and Chirstina do that, but not my sister, that would be weird, I think it's a best friend thing" Meredith said

"See best friends" Red said

"You're gonna get me in trouble" Emma whispered chancing a look at Regina who had an eyebrow up

"Who are these sex stories going to be about, Red" Belle asked

"Don't worry I won't give all the details away" Red winked

"Ok enough flirting here they come" Chief said

"Alright, Red, you two accent people, and Savior with me" _how does dr. bailey know my nickname, stupid gossiping hospital _the emt came out with the victim

"Victim 42, shard of metal went through the stomach, no other injuries, complains of headaches"

"Ok Teddy I may need you on this, his heart may give out"

"Right behind you, Yang cover me and get me if you need me" Yang nodded

"OR 1 is ready" a nurse said

"Book me a CT also" Bailey said

* * *

After 4 hours in the OR and another 3 in the ER everything was finally quiet there was no more patients, so far that is

"So how do you like it here, is it better than Boston?" Meredith asked

"Most defiantly it is so much better here"

"Why's that"

"More ER action"

"So you want to do trauma?"

"I'm not sure what I wanna do, defiantly not heart Yang has that spot, that and she's scary, no offense to your friend"

"None taken, your friend is really sexual" Emma laughed

"Yeah she is and no boundaries but we just became friends yesterday"

"That quick"

"Yeah, for some odd reason we click"

"That makes sense"

"Hey love what are you doing tonight" Killian asked Emma

"Excuse me while I deal with him"

"Good luck" Meredith walked away

"Come with me" Emma led him to an on call room

"Well if you wanted to have sex you should have just asked love"

"Alright Jones listen here, I am not interested in you, This is getting out of hand with you flirting with me and with you…" she was cut off by Killian kissing her but she punched him in the jaw scraping her hand with his teeth.

"Ow seriously"

"Yeah fucking seriously get the fuck out" Killian left and Emma washed her mouth out, she looked at her hand she couldn't fix it herself. Emma walked out spotting Callie and Arizona at the nurses station she walked up to them

"Where's Regina"

"She should be back in a few seconds, what's going on?" Callie asked concerned

"No everything is not ok"

"Why is your hand bleeding" Regina called out behind Emma she looked down, not realizing it was actually that bad, it actually started to hurt Regina grabbed her hand

"Ow, son of a bitch, I'm gonna kick his ass"

"Come on lets go somewhere to get this cleaned" Callie said leading them to a exam room

"Arizona can you go get me a suture kit, now Emma just pay attention to Regina" Arizona gave her the kit and Callie took control of Emma's injured hand

"Now what happened?" Regina asked

"You're not going to like it"

"I think I can handle it" Regina looked at her reassuringly

"Well, I took Jones into an on-call room to tell him to stop flirting with me, and then he kissed me so I punched him in the jaw where it scraped my hand, and I hated it, it was disgusting, tasted nothing like apples" Regina smiled at that

"Well I'm done here, I gave you a Rabies shot just in case, Regina we'll talk later" Callie and Arizona left leaving the two alone

"You need to report him" Regina said

"I will, but can you kiss me" Regina smiled and kissed her

"Is that better"

"Much, I only want you kissing me"

"And I don't want anyone kissing you or me either" Regina got up and straddled Emma "You are mine now"

"And you are mine" Emma kissed her hard swiping her tongue asking for entrance that was given instantly

"Have I told you that you look really hot in that dress" Emma layed open mouth kisses on her neck

"We should get back, We are still working dear"

"You're right" Regina got up and straightened her dress out, while Emma looked at her hand

"Can I still work"

"Yes but I'm putting you on desk until tomorrow" Emma nodded they went outside were Arizona and Callie were waiting

" I'm calling in that favor"

"Ok what is it?"

"Be a bitch to Jones"

"That's hardly a favor I was going to do that anyways"

"Good" Regina said

"So are you two a thing now" Callie asked

"Yes we are" Emma said winking at Regina, Arizona gave Callie a twenty

"You two couldn't have waited till tonight" Arizona said making them laugh

"Sorry she's just irresistible" Emma said

"Awe that's so sweet" their pagers went off

"Go to the desk and do paper work I'll come by and check your hand later" Regina said while they took off, Emma heading to the desk.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina, Callie, and Arizona went towards OR 1

"So how did you and Emma happen?"

"Well last night when she took me home, I told her about Daniel and my mother. I walked her to her motorcycle were we kissed, it was so wonderful, she's an amazing kisser, and today we made it official, she actually took the two of you very well"

"Really,wow that's kind of shocking" Arizona said

"Wait you told her about your past did she say anything about hers" Callie said

"Yes, but I won't say until she wants to share it with you two"

"That bad?" Callie asked

"Not really just emotional like mine" They washed up and put on their surgical scrubs

"Why were we paged?" Regina said in her authority voice, Graham started talking

"13 year old car crash, bone is poking through his leg" Callie went straight to work "he's got a metal shard somewhere that I can't find"

"Move" Arizona said taking his place

"BP is dropping" one of the nurses said

"We've got a bleeder" Arizona said, Regina walked over and fixing the bleeder while Arizona looked for the bleeder.

"Found it" Arizona said taking it out

"BP is stabilizing" one of the nurses said

"Thanks guys" Graham said

"Can you do the rest, I've got to go check on someone" Regina said

"Yeah I've got it, you can go" Graham said Regina walked out and headed for the desk

* * *

"What happened to your hand" Red asked

"I punched Jones, he kissed me"

"That pervert I'm so kicking his ass, how did Regina take it" Emma laughed

"I won't stand in the way, but she took it surprisingly well, though when she sees him it may be bad, really bad" Red started laughing

"I can't wait for that I'm so going to record it, do you need help moving your stuff?"

"Moving what stuff, dear" Regina came up behind Red

"Son of a bitch, why do you sneak up on people" Red yelped

"You would think the high heels would be a give away" Emma said

"Are you moving"

"I got kicked out of my apartment, so I'm going to be roommates with Red"

"Yeah and we'll talk about you and Belle mostly and whenever you kick Jones ass we'll talk about that" Red stated

"And why would I kick his ass?" Regina asked

"She knows Regina, her and Belle, they saw us at the café"

"Oh, well I will not kick his ass, you can do that Red, but I will do something far worse" Regina said with a mischievous look

"You're kind of scary, you know that" Red said

"I didn't get the name Evil Queen for nothing dear"

"I'm going to leave you two and go hunt for Jones and slightly maim him for messing with my best friend, see you in a few Em"

"Bye Red" Red left leaving them alone surprisingly there were no nurses around

"How's your hand" Regina came around and grabbed her hand

"It hurts but not as bad as before"

"Have you talked to Chief yet?"

"No not yet he kind of scares me" Regina chuckled

"He's not as bad as he looks, and I'm sorry you got kicked out of your apartment"

"It's cool, Red and I have become fast friends she pretty cool, and fun to hang with. Maybe I can get some of those stories about you all and what happened at the bar" Regina laughed

"I'll give her permission to tell you, but let's just say I'll never be drinking tequila again"

"I bet I could get you to drink it again"

"And how would you do that dear" Regina asked dropping her voice an octave

"I'll figure out a way"

"I bet you will" Regina replied huskily

"Can you stop that, it makes me want to.."

"To do what dear" she purred Emma leaned forward brushing her lips on the shell of Regina's ear making her shiver

"It makes me want to take you right here"

"To bad your hand hurts" Regina pulled away before anyone could notice but someone did notice Callie was standing beside the wall not wanting to interrupt Killian also saw what transpired between the two so he walked up to them

"Hey, love"

"Seriously do you not take a fucking hint" Emma said rather loudly causing a few people to look at the interaction. Regina still had not let go of Emma's hand

"Not really" Regina got up getting real close to his face and spook in a very dangerous voice but low enough that only him and Emma could hear

"Doctor Jones I suggested you turn around and go somewhere else before I call security to forcefully drag you out of this hospital, another remark like that to Doctor Swan and I will personally do things to you that you will not like at all" Killian gulped and walked away

"That was seriously hot" Emma said

"I'm glad you think so, dear" Regina purred the dear part at her

"So if I asked out on a date would you go out with me tonight" Regina got really close to Emma

"The real question dear, is would you actually ask me" Regina walked away swaying a little extra for Emma's view that's when Callie came out trying not to laugh and walked up to Emma

"Ok one she so swayed her hips extra for you and two that was just plain hot"

"You're telling me"

"So where are you taking her"

"I still have to ask, and I'm still not telling you

"You're no fun" Callie pouted causing Emma to laugh

"Just go ask her out" Callie said and Arizonan came up to her

"And as her best friend don't hurt her, I will do some serious damage to you with a scalpel" Emma looked at her questioningly

"Seriously?"

"Don't let the butterfly head cap fool you I will defiantly cut you into a million pieces with just a scale" Arizona smiled sweetly at Emma

"You're creepy"

"I know you want to scrub in with me"

"I can't I've got my hand problem and I need to go to Chiefs office and get a complaint against Jones"

"Oh good luck you want me to walk you, I was heading that way anyways" Callie asked

"If you don't mind"

"It's no problem" Callie kissed Arizona then they started walking to Chiefs office

"So how did you and Regina become friends" Callie started laughing

"Oh God, it was actually like what Red did to you, I was like you're a Latina I'm a Latina we're friends now" Emma started laughing

"Really?"

"Yeah she was actually shocked I did that"

"Well I was surprised that Red and I are actually getting along, she's pretty cool"

"Yeah, well here we are, good luck" Emma nodded and walked into Chiefs office


	17. Chapter 17

Chief was doing some paper work when he heard his door open he looked up

"Ah Emma Swan how can I help you dearie"

"I have a complaint to make against Killian Jones"

"Ah well take a seat and tell me what's going on" Emma took a seat in front of him she was quiet nervous _why does he have to be so creepy_ Emma thought

"Well Jones has been flirting with me, you saw that outside and he kissed me against my will and I punched him, I wasn't going to say anything because you would think he would stop after that but he didn't hey came up to me and said hey love"

"Ok well did anyone see these encounters"

"The latest one yes"

"Who saw this"

"Dr. Millis"

"Well if he does anything again I will have him removed from the program, I'll need to speak with him and Dr. Millis about everything I'll talk to all the attending's also where they know not to pair you two together. I suggest not going anywhere alone were you'll have a witness if he does try something again"

"Alright thank you"

"No need to thank me dearie, it's my job"

"Do you have anyone to walk you back"

"No but I can give Red a call to come here"

"Do that" Emma took out her phone and called Red

"Yo what up Em" Emma laughed

"Can you come to Chiefs office I'm not supposed to walk by myself anymore until Jones stops"

"Aw is Regina being a overprotective girlfriend"

"No Chief suggested it, and could you shut up about that no one needs to know just yet"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm on my way" Red hung up

"She's coming"

"I usually stay out of peoples business but you need to be careful who knows about you and Regina, I personally think it's about time, she's one of my best surgeons and she doesn't love easily, but other people might think you are sleeping to the top"

"Regina would never do that"

"I know that, but others might not"

"Thank you" Chief nodded

"Just watch out what you say and actually sleep in the on-call rooms" Emma laughed

"Yes sir, but I don't really think Regina would do that" there was a knock

"I believe that is Doctor Lucas, good luck dearie" Emma walked outside

"So how did it go" Red asked

"He's surprisingly not that bad, he gave me some advice, he's still kind of creepy, so what have I missed in the hour"

"I found Jones and I gave him a piece of my mind then he accused doctor Millis of sleeping with you so I punched him"

"He's going to have a concussion by the end of the day from everyone punching him"

"Why does doctor Jones have a black eye and a bruise on his jaw I though you punched him once" Arizona came up behind them causing them to jump

"You punched him in the eye" Emma asked

"Well he shouldn't have said that about the two of you" Red defended herself

"You punched him" Arizona looked shocked

"He accused doctor Millis of sleeping with Em, so I punched him"

"Ok well I sent him home, and as much as I agree with punching him you can't do that or you'll get in trouble" they nodded

"Sorry" Red said

"Alright well go down to the ER all the attendings have been paged for some reason"

"That's my fault Chief is going to talk to you all about Jones"

"Oh ok well that makes sense I'll see you two later and make sure" Arizona walked away and headed to the chiefs office she came up and saw most of everyone there. She walked up to Callie and Regina

"Hey so what's going on" Callie asked

"It's about Jones"

"I could kill him kissing Emma, do you know how much self control it took not to punch him" Regina said

"Red punched him in the eye" Arizona said

"Good" Regina said

"Do you want to punch him" Callie asked

"So much, but all I can do is not give him any surgerys"

"Alright dearies we have a problem apparently Killian Jones is sexually harassing Emma Swan, so I need you all to make sure that they do not get paired together and she is to always have someone with her any questions"

"Sir I had to send him home he had a black eye"

"Ok if anyone sees him tomorrow I want him sent straight to my office, you're dismissed except you doctor Millis I need to talk to you"

"Yes Chief" everyone left Callie and Arizona had worried looks on their faces when everyone left Chief spoke

"Sit down, since she's your resident she needs to stay by your side almost all the time, but no on-call rooms"

"I'm sorry" Regina said shocked

"I know you two are an item, this is my hospital I know everything and if I know your mother, which I do, she will know soon so I suggest be very careful"

"You know under that hard exterior your quiet soft underneath"

"I could say the same about you" Regina smiled

"Is that all"

"That's all dearie" Regina stood up and walked out the door she had a surgery to get to in three hours and she had been up for 16 hours straight she decide to go take a nap

* * *

Emma and Red walked around the ER nothing big had come in

"This is so.." Red started but Emma interrupted her

"Don't finish that sentence, if you do I'll boob punch you" Red started laughing

"boring" all of a sudden five gurneys came in

"I fucking hate you" Emma punched Red in the boob

"Ow, you love me"

"Whatever, go, I have to stay on desk"

"You have to have someone stay by your side"

"Jones was sent home remember"

"Yes but I wouldn't put it past him to just show up" Emma thought about it he did seem like a creep that would do that

"You're probably right"

"Of course I'm right, so are you going to ask her out"

"Yeah I'm going to take her somewhere I think she will like, but I have to actually ask her"

"Lets go find her"

"Who are you finding" Arizona asked

"doctor millis where Em can ask her on a date"

"Oh well she's in the on-call room taking a nap just wait another hour and you can wake her up, in the mean time I need you two to come with me"


	18. Chapter 18

"So, where are we going?" Red asked.

"You two are going to help me out, I have tons of paperwork that I don't want to do." Arizona said. Red and Emma grumbled. Regina smiled at their reaction.

"Just when I was starting to like you." Red said.

"You would do the same if you were in my position." Arizona stated.

"Oh I know I would, but why does it have to be us?" Red whined Emma nodded in agreement.

"You two were the first ones I saw." Arizona said matter-of-factly. Emma punched Red. Arizona gaped at the action.

"Ow" Red complained rubbing her arm.

"That is for saying bored, I told you not to say it." Emma said, Arizona smiled.

"Don't make me take back my roommate offer." Red threatened.

"Bite me," Emma mumbled. Red smirked

"That's not my job. That, my wonderful friend., is Regina's." Red stated.

"I can't believe you just said that." Arizona said and they all started laughing.

"It's true." Red stated.

"Not yet anyways." Emma mumbled and they started laughing again.

"Alright you two, get started on all of these." There were two stacks of folders and they grumbled again.

"I know I'm a terrible person." Arizona said with pride.

"Yeah, you are." Emma said.

"Yeah, but she's your girlfriends best friend, so you have to put up with her." Red said slinging an arm over her.

"That and I'm one of your bosses." Arizona said then left.

"Just think in thirty minute you go to ask your girlfriend out on a date." Red said lifting her arm and got to work.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

"Alright Em, go get your girl." Red said.

"I can't, I'm too nervous." Emma said playing with her hands.

"What do you have to be nervous about? She's going to say yes." Red said. Callie came around the corner, leaned on the desk and listened in.

"I know, but still she's just so..so there's not even a word to describe her, she just makes me nervous." Emma said rubbing her face.

"Come on, Emma I'll take you." Callie interrupted. Emma looked up at Callie.

"Ok, I can do this." They walked to the on-call rooms, Callie stopped in front of one of them and grabbed Emma's shoulders.

"You can do this, ok. You two are already labeled girlfriends, and you probably planned the best date ever."

"I'm going to take her to the stables. When I was in her study I saw some pictures of her when she was younger on a horse. I figured she hadn't been in a while so, I'm going to take her there. They have one about twenty minutes from here." Callie looked shocked.

"She hasn't been there in eight years, I think it will be good for her. Now get in there and ask her."

"Not a word to her or your wife or I'll never share anything with you, ever." Emma warned, Callie had to admit she looked a little scary but she wasn't going to tell the blonde that.

"Ok, I won't. Now go." Callie said pushing her in the on-call room. Regina was laying there asleep, Emma walked over and gently rubbed her arm.

"Hey, it's time to get up." Emma said softly.

"I really don't want to." Regina whined, Emma laughed.

"I took you for a morning person." Emma said

"I usually am, it's just been a very long day." Regina sighed

"Will you go on a date with me?" Emma asked nervously "Not tonight, because you look like you could use some sleep." Emma said rambling. Regina started laughing

"Is that your way of saying I look ugly?" Emma chuckled moving a strand of hair out of Reginas face.

"You could never look ugly." Emma said in all seriousness. Regina smiled her cheeks forming a blush.

"Well aren't you charming" Regina whispered.

"I try, so will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Of course, now come on." Regina stood up grabbing Emma's hand. "I have a surgery in an hour I'll walk you to the ER." Regina kissed Emma passionately before they walked out of the on-call room. They walked in silence, but it was a very comfortable one.

* * *

"Hey stranger." Belle said to Red who smiled.

"Hey, how's it going? Any fun surgery's?" Red asked.

"Not really, what are you doing on desk?" Belle asked

"Arizona wanted Emma and I to do paper work, but I'm done now." Red said standing up.

"Want to walk with me to the ER?" Belle asked biting her lip.

"Sure, so you want to help Emma move in with me?" They started walking to the ER together.

"Why is she moving in with you?" Belle asked.

"She got kicked out of her apartment for some reason, so I'm helping her out."

"That's nice and I would love to help." Belle said smiling at Red.

"Hey, there's Em right now, with Regina of course. Hey Em." Emma looked over and saw Red with Belle.

"Hey Red, hey B, what's up?" Emma asked.

"Walking around, it's a really slow day so far." Red said.

"What are you all doing standing around there's charts to do?" Arizona called out to them.

"I need a doctor now" an EMT came through the ER door.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked. Regina and Arizona were by her side. Arizona took the baby from the EMT.

"Baby girl came in cold, we found her on the side of the road. She's still breathing but she's freezing, she might be getting hyperthermia." The EMT said.

"Doctor Lucas, I need you to get me a blanket." Arizona called out. Red nodded her head and took off. "Doctor French, I need you to run as fast as you can and get me an inqubaiter" Belle took off while Emma stood there frozen. Tears started to form up in her eyes, her whole body language and facial structure changed in an instant. Regina looked at her worried.

"I can't, I'm sorry, I can't" Emma turned and went into an on call room.

"Do you have this?" Regina asked Arizona.

"Yeah, go see what's up with her." Arizona said. Regina walked into the on call room and saw Emma in the middle of the floor, rocking back and forth crying.

"Emma, Emma hey tell me, what's wrong?" Regina asked.

"I can't, I can't, I can't do this, and how could someone do that?" Regina sat beside Emma holding her. Emma relaxed a little in her arms.

"Do what Hun?" Regina asked confused trying to figure out what Emma meant. Emma started laughing.

"I bet it's them. I mean come on, baby on the side of the road, how many people do that?"

"Emma, you're not making any sense." Regina said rubbing Emma's arm.

"My parents Regina, my biological parents left me on the side of a highway. To be put in the foster care system, for the next 18 years of my life. They didn't even have the decency to put me in a hospital, or a church, just like that little girl." Regina finally understood and she held Emma tighter in her arms. Emma really did plan on telling Regina about her past, but this defiantly wasn't one of the ways she pictured.

"I'm so sorry they did that Emma." Regina said her voice filled with sympathy.

"Now..Now that little girl was left, on the side of the road." Emma said sobbing.

"And it struck a nerve" Regina stated. Emma faced Regina resting her forehead against Regina's.

"It did, and I thought I was over it." Regina reached up and wiped the tears off of Emma's face.

"No one fully gets over anything Emma. We just learn to deal with it, and you still have some dealing to do." Regina said, Emma chuckled.

"You think, I planned on telling you in a more appropriate way." Regina gave Emma a peck on the lips.

"How about you come with me to my house? I'll cook us something and we can learn about each other. You can tell me about you, and try telling me all of this over again. The way you actually planned it, if you want to that is?" Regina asked.

"But, you need sleep." Emma said.

"I also need to eat and it would be nice to eat with someone." Regina said.

"That sounds good to me." Emma pecked Regina's lips.

"I'm glad it does, now wipe your face, go do some paper work, and after my last surgery I'll come and get you."

"Ok, I'm getting off in an hour so meet me at Granny's bar, Red lives above it." Emma said.

"I'll see you in a few then" Regina kissed Emma softly not wanting to pressure her. After it ended they went their separate ways.

**Ok This is AU- Alternate Universe- were Regina has a handful of friends which happen to be Callie and Arizona along with Graham. Callie and Arizona are just friends with Regina, they are the best friends that everyone has and you tell everything to, they help Regina out with everything relationship wise and other stuff. I hated that in the show Regina never really had anyone to believe in her or to talk to so that's what Callie and Arizona are, Moral support.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey Red, you ready to go?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, we just have to wait on Belle, she's going to help." Red said looking around.

"Ok." Emma said. Red looked at Emma worried.

"Are you ok? You looked upset a while ago" Red asked. Emma smiled sadly at Red.

"I'm better now, that baby just reminded me of me. My..my birth parents dropped me on the side of the road." Red hugged Emma.

"Oh Em. I'm sorry," Belle came up to them puzzled at the scene.

"Hey Em, hey Red" Belle said softly.

"Hey Belle, hug EM." Belle chuckled and hugged Emma, putting Emma in the middle of them.

"Does this help Em?" Red asked.

"It actually does." Emma hugged them both back and they let go.

"Now, lets get out of these scrubs and go get you moved out. Then we can eat." Red said hopeful.

"I'm not staying for dinner, I'm going to eat with Regina." They walked to the changing rooms.

"So, is it a date?" Belle asked.

"No, I'm taking her out tomorrow though." They walked in and started changing out of their scrubs.

"Where are you going to take her?" Red asked.

"Horse back riding, I was at her house once and I saw some pictures of her on a horse, she hasn't been in eight years so I'm going to take her." Emma said.

"You're so sappy" Red teased.

"Oh shut up," Emma said slapping Reds arm "Now lets go."

"Alright, I live down the street so I don't have a car. cCan I ride with one of you?" Red asked.

"I have a motorcycle so..." Emma started.

"I'll ride with you, I've always wanted to ride." Red said.

"I'll follow you guys." Belle said. They headed to the garage, Belle getting into her car.

"Ok, I don't have an extra helmet. So, you can use mine, or none." Emma got on followed by Red.

"You wear it." Red said.

* * *

Emma pulled up to her apartment, Belle followed right behind never losing sight.

"It's a good thing you came B." Emma said.

"Why's that?" Belle asked.

"Where we could use your car." Emma unlocked the door and went to her apartment. They walked in and looked around, everything was plain and there were only four boxes.

"Have you even unpacked?" Red asked looking at the room.

"No, all I have to do is put my clothes in my duffle bag and I'll be set." Emma disappeared.

"Well let's put these boxes in my car." Belle said and grabbed two while Red grabbed the other two.

"So, since Emma isn't going to be here tonight, do you want to come over and watch a movie?" Red asked not really expecting a yes.

"Sure." Belle said.

"Wait, really?" Belle started laughing.

"Did you think I was going to say no?" They put the boxes in the car.

"You just always make me nervous." Red said honestly.

"Remember how I fixed that last time?" Belle inched closer.

"You'll have to remind me." Belle leaned in and kissed her. That's when Emma came out she got her phone out and took a picture.

"See now that is a cute picture." Emma said, they pulled apart and started laughing.

"Send it." Red said.

"Already sent it, now do you want a ride B?" Emma asked. Belle smiled brightly.

"Yes please, but I want a helmet." Emma chuckled and handed her the helmet, while Belle handed Red her keys.

* * *

Regina walked into the OR, Arizona was already there working, while Tink stood behind her.

"Hey," Arizona said.

"Hey" Regina replied while she started working.

"So, how is she?" Arizona asked.

"She's good, but I'm not saying what happened. She'll tell you when she's ready." Regina said.

"You know ,I think she's good for you." Arizona told her, Regina smiled.

"Me too, she's coming over tonight." Regina said smiling even more.

"Oh really?" Arizona asked raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Not for that reason," Regina slapped her friend on the arm. Arizona chuckled. "We are just going to talk."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all you're going to do" Arizona wiggled her eyebrows, Regina rolled her eyes.

"Do you always have a one track mind, dear?"

"Oh don't you dear me, it's most likely going to happen." Arizona stated.

"Maybe." Regina said looking away, making Arizona squeal.

"Maybe, so if it does. Are you going to tell me how it goes?" Arizona asked.

"Maybe." Regina said trying to hide her smile.

"Ok, so when is all of this happening?" Arizona asked.

"After I get done with this surgery." Regina informed her.

"Are you on call tonight?" Arizona asked.

"Not, tonight thankfully." Regina said with relief.

"That's good." Arizona said.

"Alright I've got it, care to stitch her up where I can go?" Regina asked using her sad eyes, Arizona chuckled.

"Go on I have this." Regina nodded she changed and headed to her car to pick up Emma. When she arrived outside of Granny's she saw Red with a box, Regina got out of the car.

"Do you need any help?" Regina asked. Red laughed.

"Are you just asking or would you actually help?" Red asked. Regina rolled her eyes.

"I would actually help. I don't ask unless I mean it." Red chuckled.

"Here, get the duffle bag her clothes are in it, she's in the shower right now so you can take it to her." Regina grabbed the duffle bag and followed Red.

"This was very kind of you, to let her stay." Regina stated, Red shrugged.

"It's nothing, you can wait for her in her room. The bathroom is connected to hers so you can give her, her clothes then." She walked into a room and set the box down. "So, this is Emma's room. You can wait here, have fun." Red said winking and left. Regina put the bag down and sat on the already made bed. The door to the left opened and steam rolled into the room. Emma came out in just a towel, her hair dripping wet, Regina licked her lips.

"Did you think that maybe you probably needed clothes after your shower?" Emma jumped a little then gained her composure back.

"Well, there are other fun things to do without clothes." Emma said. Regina stood up while Emma waltzed over.

"And what would those fun things be, dear?" Regina leaned in hovering her lips over Emmas.

"Fun things, that involve you without clothes." Emma said her voice laced with desire.

"Well, that sounds very intriguing dear, but we have to go. After you're dressed of course." Regina leaned away at the last second walking to the door.

"Tease." Emma said to her.

"Evil queen dear." With that Regina walked out of the room, leaving Emma to get dressed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey, did you have a nice shower?" Red said smirking.

"Oh, bite me." Emma said.

"Again, not my job but Regina's. Now, you two get out of here, Belle and I have a movie date."

"Well, we wouldn't want to get in the way. come on dear." Regina got up and grabbed Emma's hand, walking to her car.

"So, how did the surgery go?" Emma asked.

"It went well, no complications." They got in the car and headed to Regina's house.

"And the baby?" Emma asked, Regina squeezed Emma's hand.

"She's good. She was on the verge of hyperthermia, but we put her in the incubator, along with people holding her against them to keep her warm." Regina answered.

"Would it be ok if I worked in there with her tomorrow?" Emma asked in a childlike voice.

"Of course, I was needing someone to do it anyways." Regina trying to play it as not really doing something other than her job. Emma smiled though, seeing right through it.

"Thanks, so what's for dinner?" Emma asked trying to get on lighter topics.

"It's no problem, and lasagna." Regina pulled into her drive way.

"Ok, I know doctor pay is good, but, how did you get this house?" They got out of the car and went into the house.

"Well, my mother actually bought me this house."

"Well, that was nice of her." Regina laughed hanging their coats up and heading into the kitchen.

"Yeah, or she wants to know where I live and she funds me, so I can't exactly say no." Regina explained.

"Oh, hey do you think she put hidden cameras in?" Regina laughed while getting out vegetables and pasta.

"I don't know, but it does sound like her. Hopefully there isn't any in the bed room" Emma walked behind Regina wrapping her arms around Regina's midsection.

"Or the kitchen." Emma kissed Regina's neck brushing the underside of her breast.

"Emma." Regina moaned.

"But, you have to cook." Emma walked away laughing.

"And you call me a tease." Regina said.

"Pay back's a bitch" Emma called out, Regina chuckled.

"It certainly is, now go poor us some of my cider." Emma left and poured them each a glass.

"Do you actually make this?" Emma handed her a glass.

"Thank you, and yes I do. I also make a delicious apple turnover." Regina replied.

"It sounds amazing, do you need any help?" Emma asked feeling useless.

"You can cut this pepper." Regina said putting it on a cutting board and grabbing another knife for Emma. Emma put her glass down and started cutting, Regina noticed something on her wrist.

"What's that on your wrist?" Regina asked, Emma looked down at her tattoo.

"Oh, uhmm, it's a tattoo. I got it when I was fourteen." Emma said continuing with the pepper.

"Does it have a meaning?" Regina asked wanting to know more about Emma. Emma gave Regina the cut vegetables.

"Hope, it was when I thought I was going to get adopted. But, they didn't want me so I got the tattoo, do you have any?" Emma asked.

"Do I look like someone who has tattoos dear?" Regina put the meal in the oven and stood in front of Emma

"You look like someone who may have one hidden somewhere," Emma looked Regina up and down who shivered at the look Emma was giving her. Emma smirked. "Give me a hint?"

"I may have one." Regina said.

"I knew it, where at?" Emma asked smiling.

"Somewhere that you won't find, at least for tonight." Regina kissed her and left a stunned Emma there. _Where the hell is it?_ Emma thought while checking her out. Emma followed Regina in the living room and sat down next to her.

"So what is the tattoo? I at least deserve a hint." Regina took a sip of her drink thinking about it then smiling evilly.

"It's of a forbidden fruit." Regina licked her lips, Emma's mouth went dry from the action.

"That sounds delicious." Regina and Emma laughed .

"Very," Regina said.

"Why did you get it?" Emma asked.

"I was being a rebel." Emma faked shocked.

"What? The Regina Millis a rebel?" Regina laughed.

"Yes, well just a little" Regina replied, Emma shrugged.

"I can't say anything, I was a pretty bad kid" Regina grabbed Emma's hand.

"Want to talk about it?" Regina asked.

"Well, I stole a lot but it was to feed me and the other kids in the system. The foster parents weren't exactly… keen on feeding us. I partied, a lot; I'm actually surprised that I got into Med school." Emma said thinking about her past.

"Why did you pick medicine?" Regina asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I had to become a bounty hunter just to pay the bills." Emma said.

"Wait, you were a bounty hunter?" Regina asked surpriced by this information. Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, it as actually fun, I now can say I'm an expert at running in high heels." Regina laughed.

"Now, that takes talent."

"One of many." Emma winked making Regina blush.

"Yes, how did you learn to pick pocket?" Regina asked lifting her eyebrow.

"It was from one of the older foster kids. I can't really remember him exactly. I do remember calling him Pinocchio."

"Why Pinocchio?" Regina asked a little confussed by the name. Emma shrugged.

"I don't know." Emma replied right when the timer went off.

"That will be dinner." Regina said standing up.

"Awesome, I'm starved." Regina helped Emma up and they went to eat.

* * *

**If you haven't seen the movie Scream there is a spoiler, But seriously the movie is 17 years old so hopefully you guys have seen it any ways back to the story.**

"Red, you didn't have to make them leave." Belle called out to her from the couch.

"Yes I did, because they need to just freaking sleep together already." Red said.

"I agree, but you could have handled it in a nicer way." Belle told Red.

"Probably, now do you want popcorn?" Red asked holding the unmade popcorn up.

"Yes, Please." Belle smiled while Red made some popcorn.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Red asked sitting down beside Belle with the bowl of popcorn.

"Whatever you pick is fine." Red nodded and picked Scream. Belle scooted closer to Red and she wrapped an arm around her. They were an hour into the movie and Belle was jumping every ten seconds clinging onto Red. Red wasn't paying attention to the movie, only to Belle.

"I can turn it off if you want." Red said to Belle.

"I want to know what happens." Belle looked up at Red with sad eyes.

"I can tell you the ending, if you want?" Red asked her.

"Tell me then, because this is movie is scary." Red paused it.

"Why are you scared? It's not even scary." Red said, which it wasn't she had seen way scary movies then this.

"Because psychopathic killers are real, all of that can actually happen." Belle said being realistic, Red nodded seeing Belles point.

"Well, I'm always here to protect you." Red kissed her.

"So does Sidney live?" Belle asked breaking the kiss.

"Well duh the killer is actually Sidney's boyfriend and Stu" Red said

"I figured it was the boyfriend?" Belle said.

"It always is, there's rules scary movies have to follow." Red said seriously, she loved her scary movies.

"Rules?" Belle asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, like the black person always die first, but now they changed it to where they can't die first or it's considered racist." Red said.

"Really?" Belle asked scrunching up her eyebrows , Red laughed.

"Actually, I have no idea anymore usually all the dicks die in the end."

"Well they deserve it" Belle stated.

"Yes they do, would you like anything to eat?" Red asked.

"No thank you. I actually have to go, but thank you for the movie." Belle said kissing Red.

"You're welcome" Red smirked and deepened the kiss, her hands roaming around playing with the hem of Belles shirt, but Belle pulled away before it turned into something more.

"I really want to but I have to go." Belle said

"It's no problem, I'll walk you outside I don't want a psychopathic killer killing you" Red joke causing Belle to laugh. They walked out and Red got her a cab, she opened the door for Belle.

"I had a really nice time." Belle told her.

"Me too, we should do it again just minus the scary movie." Red said, Belle chuckled and bit her lip nervously.

"Definitely, so I'll see you tomorrow at work?" Belle asked nervously.

**Ok so the next chapter is going to be a steamy one of Emma and Regina but I'm still working on that scene so I'll try and have it up tomorrow **


	21. Chapter 21

Regina grabbed Emma's plate, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina while she washed the dishes.

"That was the best thing I've ever eaten."

"Well I'm glad you liked it." Regina smiled.

"I didn't like it, I loved it."

Regina laughed, "That was cheesy."

"I know," Emma kissed Regina's neck. "But you loved it." Emma murmured in Regina's neck

"I did." Regina turned in Emma's arms and kissed her.

"Come on, I want some more of your sinfully good cider."

"I'm glad you like it." They went to her study hand in hand. Emma refilled their glasses and they sat down on the couch.

"So when was that picture taken?" Emma pointed at the picture of Regina on the horse.

"About eight years ago."

"Do you still ride?" Emma already knew the answer she was just making sure that Regina would be open to it.

"No, but I miss it, have you ever ridden?" Emma laughed.

"No, but there's a first time for everything."

"That there is." Regina kissed Emma. Before it turned into anything Emma pulled away resting their foreheads together.

"I really should go."

"Dear, we are both slightly intoxicated, you can stay here."

"Is that a request or a command?" Emma asked.

"A command," Regina stood up "I'll show you the guest room." Emma stood up with Regina.

"Can't I sleep with you?" Regina lifted an eyebrow "Actually sleep Regina, I won't try anything. Unless you want me to." Emma winked. Regina kissed Emma hungrily.

"And if I want you to?" _Well that escalated quickly_ Emma thought. She grabbed Regina's waist pulling her into a searing kiss.

"Then I suggest you take me to your bed, or I'll take you right here." Regina grabbed Emma's hand and practically ran to her room. Kicking the door closed, she pulled Emma into a mind blowing kiss. Clothes were quickly discarded as Emma nipped and sucked on Regina's neck.

"Bed!" Regina moaned. Emma picked her up and put her on the bed. Emma kissed down her jawline, to her collarbone, down to her breast she pulled a hard nipple into her mouth, sucking and nipping it, earning a deep throaty moan from Regina.

"Emma, I need you." Emma let go of her nipple with a pop and kissed Regina.

"Where do you need me?" Emma sucked on her pulse point.

"Inside… Emma please," Regina's hands were tangled in blonde mass of hair. Emma reached between them and rubbed Regina's slick folds earning another moan from her.

"Don't tease."

Emma let out a chuckle, "Patience is a virtue."

Regina pushed her down, "And dissolved by alcohol. Are you..."

Her words were cut off as Emma pressed harder, eliciting another moan of pleasure.

She drew her finger over Regina's swollen slit before inserting one in her entrance.

Regina threw her head back as Emma's head went down to taste her.

She pumped in and out as she sucked and probed with her tongue.

"You taste absolutely delightful."

Regina was at a loss for words, letting out only sounds of delight and ecstasy.

She ran a hand down Emma's slim form, playing with her plump breasts and touching anywhere she could reach.

Crying out Emma's name as she climaxed, yanking softly on Emma's hair Regina kissed her tasting herself on Emma's lips.

"That sounded like you enjoyed it." Emma murmured against Regina's lips.

"That I did, now let me repay the favor." Regina kissed Emma's neck but before Regina could do anything her pager went off, they both groaned.

"I thought you were off work."

"I'm Chief of Peds, I'm never off." Regina got up and Emma admired her nakedness they were too busy with other things for her to notice "Do you like what you see?" Regina asked while she put on a different dress.

"How could I not? You're breath taking." Regina smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you Hun," Regina put on some heels. "You can stay here if you like, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll be here, do you have any pajamas?"

"Yes I do," Regina handed her some pajamas. "I'll see you in a little bit." Regina kissed her then left, leaving a very naked Emma behind. Emma changed into the pajamas then her phone started singing Let's Talk About Sex by Salt-N-Pepa. Emma rolled her eyes knowing it was Red Emma went over to her jeans in the floor and answered her phone.

"Why did you pick that as your ringtone?"

"I like that song. Anyways, is Regina there?"

"No she had to go to work for a little bit."

"Are you coming back anytime soon?"

"I wasn't planning on it, are you ok?"

"To be honest, I'm freaking out."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked very concerned for her friend

"I'm getting kind of scared, after Belle left I stayed up and watched scary movies. Could you come back please, I just need someone."

"Yeah I'm on my way I'll just call Regina to let her know."

"I'm sorry for ruining your night."

"It's fine, the hospital did that. I'll see you in a bit." Emma hung up and dialed Regina's number

"Did you miss me already?" Emma smiled

"Well of course I did, I have to head back to Red though she's freaking out and really scared right now."

"That's fine, no need to explain. I understand." And Regina really did understand.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I got phone calls like that all the time from Arizona before she met Callie."

"You are the best, have I told you that?"

"Now you have, but we will continue what I didn't get to finish, dear."

"I'm not arguing with you, were do I put your pajamas?"

"You can take them with you."

"Awesome, I had a really great time Regina"

"Not as great as I did"

"I remember." Regina laughed

"Go help your friend. I'll see you at work."

"Bye Regina."

"Bye Emma." Emma hung up and left, not realizing she forgot her clothes in the middle of Regina's floor. Emma knocked on the door of her apartment.

"Red it's me, open the door." Red opened the door her eyes were red and puffy she flung herself at Emma in a bone crushing hug. "Hey now, this doesn't seem like anything brought on by a scary movie." Emma walked them inside kicking the door close

"It's not, I...I," Red started crying again. "I did watch a movie, it reminded me of my... of my mom..."

"Hey it's ok, what do you need me to do?"

"Can you get my Granny, she's next door."

"Of course." Red let her go and Emma went next door and knock an older woman with glasses with her grey hair opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Uhhh Granny?"

"Well I look like it, don't I? What do you need?"

"It's Red. She said something about a movie reminded her of her mom."

"You must be Emma, she probably watched something involving cancer. My daughter, her mother, died of it and she was there when it happened." Granny and Emma walked back to the room.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you Hun, but it was a long time ago Red just took it very hard," Granny and Emma walked into the room; Red was on the couch crying "Hey sweetheart, I'm here." Granny pulled Red into a hug and Emma sat on the other side of Red hugging her.

"I'm sorry Granny, I know it's early."

"Its fine I got to meet your roommate," they sat there for a few more minutes and Reds crying finally stopped "Are you ok now?"

"Yeah Granny, I'm fine now, you two can let me go now."

"Ok," granny said and they let it go. "I'll see you girls in a few fours, Get some sleep and I'll have breakfast ready for you two. Emma it was good meeting you." Granny stood up and walked out.

"Emma?"

"Yes."

"What happened to your clothes?" Emma looked down guilty

"You noticed that?"

"Duh. So how was it?"

"It was amazing but the stupid hospital interrupted before it was my turn."

"I guess we both had sucky days, pun intended." Red and Emma looked at each other and started laughing.

"How did your movie date go?"

"Great, but when we were making out and I tried a move on her, she said she wanted to but she couldn't."

"That sucks."

"You're telling me, so on a scale to 1 to 10 how was she." Emma smiled

"Off the scales, and I still didn't find her tattoo."

"Wait she has a tattoo? Why didn't you find it?"

"I was a little preoccupied. Now, I'm tired and we have to work in about 6 hours so come on." Emma pulled Red up and off the couch.

"Em?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Red asked Emma shyly.

"Come on Red." Red changed into pajamas and they went to bed.

* * *

Regina walked to the front desk.

"Why was I paged?" Regina asked annoyed.

"Doctor Robbins needs you. She's in the conference room." Regina walked to the conference. Slightly annoyed she walked in and saw Arizona sitting there with Callie, Meredith, Derrick and some other women. "This better be good." Regina sat beside Arizona.

"Did we interrupt you and a certain person?" Arizona asked.

"Yes right in the middle," Regina turned to the women she didn't know. "I'm sorry. What was the issue that you needed to contact us nearly to midnight?"

"My name is Leigha Smith. I'm the head board member of Seattle Grace Private School. It's about your kids." everyone instantly thought the worse.

"Is henry ok?" Regina asked.

"Is Zola?" Derrick asked.

"Is Sophia?" Callie asked.

"Everything is fine but they are coming back early from their school trip. There was confusion with the reservations and airports they are on their way here now, the other board members are informing the other parents now. They should be here tomorrow morning at 9." Leigha got up and left without another word.

**I hope you guys liked this thanks to YouSlyGryffindor for helping me finish a scene and definitely thanks to LostFairys for being my Beta in this. Also to riddermark because without them I most likely wouldn't have put Henry in this story.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Regina, did you even tell Emma you had a kid?" Callie asked.

"Uhmm…I…well…"

"Regina Millis you didn't!" Arizona practically yelled.

"I thought I would have more time." Meredith started laughing.

"You should always tell a person you sleep with you have a kid," Meredith said.

"Oh says the women that slept with a guy in a bar that happens to be her boss the next day," Regina stated.

"Not the same thing," Meredith said.

"Well, you have about nine hours to figure it out," Arizona said.

"I know." Derrick and Meredith started towards the door.

"Good luck," they called out and left.

"So, how was the sex?" Callie asked.

"Earthshattering, the best orgasm I ever had, she took the lead."

"Damn. Sounds nice."

"It was, until the hospital called before I could repay the favor." Arizona and Callie laughed.

"Now you just have to tell her you have a kid."

"Oh yeah, that should be easy. Hey Emma, thanks for the sex last night and by the way my kid is back in town so I'll have to repay you later."

"Maybe not quite like that," Arizona said.

"How about you just sit her down and talk to her," Callie said.

"I will, when are they coming in?"

"At 7, so go home and get some rest."

"I'll just stay here and sleep in the on call room. Can you make sure that Emma's on my service?"

"Yeah, go get some sleep." Regina left for an on call room and went to sleep with Emma on her mind.

* * *

Ruby and Emma's alarm went off at the same time and they groaned.

"Tell me it's not time to get up," Red complained.

"I'm afraid so, I call the shower first," Emma said getting up and grabbing clothes.

"Fine with me wake me up when you're out," Red said before falling back to sleep. Emma laughed and headed to the shower. After she finished showering and getting dressed she came out and saw Red asleep.

"Red come on get up." Red groaned.

"No." Emma chuckled. A knock came at the door Emma went over and opened the door Granny was standing there with a tray full of food.

"Good morning Emma, where's ruby?" Granny came in and sat the tray on the dining room table.

"Still in bed."

"What? I swear that girl is so lazy." Emma laughed, "I'll go wake her up."

"This I've got to see." Emma followed Granny.

"Just remember girly, I'll do the exact same thing to you."

"Yes granny, she's in my room. She needed someone to sleep with."

"I understand. I've had to do that plenty of times," Granny walked into Emma's room. "Ruby Lucas you get your butt up right this instances," Granny tore the blankets away from Red and she groaned.

"Granny."

"Don't you granny me. Get up, and get showered. I brought food." Red groaned "Emma, do me a favor."

"What do you need?"

"Get her off the bed."

"Don't you dare, Emma." Red got up. Granny and Emma started laughing. "There, I'm up. There better be coffee when I'm done," Red left for the shower.

"Come on girly. Let's go eat and make some coffee."

"I'm right behind you," Emma followed granny into the kitchen. She made herself a plate while granny made the coffee.

"Now tell me some things about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Just the basics. Where did you grow up?"

"I didn't really grow up in one place. I was in the foster care system so I was moved around a lot."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Granny made Emma a cup of coffee.

"Here you go," granny handed Emma the coffee.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now you eat and then go to work."

"Granny is there coffee?!" Red yelled.

"Of course there is Rubes. Now come on before you're late for work."

"Rubes? I'm going to start calling you that," Emma said.

"You're weird," Red sat down and ate. "Hey, do you think you can help me with my sewing skills?"

"Don't you want Belle to do that?"

"Who's Belle?"

"Yeah rubes who is Belle?" Emma smiled mischievously.

"Shut it Em. And Granny, Belle is a friend. Maybe my girlfriend."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"Emma's dating Regina," Red said then finished her breakfast.

"You are dating MR, isn't she your boss?"

"Rubes, I think it's time to go. Bye Granny," Emma walked towards the door.

"Right behind you. Bye Granny."

"Yeah, yeah, bye girls."

* * *

Regina woke up to her alarm. She had to figure out how to tell Emma about Henry, then she had to pick Henry up from the airport. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"You should get out there. Emma and Red just showed up," Callie said.

"Can you bring her in here?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her," Callie left for Emma. Callie went to the front desk were she left them.

"Hey Emma, Regina needs you. She's in the on call room."

"Is something wrong?" Callie was unsure how to answer her.

"Just go talk to her." Emma was very worried she ran to the on call room. When she entered, she saw that Regina was frustrated.

"Are we ok? This isn't a break up is it?"

"What? No," Regina grabbed Emma and pulled her towards herself. "No Emma this isn't a break up. Last night was, words can't even describe how I felt, and I hope I can make you feel half as good as I feel."

"Ok then, what's wrong? Because you are kind of freaking me out."

"I wasn't completely honest with you"

"Are you secretly married," Emma joked making Regina laugh.

"No I'm not."

"Good because that would have sucked."

"Emma I… Uhhh I…. I have a uh..." Emma kissed her trying to reassure her.

"Regina it's me, just say what you need to say. I'm right here with you."

"I hope you mean that." Regina held onto Emma tighter. Emma kissed her again.

"I do mean that."

"I have a son, Emma. He's eight years old." Emma looked shocked. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just..." Regina was interrupted by Emma kissing her.

"It is more than ok Regina that you have a son and if you want I could totally hang out with the kid." Regina was astoundished by Emma. Emma was perfect.

"You're really ok with this?"

"Of course I am, and since he's your kid I'm going to guess he's super smart."

"He's too smart for his own good." Emma laughed.

"Sounds like his mom." Regina kissed Emma.

"I am so glad you are ok with this." Emma kissed Regina.

"I do have a question though."

"Go ahead."

"If he's eight…"

Regina interrupted her, "Again I wasn't completely honest, sit down." Emma and Regina both sat down on the bed "Daniel left me when I was pregnant. My mother got rid of him with money and college. She was, and still is, very manipulating she talked him into leaving."

"That makes him even a bigger douche bag, is your mother really that bad?"

"Hopefully you'll never find out."

"Just no more lying ok? I promise I will be here for all of it, past, present, and if you want me, for the future."

"Of course I want you," Regina kissed Emma with reassurance. "There is one more thing, but I don't want to talk about it just yet. It involves my mother."

"That's fine. There's a few things I left out of my life too, but we will get to them later, ok?"

"Ok."

"So do I get to meet him?"

"Do you want to?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you can. I have to pick him up in a few hours, would you like to come for dinner?"

"Of course."

"Now that that is out of the way, I put you on my service so you can spend the day with the baby girl."

"Thank you Regina."

"You're welcome Hun." They parted after sharing another kiss.

**Big thanks to my Beta LostFairys You are awesome. And Harley Quinn Davidson thanks for the comments I am glad you are liking this, I'm actually glad all of you are liking this and thanks for the comments it keeps me going. and ****As for you riddermark :P you know you love me I promise I'll do a very longer XScene for you.**


	23. Chapter 23

Emma went straight to the NICU she looked and saw Callie standing next to the incubator.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked confused.

"Nice to see you too."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, you're just Ortho in the nursery part."

"Yeah, kids here remind me of my daughter."

"Oh, you have a kid too?"

"I'm guessing Regina told you?"

"Yeah, I don't know why she thought it was a big deal, I can't wait to meet the kid." Callie smiled.

"You really are something."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, and yes, my daughter is 8. So is Henry, that's Regina's son, and Zola, that's Meredith and Derricks daughter."

"Meredith has a daughter?"

"Yeah, adopted, but still their daughter."

"I get that, does she need to be held?"

"Yes, but you might not want to because she had hyperthermia. You have to be shirtless where she stays warm."

"Its fine, I'm comfortable without a shirt on, I have a sports bra on."

"Ok, you can hold her but only for an hour. She's on a rotation."

"Ok, well, I'm here all day."

"Ok, go ahead and take your shirt off." Emma laughed and took her shirt off.

"Better not let Regina hear you say that." Callie chuckled.

"Ha-ha," Callie looked over at Emma, "oh damn."

"What?" Emma looked at Callie, who was, staring at Emma's abs.

"How did Regina forget to tell me you had abs?" Emma laughed.

"We were kind of busy for her to notice them, I still have to find her tattoo."

"Damn. Just to let you know, they look really good."

"Would you stop looking? You're married."

"I know that. It means I can look, not touch." Emma thought about it.

"Oh, well I don't want Arizona to be mad at me."

"She won't be." When Emma wasn't looking Callie took a picture, "just make sure you put her down in an hour."

"Sure thing." Emma went over and picked the baby up while Callie took another picture.

"Well, I've got rounds. Have fun." Callie ran off on pursuit of Regina. When she went to the Peds floor, she found Arizona.

"Hey baby, where is Regina?"

"She's about to be here with my time schedule, why?" Callie handed the phone to her. Regina walked up to them, but they didn't notice.

"Oh damn." Arizona said

"I know."

"Why did Ari just cuss, you never cuss, oh and here," Regina gave Arizona the papers and Arizona gave the phone to Regina.

"Calliope did it," she ran off.

"Thanks," Callie called to her.

"Wow. How did I miss those last night?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"But why and how do you have this." Regina swiped the screen seeing Emma hold the baby made her heart flutter.

"She was down there wanting to hold the baby and I told her about the hyperthermia and how you have to keep the baby warm without a shirt. I didn't think she would actually take her shirt off but she did and… wait I can look, right?"

"Yes, but only look dear, because if you touch I'll hurt you."

"Understood. Now go down there and see her."

"I'll go when she's done with the baby".

"You should go down there now."

"I don't want to seem clingy." Callie started laughing.

"She took you having a kid extremely well, I don't think she cares if you are a little clingy." Regina started thinking about it Callie was right.

"You know, you are right, I'm going to go down there." Regina turned around and headed to the NICU. When she got there she saw Emma holding the baby. Regina leaned against the door and smiled. She really did look good. Regina stood there for quiet a while.

"You should take a picture, it will last longer," Emma said looking up at Regina.

"Why would I do that when I can take you home?" Regina smiled at her.

"Touché Doctor Millis." Emma stood up and put the baby back in the incubator, then turned and faced Regina.

"Wow. How did I miss those?" Regina stared at her abs hungrily and Emma went up to her and kissed her, placing her arms around Regina's waist.

"Same way I missed your tattoo," Emma kissed and nipped at Regina bottom lip, "we were distracted at the time." Regina hummed and wrapped her arms around her.

"I can't seem to remember," Regina teased and kissed Emma.

"Uhmm, maybe I should remind you." Emma kissed Regina hard tongues battling for dominance. Regina, of course, winning.

"Emma," Regina moaned. "Not here, come on." Regina grabbed Emma's wrist and headed to an on call room. She checked to make sure no one was in there. She pulled Emma in, locking the door. Emma immediately started kissing and sucking on Regina's neck. She pushed Emma onto the bed pressing her knee to Emma's center, "dear, it's my turn to return the favor." She put more pressure on Emma's center while she bit Emma's pulse point, then soothed it with her tongue.

"God," Emma moaned.

"No dear, just me." Regina removed Emma's bra.

"You are far too overdressed." Emma reached and unzipped Regina's dress. "I have to feel you." Regina discarded her dress then started kissing Emma again.

"Is this better," Regina nipped at Emma's neck.

"Much," Emma moaned. Regina kept nipping and sucking on Emma. Descending to her breast, she pulled a nipple into her mouth and sucked. Emma arched into her mouth. Regina let go with a pop and moved to the right one doing the same thing. "Regina please," Emma pleaded. Regina started kissing down Emma's stomach. She pulled Emma pants down along with her underwear and hovered over her sex.

"You are absolutely drenched dear."

"Only for you." Regina smiled then slipped her tongue in Emma's slit. Emma moaned. Regina pulled Emma's clit in and began to suck. "Oh Regina," Emma moaned. Regina slipped in one finger feeling Emma's tightness. "Oh God. More, Regina." Regina put another finger in, nipping and sucking on Emma clit. "Oh god, I'm gonna." Regina felt Emma tightening. Her tongue coated in Emma's juices. Regina still pumping her fingers in and out of Emma, letting her ride out her orgasm. "Oh God," Emma moaned. Regina slid her figures out. She went up and gave Emma a chaste kiss.

"Regina is fine dear." Emma chuckled and gave a breathtaking kiss, then flipped them over were Emma was now on top.

"You are amazing." Emma kissed Regina's neck. "Now it's my turn." Regina hummed in approval. Emma lowered her hand, pushing Regina's panties off. She continued down, feeling Regina's slick folds. "You are so wet Regina." Emma kissed Regina.

"Emma, don't tease," Regina moaned. Emma lowered her head to Regina's pulse point and sucked it in letting go with a pop.

"But teasing is the best part."

"Emma," Regina moaned, thrusting her hips up into Emma's hand, trying to get more pressure were she needed Emma the most. Emma plunge two fingers in Regina's opening. Regina moaned and dug her nails into Emma's shoulder. Emma pumped her fingers in and out of Regina. "Emma I need," Emma rubbed Regina's clit in tight circles. "Oh yes! Emma!" Emma pumped in and out a few more times, applying more pressure on Regina's clit. "Oh Emma, I'm… I'm going to…" Regina came screaming Emma's name. Emma pumped in and out letting Regina ride out her orgasm. She pulled out of Regina licking her juices off her fingers looking into Regina's eyes.

"You are absolutely delicious." Emma said making Regina smile.

"You are too dear." Regina kissed Emma. "Come on, let's get dressed. I have to go home and shower, then I have to pick up Henry." Regina and Emma got up and started to get dressed.

"Should I bring something for him?" Emma was standing there fully dressed, except for her shirt.

"You don't have to." Regina slipped her dress on and Emma helped her zip.

"I want to Regina, and I want him to like me because I… I like you very much Regina, more then you know." Emma kissed Regina. When they pulled apart, Regina was smiling.

"You are absolutely wonderful Emma."

"I try." They chuckled. "Now, you go get the kid and I'll come by for dinner."

"6 o'clock sharp."

"I don't get off work till 6."

"Then 7 is fine. I'm taking off the rest of the day so I'll see you soon," Regina kissed Emma. "And put on a shirt, you are a distracting." Emma smirked.

"My shirt's on the chair in the NICU."

"Then go put it on."

"Yes doctor Millis." Regina smiled and kissed her, "I'll see you at 7, with a shirt on."

"Does that mean I don't have to wear pants?" Regina laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye Emma." Emma kissed Regina again not getting enough of the woman.

"I still haven't seen your tattoo." Regina laughed.

"Well you know what they say, third times the charm." Emma laughed.

"Goodbye Regina." Regina kissed Emma and walked out heading home. Emma walked over to the sink and washed her hands. When she went out, she walked to the NICU to get her shirt. She walked in and grabbed it not noticing Red who was sitting on the other side of the room.

"Since when do you and Regina do it in the on call room?" Red called out. Emma jumped and turned around. "Holy shit, you have very nice abs."

"Thank you, and since now," Red stared at Emmas abs. "Do you need something?" Red kept staring at Emma's abs and Emma snapped her fingers.

"What?"

"I asked, did you need something?" Emma chuckled, "you better not stare, Belle might get jealous." Red got up and walked over to the incubator.

"Oh shut up, I wouldn't be distracted simply by abs if I wasn't sexually frustrated." Emma laughed and put on a shirt.

"Better?" Red nodded. "Maybe you should try and take her on an actual date, then try and sleep with her," Emma said.

"You make me sound like all I want is sex."

"Do you?" Emma asked seriously.

"No, I want her. I want all of her and I want to show her just how much I want her and…" Red was interrupted by someone spinning her around and kissing her. When the kiss broke she saw it was Belle.

"I do want you trust me, I do. I just couldn't last night because… well, it was my time of the month."

"How long were you standing there?"

"When Emma put her shirt on." Belle looked at Emma. "By the way very nice abs, Ems"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh Ems, Chief needs you in his office, it's probably the whole Jones thing." Red told her.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you guys later. Oh and Red, I'll probably be home late."

"Regina's?"

"You know it." Emma left, heading to chiefs office. When she walked in, a women was sitting there. She gave Emma a very bad feeling. _Well this can't be good_, Emma thought

"Ah doctor Swan. This is the famous Doctor Cora Millis." Emma looked stunned.

"Millis?"

"Yes dearie, she's Regina's mother." _Oh shit_, Emma thought.

**Bam It's Cora, where is the dramatic music when you need it?**

**Oh and I'm redoing this story from the beginning. I will still update on this one, but the other one will have correct grammer. Which means all the spelling and punctuation will be correct from the begging and on.**


	24. Chapter 24

"It's so nice to meet you dear. I have heard a lot about you, please have a seat." Emma took the seat next to Cora the way she said dear was cold compared to Regina's.

"Thank you, I have heard a lot about you also." _Yeah from your daughter who doesn't like you which automatically makes me not like you._

"Good, and I heard you were working underneath my daughter?"_ Ha, in more ways than one_. Emma smiled

"Yes I am. She is really great to work underneath." Chief Gold started coughing, Emma smirked at him while Cora gave him a funny look.

"So you are going into Peds then dear?" _Stop calling me dear, only Regina can call me that._

"I'm still thinking about it. I love the kids and I defiantly know it won't be cardio or plastics."

"What's wrong with cardio?" Cora asked. She seemed kind of angry by that fact. _Oh crap, was she cardio?_

"Nothing at all, I love it, it's just that doctor Yang seems to be gunning for that one."

"Oh, I see. Don't want to step on anyone."

"Well, I just transferred here, so it's more like I don't know anyone to bribe with surgery's."

"So you do like Carido?"

"Yes, it's very fun."

"Nice to hear that. The chief and I were just talking and I need a residents help for a surgery I am preforming in two days and I would like you to help." Oh great, can I turn this down?

"You don't have to, dearie. Cristina Yang is the best resident in cardio we have." _Well I guess she is cardio_.

"Oh, please, gold. She's too fast and arrogant and I like doctor Swan, so please dear, will you help me?" _Well shit, this is going to suck_.

"I would love to. I'll prep on the case tonight and tomorrow." Regina opened the door, she was now in scrubs. The only one that noticed that she had entered was the chief.

"Oh dear, not tonight. You can have dinner with me tonight. I plan on inviting Regina over as well, but since she has that brat of a son she most likely won't come."_ Bullshit. You did not just insult Henry. Emma don't punch her, don't punch her, the kid is only eight and you call him a brat_. Emma clenched her hands, this didn't go unnoticed by Regina.

"Why not invite her son as well?"

"I don't like kids. They are too picky." Emma's knuckles started turning white. She knew if she looked at her hands she would see crescent marks from her finger nails. _Ok, Emma, don't punch her, just don't punch her._

"You know mother, my son is actually very bright and if you actually took the time of day to visit, you would see that." Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Doctor Swan head to the NICU." Emma got up and walked out.

"I think I'm going to go check on the hospital," Chief said and left. Regina was slammed into the door, the handle colliding with her side. _That is going to bruise_.

"Don't you ever talk to me in that way again or I will do far worse than that, now get out of my sight." Cora pushed Regina towards the door roughly.

Regina walked out holding her side. She headed down to NICU until she spotted Emma at the elevators. Emma looked at Regina and smiled but her smile faltered when she saw Regina holding her side. Regina noticed and she put her hand down. Emma came over and they walked.

"I thought you were leaving?" Emma asked.

"I was changing out of my dress into scrubs when Callie called me and said she saw my mother, so I thought I would come and save you. The savior needing saving." They went into the elevator. Regina pressed the garage button. Regina smiled at her comment and Emma smiled back until she remembered Regina grabbing her side.

"Why were you gripping your side?"

"It's nothing." Emma turned in front of her.

"Regina, please."

"Emma, it's nothing I haven't been through before."

"Regina let me see it."

"No it's nothing, I'm fine."

"Oh really, you're fine?" Emma placed her hand on Regina's side and she hissed.

"Damn it Emma." Emma moved her hand and placed them on the hem of Regina's scrub shirt.

"Regina, please, I'm here for you. And trust me when I say I know how it feels." Emma kissed Regina, Regina kissing her back. "I'm here ok? And I am not going anywhere, now let me see." Regina nodded and Emma lifted Regina's shirt until it came to the bruise. She placed her hand on it, Regina hissed. "Well it's not broken."

"I know it's not." Emma started retracting her hand. "No keep it there your hand makes it feel better." Emma gently placed her hand back.

"Is she one of those that leave it where it doesn't show but not to fatal where you have to be taken to the hospital?"

"She's a doctor, she could take care of it herself if it was to severe." Emma nodded in understanding. "How did you know?"

"I told you I was in the foster care system and the system sucks. There were a few family's that would lock the food up and starve us, others that would beat us black and blue, literally, and some were even worse than that." Regina grabbed Emma's hand that wasn't on her bruise.

"Did they ever…" Regina didn't want to finish the question.

"A few tried, but I got away from them before they could do anything severe," Emma spoke nervously. She never liked talking about this but Regina needed this. "Is this the other thing you wanted to tell me but didn't want to at the time?" Regina nodded.

"Yeah it was, and what about the thing about you?"

"Yes, I was going to tell you. Probably go into more details then what I just did, maybe even cry a little." The elevator opened. Emma removed her hand and they exited the elevator, heading to Regina's car. Regina pulled Emma into a hug, Emma being careful to avoid Regina's bruise.

"Do you want to cry?"

"If I don't think about it I'm good, are you going to be ok?"

"Yes. I'll be even better if you kissed me." Emma smiled, cupping Regina face, and giving her a passionate kiss. They ended when air became necessary.

"Better?" Emma asked.

"Much, I have a question."

"And I have an answer." Regina chuckled but then turned serious.

"When I came in your knuckles were white, where you going to punch her or something?"

"I was about to. All I kept saying was 'Emma don't punch her' over and over again. She talked horribly of Henry. I mean seriously who the hell does she thi…" Emma was interrupted by Regina kissing her. Emma immediately started kissing her back. When they pulled apart Regina was forming tears in her eyes.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"You were willing to punch my own mother to defend my son, no one has done that, not even Callie or Graham or Arizona. You are absolutely amazing."

"So what do I get if I actually punch her?" Emma smirked and Regina laughed.

"We will see if you ever do." Emma turned serious then.

"If she hurts you, insults you, or hurts the kid I will not be accountable for my actions." Regina looked at Emma bewildered.

"If you are like this and you haven't met him, what will you be like when you do?"

"I have no idea, but it's going to be hell with your mother."

"Dear, she's been giving me hell since I was born."

"That's another thing. She called me dear it made my skin crawl."

"Why's that."

"Because I only like you calling me dear." Regina smiled.

"Emma, you don't even know how amazing you make me feel." Emma smiled and kissed her.

"I assure you, you make me feel the same way." Emma's pager went off it was 911 ER. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight as soon as I get off." Emma kissed Regina.

"Go. I'll see you tonight." Regina took off for her house while Emma ran to the ER. When she got there she ran to the front desk. "Doctor Swan. I was paged."

"OR 1." Emma ran to the room. When she went in, she saw Callie working on a hand.

"Hey Savior, scrub in and help me build a hand on this 14 year old."

"Ok." Emma went to the scrub in station and washed her hands. When she came out, two nurses scrubbed her in. "What do you need help with?"

"Come sit in front of me and saw the middle part off."

"Ok." Emma sat down and began sawing.

"So how did it go with you know who?"

"Is that her nickname or something Lord Voldemort?" Callie started laughing.

"Oh my God, that should totally be her nickname. But seriously, how did it go?"

"She asked me to join her in a surgery."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, and to make it worse she invited me to dinner, which I still have to turn down." Callie started laughing.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks, so where is Doctor Robins?"

"She went with Meredith to pick up Sofia and Zola."

* * *

Regina finished getting dressed and headed to the car for the airport. When she got there she saw Meredith and Arizona at the entrance.

"Hey Regina, so how did it go with Emma?" Meredith asked.

"Very well, she is meeting Henry tonight." Arizona and Meredith raised their eyebrows in shock.

"Wow. So you guys are serious then?" Meredith asked.

"I hope so, if she can stand my mother, I think we can stand anything." Arizona laughed.

"Your mother is scary." Regina placed her hand on her side.

"Tell me about it. So where are our kids?"

"They are being brought here." Just as Meredith said it the doors opened, revealing their kids.

"Mom!" was all they screamed as they each ran towards their mothers.

"Hey henry, did you have fun?" Regina asked as they embraced. Regina hissed but no one noticed.

"I had a blast, next time you should come."

"I would love to." Regina let him go and he turned to the others.

"Hey aunt Ari and Mere. Can me and Zola and Sofia play at the house tonight?"

"It's Zola, Sofia, and I sweet heart, and you can't. I want you to meet someone tonight for dinner."

"Oh, ok. What about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night is fine with me, if you two would like to come over?" Regina asked Meredith and Arizona.

"Sounds good to me. Derrick and I are off work and have nothing to do, so we will be there," Meredith said.

"I will be on call so I'm good, and Calliope is off work so I'll just ask her, can you make your lasagna?"

"I can do that."

"Yay!" Zola and Sofia said while high fiving each other and Henry, causing the others to laugh.

"Will there be any of your fabulous apple cider?" Meredith asked.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't?"

"Yay!" Arizona and Meredith said, high fiving each other, imitating the kids. They all started laughing, Regina shook her head at them.

"Is a certain blonde going to be there?" Meredith asks wiggling her eyebrows. Regina smiled at her.

"If tonight goes good, then possibly."

"Good, we better get back," Meredith said.

"Yes, you'll be fine watching Sofia right?" Arizona asked.

"Of course, do you need me to watch Henry also?"

"No, I took the day off to spend time with Henry."

"Ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow night," Meredith called out.

"You too," Regina called out.

"Bye guys" Henry yelled.

"Bye Henry." Everyone said back.

* * *

Regina and Henry made it to the house. Eating lunch, henry was across from Regina eating.

"So mom, who is coming for dinner?"

"Well sweetie, I've been seeing someone and I want you to meet them." Regina looked up at Henry who was grinning widely

"That awesome. What's his name?" Regina and Henry finished eating. Regina grabbed the dishes and placed them in the sink.

"Her name, Henry, is Emma Swan," Regina came back over and sat next to Henry. "Is it a problem that I'm dating a girl?"

"Mom, Callie and Arizona are my aunts who are lesbians and you think I would have a problem?" Henry grabbed Regina's hand making her smile she squeezed his hand back. "Mom, I love you, and it's fine." Regina chuckled.

"You are too much for your own good." Henry shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm your kid." Regina laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too mom, but I'm giving her a talk when she gets here." Regina started laughing.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."


	25. Chapter 25

Emma walked to the changing rooms. When she got there she saw Red and Belle already changed. Emma went and started changing herself.

"Hey Em, is it true that you and Voldemort talked?" Red asked.

"Seriously rubes? You're calling Cora Voldemort?"

"Hey it fits the bill." Red defended herself.

"Rubes?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, it's my nickname my grandmother gave me, so Ems calls me that now."

"Oh ok, so did you two talk?" Belle asked Emma.

"Yeah, which reminds me, I need you to pretend to be like deathly ill tonight where I can skip dinner with Cora because I'm meeting henry tonight."

"Yeah, no problem. So what do I have?"

"Just the common cold."

"And that's supposed to be deathly." Red asked.

"It's all I can think of at the moment" Emma wined

"Whatever, but yeah I can do it for you Ems. Are you going over to Regina's?"

"I don't know, probably not."

"Ok Belle, do you want to come over and take care of me for my cold?" Belle started laughing.

"Well I wouldn't want my girlfriend to be sick without me." Belle winked

"Aw aren't you sweet." Red said while Emma got dressed.

"I know, but if we are going to do this we have to do it right," Belle said.

"What do you mean?"

"Em pick up Red, Red act sick and start moaning and groaning like your stomach hurts." Emma and Red followed Belle's instructions.

"Dang you are really light Red," Emma said.

"No, you're just really strong, but thanks I'll take it as a compliment."

"Alright, now let's go." Emma walked out carrying Red, with Belle following them. They were almost to the elevators when Cora stopped them.

"Emma dear why are you carrying this woman with you?"

"Oh, doctor Millis, I'm sorry but my friend here is really sick and I have to take care of her." Red groaned. Belle hid her face, trying not to laugh.

"So you would skip dinner with me to help your little friend?" She said it with disbelief, spitting out the word friend.

"Yes ma'am. These two are really the only friends I have so if they need me, I will always be there for them." Red squeezed Emma's shoulder.

"Dear, don't you know love is weakness," Cora smiled creepily. Emma decided to ignored Cora's comment about love.

"Well, I'm sorry but I have to put Rubes here to bed, maybe another time."

"Perhaps. See you dear, have fun taking care of whoever." Cora left. All three of them went into the elevator. Emma put Red down, Red and Belle hugged Emma.

"We're here for you too Ems," Belle said. Emma hugged them back.

"Thanks, B."

"We will always be here for you Ems," Red said.

"Thanks Rubes, and I meant it, you two are pretty much the only friends I have ever had." They pulled away.

"We love you too," Red said.

"Yeah yeah, I love you guys," Emma said and they laughed at each other.

"So what are you and Regina doing tonight?" Belle asked.

"I'm meeting her kid, Henry."

"Wow, so you are serious?" Belle asked.

"You do know once you meet the kid, it's official, like no turning back at all."

"Yeah, if tonight goes well, which lets hope it does, I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend, like officially."

"Wow, how are you going to do it?" Belle asked.

"No idea, I'll figure it out when I get there."

"Are you going straight to Regina's?" Red asked

"No, I'm going to shower and change first, probably pick up some ice cream for the kid."

"That should win you points with him," Red stated "kids love ice cream."

"Yeah hopefully this one does or I'm screwed."

* * *

Regina heard running coming from the stairs. "No running, Henry."

"Sorry mom, can we have some casserole?" Henry asked

"Of course."

"And for dessert, can we have ice cream?" he smiled sweetly at her, trying to get his way. Regina smiled and shook her head.

"We don't have any." The doorbell rang.

"Yay Emma's here, can I answer the door?" Henry jumped up and down from excitement making Regina chuckle and smile at him.

"I don't know, can you?" Regina asked. Henry stood there figuring out what his mom meant then he remembered.

"May I answer the door?" He smiled knowing he asked correctly that time.

"Yes you may."

"Awesome!" Henry ran towards the door.

"No running!" Henry was already at the door. When he opened it, a blonde stood there with a bag.

"You must be Emma." Henry smiled he could already tell he was going to like this women who was dating his mom.

"And you must be Henry, unless she has two kids." Henry chuckled.

"Nope, I'm the only one." Henry looked at the bag, "what's in the bag?"

"Well, let me in and you can find out."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Henry moved out of the way and Emma came in. He shut the door. "So what's in the bag?"

"Well I didn't know what flavor you liked," Emma lifted an ice cream container out of the bag, "so I figured you can't go wrong with chocolate."

"I'm allergic to chocolate."

"What, seriously? I'm so sorr..." Henry started laughing

"Naw, I'm just kidding." Emma smiled at him. _I like this kid _Emma thought.

"Nice one kid."

"I thought so. Come on, mom's in the kitchen." Henry grabbed the ice cream and Emma followed. "Look mom, Emma brought ice cream." Regina looked up from the casserole to her son with the tub of chocolate ice cream.

"I see that, put it in the freezer," Regina pointed to the freezer part of the fridge. "Are you trying to buy my son, Doctor Swan?" Regina lifted her eyebrow at Emma, who smirked in response.

"I don't know. Hey kid, if I was, is it working?"

Henry thought about it. "A little, yeah."

"Then there you have it, yes I am," Emma winked at her. Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"Henry, go to the bathroom and wash up."

"Yes ma'am." Henry walked over to Emma and lifted his eyebrow. _Oh my god he looks exactly like Regina right now_. Emma tried to suppress a laugh. "Emma when I get done we have to have a chat." henry left without giving the chance for Emma to talk.

"He is so adorable when he lifts his eyebrow like you."

"He does that when he is serious." Regina puts the casserole in the oven and set the timer.

"Sounds like I'm in for a serious talk there." Emma came to stand in front of Regina. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and kissed her.

"Think you can handle it?" Regina joked, making Emma smile.

"I'll manage." Emma pulled her hand from behind her back and revealed a single red flower. Regina wasn't sure what type of flower it was._ Well it's not a rose _Regina thought. "For you, Your Majesty." Regina chuckled "I'm not into the whole red rose cliché thing." Regina laughed and took it.

"Well thank you Savior."

"Now this isn't just any flower, babe."

"Babe?"

Emma shrugged. "I figured I would try it, is that ok?"

"It is and I love it." Regina kissed Emma. "Now please dear, enlighten me on this special flower."

"It's a red tulip."

"And what does a red tulip mean?" Emma kissed Regina.

"It means… well it pretty much means that I care very deeply for you." _Well it technically wasn't a lie _Emma thought, Regina kissed Emma, when they broke apart they were panting for air "Regina?"

"Yes dear?"

"Will you be my girlfriend, like officially?" Regina smiled widely.

"I thought I already was."

"You are, I just wanted to ask you, you know, make it official."

"Well yes, I'll officially be your girlfriend, should I also make it Facebook official?" Regina joked

"Whoa slow down there, were not that serious." They laughed. "But if you want to I'm not oppose of it." Regina kissed Emma passionately.

"Now what is the actual meaning of a red tulip?" Emma smiled, _figured I couldn't lie to her_ Emma thought.

"I knew I couldn't get anything past you."

"You're dodging the question dear."

"It's something really important and I promise to tell you, just not tonight, and don't google it." Emma was very serious.

"I promise to not google it." _But everything else is fair game _Regina thought, then lent in and kissed Emma

"Ew guys, gross," Henry said though he was smiling.

"Sorry kid." Emma kissed Regina one more time then turned to Henry, "come on kid, you still want that talk?"

"Yeah we can go in the living room." When they got there Emma sat on the couch and Henry sat in the chair. "Do you love my mom?"

"Honestly? Yeah kid, I do. Can I let you in on a secret?" Henry nodded his head. "Did you see that flower I gave your mother?" Again another head nod. "Well it's a red tulip and it literally means declaration of love, but don't tell her that ok?"

"But why?"

"Well kid, your mom and I have only been dating for four days and we met five days ago. I think that would be rushing it."

"Wait, you met for a day and then started dating?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's awesome."

Emma furrowed her brows "You don't think that's to fast?"

"No, when did you know you loved her?"

Emma laughed. "As soon as I saw her."

"It's love at first sight." Henry exclaimed happily making Emma smile.

"Yeah kid, I guess it is, though I don't know how she feels."

"She loves you," henry stated matter-of-factly.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because you're meeting me, I've never met anyone and this is the first time."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, so you better not hurt her."

"I promise you I will never intentionally hurt her."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Henry got up and hugged Emma. Regina coughed and they separated.

"Supper's ready."

"How long have you been standing there?" Henry asked.

"When you told her not to hurt me."

"Good." Henry said.

"Why is that good?" Regina asked.

"I told him what the tulip means."

"My eight year old knows before me, I'm a little jealous." Emma smiled at Regina.

"Sorry mom, you'll find out latter."

"Yes you will, like a week tops."

"Three days," Henry said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah three days she deserves to know."

"Four days."

"Done," Henry shook Emma's hand.

"Come on, let's eat." Emma said. Regina smiling at the interaction.

* * *

Red and Belle were on the couch making out when there was a knock on the front door. They both looked at it.

"That couldn't possibly be…" Belle started but was interrupted by Red.

"I wouldn't put it past her."

"Who is it" belle yelled

"It Cora Millis."

"Oh shit," Red mouthed.

"Coming," Belle yelled then started whispering, "lay down and act sick." Red lied down and pulled a blanket over her while Belle went to the door and opened it. Cora just walked in.

"Where's Emma?"

"She went to get Red some soup." Belle lied with ease.

"And you are?" Cora questioned.

"I'm Red's girlfriend." Cora looked at Belle up and down.

"Yes well when is Emma going to get back?"

"I don't know, let me call and ask," Belle said, heading over to Red. "Hun, where's your phone?" Red digged it out of her pocket and handed it to Belle while grunting. _Damn it I was going to sleep with her tonight. God, Cora sucks _Red thought.

"How did you know where Emma lives? She literally just moved in yesterday," Red asked.

"I have my ways dear."

* * *

Regina had sent Henry to bed. She was upstairs tucking him in while Emma was standing in front of the fireplace, looking at the photos of Regina and Henry. She looked at one, it was of Regina and Henry at the beach. They were in the water, laughing. It made Emma smile. All of a sudden, she felt arms around her waist and someone kissing her neck.

"That was a fun day at the beach." Regina said thinking about all the fun she had.

"Who took the picture?" Emma asked

"Arizona, we went to a beach house in Florida with her, Callie, and Sofia."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah, we go to it every summer, hopefully you will come this year." Emma turned in Regina's arms and kissed her.

"I would love to come."

"Excellent." Regina kissed Emma, then moved to her neck. Before she could do anything else, Emma's phone started singing Sex baby. They both started laughing.

"I really wish you would change that." Regina said

"Why, you want it to be yours?" Emma winked.

"Well of course dear," Regina purred nipping at Emma pulse point. Emma answered her phone quickly.

"Make it quick Red."

"Hey it's Belle, when are you bringing Red's soup?" Belle asked hoping Emma understood what she was saying. Emma caught on.

"Is Cora there?" Regina stopped immediately, listening to the phone call.

"Yeah, I believe chicken noodle will work."

"I'll be there in 5." Emma hung up, "your mother is at the house."

"I'm not very surprised."

"Yeah, but I just moved there yesterday so how did she know?"

"I have no idea how she does it, you better go. Be safe."

"I will, I'll come back when I kick her out."

"That wouldn't be wise, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Unless you want to deal with my mother, I wouldn't suggest it."

"I personally don't care what your mother thinks about us."

"I just don't want her to hurt you." Regina said sadly.

"How could she possibly hurt me?" Emma lifted Regina's head up by her chin, "Regina, the only people that can hurt me is you, Henry, and my friends, no one else. She couldn't do anything in the world to hurt me." Regina looked into Emma's eyes and knew she meant what she said.

"Ok but you should still stay home, we will figure it out tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Gina."

"Gina?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"I figured I would try that one too."

"I like it, Emma." Emma smiled.

"I like it when you call me Emma." Regina kissed Emma.

"You better go, don't forget to get soup, or my mother will not believe you."

"Can I call you when she leaves?"

"You don't even have to ask." Regina kissed Emma again, "now go."

"Bye Gina."

"Goodbye Emma."

**Ok guys I'm so sorry for the wait, I just started school and I have a few AP classes. So that means lots of homework, though I have a free period I write in and I'm almost done with the next Chapter which will be almost over 4000 words so hopefully you'll forgive me if I give you a longer chapter, I'll have it up hopefully Saturday.**

**And to answer your question Ango Henrys father is Daniel and he is not adopted, I made it so Regina had Henry.**


	26. Chapter 26

Emma reached the front door of her and Red's apartment. She took a deep breath, Emma had a bag in her hand with a large white bowl with a lid on it. It wasn't soup but ice cream, there was no way she was wasting money on something that Red probably didn't actually want. She walked in. Red was laying on the couch her legs on Belle while Cora was sitting in the arm chair. The door shut and Red and Belle looked at Emma with relief.

"Hey guys, sorry, there was a long line, and Doctor Millis, what a surprise." Cora stood up walking over to Emma.

"Yes well my surgery has been pushed to tomorrow at noon and I was just informed so here is the case and surgery plan," Cora handed Emma the case. "I expect you to know everything, and you are the one from Boston that did all those surgeries on the patients with Situs Inversus."

"Yes ma'am," Emma took the case file.

"That's wonderful dear, now I'll be going, it was nice to see you dear," Cora left and slammed the door.

"Bitch," they all three said in unison, then busted out laughing.

"What's in the bag?" Red asked.

"Ice cream."

"Awesome," Belle said. They both got up, Emma handing them the ice cream.

"Didn't you eat some already?" Red asked, they went into the kitchen.

"Yes but I figured you guys would want some, or should I take it back?"

"No that's fine," Belle said, grabbing the ice cream from Emma. Red went over and got herself and Belle bowls.

"Are you going back to Regina's?" Red asked wiggling her eyebrows Emma rolled her eyes.

"No I've got this stupid case to study; I swear Cora is a fucking cock blocker."

"Don't you mean a vagina blocker," Red said, putting down the bowls on the table.

"Whatever, point is I was about to have sex with the most amazing woman ever and she comes and ruins it," Emma said making the two laugh.

"How do you think I feel?" Red muttered to Emma. Belle didn't hear it or at least she didn't look like she heard it.

"So how did the dinner go?" Belle asked.

"Oh it went amazing, the kid is pretty awesome, though he's giving me four days to tell Regina I love her."

"Do you?" Belle asked.

"Honestly?" Emma asked.

"No, I want you to lie," Red said making Emma laugh.

"I knew it the first time I saw her, she was just so sexy and brilliant, man I could keep going on and on about her," Emma said dreamily, obviously thinking about the sexy Latina.

"You know, she feels the same way," Belle stated.

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

"You met her kid, it's pretty obvious," Red said, while filling the bowls with ice cream.

"Yeah, you should tell her tomorrow."

"I will. Now I'm going to call her and tell her I'm still alive." Emma headed to her room.

"Goodnight Em," Belle and Red said.

"Night rubes, night B," Emma said, heading to her room. When she got there, she laid the folder on her bed. She took her phone out and called Regina.

"-So how did it go?"

"Well I'm still alive."

"-Well that's good."

"Oh yeah, it's fabulous. I have to stay up all night studying a surgery."

"-What's the surgery?"

"It's a Bentall procedure."

"-That shouldn't be too hard."

"Oh it wouldn't if the patient wasn't Situs Inversus."

"-That would complicate things."

"Yeah I think she researched me."

"-What do you mean?"

"She knew I performed on a few Situs Inversus patients."

"-How many exactly?"

"42."

"-That's a little more than a few Emma, I still haven't performed on any."

"Really? They seemed so common in Boston." Emma said sarcastically.

"-I can't tell if your joking or not."

"I'm joking, once I performed on 6 of them they started coming to me thinking I was a specialist of it."

"-Aren't you just a resident?"

"Way to put a girl down Gina."

"-Sorry Babe."

"But yeah I was. The first guy that came in, no one knew how to operate on him and apparently I was the only one, so I pretty much saved the hospitals ass even though it's pretty simple you just have to do the opposite."

"-And the others?"

"After him, his 5 family members came. They had gotten into a crash so I operated on them all by myself."

"-When did you do all this?"

"My second residency, so three years ago and until I moved, which Seattle Grace will probably get a few Situs Inversus patients now that I'm here."

"-Aren't you modest?"

"I try, but I probably won't get to do anything here."

"-If the patient requests you, then you will."

"Cool so what are you doing?"

"-I am getting ready for bed."

Emma perked up. "Oh really? That sounds like fun." Regina smiled into the phone.

"-It would be a lot more fun if you were here."

"Can I come over?"

"-I don't know if that's such a smart Idea, you wouldn't be studying."

Emma smirked. "I'll be studying you"

"-Oh real smooth Doctor Swan."

"I try, but please, can I?"

"-I don't know," Regina said in a playful tone. Emma smiled already gathering up a night bag, the case files, and keys.

"Come on Gina, you know you want me to."

"-Oh I do, do I?"

"Yeah, who else is going to kiss you on that sensitive spot below your ear or nip at your pulse point just the right way or…" Regina was already getting wet.

"-You have 10 minutes," Regina said huskily and hung up. Emma smiled walking out of her room.

"Bye guys, I'm going to Regina's."

"So what was the right way of nipping at her pulse point?" Red asked from the couch where she and Belle where eating ice cream. Belle laughed almost chocking on her ice cream.

"I have ten minutes, no time to chat," Emma said while headed out to her bike.

* * *

Regina sat her phone on the night stand next to her bed, pushing the covers to the edge of the bed. She stood up, heading downstairs, first checking to see if Henry was still asleep, which he was. She then headed down to the front door, listening for Emma's motorcycle. She heard it coming into her drive way. The engine turning off, then she heard footsteps. Regina opened the front door. Emma smiled, dropped her bag by the door and surged forward kissing Regina hard with need and want. Emma picked Regina up by her thighs and Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, all without breaking the kiss. Emma headed to Regina's room and closed the door.

"Lock it," Regina said huskily. Emma put Regina on her feet, turning and locking the door. Regina now noticed the slightly bent case file so she took it and looked at it, then turning her eyes to Emma with a mischievous smile.

"Why do I have a feeling you're planning something evil?"

"Well dear I am the evil queen," Regina winked at Emma. "Sit on the bed." Emma went over and sat on the bed. "Now tell me, how do you perform a Bentall procedure?"

"Seriously?" Emma wined, making Regina laugh.

"Yes, when I feel like giving you a reward, I'll remove a piece of clothing but if you get it wrong, I'll put clothing back on." Emma nodded. "You also can not touch; now answer or you get nothing."

"The patient will be put on cardiopulmonary bypass." Regina hummed approval while unbuttoning her shirt. Emma's mouth went dry.

"Then what?"

"Then..." Emma coughed, "then I'll create an open distal anastomosis…"

"Good," Regina hummed, loosening her pajama pants so they pooled around her feet. Emma licked her lips.

"When there is an inadequate cuff of normal aorta below the cross-clamp or by replacing the entire arch," Regina took her top off only standing in her underwear holding the case file. Emma coughed again, "during a period of…of deep." Emma licked her lips, "of deep hypo… hypothermic circulatory arrest and since the... the uh... the patient is Situs Inversus, Ill... I'll uh... I'll have... to uh... have to be very careful not to puncture his lung." Regina put the folder on her dresser that was next to the wall then swayed her hips standing in front of Emma. She bent down nipping Emma's ear.

"And if you puncture the patient's lung?" Regina whispered into her ear, then started sucking on her pulse point. Emma started breathing more heavily and put her hands on Regina's waist, but Regina swatted them away, "you don't get to touch just yet, this is your only warning." Emma nodded gripping the sheets to keep herself from grabbing onto Regina again. "Now," Regina started nipping and sucking Emma's neck, "what do you do if you puncture the patient's lung?"

"I'll uh… get the uh… bandage that contains the uh… the uh… the petroleum jelly and place it…uh… on the uh….puncture wound."

"Very good, than after that?" Regina nipped at Emma's neck than soothed it with her tongue.

"After that I take the patient off of cardiopulmonary bypass to make sure the patient's heart and lungs work correctly then close him up," Emma rushed out, grabbing a hold of Regina's neck bringing her into a much needed kiss.

"You are wearing to much dear." Regina took off Emma's clothes only breaking the kiss momentarily. Emma stood up switching positions now Regina was lying in the bed Emma on top of her.

"I think that was the best studying I've ever done." Emma kissed Regina then started nibbling down her neck.

"I'm glad I could help."

"I'll defiantly be coming here for studying more often." Regina laughed, lifting Emma's head to kiss her.

"You're welcome here anytime," Emma smiled and kissed Regina lovingly. It didn't last long before it turned heated. Emma kissed her way down to Regina's chest, nipping and sucking on a nipple. Regina moaned pushing her breast more into Emma's mouth. Emma let it go with a pop then kissed Regina.

"I still have to find your tattoo," Emma mumbled against Regina's lips.

Regina chuckled, "it's on my left hip bone." Emma kissed Regina then went to Regina's neck sucking and nipping at Regina's pulse point. "Emma," Regina moaned. Emma went down to Regina's hip bone, there was a tattoo of an apple and a ribbon that said taste my forbidden fruit. Emma chuckled and nipped at it. Regina hissed with pain and pleasure. Emma hummed.

"Taste my forbidden fruit, now that sounds absolutely delicious," Emma said. She kissed and nipped on Regina's inner thigh.

"Then taste me Emma." Emma smiled, licking Regina's slick folds earning a moan from her. Regina arched trying to get more pressure where she needed it most.

"Emma please."

"Please what?" Emma licked again Regina moaned.

"I need you… inside me….please," Regina said in between breathy moans. Emma pushed two fingers inside Regina and launched onto her clit, nipping and sucking on it.

"Oh… God…Emma." Regina put her hands in Emma's blonde mane pulling somewhat. Emma winced but didn't mind Regina pulling her hair. Emma pumped in and out of Regina, feeling Regina's walls clinch. Emma lifted up and kissed Regina, stifling Regina's moans to not wake up henry. Emma circled Regina's clit, pressing hard and adding another finger in, making Regina cum a second time. Regina moved her head to Emma's shoulder, biting down, and her nails digging into Emma's back while she came for the second time. Emma kept doing this, losing count of the orgasms she was giving Regina.

"God Emma, I can't take another one," Regina rushed, out of breath. Emma smiled, releasing Regina, and laid down next to her breathing heavily.

"So from your many screams and the bite that's now on my shoulder and I'm pretty sure there are scratches on my back, I'm going to guess you enjoyed it." Regina chuckled, grabbing the covers and pulling them over Emma and herself. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and laying her head on Emma's shoulders.

"I would repay the favor but I wasn't expect that many orgasms."

Emma smiled wickedly, "I just can't stop worshiping your body your majesty."

Regina chuckled, "well savior, just remember who you belong to." Regina tilted her head to look at Emma.

"Only you, Gina." Emma kissed Regina passionately. "Now sleep because I know you're tired." Regina laid her head back down.

"It's your fault." They both chuckled before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Red and Belle watched Emma walk out of the door.

"Well at least she's getting laid," Red huffed. Belle chuckled and straddled Red.

"And who says you're not getting laid?" belle asked and kissed Red hard. Red moaned into the kiss, she grabbed a hold of Belle's ass, lifting herself and Belle up heading to her room.

When she got there she placed Belle in the center of the bed, hovering over Belle's body. Belle reached her hands down and discarded Red's t-shirt, throwing it blindly in the room. Red started kissing her way down Belle's neck. Belle moaned when Red hit a spot on the crook of her neck. Red smirked and bit it gently, then sucked on it, Belles breathing starting to get heavier.

Belle put her hands on Red's hips, pulling Red closer into herself. Red lifted off and took Belle's t-shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room. Other clothes were quickly discarded, Red was kissing down Belle's neck, down to her very harden nipples. She took one into her mouth sucking and nipping on it, Belle gasped, digging her nails into Red's back.

Red let go of Belle's nipple, kissing down her stomach, nipping and sucking down until she reached her very dripping goal. Red smirked.

"Babe you are absolutely wet," Red said in a low husky voice. She began to tease nipping at Belle's inner thighs.

"Red please don't tease me," Belle said, panting while gripping the sheets of the bed. Red smiled and bit down a tad bit harder, earning a hiss from Belle. Belle felt even more electric after that bite from Red. Red dove into Belle's drenched folds and made only one long firm swipe with her tongue, earning a throaty moan from Belle. Belle was waiting for the next one but it never came. When she looked down, she saw Red smirking at her, Belle knew she was teasing her.

"I swear to god, Ruby Lucas, if you do not get me off I will do it myself." Red's smirk quickly disappeared and was replaced with astonishment. The way Belle said this made Red ten times hornier.

"Like hell you will," Red said and latched onto Belle's clit. Red was determined to make her girl come. Belle moaned loudly, shooting her hands into Red's hair, pushing Red further into her.

"More," Belle moaned. Understanding, Red placed two digits into Belle's entrance, going at a steady pace until she felt Belle's walls beginning to clench. Just when Belle was climaxing, Red hooked her fingers upwards.

"Oh fuck, Ruby," Belle screamed as her orgasm hit her hard. Red pumping in and out of Belle, tasting Belle on her lips she continued to ministrate Belle, eventually reaching another climax.

"Shit… oh god Ruby," Belle screamed as she came, juices flowing into Reds mouth. Red slowed down her ministrations. Taking her fingers out and kissing up to Belle's mouth, bringing her into a loving kiss.

"I've noticed something," Red said while hovering over Belle. "You call me Ruby when you're pissed at me, or when you're coming."

Belle chuckled. "I wouldn't call it being pissed at you, merely sexually frustrated as for when I'm coming maybe I'll start calling you Ruby when I'm horny."

Red chuckled. "Sounds like a good plan it will defiantly work in the hospital."

Belle chuckled, flipping them over and straddling Red's thighs, looking at her lovingly. "You are absolutely stunning," Belle said, then kissed her with as much passion as she could. The kiss soon started to become more heated. Belle kissed down Red's neck. When Belle kissed a certain spot just above Red's collar bone, she moaned. Belle latched onto her skin, sucking hard, knowing there was going to be a good looking bruise there in the morning. Letting go with a pop she descended downward to her ultimate goal. Hovering just above Red's sex, "should I tease like you teased me?" Belle asked breathing cold air onto Red's aching clit.

"No," Red growled. Smirking, Belle pulled Red's clit into her mouth, nipping and sucking at it. Belle bit down a little, making Red hiss and then moan. Red grabbed tightly onto the sheets, twisting them in her hands as Belle worked on her.

"Belle please,"

"What do you want baby?" Belle asked.

"I need you inside…me." Belle latched back on and plunged two fingers into Red, hooking them up hitting Red's g-spot just right. Red started rocking her hips in synch with Belle's thrusts. Red was shortly thrown over the edge

"Holy shit…. Belle," Red drew out Belle's name, letting her ride out her orgasm while she did. Belle retreated her figures and kissed Red.

"That was amazing," Belle said.

"It was pretty wonderful," Red agreed. Belle lay next to her.

"I'm glad we got together," Belle said. Red pulled Belle closer to her, having Belle laying her hand in the crook of Red's neck.

"Me too," Red kissed the top of Belle's head. Hearing Belle's breathing even out, they laid in each other's embraces and fell asleep.

* * *

Regina woke up to a knock on her bedroom door. She looked over at the clock, Henry had an hour to get ready for school.

"Mom are you awake? I'm hungry," Henry said.

Regina sat up, clenching the sheet to her chest. "Yes henry just give me a moment, why don't you go put on some cartoons?"

"Ok," he said happily and ran off. Regina faced Emma; Emma was laying on her stomach, the sheet was covering her waste and giving her a view of Emma's naked back. She moved Emma's hair and started kissing her shoulder blade going up to her neck.

"Emma, it's time to get up," Regina said.

"But I liked what you were doing," Emma grumbled. She rolled over, showing her chest. Regina's mouth went dry. "See something you like?" Emma smirked.

"Oh I very much like." Emma pushed Regina on her back kissing her, but Regina pushed her, Emma still hovering over Regina. "But my son is awake and needs breakfast, and you have to get up for work." Emma groaned and buried her face in Regina's neck.

"I done want to," Emma whined, making Regina chuckle.

"I swear, you are worse than Henry." Regina pushed Emma off of her, kissed her, and got up. "Now I'm going to cook breakfast and get Henry ready for school. Feel free to join me." Regina put her pajamas on, grabbed her phone, and went down stairs. She went into the living room. Henry was lying in the middle of the floor.

"What do you want for breakfast honey?"

Henry looked up at his mother. "Pancakes," he said excitedly.

"Ok go take a shower and get ready for school."

"But I don't wanna go to school" Henry whined, making Regina laugh.

"Emma said the same thing about getting up for work."

Henry got up. "Did Emma stay the night?" Henry asked.

"Yes, is that ok?"

"Yeah, it's great," Henry said and smiled. "I'm glad she makes you happy mom."

"And what about you, do you like her?"

"Well yeah, so far there's nothing to not like about her. Hey can she come over tonight when Callie and everyone comes over?"

Regina had completely forgot about tonight. "I'll ask her about it."

"Awesome, and mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"I know you love her."

Regina looked at her son in shock then shook herself out of it. "I do sweetheart, I'm just dealing with some things right now."

"I know, but you should tell her." Henry hugged Regina. "I love you mom."

"I love you too my little prince." Henry smiled and took off, running towards the bathroom.

"And no running," Regina called, though she wasn't angry, she was too happy to be angry.

"Sorry mom." Regina smiled and shook her head while walking towards the kitchen.

**Alright guys and gals it might take me a little bit for the next chapter maybe a week its according on how busy I am with school. I hope you all like this chapter please leave a review, reviews always brighten my day because I know you all are enjoying this.**


	27. Chapter 27

Granny walked into her granddaughter's apartment. She saw clothes in the hallway and started picking them up.

"I swear that girl can't pick up clothes for nothing," she said and walked in, continuing to pick up clothes. Red and Belle were awake getting underneath the covers. Belle was hiding in Red's neck. "I swear girlie, Red wake up," Granny finally looked up noticing the second lump and her granddaughter holding the blanket up to her nose.

"You could have knocked Granny." Red said.

"Well that must be Belle underneath the covers." Belle poked her head out.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am," Belle said, her cheeks bright red.

"Nice to meet you too, you two get dressed and I'll see you in the dining room with breakfast, and I'll wash these, I'm sure some of them are yours," Granny said and left to prepare everything.

"Well your granny seems nice." Red chuckled and kissed Belle.

"I should have mentioned she comes in every morning, she likes to cook me breakfast."

"It's fine, but we should shower and talk to Granny." Red perked up at the shower part.

"Now a shower with you sounds wonderful." Red kissed Belle and then nipped at her neck.

"It would be if your granny wasn't here. I'm gonna go shower, alone."

Red groaned, "Fine." Belle got out of the bed giving Red a wonderful view of her naked body.

"Enjoy the view," Belle said and walked into the bathroom.

"Tease," Red mumbled, getting up and putting on some booty shorts and a tank top. When she went out and saw Granny preparing breakfast, Red went beside her making herself and Belle some coffee.

"You know you could have given me a heads up girlie."

Red kissed her grandmother on her cheek. "I know and I'm sorry you had to meet her like that."

"So I'm guessing you had fun last night," Granny said, picking on her granddaughter. Red laughed and blushed.

"Yeah it was great."

"Do you see this going anywhere?"

"I actually do I really like her Granny," Red smiled. Granny put food on two plates and placed them on the table then turned to her granddaughter, "Then you need to act right with this one, make her feel special and don't go messing around with anyone else."

"Yes Granny," Red hugged her. "I love you granny."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to interu…" Granny turned and faced Belle who was in Red's bathrobe.

"Oh don't worry dear."

"I'm sorry I'm not exactly dressed how I would like for use to meet."

"Honey, I met you when all you had was a blanket I think we passed formalities."

"Yes and I would like to apologize…"

"Ruby go and kiss her until she stops apologizing," Granny said, making Red break out in a wolfish grin. She went over and kissed Belle, interrupting her.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked.

"She's the one who told me to, she was getting tired of all the apologies."

"I appreciate them Hun, but one apology is enough. Now Ruby go take a shower." Red left the two. "Ruby made some coffee for you and herself it's in the pot, I have to put your clothes in the dryer so when you are finished eating they should be done." Granny left, putting Belle's things in the drier. When she came back Belle was already drinking a cup of coffee next to her plate.

"Thank you for washing my clothes," Belle said.

"It's no problem, now," Granny sat down across from Belle, "what are your intentions with my granddaughter?"

"Nothing bad I assure you."

"Good and what accent is that?"

"Australian, I moved here because of the hospital, it's a great teaching hospital."

"And tell me about yourself."

"Well in school I was a book worm, I didn't exactly have friends. Same for med school, though I was top of my class."

"Did you ever party?"

"No ma'am I never had the time to."

"Well if you're with my granddaughter just wait till tonight, it is Friday night right?"

"It is, should I be afraid?"

"Oh yes you definitely should be Afraid babe," Red said, kissing Belle's cheek then sitting beside her and eating breakfast.

"And why's that? Belle asked.

"Because tomorrow night we are going to the bar to drink," Red said.

"Why not tonight?" Granny asked.

"I've got to work late tonight."

"I've never drank before," Belle said.

"Wait, like none at all?" Red asked.

"No, not at all."

"That will quickly change," Granny said, then there was a beep. "That will be your clothes, now finish up eating."

"Thanks Granny," Red said.

"No problem, and Belle?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Call me Granny." Belle smiled, "yes Granny." Granny winked at her and left.

"She likes you," Red said.

"How can you tell?"

"She gave you permission to call her Granny." Belle smiled and kissed Red. The kiss soon turned deeper until clothes were being thrown at them and got them to quit.

"None of that in the kitchen, you save that for the bedroom," Granny said with a wink, causing Red to laugh and Belle to turn a very bright red.

* * *

Emma looked around for her tank top, it was laying in the floor. She put it on along with her underwear but she started to put on some jeans when there was a knock at the door. Emma went over opening it with her lower body covered henry was standing there.

"Hey, mom's cooking pancakes."

"Thanks kid I'll be down in a minute."

"Why are you standing weird?"

Emma chuckled. "Because I don't have any pants on."

"Oh, mom has some sweatpants in the bottom of her dresser."

"Thanks kid."

"You're welcome Emma," he turned around and left. Emma went over and put on some of Regina's sweats. She went down and saw Regina looking in the fridge, then suddenly grabbing Regina's hips.

"Boo!" Regina jumped and spun around slapping Emma's arm while Emma laughed.

"No tiene gracia Emma," (Not funny Emma) Regina pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Awe come on Gina," Emma pulled Regina in by the waist but Regina didn't budge her arms. "It was too good of an opportunity."

"Eres tan malo." (You are so mean)

"I'm sorry," Emma pecked Regina on the lips, "have I ever told you that you are really sexy when you speak Spanish?"

Regina smiled, "I actually read it in your journal." Then Regina frowned, knowing she actually shouldn't have read Emma's journal without her permission. "I hope you're not upset."

"No I'm not, are you still angry with me for scaring you?"

"Yes," Regina returned to pouting.

"I said I was sorry."

Regina lifted an eyebrow, "yes you did but you didn't mean it, did you?"

Emma smiled, "Not really"

"See, now go I'm mad at you." Emma left, not seeing Regina smiling as she left. Emma headed to the living room, cartoons where on but she didn't mind. She laid in the floor. For some reason she didn't feel like sitting on the couch. After a few minute Henry came in wearing his school uniform.

"Why are you in here laying in the floor?"

"Your mom is mad at me because I scared her and I didn't feel like sitting on the couch." Henry laughed and laid down next to Emma putting his head on Emma's stomach.

"So you're in time out."

"Yeah kid I guess I am." Emma unknowingly began to play with Henry's hair. Regina walked in but stopped to look at the two. She smiled, getting her phone out and taking a few pictures.

"Mom plays with my hair too." Emma looked down noticing that she was in fact playing with his hair,

"Oh sorry," she went to pull away.

"It's fine, I actually like it." Emma continued, then she spotted Regina and winked at her, causing Regina to smile even bigger.

"So am I out of timeout?" Emma said. Regina quirked an eyebrow up.

"I don't know can you behave?"

Emma chuckled, "for now."

"Come on then, breakfast is ready," Regina said.

"Come on kid, lets go eat." They sat up, Henry heading to the dining room while Emma stood in front of Regina. "So can I miss behave when Henry leaves?" Emma winked at her.

"We will see," Regina said flirtatious but then turned serious, "he likes you, you know?"

Emma smiled. "I like him too, he's a pretty awesome kid definitely acts older than his age."

"Yes he does, he was…well we both were wondering If you would like to come over tonight, I'm having a few people over."

"Who's all coming?"

"Callie, Arizona, their daughter Sofia who's 8, Meredith, Dereck and their daughter Zola who is also 8, their son bailey…"

"Bailey?"

"His first name is Derek like his dad but he prefers baily after doctor bailey he is 2 I'll probably invite bailey and her husband Ben their son tuck who is 11 he grew up with Zola, Sofia and Henry so he plays with them."

"I will love to, sounds like fun and a lot of interrogating." Regina chuckled and kissed Emma.

"Come on lets eat." Emma and Regina headed into the dining room. Henry was already eating his pancakes.

"Emma, sit by me?"

"Ok kid," Emma grabbed a plate putting pancakes on it, then sitting by Henry. Regina watched her son interacting.

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Is that your motorcycle outside?"

"Sure is."

"Awesome can I drive?" Emma laughed and Regina scuffed.

"You can't drive it, maybe I'll let you ride with me though."

"Really?" Henry asked excited.

"Of course not, your mom would probably kill me."

"Oh I most definitely would, along with taking away certain activities if you even think about taking him on that death trap." Emma's mouth dropped. _Is she seriously thinking about taking sex away from me?_

"Sorry kid, not going to take you on it anytime soon." Regina chuckled and smiled at the two as Emma and Henry talked about cartoons. She sat down with a plate across from them just watching the two interact. Finishing their plates, Regina took Henry's, Emma's and her own plate and washed them in the sink, not wanting to reunion Emma and Henry's bonding time. _I think I'm in love with her_. Regina dropped one of the silver wear at the thought.

"Mom you ok?" Henry asked, Emma looked at Regina concerned.

"You ok Gina?"

"Yes dear I'm fine, I just realized something."

"What about?" Henry asked.

"Just something, sweetheart."

"Oh ok, so Emma are you coming tonight?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it kid."

"Awesome." There was a honk outside.

"Ok Henry that's the bus." Henry jumped up, wiping his mouth and grabbed his backpack.

"Bye mom," he kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Emma," he kissed Emma on the cheek. "Love you guys," he said and ran out of the front door. Emma was sitting there in shock, tears in her eyes.

"Emma, are you ok?"

"Ye..." her voice cracked so she coughed, "yeah I'm fine I just didn't expect that." Regina came over and sat next to her Emma faced her letting Regina wipe her tears.

"What's wrong hun?" Regina held Emma's face rubbing her thumbs against Emma's cheeks.

"I'm just not used to people actually caring about me."

Regina smiled, "I care about you and obviously Henry does too," Regina kissed her with as much passionate and love she could put into a single kiss. It soon turned frantic; Emma swiped her tongue across Regina's bottom lip asking for entrance that was given immediately. She stood up swiftly picking Regina up, sitting her on the table with Regina's legs wrapped around Emma's waist.

"Care to join me in the shower dear?" Regina purred, nipping at Emma's ear.

"Yeah" Emma said in a duh voice. She picked Regina up off the table. Emma followed her to the bathroom. She pressed Regina against the bathroom door nipping and sucking at her pulse point, clothing were quickly discarded.

"We actually have to get in the shower dear," Regina said, pushing Emma inside the shower stall turning the water on where cold water blasted onto Emma.

"Holy shit Regina that's cold," Emma hissed Regina moved it so it was now warmer.

"Better dear?" Regina purred into Emma's ear, making her quiver and now that much wetter in more ways than one.

"Much," Emma said, pushing Regina against the shower wall. She took Regina's hands and pinned them against the wall, crashing their lips together. Regina smiled into the kiss, loving how Emma was being dominant. Emma went down Regina's jawline and then nipped at the sensitive spot below Regina's ear. Emma let go of Regina's hands, the left one messaging her left breast while the other descended downward where Regina needed Emma most. When she got to her goal Regina was wet and not from the shower.

"Damn it Gina you're soaked," Emma slipped her fingers into Regina's folds, teasing her.

"Emma please," Regina moaned, grabbing ahold of Emma's waist, pulling her closer into herself.

"What do you need babe?"

"Inside… I need you inside… of me." With that, Emma plunged two fingers into Regina's opening, earning a very loud moan from her. Emma bit down onto Regina's neck sucking it into her mouth and letting go with a pop. Regina dug her nails into Emma's sides. Emma curled her fingers upwards.

"Oh god Emma… right…. There…. Faster." Emma went faster pressing her thumb against Regina's clit pushing her over the edge.

"Oh god Emma," Regina loudly moaned. Emma smirked and kissed her.

"I love it when you scream my name."

"And I love screaming it. Now dear," Regina flipped them over so Emma was now pinned to the shower wall. Regina hovered over Emma's lips, barely touching them, "it's my turn to repay the favor." Regina kissed Emma, "dear."

Emma groaned, "you are such a tease." Regina smirked moving down pampering Emma's neck with bites and kisses.

"Evil queen dear."

"And what does her majesty have in mind for me?"

Regina moved nibbling on Emma's ear, "I am going to make you scream my name," Regina said huskily. Emma moaned but it was muffled by Regina's lips. Regina slipped her hand in between Emma's thighs teasing Emma's clit, flicking and pinching it, getting Emma more wet than she already was. Continuing her ministration on Emma's clit, Regina moved her mouth to Emma's neck, sucking in a patch of skin into her mouth.

"Oh... God" Emma moaned.

"Regina is fine dear," Regina smirked against her skin before Emma could say anything Regina inserted two fingers into Emma, bringing her to the edge.

"Oh… Regina," Emma moaned. Regina curled her fingers upward, pushing Emma over the edge.

"Oh fuck Regina," Emma screamed coming down from her peak. Regina pecked Emma on the lips they continued to shower getting out and drying off.

"Gina I forgot my bag downstairs."

"Well go get it dear."

"You want me to go downstairs naked?" Regina walked over to the door getting her purple silk bathrobe and handing it to Emma.

"There, now you are covered", Regina said, "sadly."

Emma smirked, "Thank you." Emma kissed her and walked down the stairs. Beside the door was her bag she went to reach for it. The doorbell rung, making her jump.

"Emma, Regina it's me and Arizona open up," Callie yelled through the door. Emma released a breath she didn't notice she had been holding she opened the door.

"How come I always see you half dressed?" Callie asked.

"I think you secretly want to see her naked," Arizona said.

"Can't you blame me with her abs," Callie said, Arizona nodded in agreement.

"True, where's Regina?"

Emma grabbed her bag still shocked by the two's conversation about her. "Getting dressed, which is what I am going to do."

"Don't take too long, you've got a surgery in 3 hours."

"I don't take that long," Emma said, heading back to Regina's room. She walked in, Regina was in her undergarments.

"Who was at the door?" Regina asked.

"Callie and Arizona, they are waiting downstairs."

"Oh yeah, it's Friday." Emma put her bag down picking out some undergarments, jeans and a t-shirt.

"So they come over every Friday?"

"Yeah on every other Friday we alternate. I drive them to get breakfast and work and vice versa they just live up the street, do you want to come?"

"Sure but I'm driving my motorcycle so I'll follow you," Emma finished getting dressed not bothering with her hair.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Emma kissed Regina and went down stairs. Callie and Arizona were sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys."

"Hey savior," Arizona said.

"Hey Ems," Callie said then smirked, "that's a nice mark you have there."

"What?" Emma went over to the mirror and sure enough there was a bruise. "Damn it how am I supposed to cover that." Arizona and Callie were laughing. Arizona reached out into her bag pulling out a button up shirt.

"Here take this it will cover it up, I always have one just in case Callie leaves marks."

"Which is always," Regina said appearing in the living room. Regina walked over to Emma looking at her neck, "sorry."

Emma smirked, "I'm not." Emma kissed her, "it was totally worth it."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Oh I most definitely did."

Callie coughed, "sorry to interrupt but we have to go."

"Oh yeah, sorry," Emma stood there.

"Well change your shirt dear."

"Now?" Emma questioned, looking at Callie and Arizona. "In front of them?"

"No next week, hurry up we don't have time for you to go all the way to a bathroom just to change a shirt," Callie said. Emma rolled her eyes and turned around. Taking off her shirt she heard a gasp.

"Damn Regina," Callie said.

"Emma does your back hurt?" Regina asked concerned.

"No, should it?"

"Considering there are scratch marks on your back, yeah I'd say a little bit." Arizona said. Emma put the shirt on, buttoning it up and turning back to them.

"I don't really feel pain on my back," Emma said. "So where are we going to eat?" Emma asked, hoping they would drop it. Regina looked at Emma knowing she was avoiding something but decided to drop it.

"That café I took you to."

"Oh ok, well I'll see you guys there."

"You're not ridding with us?" Callie asked.

"No I'm going to drive my motorcycle, you still want a ride? Of course if it's ok with Gina and Arizona."

"I'm ok with it, I call next though," Arizona said making the others laugh.

"Please Regina?" Callie asked pleading with the brunette.

"Ok fine."

"Yes thank you," Callie hugged Regina then kissed Arizona.

"Come on Ems." Emma smiled at Callie's enthusiasm.

"Ok, ok I'm coming." Emma kissed Regina, "I'll tell you about my back later."

"Thank you Emma, I didn't want to push you."

"Its fine if you ever want to know anything just ask."

"Ok so what does a red tulip mean?" Regina smiled innocently making Emma chuckle.

"I'm not saying it yet."

"Fine but go before Callie loses a gasket." Regina said, Emma kissed her.

"I'll see you in a bit." Emma walked outside and saw Callie looking at the bike. "Have you ever ridden before?"

Callie shook her head, "no I haven't"

"Ok well," Emma got on and handed Callie her spare helmet. She didn't want to wear hers so Callie put it on, "get behind me and hold on." Callie got on.

"Are you going to go fast?" Callie asked. Callie was both excited and scared.

Emma laughed, "that was the plan." Emma started the motorcycle.

* * *

Regina watched Emma walk out the house when the door closed Arizona spoke, "Gina?"

"It's a nickname she gave me."

"None for her?"

"I've been thinking about white knight."

"It fits, and a red tulip?"

"Do you know what it means?" Regina asked, hoping she knew.

Arizona smiled, "what? The Regina Millis doesn't know something?" Regina smacked Arizona on the arm, "dang now I see why she has so many scratch marks, you're violent."

"Oh shut up."

Arizona laughed, "I don't know what it means I would ask Calliope, she knows all about flowers."

"I'll ask, now come on," Regina grabbed her purse and walked out the door seeing Emma and Callie on the motorcycle only Callie wearing a helmet. "Emma Swan you put a helmet on right now," Regina yelled over the motorcycle engine. Arizona and Callie started laughing. Emma reached over to a bag that had her helmet she took it out and put it on winking at Regina. Emma took off, she felt Callie tighten around her midsection.

Emma arrived at the café parking right outside of the cafe and helped Callie off.

"Why was Regina so mad" Emma asked

"Because she's in love with you, dummy. She doesn't want you getting hurt."

"She's in love with me?"

"You are so dumb if you think she doesn't. Dude, You met her son, she never does that. So obviously she does, don't you?"

"I do, I actually gave her a red tulip last night."

"Oh my god that's amazing and so sweet!"

"You know what it means?"

"Of course I do, I picked the flowers for my wedding."

"Oh well you can't tell Regina what it means, not yet anyways."

"Well, when?"

"Henry gave me four days; I was going to take her to the stables Sunday if she doesn't have to work."

"What about Henry?"

"I was going to take him with us if he wants to go, it's his decision."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You're just amazing, I definitely approve of you."

Emma smiled, "I thought I got your approval when I showed you my abs?"

"That was my physical approval, this is my caring approval."

"How many approvals do you have?"

"Just four, physical, caring, defending, and standing by her side."

"I think I can pass those."

"Pass what?" Regina asked, coming from behind Emma wrapping her arms around Emma's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. Arizona held Callie's hand.

"Callie's approval test."

"And what are these approvals?" Regina asked.

"Physical, caring, defending- like if someone comes onto you she'll beat them up, and standing by your side when something difficult comes up," Callie said.

"What has she passed so far?"

"Physical and caring, thankfully Arizona doesn't have any," Emma said.

"On no I do, and you passed. Though there was only one."

"Which was, dear?"

"That she was good for you, and so far she is."

"Of course I'm good for her," Emma said.

"Come on let's eat, we only have two hour," Arizona said. They all went into the café and sat down. A waitress came by eyeing Emma. This didn't go unnoticed by the other three but Emma was oblivious.

"What can I get you fine ladies?" the waitress winked at Emma.

"Do you have any hot chocolate?" Emma asked.

"We do."

"Can I get some with cinnamon in it?"

"Sure thing what about you ladies?"

Regina spoke up being very short with the waitress for flirting with her girlfriend, "three coffees and two eggs benedict for them." Regina pointed at Callie and Arizona. "That will be it dear," Regina dismissed her. The waitress walked away.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"She was flirting with you, and you being your oblivious self didn't notice," Regina said. Emma grabbed Regina's hand, "the reason I'm so oblivious is because I only have eyes for you."

"Awe," Callie and Arizona said and Regina tried to hide a smile.

"I tell you what, I'll do something when she gets back so she knows I'm yours." Just then the waitress came back with their drinks. Emma gently lifted Regina's chin, giving her a slow, sensual kiss. When the kiss ended the waitress was gone and Regina was at a loss for words.

"Damn that was hot," a man called from behind Emma and Regina.

"Mark?" Callie and Arizona said, jumping up and hugging him. Regina was staring at Emma and gave her another kiss.

"Thank you dear."

"Alright what happened to Regina? Why does it seem she has a girlfriend?" Mark asked. Regina rolled her eyes and stood up giving Mark a hug.

"That's because she is my girlfriend, and you are a week early. What happened?"

"The seminar got canceled. Now who is the hot blondie that seems to have captured your heart?"

Emma smiled. "This is Emma Swan," Regina said.

"Emma nice to meet you, I'm Mark Sloan."

Emma stood up and shook his hand, "ah the chief of plastics, right?"

"Yeah that's right. So where did you and M.R. meet?" Mark asked. Everyone sat down, Mark sitting in between Callie and Emma.

"Work. I'm a 5th year resident."

"Nice, my wife is a 5th year resident."

"Oh Meredith's sister, congrats."

"Thank you. How long have you and Regina been together?"

"Four days."

Mark smirked, "dang M.R. you work fast. How did that happen?" he directed the question to Emma.

"What can I say? I'm a charmer." Emma answered.

"Nice," Mark chuckled, "now what have I missed?"

"Cora is in town," Callie said.

"Yikes."

"And has an eye for Emma but doesn't know they are dating," Arizona finished.

"Oh and Kilian Jones, who's an intern, is chasing after Emma. She reported him but he keeps coming," Callie said.

"Really? Well just put this Jones on my service. As for Cora, I'm sorry she's here."

"Oh no it gets better. Emma why don't you tell him what my mother is making you do?" Regina said.

"A Situs Inversus Bentall procedure."

"Can you even do that?" Callie asked.

"Seems it is a specialty for her." Regina answered.

"How many have you done?" Arizona asked.

"43," Emma said.

"Wow, so you know how to do this surgery?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I studied last night."

"You should have called Callie, she has this thing called 'The Callie Method'," Mark said.

"I prefer the Regina method," Emma said. Regina drank some of her coffee trying to hide her smile.

"Well did you learn it?" mark asked.

"I could never forget it even if I wanted to," Emma said.

Regina smiled at Emma. "I hope you never forget it," Regina said, winking at her.

"Alright, well let's get to the hospital. Arizona it's your turn," Callie said. Everyone besides Mark got money out to pay.

"Her turn for what?" Mark asked.

"Riding Emma's motorcycle," Arizona said.

"You've got a motorcycle?" Mark asked. Emma nodded. "Sweet, I like you. Regina you should keep her."

"I plan to," Regina replied. Emma smiled and held Regina's hand and walked outside.

"Well I hope so."

"Alright love birds, lets go. You'll see each other in a few minutes," Callie called out. Regina and Emma laughed.

"I'll drive Regina." Callie screamed.

"No you won't, I've got the keys," Regina said.

"Well if I want you to survive Callie, I should go. I'll see you in a few," Emma said, pulling Regina in for a kiss.

"That is still really hot," Mark said. Callie slapped him. "What? It is."

Regina and Emma chuckled. "Bye Gina."

"Goodbye dear." Emma walked away hearing Callie say, "finally."

"Alright, here's a helmet." Emma handed Arizona a helmet, "have you ever ridden on one before?" Emma asked, getting on the motorcycle.

"No," Arizona said, putting the helmet on and getting on.

"Emma Swan put the helmet on," Regina yelled. Emma smirked putting hers on.

"Ok now you did that on purpose," Arizona said.

Emma smirked, "yeah I just wanted to see how mad she would get," Emma said, turning on the motorcycle.

"You better be careful," Callie called out. Emma nodded.

"Hang on," Emma said. Arizona wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's midsection.

"You know you can always change your mind?"

"No, I want to do this."

"Alright," Emma took off to the hospital.

* * *

Regina got into the driver's seat after calling after them to be careful. Callie got into the car.

"How well do you know flowers?" Regina asked, starting the car.

"I'm not telling you what a red tulip means."

"Why not?" Regina drove much more slowly than Emma.

"Because I'm a hopeless romantic."

"You are no fun," Regina said, making Callie scoff.

"I so am and you know it, now I have a question."

"Go ahead and ask dear."

"Are you falling in love with her?" Callie asked.

"I'm already in love with her, and I know we have only been together less than a week but I am in love with her," Regina smiled widely thinking about Emma, "when did you know you loved Arizona?"

Callie smiled, "when she kissed me in the bathroom in granny's bar, I just thought 'now there is a woman who has guts'"

Regina chuckled, "yes I still can't believe she did that."

"It was definitely an ice breaker." Callie and Regina laughed, riding the rest of the way in a comfortable silence until Callie put it on teach me how to dougie.

* * *

"Oh my God that was such a thrill," Arizona said getting off, taking the helmet off and handing it to Emma. Emma got off and took hers and the spares in her motorcycle bag.

"I'm glad you liked it," Emma looked at her watch. She had an hour till her surgery with Cora, "I've got to go, my surgery is in an hour."

"Are you going to wait for Regina?"

"Yeah, I have to get my goodbye loving," Emma winked, making Arizona chuckle and shake her head.

"I'm glad I have her, I still can't believe she agreed to date someone like me."

"Emma you make her smile like she never has before, you are a great person and deserve happiness too."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now just don't screw it up or I'll have to kill you." Emma laughed. They saw Regina pulling into a parking spot. Emma walked over opening the door for Regina.

"Hey beautiful."

Regina smiled, "well aren't you my white knight." Emma smiled, taking Regina's hand helping her out of the car.

"Only for you, your majesty," Emma pulled Regina into a sweet loving kiss.

"I have to prep for surgery, I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok, I'll see you when you get out. Meet me in the cafeteria." Regina gave Emma a final kiss and Emma headed to the changing rooms.

She turned a corner, "wow guys were at work." Red and Belle were currently in their scrub bottoms and bras making out. They pulled apart with Belle blushing while Red smirked. Emma opened her locker she spotted her Swan necklace she left it in the locker her first day and forgot to put it back on so she took it and put it on.

"You can't say anything Ems, you and your girlfriend were in the on-call room."

"True, but I didn't want to be interrupted so I locked the door," Emma said, taking off her clothes to change into her scrubs. Red and Belle put on their scrub tops. Emma turned around putting on her scrub bottoms, Red was the first to speak, "damn girl you must be beyond good." Emma smirked.

"How are you wearing a bra over those?" Belle asked.

"I don't feel them anymore."

"Well your girlfriend is lucky." Ruby said.

"Emma, there you are dear," Cora came in with her surgical scrubs.

"Shit, does this woman ever leave me alone?" Emma hissed. Red and Belle shrugged.

"Who did that to your back?"

Emma put on her scrub shirt, "what do you mean?" Emma decides to play dumb.

"Dear I'm not stupid I know scratch marks when I see them so who put them there?"

"Uhmm I'd rather not say."

"Oh ok, well come on, surgery starts in about fifty minutes," Cora turned around, leaving, followed by Emma.

"Good luck," Red and Belle said.

"Thanks."

"Welcome, we will be in the booth."

"See ya."

* * *

Regina watched Emma head to the changing rooms.

"You are so in love with her," Arizona said.

"Just picture what they will be like when they declare their love," Callie said.

"You realize I'm standing right here dears," Regina said and her pager went off.

"Who's that?"

"Seems it's the board in the meeting room."

"Good luck, we will be in the booth watching Emma's surgery," Arizona said.

"See you in a bit," Regina said and left towards the meeting room. When she entered she saw Gold and all the other board members. "I apologize, I didn't realize there was a meeting," Regina said.

"Its fine dearie, this was originally just for me but I have a proposal for you," gold replied. Regina raised her eyebrows.

"And what's that?"

"I just received a job offer for the head of board members and they need a replacement so I recommended you dearie."

"Yes and we reviewed your profile and believe you are an excellent doctor to feel in the shoes," one of the board members said. "but since you asked for a transferee we have no ch…"

"Wait, what? I never said I wanted a transferee nor have I considered it."

"That's not what your mother said," Gold said, handing Regina the papers. Regina looked at them seeing how her mother wanted her to travel with her.

"Well my mother can go screw herself because I will not be transferring."

"Ok, so you are staying here correct?"

"That would be correct," Regina said trying to keep her cool.

"Than from now on you are now chief until told otherwise."

"Thank you." Gold nodded his head.

"Come with me dearie," Gold said, getting up and heading to his office and Regina followed him. When they entered she saw all his stuff was already packed up.

"Congratulations on the promotion."

"Thank you dearie."

"So why did you pick me?"

"I figured you would like the leverage it provided you on your mother."

"Oh I appreciate it very much, but with you there's always a price." Gold chuckled.

"You're right there is, but at the moment you aren't ready to hear it, but for now here is a flight schedule for next week and a list of people going to Boise, Idaho to help with the separation surgery of conjoined twins. Do not change any of it I've already scheduled everything and it took me a week to do this," Gold handed her the list.

"Jones, Yang, Sloan, older Grey, Robbins, French, and Swan." Regina didn't know how to feel about Emma being sent away for god knows how long.

"Yes and make sure to send notice tomorrow through e-mail and tell them in person. Now go have a chat with mother dearest."

"With pleasure," Regina headed to the gallery, fuming. Callie, Arizona, Red, Belle and older Grey were there along with more people she recognized. She put on her Evil Queen mask.

"Everyone out except doctors Robbins, Torres, French, Lucas, and Grey." They all practically ran out. They looked at Regina knowing something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Arizona asked.

"My mother." Understanding was in all their faces.

"What did she do this time?" Callie asked.

"She tried to transferee me."

"What the hell?" Arizona said. Regina was about to respond but saw Emma enter the O.R.

* * *

Cora and Emma walked into the O.R. The patient was already on the table. People were in the booth, she saw Red, Belle, Callie, Arizona, and Regina was up there. She looked stressed. Emma smiled at her and winked, making Regina smile.

"Dear did you actually have time to study the case?"

"Yes I did."

"So do you actually see this relationship going anywhere?"

"Yeah I do." They started the surgery. Cora was cutting and removing parts.

"And where do you see yourself heading?"

"Most likely Peds."

"You should really think about being a Situs Inversus specialist, you could travel the world, though you would need to dump whoever it is you're dating."

"Well I don't plan on dumping them anytime now, nor in the future. I will stay with them as long as they want me," Emma said. She saw Callie grab a hold of Regina's hand.

"Dear, don't you know love is weakness," Cora said, while putting the patient in cardio bypass.

"That's where you're wrong, love is strength." Cora started to cut but Emma knew it was a wrong place to cut.

"Wait," Emma said, making Cora halt her movements.

"What?" Cora asked slightly annoyed. Maybe she had been wrong about Emma's potential.

"You are about to cut into an artery."

"Dear I've been doing surgery for the past 35 years I think I know what I'm doing," she started to cut again.

"No stop you will cut it and they will bleed to death." Regina got on the intercom.

"Doctor Swan, doctor Millis what's going on?"

"Nothing dear."

"She's about to cut into the coronary arter."

"Doctor Swan are you 100 percent positive you know what you are talking about?"

"Yes I'm 100 percent sure."

"Doctor Millis get out of the O.R., doctor Swan will be taking over."

"Dear you don't have the power."

"I'm chief now and I said get out of the O.R. before I have you physically removed." Cora had a blank face on even Emma couldn't read it.

"As you wish dear," Cora walked away.

"Can you do the surgery by yourself doctor Swan?"

"I can, chief Millis."

"Proceed than," Regina hung up. "Grey go down there and keep her company, oh and I was just wondering, are you still going to be able to make it tonight?" Grey nodded.

"Yeah I'll be there, what time?"

"6 o'clock sharp."

"Apple cider going to be there?"

"Of course."

"I'll see you at 5:30 then," Grey said and headed down the stairs. She entered the O.R., cleaned, and the nurses helped her put the scrubs on.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lovely to see you too, she wanted me to keep you company."

"Cool, here you can do suction," Emma handed it to her.

"So is it true you've done 43 of these kinds of patients?"

"You know it's scary how fast news spreads around here and yes its true."

"Trust me, I was surprised word didn't spread about me and Derrick."

"What do you mean?" Meredith launched into her story about how they met and in turn Emma gave some stuff about herself. Emma and Grey finished surgery with no complications and plenty to talk about. Grey had left but Emma was still cleaning her arms. When Emma exited out she felt a sharp slap across her face she looked and saw Cora.

"Don't you ever call me out like that."

Emma got dangerously close to Cora's face, "I don't know who you think you are but I am not your daughter I. will. Hurt. You. If you touch me or Regina or her boy I will end you."

"Dear I could end your career."

"You act like I care what you do."

"But that is your problem, you care too much about other people. Like Doctor Lucas or Doctor French for example whose careers are just starting and whose careers I can and will end if you do something like that again, do not underestimate me dear."

"And you don't need to underestimate me," Emma walked away to the cafeteria not seeing the smile on Cora's face.

* * *

Everyone exited the gallery after Emma's surgery. Regina went looking for her mother. She would tell Emma how proud she was of her when she saw her. When she turned a corner she ran into doctor Bailey.

"Where is my mother?"

"Now I don't care if you are queen of England just because you are chief doesn't mean you get to use that tone with me."

"I apologize, have you seen my mother anywhere?"

"She said something about lunch."

"Thank you, oh and before I forget, Henry is wanting to have all his school friends over, including tuck and I was wondering if you, Ben and Tuck would like to come. I'll be making my famous Lasagna and there will be apple cider."

"I'd love to, now go kill your mother." Regina nodded and left._ How could my mother think I would ever travel with her?_

"Regina!" Emma yelled. Regina turned, seeing a handprint on Emma's face had her halt all movements and thoughts. _How dare anyone touch her Emma?_ She cupped Emma's cheek.

"Who did this to you?" Regina asked, lightly stroking Emma's face.

"Your mother." If Regina wasn't pissed before, this news certainly took the cake. Regina had an icy glare. She turned around, walking into the cafeteria. "Regina," Emma said, grabbing Regina's forearm.

"Emma let me go," Regina said, her voice dangerously low. Regina noticed Emma's face drop so she softened a bit, "I have to do this, she cannot control my life anymore, I have to stick up for myself this time." Emma nodded and let go of her. Regina looked around, her mother was sitting at the far end alone. Regina approached her with any eyes watching. Callie and Arizona arrived and stood beside Emma watching the scene about to unfold.

"Mom what the hell? First you tried to transferee me than you go and slap my girlfriend, you messed up in surgery almost killing the patient if it hadn't been for Emma who spotted it in the first place." Everyone stared.

"I know what I was doing as for your girlfriend well she deserved it."

"Get out."

"This isn't your hospital."

"Chief retired so I am officially of 2 hours ago chief remember. So as I said get the fuck out of my hospital before I have security force you out."

She stood up and smiled, "well I guess I'll be going chief Millis. You and your little girlfriend better watch out." Cora left the Hospital. Regina walked out heading to the nearest on-call room, with Emma following.

Emma pulled Regina into a hug who started crying. "Its ok baby, I've got you." Regina buried her head in Emma neck, breathing in her scent to calm her.

"She is such a nefarious manipulating bitch," Regina said in Emma's neck, making Emma laugh.

"Yeah but we already knew that."

"She tried to transferee me, she tried to take me away with her, she hit you Emma, she is going to take you away from me and…"

"Hey," Emma lifted Regina's head up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "I'm right here and what you did out there today was the bravest thing I've ever seen and I want you to know something, I will never leave you. In fact," Emma lifted her arms and took off her swan necklace putting it on Regina, "here's proof that I will always be with you even if I'm in another room or in the O.R and you are in the office you will have a part of me with you."

"How come I've never noticed this?"

"I just started wearing it again. It's my favorite necklace and has been with me since I was 17. I cherish this necklace and I cherish you so I'm giving this to you"

Regina pulled Emma into a kiss. "You are too good for me."

"I think the same about you. Now let's finish this day and get ready for the party."

"I'm going to go ahead and go home I'll see you there."

"I'll be there shortly after I make sure the patient wakes up," Emma brought Regina into a passionate kiss only breaking it off when air became necessary. "Better?" Emma asked.

"Much," Regina pecked her lips one more time and left to prepare for dinner.

**Ok guys for one I am so sorry this took so long. Again I have an AP class that is killing me we have to read this book called the kite runner, which I hate, and I'm stuck doing a group project when I'm the only one doing it. Anyways I promise I'll try to make shorter updates. I'm working on another Fic its a Bechole and rizzles crossover so I'm also working on that. And I hope you guys like that I brought Mark into this a couple of people wanted me to and also I am going to bring Jones back but don't be harsh on him we will soon discover why he's acting like a complete ass. And this story is set before the plane crash scene and I decided I wanted to bring that in so, out of the people going who do you want to die? I'm only picking one maybe two.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here it is. I did my own editing I wanted to give it a try to see if I have improved and give my beta a break.**

Mark was at the front desk waiting on Killian Jones, Lexi saw Mark in his protective stance. She wasn't hurt so that meant someone had hurt the kids, Callie, Arizona, or Regina. She walked up to him to see what was going on.

"Hey babe, why are you in your protective stance" Lexi asked walking up and standing next to him.

"I'm going to see what is with this Jones guy" Mark said crossing his arms.

"Oh, the guy with eyeliner that has been flirting with Emma?" Lexi asked

"Yeah, What guy wears eyeliner?" Mark asked scrunching up is face. Lexi shrugged.

"I don't know, but get ready, because here he comes," Mark looked over at the guy, sizing him up "try not to kill him. And listen to his side of the story there are two sides to every story." Lexi said kissing him and leaving.

"Hey lad," Mark could smell the rum on him.

"I'm not your lad, what's your deal?" Mark asked.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Yeah right, come on," Mark grabbed his arm forcefully, pulling him into an examination room. "give me a reason not to turn your ass to the chief, for showing up drunk."

"What's it matter? I have nothing to live for anyways." Killian said.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked.

"Nothing." Jones turned away sitting on the exam table,Mark set up fluids about to put it into his arm. Mark noticed needle marks in Killian's arm.

"What's that?" Mark asked pushing the sleeve.

"None of your business, what are you doing with that needle?"

"It's to make you sober." Mark put it in, but Killian went to take it out. Mark struggled to keep him from pulling it out.

"No, you can't." Killian said trying to get it out, but Mark stopped him forcing Killian's arms to the side.

"Why not?" Mark asked.

"Because, I'll remember, I don't want to remember, I can't!"

"What can't you remember?" Mark asked. Killian had stopped struggling so Mark let him go.

"My family!" Kilian yelled starting to cry "My brother, my fiancé, my... my unborn child. I can't remember them, please, don't let me. I can't survive if I remember. They all died because of a stupid drunk" Mark felt sympathetic towards Killian.

"Do you even know what you've done the past week?" Mark asked. Kilian chuckled.

"You want me to remember something while I'm drunk? I can't even remember two hours ago."

"I guess we will have to wait for you to sober up. Take a nap."

"I don't want to." Killian said pouting.

"I wasn't asking." Mark said. Killian gave up on trying to fight him and laid down. "I'll be back in an hour, don't remove that." Mark said sternly.

"I promise on my selfless life I won't," mark left heading to Peds he saw an intern with a red streak "Hey have you seen Emma I mean doctor swan, I think that's her name."

"Yeah. She's with her patient, room 213." Red said. Mark left Red standing there confused.

* * *

"Well that was werid," Red said watching Mark walk off.

"What was werid?" Derrick asked walking up to Red.

"Some doctor was wondering where Emma, Doctor Swan, was." Red replied.

"Well, what did he look like?" Derrick asked.

"Really hot, kind of spiky greyish hair, looked like he should have been in a men's magaz..." Derrick interrupted her

"That is Mark Sloan. He is head of Plastics, you might know him as McSteamy."

"Oh, so that is McSteamy. Wait aren't you McDreamy" Red asked speaking her mind. Derrick laughed.

"Yes, My wife and her best friend, Cristina, came up with them."

"Oh, I love yang she has such a wonderful personality, all bubbly and happy." Red said sarcastically.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like you. You are much better than the Fairy."

"Tinkerbelle? Is that what you are calling her?"

"You didn't hear that from me." Derrick said and Red chuckled.

"So, What's mine?" Red asked curiously.

"Red Ridding Hood." Derrick answered.

"Wow. Ok, why?" Red asked. _My name is simply Red. Why would people make it longer than necessary?_

"Cristina came up with it. Do you have the CT results?" Derrick asked.

"Oh yeah, here you go." Red handed the results to Derrick.

"Follow me." Derrick said heading to a scan examination room. Red followed closely behind.

"So, what is everyone else's nicknames?"

"Oh well there is the eyeliner guy, his is Hook. There's that French girl, hers is Bookwork. They haven't came up with anything for that other guy that's really quiet."

"Are all these nicknames a good or bad thing?" Red asked

"It determines, they either like you or they don't," Derrick walked into the scan examination room and put the scans up. "What do you see?" Derrick asked. Red looked at the scans and instantly saw what was wrong with the patient.

"There is a tumor located at the parietal lobe."

"And how do we operate?" Derrick asked

"You preform a craniotomy to open the skull and remove it" Derrick smiled.

"Correct, now scrub in." Derrick said.

"Wait, what?"

"Well only if you don't wan..." Red interrupted him.

"No, no, I do. I just wasn't expecting to do any actual surgery's." Derrick shrugged.

"I like giving chances, now, go prep the patient and I'll meet you in there." Derrick left. Red was still shocked she was doing a surgery but did what she was told.

On her way to the O.R she ran into Belle. Belle dropped the papers she was carrying and Red picked them up for her.

"Oh hey, sorry babe," Red handed the papers that she just picked up to Belle.

"You look nervous." Belle said

"Well, geez, tell me how I really look." Red said sarcastically.

"Hot," Belle winked and made Red blush "What's wrong? Maybe I can help."

"I'm preforming an craniotomy in a few minutes." Red said, she nervously began playing with her hands, Belle saw this and put the papers on a desk near them she then took Red's hands into hers.

"Red, you'll do wonderful."

"But, what if I screw up?" Red looked down to the floor.

"Hey," Belle said she let go of one of Red's hands and lifted Red's chin to look at her "you are an amazing doctor, you will be fine." Belle kissed her.

"Thank you." Red kissed Belle again feeling less nervous.

"Are you good now?" Belle asked.

"Uhmm," Red smiled mischievously "I think I need another kiss." Belle shook her head smiling, she pulled Red in and gave her a very heated kiss. Belle pushed her tongue into Red's mouth making Red moaned. She pulling Belle in closer to her. Before it could go anywhere Belle pulled away. Red made a noise that sounded like a whining dog making Belle chuckle.

"Go, you have that surgery," Belle leaned forward and started to whisper into Red's ear "and when you get out I have a surprise for you." Belle grabbed the papers she had before and left. Red stood there stunned but eventually shook it off and headed to the E.R.

* * *

Mark came up to room 213, he saw Emma with an ice pack on her cheek.

"What happen to you?" Mark asked.

"Curtsy of Cora herself," Emma moved the ice pack to reveal the red handprint, Mark made a face.

"Damn" Mark said.

"You're telling me, so what's up?" Emma asked putting the ice pack back on her face.

"I need you to come with me in about thirty minutes." Emma could sense the urgency in his voice, her patient was starting to wake up.

"If you wait I can come with you after I inform David Nolan of the surgery." Mark nodded.

"Where's Doctor Millis?" David asked.

"She's been removed from your case Mr. Nolan." Emma said.

"Who are you? And please call me David" He asked still confused but had a smile on anyways.

"Well David, my name is Doctor Swan I…"

"Oh you're the specialist right?" David asked

"Something like that." Emma said.

"So tell me doc how did my surgery go." Before she could go on a woman with short black hair and pink scrubs came in.

"David you're awake."

"Hey Mary Margaret this is my new doctor."

"Nice to meet you." Mary Margaret said

"Doc this is my wife Mary Margaret." David said Mary Margaret lifted her hand up and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too." Emma said

"Don't I know you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Uhmm, I don't think so. Are you a doctor here?" Emma asked.

"In a way, I work in the NICU."

"Oh ok well I was down there helping with baby girl that was abandon. I'm actually going to be there tomorrow."

"I left in the middle of that day," David held onto Mary Margaret's hand, both hand a sad expression, "it was... anyways how is David?"

"It went very well. There were no complications and you should be fully recovered in two days." Emma said getting back into doctor mode.

"Sounds great doc, now I only have one question for you." David said.

"And what's that?" Emma asked.

"Can I eat real food now?" David said seriously. Mary Margaret and Emma chuckled.

"Yes, you can eat. I'll inform the nurses." Emma said

"Thanks doc." David said

"Thank you Doctor Swan." Emma nodded walking up to the nurse outside.

"Room 213 patient is allowed to eat so can you get him something please," Emma asked politely, the nurse nodded. Mark was standing a few feet away, "alright, I'm all free, what's up?"

"I need you to follow me," Mark said walking back towards the waiting room that held Killian. Emma followed without question, Mark stopped in front of the door. "I need you to hear Jones out." Emma's eyes practically popped out.

"The hell I will…" Emma started but Mark interrupted.

"Emma trust me, you need to hear him out." Mark used his begging face, Emma huffed.

"Fine but two minutes tops." Emma said with a sigh.

"I'll take it." Mark and Emma both walked into the waiting room hook was there humming something.

"You know Mark, I'm an idiot." Killian said he had his arm covering his face and wasn't looking at them, so he didn't see Emma walk in.

"Why's that?" Mark asked

"Because, if I didn't want to go to that party so bad, they would be here," Kilian said then realization hit him about what he had done to Emma "oh God, I've got to find Swan and apologize." Kilian sat up quickly.

"I'm right here." Emma said making her presence known.

"Oh thank God, Swan I'm terribly sorry for what happened, all the things I've done. I was drinking to forget and I lost my way, I'm terribly sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Killian said pleading.

"What were you trying to forget?" Emma asked. Killian started tearing up again, remembering his past.

"Two weeks ago I…. my family, my brother… my… my finance… and my… my unborn child, they are my only family... well… were my only family," Kilian was now full on crying Emma was no longer angry at him, but was feeling sympathy toward him.

"There was this drunk driver, my brother was driving, my fiancée and I were in the back making out," Kilian chuckled a little thinking about the memory, "he was making fun of us making out in the backseat" Emma smiled sadly at him. Killian continued.

"He said we were acting like a couple of teenagers he didn't see the drunk driver ran the red light I tried to save them I," his voice gave out on him, he coughed trying to get his voice back.

"I couldn't, so as a result I turned to drugs, alcohol, I flirt constantly, bed women I don't know I'm… I'm so sorry for what I did, I swear I'm not really like this. She would probably kill me for the way I've been. I promise I didn't mean anything by it. I will get clean, I'll...I'll go to rehab, just please forgive me." Emma studied Killian for a little bit she was trying to see if Killian was lying, but not one word that he said was a lie. She would probably have done the same thing he did if she lost Regina or Henry.

"You shouldn't have kissed me." Killian nodded. Emma stepped further into the room.

"I know, I'm sorry, trust me, I wish I was dead." She could tell he meant it, and that worried her. She put a comforting hand on his back and rubbed it.

"Hey, come on, it gets better." Killian started to cry again and leaned forward laying his head on Emma's shoulder.

"How does it get better? I have no one."

"One day at a time, all you have to do is take that first step, stop drinking, stop the drugs, you apologized to everyone. Now is the time to apologize to everyone you've hurt." Killian sat up wiping his face and nodding.

"I will." Killian said.

"And no death thoughts." Emma said.

"I can't promise that mate." Killian said, he was now tear free.

"I know, but you have to try." Emma said.

"I'll try." Killian promised, Emma smiled.

"That's all I ask, that and no more flirting, only if you want to face the Evil Queen." Killian winced.

"She probably hates me, and I promise mate, no more flirting."

"She definitely doesn't like you" they both chuckled "and I'll talk to her about the sexual harassment charge, hopefully it's not too late to get those canceled."

"I'm sorry again mate." Emma nodded.

"It's fine I would probably have done the same thing if I lost my family. I've actually seen this many times, in the foster system when teenagers lost their parents, all I ask is that you stay sober, talk to someone, and apologize to the people you hurt." Emma said.

"Can… I know I have no right, but, do you think we can be friends?" Killian asked shyly.

"Most definitely." Emma said.

"Can we be lezbros?" Killian joked. Emma laughed.

"And he's back I was wondering where you went." Kilian smirked.

"I'm only kidding, at least it wasn't flirting," Emma nodded to his statement he turned serious "thanks Emma for understanding." Emma nodded.

"Just get help, ok?" Emma said.

"You've got it mate." Killian said and Emma left. Mark was outside of the room, waiting.

"Take care of him, I'm going to Regina's." Emma said walking away, Mark nodded.

"Have fun." Mark called out to Emma.

* * *

Regina walked into her house there was a light on in her study but she knew all the lights were out when she left this morning. She walked over looking in and there stood her mother.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"What you think you can get away with the things you did"

"You have no right to my life."

"I gave you life." Cora yelled

"Well of course you did mother, but it is my life you will no longer control it."

"Sweetheart I will always have control over your life."

"Not any more mother, I am done with you." Regina said. Cora marched up to her daughter clasping a hand around Regina's neck

"You little girl have forgotten your place, you never speak to me like you did in the hospital" Cora squeezed tighter "you are pathetic, do you really think anyone could love you?" Cora noticed the swan necklace so she ripped it off throwing it somewhere in the room.

"Stop it!"

"No one can love you but me" Regina was seeing black spots she felt a pain hit her body and her last thoughts where of henry and Emma.

**And you all were so mean to Killian, I bet you guys feel a little bad now. **

**I know, you guys probably hate me for the way I ended it but you can blame Alison for that, she's a friend of mine, she said I should leave it with a cliff hanger. She says Hi. And I know this is short compared to my other chapters but I have been grounded. I have no idea when I will be ungrounded so I decided to give you all at least something to read. **

**And to the reviews wanting Cora to die, I'm sorry to say she will not be on the plane so pick some one else. And to Jelleykakes I hated The Kite Runner because of the thing that happened to Hasson, It kind of killed my want to read it.**

** Oh and if you guys like Aubrey and Beca as a couple you should check out Straying From Tradition by IrishAmerican67. Alrighty, I think that is it until next time, hopefully soon, I promise to get ungrounded as soon as possible. **

**Riddermark I hope you aren't to mad about how I left this chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

Red walked into the O.R washing room. She started to clean her arms and nails when Derrick walked in and smiled.

"Hey, so are you ready?" Derrick asked also washing his hands and nails.

"Yes, Belle gave me a pep talk." Red said quiet excited. She couldn't wait to see what Belle had in store for her.

"That's good. I still get those from my wife." Red and Derrick finished and headed into the O.R.

"It's nice, right?"

"Oh most definitely," Red settled behind the patients head, Derrick was standing beside her. "Alright, now just know that it is ok. I am right here if you need me." Derrick said reassuring Red. Red smiled politely. Derrick smiled.

"Alright let's see what you have."

* * *

Emma walked up the path with a red tulip when she walked in she heard Regina screaming. Emma dropped the tulip by the door, and ran towards Regina's study, only to stumble on Cora choking Regina.

"No one can love you but me." Cora said.

"The hell they can't. I love her," Emma ripped Cora's hand away, Regina fell to the ground "and I'm getting sick and tired of you,"

Emma grabbed a hold of Cora pulling her towards the door. Cora scratched and yanked, but Emma didn't pay attention to any of it. Emma shoved Cora out the door "Get the hell out. And if I ever, ever, see you around Regina, or Henry, I will kill you." Emma said and she meant it.

"You can't do this." Cora said getting in Emma's face.

"No, you can't fuck do this." Cora raised her hand to slap Emma, but Emma threw her arm back, landing it on Cora's nose. Blood instantly started to pour out. "Now get the hell out, or so help me God, I will do worse." Cora turned around.

"This is not over." Cora called out. Emma slammed the door shut.

"What a bitch." Emma ran back to the study, Regina was still on the ground so Emma went over to her.

"Come on Gina, wake up baby," Emma picked her up putting her on the sofa "come on Gina, you're too tough for this" Emma started crying "I love you, so I need you to wake up baby." she laid her head on Regina's stomach.

"I love you too," Regina said Emma lifted her head up and smiled "I love you so much." Regina pulled Emma in for a passionate kiss. They eventually pulled back for air. "You're a doctor and you couldn't think of how to help me?" Regina teased.

"I guess I see why they don't let doctors work on kin, or loved ones. I literally lost all my medical knowledge." Emma said.

"I know dear, it happened to me once with henry." Regina said tiredly. She was emotionally exhausted.

"Come on, you're exhausted." Emma said standing up.

"Can't I just sleep here?" Regina wined. Emma chuckled at Regina's childlike behavior.

"It's not comfortable on this sofa. Don't worry; I'll do all the work." Emma picked Regina up who yelped.

"I'm still amazed by your strength." Emma smirked carrying Regina to her room.

"And I'm utterly amazed of how sexy you are." Regina hummed kissing Emma on her jawline.

"I love you Emma." Regina said, she would never get tired of saying it to Emma.

"I love you too Regina." Emma laid Regina on the bed and went over to get her some pajamas.

"That wasn't how I planned on telling you." Emma said handing Regina her pajamas, she helped Regina put them on.

"How were you planning on telling me?" Regina asked lying down, Emma laid beside her.

"I was going to take you, and henry if he wanted to come, to the stables and declare it afterwards. Because Regina, you deserve a grand gesture of love, you deserve so much better then how I told you. You deserve so much better than me…" Regina interrupted Emma kissing her passionately.

"Emma Swan, you never ,never, tell me that I don't deserve you, I love you and I want you."

"I…I thought I was going to lose you, I wouldn't know what to do without you." Regina started tearing up, Emma wiped them off of Regina's cheek.

"You'll never have to find out," Regina kissed Emma passionately "you can still take me and henry on this stable ride." Regina said trying to lighten the mood, Emma smiled.

"I would love to; do you think henry would want to go?" Emma asked.

"Oh most definitely, he has been begging me to take him for a while now." Regina said through a yawn.

"What time is he supposed to be back from school?" Emma asked.

"in a few hours that gives us plenty of time to just lie here and talk."

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Emma asked concerned "I know you must be tired." Emma said. Regina shook her head.

"You said, you would tell me about your back." Emma tensed a little, Regina noticed so she grabbed Emma's hand and started rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand, which made Emma relax again.

"Have you had the chances to actually look at it?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head.

"Sorry dear, but we are usually doing other activates for me to actually notice." Regina said Emma blushed.

"Well look and it may explain a little." Emma sat up and took her shirt off, giving Regina a view of her back. Regina sat up and looked at Emma's back, underneath the scratch marks she made was scars that looked like cigarette burns and cut marks. They were very faded and you could only see them if you were actually searching for them. Regina placed her hand on Emma's back .

"I can feel your hand on my back, because of the pressure, but I can't actually feel it, if that makes sense." Emma said.

"It does, make sense that is, your back received a lot of pain and the nerves sort of turned off. You know I can get Callie to test your nerves and see if they will work again." Regina said.

"I'll ask her about it." Emma said. She would like to feel the heat from Regina's hand on her back.

"Do you want to talk more about it?" Emma put her shirt back on and laid back down.

"There's not really much to say. Just that one of my foster homes used me as an ash tray or a knife sharpener" Regina winced thinking about anyone hurting her Emma, her white knight, the person she loved. Emma noticed Regina's wince "look Gina I forgave them a long time ago. Now if I saw them I would probably, no I would most definitely throw a punch but it's all in the past, ok?" Regina nodded.

"I just don't like thinking about you getting hurt." Regina said sadly.

"And I don't like seeing you hurt," Emma remembered that she didn't have a good shirt for the dinner. She got up leaving a pouting Regina behind, she chuckled. "I have to see if I have anything good to wear for dinner. I know I have good pants, but I'm not sure about a shirt."

"You can borrow one of mine." Regina walked over to her walk-in closet pulling out a grayish button up shirt walking out she handed it to Emma. Emma took it and laid it out for later. She and Regina climbed back into bed.

"Come on, you need to rest. You've had a stressful day. I'll stay up and wake you when it's time."

"I have to make sure henry gets his homework done." Regina said through a yawn.

"If you're not awake by then, I'll get it and wake you up two hours before everyone gets here." Emma said.

"You are going to make henry a snack and help him with his homework and clean the house?" Regina asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes, I am now rest," Regina lay against Emma chest rubbing her hand up and down Emma's stomach. She was simply enjoying the feel of Emma, making sure she was still real, that none of it was fake. She was so scared that Emma would disappear any minute. Sensing Regina's worry Emma tangled their hands together "I'm right here sweetheart." Regina hummed.

"Sweetheart? I like that." Regina said. Emma kissed her on the head. Regina hummed drifting off.

"I love you Emma." Regina said, before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too Regina." Emma kissed the top of her head, letting her rest for a few hours.

* * *

"See, it wasn't so bad, and now we are done." Derrick said. Reds surgery went well, and without complications. They were now washing their hands.

"Well, I'm done here; Do you think you can take care of my patients?" Derrick asked.

"Oh yeah, piece of cake." Red said.

"Alright, try not to let anyone die. And Red?"

"Yeah boss." Red answered.

"You were excellent." Derrick said.

"Thanks, I hope you have fun with your dinner." Red said.

"Well I should, it's at Regina's." Derrick said.

"Oh, Emma was saying something about a dinner party." Red said. Derrick laughed.

"It's more of the girl's gang up on Emma and ask her questions." Derrick said.

"Well make sure they aren't too rough on her, she's my best friend," Red spotted Belle leaning against the desk her back was to them. "Well if you'll excuse me, I have a beautiful woman to scare." Derrick chuckled.

"I don't care what you do; just don't let my patients die." Derrick said.

"Copy that boss." Red said saluting and walking away Derrick shook his head chuckling and left.

Red tiptoed over behind Belle. One of the nurses that were hanging up decorations spotted her. Red held her finger over her mouth and the nurse smiled and nodded. Red smiled mischievously and wrapped her arms around Belles waist.

"Boo!" Belle jumped and whirled around.

"Ruby Lucas!"

"Well you are either really pissed at me," Red lowered her voice pressing her lips to Belles hear "or you are really horny." Belle smiled.

"Maybe I'm both." Belle said teasingly.

"Well I know I can fix those problems, with a fun activity" Red said kissing Belle passionately.

"Oh, really?" Belle teased.

"Yes really," Red then focused on one of the nurses he was a regular but she couldn't remember his name "Hey, uhmm… I'm sorry, what is your name?" Red asked politely letting go of Belle but interlacing their hands.

"Tyler Rayn" He answered with a smile.

"Tyler, right sorry…" Red started.

"It's cool" Tyler smiled at her.

"Listen I'm covering for Doctor Shepherd's patients, the male one, can you page me if they need anything?" Red asked with a sweet voice.

"Of course." Tyler smiled at her.

"Thanks Tyler, I owe you." Before he could say anything back Red dragged Belle to an on-call room. Red walked in looking around checking to see if they were alone. Belle locked the door and pushed Red onto the bed. Red landed with a thump.

"I was wanting to treat you baby." Red said. Belle shook her head.

"I told you, I have a surprise for you." Belle said, kissing Red's neck.

"What's that babe?" Red asked breathing heavily. Belle nipped at Reds neck then sat up and straddled her. Red tried to sit up but Belle pushed her back down "you know I've noticed you are really not so sweet and innocent like you portray yourself to be" Belle frowned

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Belle asked. Red smirked

"Definitely a good thing. Now what is my surprise, because I'm really horny and I'm not a patient person" Red said bluntly. Belle chuckled pulling out a necklace box. Red sat up with a smile. "Babe?"

"I saw it in a store on my way back from lunch," Belle lifted up the lid to reveal a wolf pendent howling to the moon that was also a Ruby "and I thought of you." Red smiled widely and kissed Belle passionately.

* * *

**Alright, so first off, Yay Regina is fine and Emma punched the shit out of Cora. Secondly I have opened a poll on who you want to die, please vote because I can't really decide on who I want to kill off, sorry but someone must go. The next chapter will be a Red and Belle scene then the dinner scene. Rememeber leave a review, please.**


	30. Chapter 30

Belle wrapped her arms around Reds waist, pulling her closer into her body.

"I love it babe." Red said flipping them over, "Now let me show you just how much I love it." Red said kissing Belles neck, she nipped at it drawing a moan from her girlfriend.

"I was supposed to be the one treating you." Belle said through a moan.

"Well to bad," Red said biting some more, "let's get you out of these clothes," Red made quick work of getting Belle out of her clothes.

"I need to feel you ruby" Red groaned.

"I love it when you call me Ruby, it lets me know when you are horny," Red quickly discarded all her clothes, lying back on top of Belle.

"I need you," Belle groaned, Red smirked going done and nipping on Belles breast, her hand descending teasing her girlfriends folds. "Please," Belle moaned.

"Please, what?" Red asked, sucking a nipple into her mouth.

"I need you," Belle arched into Reds touches.

"Where do you need me Belle?" Red asked biting her girlfriends' nipple. Belle moaned.

"Inside…please I need…I need your fingers…inside…of me." Belle moaned. Red plunged two fingers in, pumping in and out at a slow place. Belle dug her nails into Reds hips. "Oh God, Ruby." Belle moaned "Faster." Red sped up putting her thumb on her girlfriends' clit going in tight circles. "Oh fuck."

"I love it when you cuss." Red said going up to her neck and biting gently.

"Oh fuck I'm…I'm" Belle couldn't finish, she came all over her girlfriends hand. Red smiled and brought her hand up to her mouth, sucking them clean.

"You taste wonderful babe." Belle grabbed Reds neck, pulling her into a bruising kiss.

"I love you." Belle said.

"I love you too." Red said. Belle started kissing her way down Red's jaw line to her neck, biting harshly. Red hissed with pain and pleasure.

"Now, I want to taste you." Belle said, she descended down to Red's breast, pulling the left nipple into her mouth and messaging the right breast with her hand.

"Fuck Belle." Belle let go of the nipple with a pop.

"That's what I plan to do," Belle said, kissing Red then descending further down to her dripping goal. Belle left open mouth kisses along Red's stomach. Red lifted her hips in anticipation.

"Please, Belle." Red begged and Belle smirked.

"Please, what?" Belle teased. Not giving Red a chance to speak, she took one long swipe with her tongue.

"Fuuuuucccckkkk" Red cried out, Belle smiled attaching her mouth to Reds clit, sucking it into her mouth. Reds hands flew to Belles hair. Belle darted her tongue in and out of Red, swirling it with each thrust of her tongue. Before long Red bucked her hips up, screaming Belles name as she came.

* * *

Emma looked over at the clock, it was almost three, that meant Henry would be home any minute. Emma detangled Regina from her and slipped out of bed. She pulled the covers over her girlfriend so she didn't get cold. Emma went down stairs right when Henry came in, he bent down and picked up the tulip Emma had dropped.

"What's this doing in the floor?" He asked handing it to Emma.

"I dropped it." Emma said.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Do you have any homework?" Emma asked, choosing to ignore his question.

"Yes, where's mom? She usually helps me." Henry said, looking around the hallway for his mom.

"She's exhausted, so I'll help you." Emma said

"Ok, well I'm hungry. Can you cook?" Henry said walking to the kitchen.

"Uhhh… define cooking." Emma followed. Henry smiled.

"I'll just eat an apple until dinner. Is mom still doing the dinner?" Henry asked

"Yeah, I'm going to wake her in thirty minutes. Come on and I'll help you with your homework." Emma said sitting down and helping him with his homework, while he ate his apple.

* * *

Regina woke up alone in her bed, so she got up and walked downstairs. She heard laughing. She walked into the living room where she saw Emma and Henry in the floor, with Henry being tickled. She smiled _I could wake up every morning to this_.

"Mama, help me." Henry said, spotting his mother.

"Doctor Swan, you are twice his height, that is obviously an advantage here." Regina said teasing. Emma smirked.

"You know, you're right" Emma stopped tickling him hopping up only to go over and bring Regina to the floor tickling her. "Come on Henry, get your mom." Regina was writhing underneath Emma while Henry laughed and also began tickling her.

"Ok, ok I give up." Regina said through fits of laughter.

"Can I have ice cream after supper" Henry asked.

"Oh no, you are not trying to make a deal," Regina said quirking an eyebrow up at them.

"I think he makes a very fine point Gina, we need ice cream after supper, or…" Emma started tickling her again.

"Ok, ok fine, you two can have ice cream just stop." Regina screamed through another fit of giggles. Emma instantly stopped.

"See, it wasn't that hard." Emma said getting off of Regina and helping her up.

"I swear, I'm taking care of two children." Regina muttered.

"You know you love it." Emma said pecking her on the lips.

"I do" Regina hummed kissing her again.

"Eww guys, gross." Henry covered his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you." Emma said covering his entire face with kiss.

"Oh, come on. Stop, stop, please." Henry begged. Emma stopped.

"Well, since you said please." Regina smiled, shaking her head.

"Did you finish your homework dear?" Regina asked.

"Yes mom, Emma helped me." Henry said.

"Thank you." Regina said Emma nodded.

"It was nothing." Emma said shrugging.

"Alright, now you, my young prince go wash up. By the time you get done it will be time to set the table." Henry groaned at that.

"Fine," Regina raised an eyebrow "yes mam." Henry said running up the stairs.

"And no running." Emma chuckled at Regina.

"You're cute when you get in parent mood."

"Well thank you, do you want to help me in the kitchen?"

"I would love to," Regina and Emma spent time preparing the food half an hour went by and all that was left was for the two lasagnas to be taken out in thirty minutes and for Henry to set the table.

"Do you think you can handle taking that out in thirty minutes, dear." Regina purred the dear part making Emma shiver.

"Not if you keep talking to me like that, go take a shower before I…." Emma was interrupted by Regina kissing her, Emma felt the lower part of her stomach tighten.

"Before what dear?" Before Emma could answer the door rung. "That will be Meredith, and most likely Cristian, or Baily. They will want the cider, and you know where that is. Do not, Doctor Swan, burn my lasagnas" Regina threatened starting the timer and heading to her bathroom. Emma sighed.

"Damn, she's hot when she threatens me," she said heading to the front door. When she opened the door there stood all three of them, plus Callie, Derrick, and two kids she didn't recognize. "Well I was prepared for Christina, Meredith, and Baily, but not you two and this lovely girl, and handsome young man." Emma moved out of the way letting them come in and hang their coats. The two kids blushed.

"I'm Zola," she said standing in front of Emma.

"Well, hi Zola, I'm Emma."

"Where's Henry?" Zola asked.

"He is…" before she could answer Henry came down the stairs.

"Hey guys," he said grabbing Zola's hand and headed to the living room "bye guys." Everyone laughed at his excitement.

"This is Bailey junior." Derrick introduced the youngest one in his arms. Emma smiled at him.

"Well hi there handsome." Bailey blushed and waved "well I have to watch the lasagnas so I…"

"Oh no you don't, they put Derrick through it now you have to go through it" Meredith said grabbing a hold of Emma and heading to the study "Derrick watch the lasagnas." Meredith shouted at him.

"There's a timer," Emma yelled, Derrick chuckled.

"I've got you covered," Derrick yelled back to her, and walked to the kitchen. Cristina, Callie, and Bailey followed Meredith to the study. Meredith entered the study letting go of Emma.

"Sit." Bailey ordered pointing at the chair; Emma walked over and sat down sighing. _This is going to be a long night,_ Emma thought.

The four poured themselves a drink and stood in front of Emma. Well, all accept Cristina, who sat in the other chair to the right. Cristina noticed Emma looking at her.

"I just came to watch," Cristian said.

"Now, what are your intentions with Regina?" Bailey asked.

"Didn't Callie just do this Monday?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but its Bailey and Meredith's turn," Callie said.

"I plan to have hot crazy sex with her," Cristian laughed falling off of the chair, Emma chuckled "in all seriousness I plan to stick around, that is until she no longer wants me."

"And you are ok with her having Henry?" Meredith asked.

"Of course I am, that kid is like a miniature Regina. He does that adorable eyebrow thing Regina does." Emma said smiling. They all smiled at Emma, except Cristiana who went back to drinking.

"Have you told her yet?" Callie asked, Emma nodded making Callie squeal.

"Tell me everything," Callie said and Emma froze.

"Uhmm…. I...I'll let Regina tell you that story." Emma replied.

"Tell us what?" Meredith asked confused.

"I told her that I love her." Emma said rubbing the back of her neck.

"After a week?" Bailey asked astonished.

"I know it sounds crazy, hell I know it's crazy. But I know I love her, I can feel it, and I just… God I just love her so much, and Henry too. He's such a great, wonderful, caring kid and I love him. I love both of them so much." Emma said smiling at the thought of Regina and Henry. Bailey sighed.

"Well the heart knows best," Bailey said. "Now, are you going to hurt Regina or Henry?" Bailey asked.

"Never," Emma shook her head "look, I understand this whole, interrogation of friends, thing. But I promise you, I will do everything it takes to make Regina and Henry happy, ok? And as long as they will have me, I will be sticking around for a very long time." Emma said seriously, Bailey sighed pointing a finger at Emma.

"I like you" Bailey said and Emma smiled her charming smile that pretty much got her everything.

"So am I free to go?" Emma asked hopeful.

* * *

Regina walked down the stairs; she had already finished her makeup and getting ready. She went into the kitchen seeing her lasagnas on the counter and Derrick holding Bailey JR.

"She is in the study getting interrogated." Derrick said making Regina chuckle.

"I suppose she has suffered enough," Regina said, making Derrick laugh.

"Well, we know how bailey is, so it might be a good idea." Derrick said.

"I suppose," Regina said smiling, and turning to head to the study.

"Hey, Regina," Derrick called out to her.

"Yes?" Regina asked turning back to him.

"Does she make you happy?" Derrick asked. Regina and Derrick weren't exactly close, but, they still looked out for each other. Regina smiled at him brightly and nodded.

"She does, she really does." Regina said and Derrick smiled.

"I'm glad you found happiness Regina."

"Thank you Derrick," Regina said and headed for the study, when she got there she saw Emma sitting in the chair and the girls surrounding her. Well, all except Cristina who was sitting in the chair drinking.

"So, am I free to go?" Regina heard Emma ask.

"Alright girls, I think that's enough," Regina said Emma looked relived to see Regina.

"Go shower dear, by the time you are done it will be time to eat." Emma stood up and gave Regina a chaste kiss.

"Thank you," Emma said Regina smiled wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, kissing her passionately. Emma hummed into the kiss and pulled back.

"I'm sorry you had to endure this interrogation." Regina said making Emma smile.

"It's fine, they are just looking out for you," Emma pecked Regina's lips, "Now I'm going to take a shower" Emma said heading to Regina's bathroom.

"She's a keeper," Bailey said.

"Wait there is still one more thing before she is a keeper." Cristina said.

"And what's that Cristina?" Regina asked curious to what she was going to say.

"Is she good in bed?" Cristina asked seriously.

"She's amazing," Regina answered with a smile, "best orgasms in my life."

"See, now she is a keeper," Cristina said. "So what's for dinner?"

"Lasagna, salad, and for dessert, is an apple pie with vanilla ice cream."

"I love coming here," Cristina said.

"You mean you love my cooking," Regina said.

"And the alcohol," Cristina said holding up her glass.

"Emma told us that she said she loved you, but that you would tell us how." Bailey said.

"Well, my mother was here and there was a…incident," Regina started rubbing her throat, thankful that there wasn't a bruise. "Anyways, Emma threw my mother out of the house, I was unconscious but I kept hearing her say I love you. So when I awoke, I told her I love her back."

"Did she literally throw Cora out?" Callie asked,

"Yes, and broke her nose." Regina informed them.

"Damn, Emma's a bad ass," Cristina said, causing the girls to laugh.

"So, where's everyone at? I saw Derrick and Bailey Jr…" Regina started but Bailey interrupted.

"They are on their way; we wanted to interrogate Emma early."

"And what's the verdict?" Regina asked.

"She's good for you," Meredith said.

"So, is this it or are some of her friends coming?" Callie asked.

"Her friends are interns, they may feel a little intimidated if they come." Regina said.

"They would be stupid not to," Bailey said.

"Hey, what's this?" Meredith asked picking up a swan necklace.

"Oh, thank god you found that." Regina said grabbing it and putting it on, the doorbell rang.

"Well, that should be everyone else." Cristina said downing her drink.

"I'll get it," Bailey said leaving the study. It was Ben, Arizona and Tuck. Tuck took off to where Henry and Zola were playing while Ben and Arizona stayed with Bailey and Derrick who was still holding Bailey Jr.

"Cristina, are you ok?" Regina asked after Cristina downed another glass.

"Yeah I just…me and Owen aren't talking at the moment."

"Oh," Regina said sympathetic.

"I told him I didn't want kids in the beginning of this marriage and he is still pushing so I'm ignoring him at the moment."

"Well, you are always welcomed to my apple cider." Regina told her.

"See, now that's a good friend Mere," Cristina said pointing at Regina.

"I'm a good friend," Meredith said pointing at herself.

"You don't give me all your alcohol though," Cristina said and Meredith shrugged.

"True. But if I did, there wouldn't be any for me." Meredith said.

"I have to finish the table," Regina said leaving, she went into the kitchen, grabbing the lasagnas and putting them on the table. Then going to the fridge and getting the salad ready. Baily walked into the kitchen.

"Here, I'll get the salad and you can poor yourself some wine." Bailey grabbed the salad, leaving Regina without a choice. Regina chuckled and poured herself some wine.

* * *

Emma saw Bailey walk out the kitchen with a bowl of salad. Bailey looked at Emma who was dressed in dress pants and one of Regina's shirts.

"She's in there." Bailey said heading to the dining room.

"Thank you," Emma said.

"Yeah, yeah." Bailey said walking out to the table with the salad. Emma smiled and headed to the kitchen. Regina was there leaning against the counter drinking wine. Emma smiled at her and walked over wrapping her arms around her waist, kissing her neck. Regina hummed leaning back into Emma.

"I love you," Emma said making Regina smile.

"I love you too," Regina said turning around in Emma's arms and kissing her passionately. "I'm never going to get used to that" Emma kissed along her jawline.

"Good, because I would hate for you to," Emma moved along her neck kissing around the necklace, "I see you found the necklace." Regina hummed, and then moaned when Emma sucked on her pulse point.

"I really love you in my clothes," Regina moaned out, Emma smirked.

"Well, I love you in your clothes too. But, I would rather see you without any on," Emma bit down softly on Regina's pulse point.

"Emma," Regina moaned.

"Oh no you two don't," they sprung apart when the heard Meredith's voice. "Come on, you can do that when everyone leaves." Meredith said leaving to the dining room. Regina grabbed a hold of Emma's hand and walked to the dining room. Emma pulled a chair out for Regina to sit down; she smiled and took the seat.

"Thank you dear," Regina said; Emma smiled pecking her on the cheek.

"You're welcome." Emma said winking and sitting down next to a man that she assumed was Baileys husband.

"Henry, Zola, Tuck it's time to eat," Bailey yelled.

"Tuck?" Emma asked, more to herself then anyone.

"Mine and Bailey's son, we came earlier with Arizona, but I believe you were getting ready. I'm Ben by the way, Bailey's husband." Ben held his hand out.

"Emma, Regina's girlfriend," Emma shook his hand. The kids started running to the dining room.

"No running," Callie, Regina, Bailey, Arizona and Meredith yelled. Emma, Derrick, and Ben chuckled at the girls. The kids walked in sitting down at the kid table; Bailey had already made them plates.

"Well, it seems everyone is here now, so let's eat," Regina said. Bailey sat beside Ben, on the other side of Regina was Callie and Arizona and on the other side of the table were Cristina, Meredith, and Derrick. Bailey JR was sitting in a highchair besides Derrick.

"Mom, don't forget grace," Sophie said.

"Of course," Callie said everyone grabbed everyone's hands.

"Would you like to do it Emma?" Meredith asked. Emma tightened her hold on Regina's hand.

"I uhmm…I... I don't know how," Emma said.

"I'll do it for Emma," Henry said. He could see Emma was nervous and decided to help her out. Emma smiled and winked at him.

"God bless us for our food, amen." Henry said and caused the adults to chuckle.

"Henry," Regina warned lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm kidding; I'll do it for real this time. Alright God I was just kidding, I do want you to bless the food but thank you for Emma. She makes mama happy s…oh and she plays with me, so she's pretty great," Emma and Regina squeezed each other's hand while everyone smiled, "and thank you for letting mom have this party, amen. Now can we eat?" Henry asked after he finished the prayer.

"Yes Henry, you may eat," Regina said, and that's all it took for the kids to dig in. Everyone else made plates of salad surprisingly even Cristina

"So Emma," Bailey started, "tell us something about yourself."

"There's not really much to tell."

"What about that surgery you took lead of?" Derrick asked. "Meredith said you rocked it."

"Yeah I heard of that, the one that had the inversus patient, right?" Cristina asked,

"Yeah, Cora didn't believe me when I said she was going to cut into an artery but thankful Regina helped, so she left and I took the lead. With Meredith's help of course," Meredith laughed.

"Yeah that purring it nicely" Meredith said talking about the Cora situation.

"I heard you punched the queen of hearts," Cristina said.

"Queen of hearts?" Emma asked.

"Cora," Meredith said.

"Oh, but no, I didn't punch her. Well, at the hospital at least."

"Bummer," Cristian said.

"Who came up with queen of hearts?" Emma asked.

"Same person who came up with the evil queen, dear," Regina said pointing at Cristina and Meredith.

"It's kind of mine and Meres thing, to come up with names for everyone," Cristina informed Emma.

"Well, Arizona beat you to Emma's nickname," Callie said.

"Savior, right?" Meredith asked.

"Yup," Arizona said proudly. Everyone had finished their salad and started on the lasagna.

"We came up with the new interns too. There's The Fairy, Red Riding Hood, Book Worm, and Hook. We haven't been able to come up with anything for that quiet guy," Cristina said.

"Yeah, he's kind of creepy," Meredith said. "All he does is stay quiet and watch everyone."

"So, Emma, back to you, where did you grow up?" Derrick asked. Regina placed her hand on Emmas thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Emma intertwined their hands together.

"Oh, umm, everywhere really. I was an orphan, so I moved around a lot from foster home, to foster home"

"We actually adopted Zola when she was six months," Derrick said winking at Zola. Zola giggled at her father making Emma smile.

"And I respect that, not a lot of kids get out and not a lot are kept when the parents have a kid."

"So, you grew up in the system?" Cristina asked.

"Yup," Emma answered.

"What made you want to be a doctor?" Derrick asked, knowing Emma was probably uncomfortable talking about her life in the system.

"I don't really know. I guess I just wanted to help people, so I became a doctor."

"Were you into anything else?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I was a bails bondman…well a bails bondwoman," Ben and Derrick chuckled, while the others smiled.

"What's a bails bondman?" Henry asked.

"It's someone who catches people who don't pay money," Emma answered.

"Oh, so like a superhero?" Sophia asked, causing the adults to chuckle.

"I guess you could say that," Arizona said.

"Now, who is ready for dessert?" Regina asked making the kids jump up and down.

"Me!" was heard many times from each kid.

"I'll help," Meredith said.

"Yeah, me too," all the women, besides Emma and Cristina left, the kids following after.

"I'm going to go get another drink," Cristina said leaving Emma with the guys and Bailey JR.

"Well, this is fun," Ben said. Emma gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, it could be worse," Emma said.

"True, very true," Derick said.

"So, what are you considering?" Ben asked.

"I don't really know, probably Peds," Emma said.

"Do you enjoy it?" Ben asked.

"Most definitely," Emma said nodding.

"Emma," Regina called out from the kitchen.

"Well I am being called," Emma said excusing herself. On her way to the kitchen everyone else was heading back to the dining room. She entered the kitchen and saw Regina holding a bowl in front of the pie and ice-cream.

"Yeah, babe?" Emma asked hugging Regina from behind.

"How much dessert do you want?" Regina asked. Emma smirked against her neck and began nipping at it.

"How much are you willing to give me?" Emma asked sucking on her soft spot, that was below her ear.

"Emma," Regina half moaned, half warned. Emma smirked.

"Just a slice with ice cream," Emma said moving away from Regina.

"You are the biggest tease," Regina said handing her girlfriend a bowl with the dessert. "Just you wait,"  
Regina said taking her own bowl, Emma continued smirking.

"I can't wait to see what you have for me," Regina turned around raising an eyebrow. She smiled devilishly that made Emmas knees weak. Regina walked over swaying her hips, making Emmas mouth water. Regina stood in front of her, ghosting her lips over Emmas.

"Dear, you do not, want to play with me," Regina husked, making Emmas panties grow wet. Emma licked her lips, her tongue running across Reginas in the process.

"But I really do,"

"Very well dear, but remember, you started this," Regina turned and left Emma there. Regina walked into the dining room, everyone was eating their dessert. Emma made her way sitting beside Regina.

"Hey mom, can I spend the night with Tuck?" Henry asked

"It's 'May I' dear, and you'll have to ask Bailey and Ben," Regina said. Henry turned to face Bailey and pouted.

"May I please?" Henry asked, using his puppy dog eyes.

"Can we go too?" Sophia and Zola asked.

"We don't have any clothes here with us," Callie said.

"Same here Zola," Meredith said.

"I have clothes still, from the last time they stayed. If its ok with you two, I'm fine with it," Bailey said, the kids squealed, and kissed Baileys cheek.

"Thank you, I'm going to go pack," Henry said jumping up and heading to his room.

"I'll help you little man," Ben said, and left with the girls, and Tuck to go pack,

"Thank you Bailey," Meredith said, Bailey waved her hand.

"It's no trouble, it's not the first time, and it certainly won't be the last," Bailey said.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to," Meredith said. Bailey shrugged.

"It's fine, I love them kids," Bailey said, everyone finishing off their desserts.

* * *

With everyone finished and the dishes put up, Cristina finally came out of the study with a drink.

"So tell me dear, how much more cider have you drank?" Regina asked Cristina.

"Just a bottle, so you are still good on cider," Cristina said.

"That's less than I thought you would have consumed," Regina said.

"Surprised me to," Meredith said everyone started heading to the living room.

"Emma, can you wipe the dining room table for me?" Regina asked.

"Of course," Emma said going to the kitchen and getting a dish rag then returned to the empty dining room and began cleaning it off. Emma felt hands on her waist and the smell of apples, she turned her head and saw Regina.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked smiling at Regina. Regina started kissing Emmas neck and began playing with Emma's stomach over her shirt.

"I'm going to make you so wet," Regina bit down hard on Emmas pulse point. She hissed in pain and pleasure. "Every time you see me," another bite on her shoulder, "you are going to think of me, and only me, getting you off."

Regina turned Emma and bit down close to her collar bone making Emma moan louder, "be quiet dear, you don't want anyone knowing what we are doing." Regina slowly descended her hands down Emmas thigh. Emma whimpered her panties growing wet. Regina began rubbing Emmas sex through her pants.

"Oh baby, you are so wet," Regina moaned into her ear. Emma nodded breathing heavily; Regina smiled and let go, detaching herself from Emma.

"Come join us in the living room," she said and leaving Emma alone. Maybe I shouldn't have started this after all, Emma thought while collecting herself. She passed a mirror and saw she was red in the face, so, she took a few breaths before entering the living room. When she entered, she noticed Regina was standing with all the other girls, while Derrick was over on the couch, Baily JR in his lap. Emma walked over and sat next to him with a sigh.

"Long night?" Derrick asked. Emma gave a small laugh.

"You have no idea," Emma looked over at Regina who winked at her. Emma let a frustrated sigh out; before Derrick could ask Ben and the kids came into the living room.

"All done," Henry said and hopped onto Emmas lap. Emma smiled at Henry and ruffled his hair, Henry giggled and leaned into Beca and began whispering"

"Have you told her yet?" Emma chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah kid, I told her." Emma said through a smile, Henry smiled at Emma.

"Awesome," Henry said.

"Are you ready to go kids?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah," they all said, and began telling their parents bye. Besides Tuck since he was going with his own parents. Tuck came over to Emma.

"I'm glad aunt Regina has you," Tuck said. Emma smiled widely.

"I'm glad I have her," Emma said, Tuck smiled at Emma.

"It was nice meeting you," Tuck said.

"It was nice meeting you too, Tuck, maybe next time we can play some football." Emma said and Tucks face lit up and nodded.

"Sweet," Tuck said going back to his mom. Henry turned to face Emma.

"Can I play with you too?" Henry asked.

"Of course kid, it wouldn't be that much fun without you." Henry smiled and gave Emma a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Emma," Emma smiled and kissed him back on the cheek.

"I love you too kid," henry hopped off and ran to his mom.

"Love you mom," Henry said hugging his mom.

"I love you too little prince," Regina said kissing him on the head and hugging tightly. Bailey and Ben said their goodbyes and left with the kids.

"Well, Regina that was the best lasagna ever," Meredith stated. "I wish we could stay longer but Bailey JR looks tired."

"But I want more cider," Cristina whined.

"Come on, you've had enough," Meredith said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Derrick said standing up Emma nodded.

"It was nice meeting you too," Emma said.

"Emma," Meredith said after she told Regina goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, oh, and there is a locker for you now, so you can come to the resident changing rooms now."

"Oh, ok Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, and you too Cristina."

"Emma, you are a pretty cool chick, we will have to drink together sometime." She said heading towards the door, with the help of Meredith. Emma smiled and watched them leave.

"Wow, Cristina likes you, I think that is a first," Arizona said. Regina nodded in agreement.

"Well we are…" Callie was interrupted by her page, "going to go to the hospital apparently." Callie said turning it off.

"We'll see you guys at work." Arizona said as they left.

* * *

Callie and Arizona rushed to the hospital, quickly putting on their scrubs. They rushed into the ER room and to the front desk.

"Why were we paged?" Callie asked.

"ER room two," the front desk nurse said, pointing to the room. Callie and Arizona both walked in and saw who the patient was.

"Page Ruby Lucas!" Callie shouted.

"Now!" Arizona screamed.

* * *

Red and Belle got dressed.

"I'm off work now," Belle said wrapping her arms around Red when they were dressed. Red wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her passionately.

"I'm going to miss you," Red murmured Belle smiled.

"I'm just a phone call away" Belle said red chuckled and kissed Belle

"You're pretty amazing Belle"

"You are too red" Belle said kissing Red "now walk me to my car where you can get back to work"

"Bossy much" Red teased opening the door for her Belle smiled

"You love it" Belle said moving her hips extra. Red checked her out and licked her lips

"I love you very much" Red murmured to herself but not loud enough for Belle to hear. Red went over grabbing her hand as she walked her to her car. When they arrived, Red pushed belle gently on the car, crashing their lips together. Belle hummed into the kiss wrapping her arms around Red.

"We can't" belle moaned when Red cupped Belles breast.

"Sorry" Red said moving her hand back to Belles waist.

"I was definitely not complaining," Belle said kissing Red "I just didn't want to give the hospital a show." Red smiled but they were interpreted by Reds pager.

"I have to go, it's the ER." Red said, pecking Belles lips and running to the ER.

* * *

Red raced down to the ER, her pager went off again saying 911. Red rushed out of the elevator and to the front desk.

"I was paged 911," Red said to one of the nurses. The nurse pointed towards room two and saw Callie pacing outside the room. Red scrunched her eyebrows confused.

"Why are you here?" Red asked, "I thought you were at Regina for that dinner thing," Red said standing in front of her.

"I was," Callie said.

"How did it go?" Red asked.

"Oh, it went well. Listen Red, we didn't page you because we need you for anything. We paged you because…."  
"Patients in V-Fib" Arizona shouted.

"Why is Arizona working on someone not pregnant, or on a child?" Red asked trying to look in but Callie blocked her view.

"Red listen we are trying to save her I promise…" Callie didn't get to finish. Red ran into the room when she saw who it was she dropped to the floor and started crying.

"No, no, no. She's all I have," Red cried out.

**Holy crap guys, I'm so, so, sorry for the wait. I promise that the next update will be up by next week. I'm on Christmas break, so, I'll be typing nonstop. Remember leave a review, it keeps me going. Riddermark you're awesome and always have the funniest reviews. Thank you a bunch to the others that review definitely the ones that hate on Cora, those are pretty funny too. I love that you love this story, and hope I don't disappoint. Thank you again for the favs, follows, and reviews. You guys are awesome. Oh, and all mistakes are mine.**


	31. Chapter 31

Emma grabbed Regina and pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately.

"You win; you are definitely the bigger tease." Emma moved down to her neck, nipping and sucking her pulse point. Regina smirked.

"But I was just getting started," Regina moaned out.

"That's what I was afraid of," Emma said biting harshly on Regina's neck. Regina's eyes widen from arousal.

"Emma, bedroom," Regina moaned out gripping Emmas hair. Emma nodded and picked her up taking her upstairs to the bedroom.

When they got to the bedroom Emma laid Regina down and ripped her dress off.

"That was my second favorite dress," Regina said gapping at her. Emma rolled her eyes stripping her clothes off and kissing Regina passionately as she lay down on top of her.

"I'll buy you another one," Emma said kissing Regina passionately. When the kiss ended with the need of air Emma smiled at Regina and traced the scar above her lip. "You are so beautiful," Emma said smiling at Regina. Regina smiled bringing their lips together for a softer kiss.

"Not as beautiful as you." Emma smiled and grind their cores together. Regina moaned thrusting her hips up. Emma reached down and slipped into Regina with two fingers, pumping in and out of her at a slow pace.

"Emma," Regina moaned as Emma thrust in and out of her faster. Emma sucked on her pulse point; Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist. Emma pumped in and out and rubbed her clit with her thumb.

"Oh God Emma," Regina moaned as she came, her walls clinching around Emmas fingers. Emma continued to pump in and out of Regina. Regina came down from her high and flipped them over. Regina smiled down at Emma her fingers tracing her lips.

"I love you," Regina said. Emma smiled widely at Regina.

"I love you too," Emma said, Regina smiled even more and kissed her passionately. Emma kissed back grabbing the back of Regina's neck and bringing her closer. Regina descended her hand between their bodies, teasing drenched folds. Emma moaned into the kiss arching her back up.

"Regina," Emma moaned, Regina smiled loving her name falling from the blondes lips. She pumped two fingers into her slowly, sucking one of Emmas nipples into her mouth. Emmas breathing became heavy as she gripped onto Reginas waist. Regina pumped a little faster drawing a moan from Emma. Emma reached Reginas head bringing their lips together. Regina started flicking Emma's clit with her thumb as she continued to pump in and out of Emma.

Emma arched her back and screamed Reginas name as she came on her hand. Regina smiled lovingly at her and brought her hand to her mouth licking Emma's juices off. Emma groaned flipping them over.

"That was so hot," Emma said Regina smiled kissing her blonde girlfriend flicking her tongue out to meet Emmas, letting her taste herself. Emma shivered kissing down her neck flicking Regina's nipples with her tongue. Regina moaned arching into Emmas mouth.

"Oh Emma," Regina moaned the ache between her legs returning. Emma smirked at Reginas moan and went to the other breast.

"You are so gorgeous Regina and I'm going to show you just how much I worship your body tonight," Emma husked nibbling the nipple with her teeth. Regina groaned and gripped the sheets. Emma descended down kissing and nipping at Regina's stomach and the inside of her thighs.

"Emma stop teasing," Regina groaned out getting frustrated. Emma smirked,

"You've been teasing me all night." Emma said but licked up Reginas drenched folds moaning at the taste. "You taste so good baby," Emma said thrusting her tongue in and out of Regina. Regina moaned and gripped Emmas hair, bringing her closer. Emma moved and sucked Reginas clit into her mouth, thrusting two fingers into her. Regina moaned out thrusting her hips into Emmas face.

"Emma I'm going…" before she could finish she came into Emmas mouth. Emma swallowed Reginas juices happily letting Regina ride out her orgasm. Regina slowly came down from her high feeling Emma kiss her way up her stomach. Regina grabbed her by the neck bringing their lips together.

"You are really good with that mouth of yours." Regina said Emma smirked and before she could say anything to Regina her phone went off.

"Oh come on," Emma said getting off of Regina and answered her phone.

* * *

Callie grabbed Red out from the floor and dragged her out into the ER waiting room.

"I'm so sorry, but Granny had a heart attack. We are doing the best we can, we have Teddy, who is the best cardio surgeon there is." Red nodded tears streaming down her face.

"You can't let her die," Red sobbed into Callie's neck. Callie sighed, stroking Reds hair.

"We are doing our best. Why don't you call Belle or Emma to come wait with you." Callie suggested, Red nodded dialing Emma's number. Emma answered after the third ring.

* * *

"Hello," Emma answered sounding slightly annoyed.

"Uhmm Emma," Red said through tears. Emma could hear in Reds voice that she was crying and instantly went to best friend mode.

"Ruby, honey what's wrong?" Emma asked Regina was instantly on alert getting dressed herself.

"I need you to come to the hospital," Red said crying. Emma started to get dress along with Regina.

"What's going on Rubes?" Emma asked with concern.

"Granny, she…she… she had a heart attack." Red said through tears.

"I'm on my way," Emma said hanging up and putting her last piece of clothing on. Regina was already dressed and had the keys in her hand.

"Granny's in the hospital," Emma said to Regina. Regina nodded handing Emma her shoes.

"I'll drive," Regina said as they headed downstairs.

* * *

Red put her phone in her pocket, "Emmas on her way, and probably Regina." Callie nodded.

"I have to go back to her," Callie said, Red nodded.

"Go, I want people in there that I can trust." Red said, Callie nodded and went back in. Red held her head in her hands and cried again. She had been crying for a while when she felt hands wrap around her and the scent of cinnamon.

"I'm here Rubes, I'm here," Emmas voice said soothingly. Red cried even more burying her head in Emmas neck, Emma rubbed her best friends back soothingly.

"She can't die," Red muttered.

"She's not going to, She has the best team in there working on her." Red nodded finally drying her tears and noticed Emma's appearance "shit Ems I took you away again I'm so sorry," Emma chuckled.

"Rubes, it's no big deal we had a couple rounds and you called before we started another so it's ok."

"God I'm so sorr…" Red began but was cut off by Emma.

"Ruby shut up, its ok," Emma said Red sighed .

"Ok," Emma chuckled then turned serious.

"Where's Belle?" Emma asked.

"She's at her house," Red replied, Emma gaped at her.

"You didn't call her?" Red shook her head.

"She just left and she's probably asleep. I don't want to bug her." Red said.

"You need to call her; she will be upset if she finds out you didn't call her." Emma said, Red shook her head.

"She doesn't need to be bothered," Red said. Emma huffed knowing her friend was a hard ass, but, before she could say something Regina walked through the door.

"She's stabilized and we put her in a room for a twenty-four hour observation," Regina said in her doctor voice she did.

"Is she going to be ok?" Regina nodded.

"She is, she had a minor heart attack…"

"Minor!? That was minor!?" Red yelled and Regina glared at her.

"Doctor Lucas I understand you are sad and hurt but you will not scream at me" Regina said in her Evil Queen voice and instantly felt bad when she saw Red recoil.

"Sorry, but that was minor?" Red asked.

"Yes," Regina said in a kinder voice, "she's asleep right now, so I want you to go get cleaned up. Doctor Swan, you will be taking Doctor Lucas's service for tonight." Regina said turning and leaving to Grannys room.

"Well she sure leaves no room to talk," Red said heading to the changing rooms. Emma chuckled following Red.

"She's in chief mode," Emma said. "I'm switching to the resident locker rooms."

"So I won't get to see you as much?" Red asked sadly.

"Just not when we are changing in the mornings," Emma said wrapping an arm around Reds shoulder. Red leaned into Emma, thankful she had a good friend.

"Damn, so I won't get to see your abs anymore?" Red joked, Emma smirked.

"Well, you can still see them, just not in the mornings at work."

"Damn, I'm going to miss looking at them every morning." Red teased.

"Sorry for the disappointment," Emma said. Red chuckled walking into the changing room.

"How will I ever live on?" Red joked. Emma chuckled as they changed clothes, Red in regular, while Emma went into scrubs.

"I don't know, guess you'll just have to find a way." Emma said making Red laugh.

"I think I'll survive." Emma smiled as she collected a few of her things knowing she was going to have to make two trips.

"Do you want help?" Red asked hoping for a longer distraction. Emma nodded.

"Sure," Emma said, Red went over getting the last bit and they headed to the resident changing rooms.

* * *

Regina walked into the room they had put Granny into and saw Teddy, Arizona, and Regina, Granny was still unconscious. "How is she?" Regina asked.

"She's doing wonderful for someone her age," Teddy said. "Her vitals are stable; her heart is stronger than before with the procedure I did. Just make sure the incision stays clean and doesn't get infected." Teddy said. "I've got a prescription for her to take once every four hours that will help with the pain." Teddy said squeezing Grannys hand that she had been holding, then left. Arizona sighed.

"I'm glad we caught this early enough," Arizona said. Regina and Callie nodded.

"Me too, I don't know what we would do without her." Callie said.

"Let's not think about it," Regina said, Granny huffed seeing the three.

"Well, I see it took me getting in the hospital for you girls to come and see me."

"Granny you're awake," Arizona said.

"Well of course I'm awake," Granny said sitting up. "I'm not dead yet so get me out of this bed." Granny ordered.

"Granny, you have suffered a minor heart attack and need to have your incisions cleaned…" Regina started.

"Well I've got a personal doctor for that, so get me out of this God damn bed Regina Mills." Regina sighed.

"Granny you need to slow down…" Regina started again but was interrupted by Granny.

"Regina, now you listen here, I have nothing to do with my life and that bar is my only entertainment so can I work tonight?" Granny asked, Regina rubbed her temples.

"Granny you are insufferable," Regina said and Granny smiled.

"Damn right, comes with my age. Now can I leave?" Regina sighed looking at her watch.

"It's midnight, so just sleep and then when you wake up I'll get someone to change your bandages then you can be released. If you don't pick up heavy boxes and strain yourself." Regina said and Granny nodded.

"Deal. Now, why did it take me getting into the hospital for you girls to come see me?" Granny asked.

"You banded us," Arizona said confused, Granny waved her hand.

"I don't mean it when I band you, so I expect to see you three at my bar tomorrow night, well tonight." Granny said, Callie shrugged.

"I'm in," Callie said.

"Sure, why not," Arizona said.

"I'll have to see," Regina said.

"That's right you and Emma are together aren't you?" Granny asked.

"Yes we are together," Regina said.

"And is that serious?" Granny asked.

"Very much so, yes." Regina said with a curt nod.

"And when is she moving in?" Granny asked.

"What… what are you taking about?" Regina asked stumbling over her words.

"Well, she has been practically living with you since you two started dating," Callie said.

"No she hasn't," Regina defended and all three of them lifted their eyebrows.

"Really?" Callie asked not believing Regina one bit. Before Regina could retaliate Emma and Red walked in.

"Hey Granny," they both said. Red sat down in the chair next to Grannys bed and held her hand.

"You can't do that to me Granny," Red said sadly, tears gathering in her eyes again. Granny smiled sadly at Red and squeezed her hand.

"I know Ruby," Granny said leaning and kissing her granddaughters forehead. "Where's Belle?"

"She's probably at her house asleep," Red said.

"And you didn't call her," Granny said.

"I tried to get her to, but she wouldn't," Emma said.

"I didn't want to bug her," Red said.

"Girly she's going to be upset if you don't call her," Granny said.

"But…" Red started but Granny interrupted.

"Don't you but me, you go outside and call," Red huffed and rolled her eyes, "don't you huff and roll your eyes at me young lady." Granny got onto her granddaughter,

"Jesus, even when she has a heart attack she's still bossy," Red huffed talking to Emma who chuckled.

"And don't you girls forget it," Granny said.

Red walked out into the hall and pulled out her phone and dialed Belles number while walking around the hallway.

"Hello?" Belle answered the phone not even bothering looking at the caller ID.

"Hey baby," Red said and Belle brightened up hearing her girlfriends voice, "I'm sorry for bugging you…" Red started but Belle interrupted.

"You never bug me," Belle said smiling in the phone. "Now what's wrong?" Belle asked and Red let out a shaky breath.

"How do you know something's wrong?" Red asked.

"I can tell by the sound of your voice, now what's wrong baby?" Belle asked.

"Uhmm well Granny is in the hospital…"

"Oh my God," Belle said sitting up in her bed. "Is she ok?" Belle asked getting up and already getting dressed.

"Yeah she's fine," Red chuckled, "she's still her bossy self." Red said, Belle sighed in relief.

"That's great," Belle said calming down a little. "Do you need me to come to the hospital?" Belle asked

"You don't have to," Red started playing with the necklace Belle gave her.

"I didn't ask that Red, do you need me to come to the hospital?" Belle asked.

"Yes," Red said in a childlike voice, Belle smiled already getting into her car.

"I'm on my way," Belle said hanging up. Red sighed and went back into the room.

* * *

Granny watched Red leave out of the room then looked at Emma.

"So Emma, are you ever going to come back to the apartment?" Granny asked teasingly, Emma blushed.

"I was there like... two or three days ago." Emma said not exactly sure how long it had been, Granny chuckled.

"Well, it's about time Regina found someone, so I'll tell you this once girly. Do not hurt Regina," Granny warned.

"Never," Emma said looking at Regina. Regina smiled and blushed.

"Now, I want all of you to come by the bar tonight and celebrate." Granny said getting settled in the bed.

"What are we celebrating?" Emma asked.

"Me being alive, and you two finally saying I love you," Granny said.

"How did you know about that?" Regina asked. "We literally just said it a few hours ago.

"You do realize you work in the most gossiping hospital?" Granny said then directed her gaze to Callie and Arizona who were not looking at Regina. Regina understood immediately.

"And when did you have time to gossip?" Regina asked Callie and Arizona, folding her arms.

"Well would you look at the time, I've got a thing." Arizona said heading to the door.

"Uhmm… yeah me too, I've got that thing about the… uhmm… yeah the thing," Callie said leaving with Arizona. Granny chuckled.

"If I didn't know better I would say they were scared of you," Granny said and Regina smiled.

"And why would anyone be scared of me?" Regina asked with a smile while checking Grannys vitals.

"I don't have the slightest idea," Granny said. Regina chuckled then saw Red enter.

"Doctor Lucas, you are off for the rest of the day, I'll have doctor Swan fill in for you. I don't need one of my doctors' head in the gutter." Regina said going into boss mode, Emma looked Regina up and down secretly loving Regina when she was in bossy mode. Regina shivered feeling Emmas gaze on her.

"Thank you doctor Mills," Red said going over and sitting next to her Granny, Regina nodded.

"I'll be in my office, doctor Swan talk to doctor Lucas about what patients she has, then check on your patients, after that I want you to meet me in my office." Regina said turning and leaving the room. Emma grinned and checked out Reginas ass.

"Really Emma?" Red whispered since Granny had fallen asleep. Emma grinned at Red.

"What? I can't help it she's so amazingly hot," Emma defended herself. Red chuckled and shook her head.

"I was covering Doctor Shepherds patients," Red said "he said not to let his patients die." Emma nodded.

"Got it," Emma said, heading to the neuro floor and walked up to a guy nurse. "Hi I am taking over for Doctor Lucas" he nodded.

"I've already set it up so you will be paged." He said handing her some files.

"Thanks," Emma said heading to the first patient.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I originally wanted to update it two weeks ago but my brother was in the ER then my sister was in the ER and now I have the flu. All mistakes are mine and sorry if there is any mistakes.**


	32. Chapter 32

Regina walked out of the room and made her way to the Chiefs' office that was now hers. She looked at the front door that said Chief Mills, she walked in and looked around at the bare room. The only thing that was occupied in it was a desk with a computer on it, and a very comfortable couch. Regina closed the door and sat at the desk logging onto the computer. She tried to work but her mind was on Emmas lust filled eyes and shivered, her core already wet. Regina logged into her email and noticed an email from Boise Idaho and clicked on it. It said the surgery had been moved back a week and smiled at the thought of having more time with Emma. She started typing out emails to inform the people on her list that they would be leaving in two weeks.

A couple hours went by of working when Regina heard her door open and smiled when she saw Emma. Emma smiled at Regina and locked the door pulling the shade down that was on the door, glad that there were no more windows.

"And what do you think you are doing doctor swan?" Regina asked lifting an eyebrow and crossing her legs. Emma smiled and walked over behind Regina and started massaging Reginas shoulders.

"Cant a girlfriend just lock the door and close the shades without wanting something?" Emma asked with a smirk. Regina moaned when Emma hit a certain spot on her shoulder.

"Right there," Regina moaned out. Emma kept going until the knot was out and kissed Regina neck.

"You are so hot when you are bossy," Emma husked in Reginas ear. Regina hummed.

"Did you check on your patients?" Regina asked. Emma smiled, nibbling Reginas soft spot, getting a moan out of her.

"Yup and they are all still alive and if anything happens I'll be paged," Emma said.

"Good," Regina said spinning around and standing up, pulling Emma into a passionate kiss. "I want to finish what we started at the house," Regina husked kissing down Emmas neck. Emma moaned gripping Reginas waist and pushed her onto the desk. Regina wrapped her legs around Emmas waist. Regina let go of Emmas neck with a pop. Emmas breathing was heavy as she pulled Regina into a passionate kiss.

"You are so breath taking Regina," Emma husked out, taking Reginas doctor coat off.

"Not as breath taking as you Emma," Regina whispered taking Emmas scrub top off, throwing it somewhere in the room. Emma smiled unbuttoning Reginas shirt kissing the exposed skin. Regina moaned when Emma sucked on her pulse point, gripping Emmas hair. Emma took Reginas shirt off discarding it across the room along with Reginas bra. Emma took one of her nipples into her mouth, twisting the other one lightly. Regina moaned arching her chest up into Emmas mouth and fingers.

"No teasing Emma," Regina moaned Emma smirked and hovered over Reginas lips.

"But I like teasing you," Emma said kissing her.

"Do you really want to play that game again?" Regina husked Emma shook her head and kissed her.

"Definitely not," Emma said kissing her hard, unzipping Reginas skirt. Emma slid Reginas skirt and panties down, lying her down and started kissing along her inner thighs "oh Regina, youre so wet." Emma moaned out licking up her folds. Regina moaned arching up. Emma made quick work on Reginas clit, making her scream Emmas name. Emma thrusted her fingers into her, forcing another orgasm out of her. Emma kissed up Reginas sweat clad, heaving body.

"My turn," Regina said flipping their position and discarding Emmas scrub pants and underwear. Emma smiled kissing Reginas lust filled face.

* * *

Granny woke up around seven and looked at a sleeping Red that was cuddled to Belle and smiled at them. A nurse came in a smiled

"Chief Mills said to get you to sign this once you were awake and you could leave." She whispered not wanting to wake the two girls up. Granny nodded and signed it. "Well get you your prescriptions and clean your incision, then you can leave." The nurse said getting out the things to clean the wound and fresh bandages.

Granny sighed and sat up where the nurse could clean it. The nurse smiled politely and cleaned the wound and rebadged it.

"Alright you are all set to go," the nurse said handing her the precipitations and leaving. Granny looked over at the sleeping couple when Belle started to stare and looked at Red and smiled at her.

"Well I see you are finally awake," Granny teased and Belle smiled

"How are you feeling?" Belle asked.

"A lot better once I get out of here, I've been cleared so I'm ready to get out." Belle chuckled

"I bet," Belle gently rubbed Reds arm, Red snuggled closer into Belle.

"You two really are a pair," Granny said and Belle smiled.

"Thank you for approving," Belle said and Granny nodded. Red started to stir and looked at Granny

"Granny, are you ok?" Red asked getting up and checking her vitals and everything.

"I'm ok; I've already signed the papers to be discharged so I'm ready to go." Granny said and Red nodded turning everything off.

"I'll drive you to the apartment," Belle said standing up. Granny got up and put her clothes back on, the girls turned their back to give her privacy.

"Thank you, I'll be working the bar tonight and we are going to be celebrating." Granny said as they walked out once she was dressed.

"Is that really a good idea?" Red asked helping Granny into the car.

"Yes, I want everything to get back to normal so I'm going back to work." Granny said not leaving any room for them to argue. Red sighed

"Ok, well I'm going to help around the bar tonight then," Red said.

"No you aren't, you're going to drink with your girlfriend because it's her first time and she'll need you. I'll be fine." Granny argued not leaving any room for discussion. Red knew she wasn't going to win so she just nodded. The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

**Time skip to the bar scene which is around 7 oclock pm.**

Callie, Arizona, Regina, and Emma walked into the bar spotting Red and Belle waving them over. Emma smiled grabbing Reginas hand and taking her over to the table they were at.

"Hey guys," Emma said as Callie and Arizona slid another table together.

"How was work?" Belle asked Emma.

"Great, no one has died on me… yet," Emma said.

"So what's everyone having?" Red asked. "Granny says the first round is on her," Red said

"I'll have a Red apples ale," Regina said. Emma shook her head

"Do you eat anything other than apples?" Emma asked. Regina smirked and leaned into Emma, placing her hand on Emmas thigh.

"Of course dear, I just got done eating you in my office," Regina whispered into Emmas ear. Emma gulped.

"I'll have an Irish coffee," Emma said her cheeks burning Red. Red smirked knowingly

"What about you too?" Red asked Callie and Arizona.

"I'm the driver," Arizona said. "So I'll just take a Pepsi."

"Vodka soda," Callie said. "What about you Belle?" Belle looked away blushing

"I've uh never drank before," all of them gaped except Red.

"Really Belle? Never?" Emma asked. Belle shook her head and Callie smiled

"Well we don't want to give you something to strong." Callie said "what's your favorite drink?"

"Iced tea," Belle answered. "It's my all-time favorite,"

"I know just what to get you," Red said kissing Belles cheek and going to the bar to get everyones drink. Belle blushed, avoiding everyones stare.

"So I never drank before, big deal." Belle finally said getting embarrassed. Everyone broke out in laughter.

"Aww B, it's nothing to be embarrassed about," Emma said and Belle blushed even more.

"I just never had anyone to drink with," Belle said. Emma smiled at her and wrapped an arm around Belle.

"Well now you have plenty of people to drink with," Emma said and Belle smiled

"Thanks Em," Belle said with a smile, Emma smiled back.

"No problem B," Emma said squeezing her shoulder Red came over with the drinks handing them out

"Hey now, get your own women." Red said teasingly. Emma smiled wrapping her arm around Regina.

"Don't mind if I do," Emma said smiling at Regina

"That you do," Regina said giving Emma a chaste kiss but Emma deepened it which Regina happily accepted.

"Get a room," Red said throwing a peanut at Emma. Emma pulled away from Regina and smirked.

"Well mine is upstairs," Emma said and Regina chuckled.

"And what are you implying dear?" Regina purred.

"Oh I think you know what she is implying Regina," Callie said taking a drink and Regina smiled.

"I know, I just like hearing it," Regina said devilishly.

"So where are your kids at?" Red asked.

"Baileys, we're picking them up tomorrow," Callie answered. "Now Belle, are you going to keep staring at your drink or actually drink it?" Callie asked Belle. Belle blushed.

"I'm scared," Belle said.

"It won't bite you B," Emma assured her "we are right here with you." Belle nodded and drank some of it, everyone waiting in anticipation.

"That's really good," Belle said downing the rest of it.

"Dear you're going to want to slow down," Regina said.

"Why? I don't feel anything," Belle said

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Regina said. After a few rounds of drinks that involved talking and laughing Belle decided she wanted to go dancing.

"Baby," Belle drew out. "I want to go dancing," Belle said standing up and dragging Red to the dance floor.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Callie said turning to Arizona. "Babe come dance with me," Callie said pouting her lip. Arizona chuckled and shook her head.

"I don't really feel like it tonight," Callie pouted and turned to Regina.

"Please Regina," Callie begged.

"Sorry dear, not tonight." Regina said and took another drink. Callie huffed and looked at Emma and smiled. Emma looked at Callie shaking her head.

"No Callie, no," Emma said Regina chuckled and Callies smile grew wider.

"Wasn't asking savior," Callie said "as one of your bosses you have to do as I say," Callie said. Emma groaned .

"I don't dance," Emma tried but Callie stood up grabbing her hand.

"To bad," Callie said dragging her to the dance floor. When they got there Emma sighed.

"If I'm being forced to dance, I'm leading." Emma said spinning Callie then pulling Callie against her skillfully. Callie looked at Emma surprised.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?" Callie asked. Emma shrugged.

"I said I don't dance, not that I couldn't." Emma said taking the lead and dancing very skillfully with Callie. Regina and Arizona watched mouth gaping. Regina threw back a shot of tequila and stood up.

"I'm going to dance with my Emma," Regina said and Arizona nodded.

"Me too." Arizona shook her head, "I mean with my wife." Arizona said in a daze as she got up staring at her wife. They both went up to their girls taking them away from the other and pulling them close. Callie giggled turning in Arizonas arms. Emma smiled leaning her head back against Regina.

"You never said you could dance like that," Regina husked in Emmas ear. Emma smirked turning her head and pecking her lips.

"I was saving it to impress you," Emma said.

"Well dear," Regina husked turning Emma around and pulling their bodies together "I am very impressed." Emma smiled kissing Regina.

"I love you Regina," Emma whispered and Regina smiled brightly.

"I love you too Emma," Regina said kissing Emma passionately. All of them continued dancing till midnight.

* * *

Regina and Emma were still dancing when Belle called out to them.

"Gina, Ems," Belle called out from the other side. Regina and Emma chuckled and walked over to her.

"Hey Belle," Emma said.

"I missed you guys," Belle said wrapping her arms around both of them. Emma and Regina laughed

"I missed you too B," Emma said through a laugh.

"Dear, how much have you had to drink?" Regina asked and Belle let them go.

"Uhmm… I don't remember "Belle said giggling.

"Can you help me take her up stairs?" Red asked as she took one of Belles arms.

"But I don't want to go," Belle whined and pouted which only caused them to laugh more.

"Come on," Emma said as she got on the other side of Belle. Belle wrapped her arms around Emma and Red and they grabbed her waist and hands to steady her. Red looked at Regina.

"Can you help and open the doors for us?" Red asked.

"Of course, where are you keys?" Regina asked.

"I don't have mine," Red said

"Mine are in my front pocket," Emma said. Regina reached into Emmas front pocket trying to get her keys. Belle started laughing.

"Hey Emma, Reginas in your pants." Belle said causing Regina to turn bright Red while Emma and Red laughed.

"Do you think she will remember any of this," Emma asked when Regina got her keys and they started walking to their apartment.

"Oh god I hope so," Red said. Regina chuckled and opened the door Emma and Red took a giggling Belle to the bed

"Do you know what I hate?" Belle asked

"Please dear, what do you hate?" Regina asked opening what she assumed was Reds room.

"Flying, and you're making us fly" Belle pouted.

"I'm sorry dear, maybe you should talk to me about it at work tomorrow," Regina said

"But then you'll be work Regina and not fun Regina." Belle said yelping when Red and Emma threw her on the bed.

"Go to sleep babe," Red said.

"But I'm not sleepy," Belle mumbled as she fell asleep.

"Well that was easy," Red said.

"Night rubes." Emma said

"Night ems. Good night Regina," Red said.

"Good night Red," Regina said as they walked out and closed the door. "I think I'll be going home now," Regina said.

"Wait you don't have to. You can stay here if you want." Emma said nervously making Regina smile

"Do you want me to?" Regina asked wrapping her arms around Emmas neck; Emma smiled wrapping her arms around Reginas waist.

"Of course I do. I like being able to fall asleep with my girlfriend in my arms and waking up with her snuggled into me." Emma said

"I don't have anything to wear in the morning." Emma smirked

"You don't have to wear anything" Emma said, Regina raised an amused eyebrow making Emma chuckled "you can borrow some of mine," Emma said and Regina nodded.

"I'll stay,"

"Really?" Emma asked

"What part of I'll stay do you not understand doctor swan," Regina said making Emma roll her eyes at her.

"Come on miss sassiness," Emma said pecking Reginas lips and leading her to her room. When Emma entered she closed the door behind her as she looked for Regina some night clothes to wear.

"It feels like forever since I've been in this room," Emma said handing Regina some night clothes. Regina took them and stripped her clothes changing into shorts and a t-shirt. Emma just took her shirt and pants off and wore a white tank top and underwear to bed.

"I'm sorry," Regina said sadly, Emma looked at her confused as she lifted the blankets and got in.

"What are you sorry for?" Emma asked. Regina laid her head down on Emma chest listening to her heart beat.

"For keeping you at my house. I…"

"Hey I love being at your house. I definitely love hanging out with the kid, he's wonderful and so are you." Emma said turning Reginas head and kissing her passionately.

"What if we are going to fast? We did just meet Monday and we've already said I love you." Regina whispered resting her forehead on Emmas.

"What's going on? We were perfectly fine a few minutes ago." Emma said

"What if…what if you decide I'm not good enough?"

"Regina are you being serious right now? Are you like on your period or something?"

"No just… what if you decide you don't want to be with a single mother and her son?" Regina said through tears.

"Hey," Emma said taking Regina face into her hands, looking into her eyes. "Are you afraid I'm going to leave you?" Emma asked, Regina started tearing up and nodded.

"I will never leave you ok? I love you and I love henry with all my heart and all my soul. Do you think we are moving too fast?" Regina shook her head laying her hand on Emmas that were still cupping her face.

"I think this feels right," Regina whispered.

"Then fuck everyone else," Emma said causing Regina to chuckle. Emma smiled wiping Reginas tears, "I feel right about this and no one else can tell us what pace we should set ourselves. Ok?" Regina nodded.

"Ok," Regina said.

"I love you Regina," Emma said and Regina closed her eyes smiling.

"I love you too Emma," Regina whispered and they kissed passionately when they pulled away they were both smiling.

"You still taste like apples," Emma murmured and Regina chuckled laying her head on Emmas chest tangling their legs together.

"You're terrible," Regina mumbled getting sleepy. Emma smiled kissing Reginas head.

"And that's why you love me," Emma whispered. Regina hummed

"One of many reasons," Regina mumbled falling asleep. Emma smiled falling asleep.

**Sorry for the wait guys and gals. I swear my computer is haunted because something always seems to be wrong with it. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the next chapter will mostly be Regina and Emma on that date I talked about towards the begging. I am also doing a couple of one-shots of Once and pitch perfect I have yet to post them but hopefully i will soon. Take care you guys. **


	33. Chapter 33

Emma and Regina woke up with a startle from a loud bang. Standing in the now opened door was Red with an angry, but tired, face.

"Damn it Rubes, what the hell?" Emma asked as she laid back down, burying her head in her pillow. Regina rubbed her eyes and sat up more, she was used to being woken up at all hours because of Henry. "What time is it?" Emma grumbled, Regina looked over at the clock.

"It's only one thirty in the morning dear," Regina said.

"Jesus Christ! Go back to bed Ruby! We still have six hours of sleep," Emma grumbled.

"I'd love to, but I have a very pissed off girlfriend that is mad at me, because I let her drink too much and has refused to let me help her." Red said coming to the foot of the bed and placing her hands on her hips. "So can one of you go help her?" Red asked with a whiny voice.

"Whining is unbecoming dear," Regina said. Red huffed at her.

"Yes mother," Red rolled her eyes playfully. "Anyways, just so you both know, whoever gets up I'm taking their spot and snuggling up with whoever's next to me." Red said very seriously, Regina raised an eyebrow.

"And if it's Emma who gets up?" Regina challenged thinking she wouldn't actually snuggle up to her.

"Then we are going to become closer friends," Red said, she wasn't afraid to snuggle up to her, definitely when she was this tired but she needed someone to make sure her girlfriend was ok.

"You would willingly snuggle with your chief and someone known as the evil queen at the hospital?" Regina asked

"You're just Regina babe," Emma said sitting up and kissing her cheek making Regina smile. Emma grinned and laid back down with a thud, Regina chuckled at Emma.

"Exactly, you're not chief Mills right now, you're just Regina. Now who's taking care of my girlfriend?" Red asked. Regina got out of the bed.

"I'm used to being woken up by Henry, I'll get it." Regina said

"Thanks Regina," Red said and crawled in the bed next to Emma.

"Thanks babe," Emma said as Red snuggled up to her "You're really hot Rubes," Emma muttered, her eyes closed already drifting off.

"I know," Red smirked; Emma smacked her arm with a laugh.

"Not what I meant," Emma mumbled, Red laughed and closed her eyes.

"Go to sleep Em," Red muttered, Emma was already snoring softly. Regina chuckled at them amused and headed to the bathroom, or what she assumed was the bathroom since it was the only door closed. Regina knocked on the door hoping it was the right one.

"I don't want to talk to you right now Ruby Lucas," Belle groaned, and not pleasantly.

"Sorry to disappoint you dear, but its Regina," She said through the door, Belle unlocked the door and let her in. Regina smiled softly and checked Belles eyes, "how are you feeling?" Regina asked. She could see Belle had red eyes so she needed a good sleep to clear that away.

"I feel like I just threw up," Belle said getting up and flushing the toilet, then going to the cabinet and getting a spare toothbrush and began brushing her teeth. Regina smiled slightly at Belle.

"Well, after you drink some water and go back to bed you'll be fine," Regina said.

"Where's Red at?" Belle asked while Regina fixed Belle a drink of water with a small glass cup that was beside the sink. "Thanks," Belle muttered as she drank it slowly.

"You're welcome," Regina said smiling, "and she is hiding from your wrath with Emma. They fell back to sleep rather quickly." Regina said impressed how fast they had actually fell asleep. Belle chuckled tiredly the lack of sleep getting to her.

"Sounds about right," Belle said through a yawn and finished her drink of water. "Well, let me go get her and we will go back to her bed," Belle said. Regina smiled and led Belle to Emmas room, when Regina opened the door she saw Red and Emma cuddled together. Regina smiled, thankful that Emma had so much people that loved her.

"It looks like they have been sisters for all of their lives," Belle whispered and Regina smiled, nodding in agreement.

"God knows how much Emma needs a family," Regina whispered back Belle squeezed Reginas shoulder.

"Well now she has us, and Granny and everyone at the hospital, even hook…I mean Kilian," Belle said.

"Wait what?" Regina asked, Emma didn't tell her about anything involving Killian.

"She and Hook talked; apparently he has lost all of his family and turned to alcohol to drown out his problems, not anymore of course. Anyways, it's why he was rude and forward with Emma. But they worked it out and Emma said she would get you to take the sexual harassment charges off." Belle explained, "Did she not tell you?" Belle asked. Regina shook her head.

"No she didn't, what day was this?" Regina asked.

"It was the day of that dinner party you had," Belle said in thought. Regina nodded in understanding.

"There was a… incident that needed to be handled," Regina said talking about her mother. "During all the hassle she probably forgot," Regina said. Belle nodded taking that answer and they both focused back on the girls.

"They look to adorable to wake up," Belle said not really wanting to break their moment. Regina nodded and climbed into the bed behind Emma. Emma sighed and leaned into Reginas arms, sighing in content. Belle smiled and rubbed Reds shoulder, "Ruby, baby, come on we have to go to our own bed," Belle whispered.

"To tired… to… walk," Red mumbled pulling Belle into bed and snuggling into her. Belle giggled at Reds actions.

"Regina, do you care if we stay in here?" Belle asked. Regina shook her head

"This bed is beyond big enough, besides it'll be like the sleepover I never had," Regina said snuggling further into Emmas neck and falling asleep quickly. Emma took Reginas hand and kissed it before falling back asleep. Belle smiled at them and gradually fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Emma and Red were first to wake up, and they looked at one another. Emma looked around confused not sure how red and belle ended up in her bed. Red just looked like she wanted some more sleep.

"Did we have some crazy foursome that I don't remember?" Emma asked Red. "Because I swore I wasn't that drunk," Emma said making Red laugh.

"Come on weirdo," Red said not answering her question and gently crawling out of the bed. Emma followed behind her still confused, they made their way to the kitchen where Emma saw Red starting the coffee. Emma sighed and sat at the counter on a stool.

"Ok, so did we or didn't we?" Emma asked, Red was still facing the coffee maker so Emma couldn't see her smiling evilly.

"Oh yeah, we did," Red said nonchalantly. "We heard you and Regina going at it, and then you asked us to join." Red said biting her lip to not laugh and give herself away.

"Oh God," Emma groaned, "and you all agreed?" Emma asked putting her head in her hands, _I must have been drunker then I thought _Emma thought. Red started breakfast, still biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Well yeah, I mean you two are pretty hot. By the way, that thing you do with your tongue, fabulous." Red said with a smile and winked at her. She turned back to the oven fixing everyone breakfast.

"Oh God, I am so sorry," Emma groaned.

"I'm not," Red said smirking and finishing everyones breakfast. "Come on, let's give them breakfast in bed," Red said giving Emma her plate, along with Reginas and two cups of coffee.

"Apparently that's not all we gave them in bed," Emma mumbled and Red smirked heading with her own and Belles plate. Red went in and woke Belle up and they started eating.

Emma went in and sat down the plates and cups on her night stand. Emma smiled at Regina and how peaceful she looked. Emma gently placed her hand on Reginas waist, placing kisses on her cheek and neck. Regina smiled and woke up looking at Emmas beautiful blue eyes.

"Good morning love," Regina said and Emma smiled kissing her cheek.

"Good morning," Emma said. "Ok look," Emma started and Regina sat up a little confused. "I'm so sorry about last night when I'm drunk I ask crazy things and I don't know why I asked for a foursome but…"

"Emma dear, what are you talking about? Did you have some crazy dream or something?" Regina asked.

"Wait so we didn't have a foursome or anything last night?" Emma asked Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"No dear, we didn't." Red couldn't hold it in anymore and started Laughing.

"Ruby Lucas you ass," Emma yelled throwing a pillow at her.

"I'm sorry it was too good to pass up," Red said through laughter.

"I hate you," Emma grumbled.

"Aww I love you too," Red said. Regina started laughing lightly

"Don't you have work?" Emma said to Red while handing Regina her breakfast and coffee.

"Yeah in like an hour," Red said finishing her breakfast. "Come on belle let's leave the love birds and conserve water." Red said taking her and Belles empty plate and cups Belle smiled and followed. Emma rolled her eyes, "oh and Em you and Regina are free to join," Red joked dodging two pillows being thrown at her.

* * *

Red laughed as she followed Belle into the bathroom, "that was mean Red," Belle said but didn't look like she really meant Red smiled.

"It was funny though," Red said taking her clothes off. Belle hummed in agreement and took her clothes off. Red looked down and smiled at Belles naked body, pulling her body to her own, their naked bodies pressed against each other. Belle moaned at the feeling making Red smirk and kissed Belles neck.

"Have you ever had shower sex?" Red husked nipping Belles pulse point. Belle shivered and shook her head.

"No," Belle moaned out when Red sucked on her soft spot on her shoulder. Red hummed against her shoulder and turned the water on warm.

"We should change that," Red husked turning Belle around kissing her hard and full of need. Belle moaned into the kiss feeling Reds hands cup her ass, she jumped a little letting Red pick her up. She wrapped her legs around Red tightly. Red moaned even more when she felt Belles wetness press against her stomach. Red backed Belle up into the shower wall, kissing her passionately while the water poured down their body. Belle moaned and started grinding on Reds stomach. Red moaned as she felt Belles wetness smearing across her stomach.

"You're so wet baby," Red moaned kissing down Belles neck and cupping her sex.

"Only for you," Belle moaned gripping her hair. Red sucked hard on Belles neck and flicked her clit. "Fuck Ruby," Belle moaned using her first name.

"I love when you moan my name," Red husked thrusting two fingers into Belle making her moan out. Red pumped in and out of Belle.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck," Belle moaned coming closer and closer to her orgasm. Red pulled Belle into an earth shattering kiss and curled her fingers inside of Belle. Belle screamed into the kiss, covering Reds hand in juices. Red slowly pumped letting Belle ride out her orgasm. Belle panted as she came down and was gently put on the ground.

"That... was... amazing," Belle panted.

"Picture what I could have done if I had more time." Red kissed her softly then turned to take a shower. Belle smiled and stood underneath the water as the two continued to get ready through the day.

**So a friend literally punched me for everyday I didn't update so I'm updating so she'll stop, lol. But in all seriousness my grandmother has had another heart attack so I was living with her for two weeks and now I'm finally back home, I have the next chapter almost complete and will post that in maybe two weeks, I'm heading to new york for a week so I'll have plenty of time to write on the flight. Any who, I am terribly sorry for the wait but hey, life gets in the way. hope you enjoy and leave a review please. Oh and all mistakes are mine.**


	34. Chapter 34

Regina chuckled

"I'm sorry," Emma said staring into her cup of coffee in embarrassment.

"For what dear?" Regina asked after swallowing her food.

"For thinking that…well… the foursome thing," Emma said. Regina smiled and took Emmas hand that wasn't holding the cup.

"Its fine dear," Regina said it with sincerity.

"Really?" Emma asked, squeezing Reginas hand as she slipped into the bed with her own food.

"Of course," Regina said. "I could totally see all of us having sex," Regina joked. Emma laughed and bumped their shoulders. Regina chuckled, "in all seriousness its fine, red just wanted to play a prank on you and it was highly entertaining." Emma smiled and began eating her breakfast.

"Well it worked," Emma said. Regina laughed and nodded.

"That it did," Regina said as they ate their food in a comfortable silence.

"So," Emma said as they finished eating. "I was thinking that since it's our day off that we could go pick up henry and I could take you on that date."

"You would really take henry?" Regina asked looking at Emma in awe. Emma nodded

"Of course, Regina he's a part of you and I would never exclude him from you," Emma said Regina smiled at Emma with love and adoration.

"If my teeth were brushed I would be kissing you senseless." Regina said making Emma smile.

"I can get you a spare," Emma said, Regina smiled

"I have one in my travel bag," Regina said kissing Emmas cheek.

"So just to be clear is that a yes for the date?" Emma asked

"Yes dear, it is," Regina said standing up with her empty plate and taking Emmas empty plate "I'll put this up and while I'm doing that you can go to my car and get my bag."

"Well aren't you bossy," Emma teased already getting up and getting dressed.

"Well I am your boss," Regina said, "and your girlfriend so you have to do what I say." Regina said confidently. Emma laughed.

"Oh I do now," Emma said. "And what if I don't?" Emma asked

"You don't want to find out dear," Regina husked. "Oh and I don't have any pants so let me borrow some of yours," Regina said. Emma smiled loving the idea of Regina in a pair of blue jeans.

"Dude yeah, I've always wanted to see your ass in jeans," Emma said. Regina smirked.

"Well give me some jeans and go get my bag dear and you can check it out all you want," Regina husked and walked out. Emma groaned at Reginas voice and picked out some jeans that she knew would make Reginas ass look irresistible. She laid it down on the bed and got her shoes on going down stairs and outside to Reginas Mercedes.

"Emma," a males voice called, Emma turned around from the trunk of the Mercedes

"Oh hey quiet guy…august right?" Emma asked getting Reginas bag and locking the door. She turned and fully faced him.

"Yeah my names August Booth," august said.

"Cool, so what can I help you with?" Emma asked.

"I've actually been looking for you. You wouldn't believe how many Emmas there are with your birthday," Emma tensed and looked at him.

"You've been looking for me?" Emma asked, august nodded pursing his lips

"I was your foster brother," august said.

"I'm sorry what?" Emma asked not sure if she heard him right.

"I was the little boy with you when they found s on the side of the road." August said with confidence.

"I don't think you are," Emma said already heading back into the house.

"Really? Well you were in a pink jumper suit and you had a blanket with Emma sewed into it." Emma froze, looking at him like he just said he murder someone.

"How do you know that?" Emma asked, part of her was scared because she didn't know what he wanted, and another part was really pissed because she felt threatened by him. "That wasn't even released in the papers." Emma said angrily.

"You also called me Pinocchio, I guess you thought I had a big nose," august said. Emma was overload with information.

"I also know who your parents are," august said. Emma dropped the bag and grabbed his collar shoving him against the wall.

"How the hell do you know that?" Emma growled.

"Relax," august said holding his hands up. "We were kidnapped by a couple of people, I took you and ran. The police found us, but we were on the other side of the country and they didn't hear about two kidnapped kids."

"Even if that's true why didn't you say anything?" Emma asked shoving him harder.

"I was already in the system and they thought I was lying. Your mother works in the hospital her names m…"

"Stop! Just stop," Emma said letting him go. "Stay away from me," Emma said grabbing Reginas bag.

"Emma you can't run away from this," august yelled after her.

"Watch me," Emma said closing the door in his face and locking it. She ran up to the room and went to the bathroom and washed her face off, then brushed her teeth trying to get her mind off of what just happened. She just found out that one of her parents worked at the same hospital she did.

* * *

Belle sighed as she finally sat down and laid her head down, after hours of running around she got to sit and wait on scans.  
"Rough day?" Mary Margaret asked as she sat down next to her. Belle groaned.  
"Does it get better?" Belle asked.  
"Well for me it did, but I picked babies over the other choices," Mary Margaret said.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Belle asked sitting up.  
"Didn't you already?" Mary Margaret teased. "What's your question?" Mary Margaret asked.  
"Why'd you chose babies?" Belle asked.  
"That is a story told with alcohol," Mary Margaret said Sadly.  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean..."  
"No, no, it's fine belle. You're just curious and maybe I'll tell you one day but today isn't that day." Mary Margaret said gathering some files and leaving.

* * *

Regina had finished her shower and brushed her teeth and now was looking around Emmas room, waiting for Emma in her robe. She was looking at Emmas pictures of when she was little, smiling at them and how cute Emma was when she was little. Regina heard Emmas door open and looked up smiling, but it quickly disappeared when she saw Emmas face filled with hurt and sadness. Regina jumped into action and pulled Emma into a hug.

"Emma what's wrong?" Regina asked. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and buried her head in her neck and cried.

"So much is wrong Regina," Emma whispered, Regina tensed thinking she had done something wrong and Emma was going to tell her to leave.

"I just found out that I was kidnapped when I was little and that quiet guy at the hospital is Pinocchio."

"The foster brother you told me about," Regina asked recalling Emma mentioning a foster brother she grew up with and calling him Pinocchio. Emma nodded against her neck.

"And he saved me from the couple that kidnapped me. He…he told me my mother works in the hospital," Emma muttered her crying becoming less and less.

"Oh Emma I'm so sorry," Regina said. Emma sighed and wiped away the rest of her tears and looking at Regina.

"Let's just go pick up henry and go on that date, is that ok?" Emma asked really not wanting to talk more about it, at least not today. Regina nodded.

"Ok," Regina said. "But first, are you going to be ok?" Regina asked concern, cupping her cheeks. Emma leaned into the touch with a sigh.

"I'll be fine. Definitely when I'm spending all day with you and henry." Emma smiled.

"Then we will spend all day together," Regina said with a smile and kissed Emma softly. Emma instantly felt better and kissed back. Both pulling away when air became necessary

"I love you Regina," Emma said breathlessly. Regina smiled brightly and kissed her again but slowly and full of love.

"I love you too," Regina whispered. Emma smiled

"Let's go pick up henry," Emma said.

* * *

**Time skip to picking up henry.**

Regina knocked on baileys door while Emma had her hands in her pocket.

"Why is it so cold in October?" Emma asked.

""I could warm you up," Regina winked suggestively.

"You're going to be the death of me women," Emma said kissing her cheek.

"At least you'll die happy," Regina said making Emma smile.

"You've got that right," Emma said wrapping her arms around her. Regina turned in Emmas arms and kissed her softly. Bailey opened the door

"Alright you two," bailey said Emma and Regina chuckled and pulled away.

"Sorry doctor baily," Emma said. Bailey waved her hand

"It's just bailey outside of work," bailey said to Emma. "Henrys in tucks room," bailey told Regina moving out of the way so Regina and Emma could come in. Regina went to tucks room. Emma followed smiling at bailey as she followed Regina. Regina smiled and saw tuck and henry playing video games. Tuck looked up and smiled at them

"Hey aunt Regina, hey ems" tuck said. Henry was too involved in the video game

"Hey tuck, did you have fun?" Regina asked.

"Yes mam we've been having a blast," tuck said bumping henrys arm. Henry looked over and smiled

"Hey mom hey Emma," henry said

"Hey kid," Emma said leaning against the door.

"Henry, are you ready to go?" Regina asked

"Yeah, what are we doing today?" henry asked

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to go to the stables?" Emma asked

"Is it for operation date night?" henry asked looking up from the game and at Emma. Regina furrowed her eyebrows wondering what he was talking about.

"Yeah kid it is," Emma said.

"Do I have to go?" Henry asked looking at his mom thinking that it should just be them.

"It's up to you kid," Emma said.

"I'll stay here, you two go have fun and take me next time," henry said going back to his game.

"Are you sure henry? We haven't spent time together for a couple of days, I don't want you to feel like I don't love you and don't want to spend time with you," Regina said. Henry got up and got into his moms lap.

"I don't feel like that mama, I know you love me. You tell me that all the time so you go have fun and have a you and Emma day. When you get back we can have a you and me day, and then I'll have a me and Emma day, ok?" Regina chuckled and kissed henrys cheek.

"I love you little prince," Regina whispered to henry kissing his cheek again.

"I love you too mama," henry said hugging around her neck Regina smiled and hugged him back. "Go have fun momma," henry said leaving his moms arms. Regina smiled

"I'll have to ask bailey to make sure its ok,"

"Its fine," bailey said having watched. "You two go have fun you can pick him up later tonight or tomorrow even," bailey said Regina nodded

"Thank you," Regina said standing up. "Bye little prince," Regina said kissing henry

"Bye mom love you,"

"I love you too," Regina said.

"Bye kid" Emma said rustling his hair, making him laugh.

"Bye ems, love you,"

"Love you too kid," Emma smiled as her and Regina walked outside, getting into the car and going to the stables.

* * *

When they arrived Emma got out from the driver's side and opened the door for Regina, Regina smiled at Emma and kissed her cheek then looked around, taking in the familiarity and smiling widely.

"I'm guessing you like it then?" Emma asked and Regina nodded.

"I love it dear, I've been here before," Regina admitted." I used to come here all the time." Emma smiled and hummed.

"I believe your horse is still here," Emma said Regina smiled and walked into the stable smiling as she saw the familiar horse that had been with her since youth. Regina walked over holding her hand out so he could smell her.

"Yeah boy, you remember me don't you," Regina said smiling and petting his nose. Emma smiled and leaned against the pole admiring how happy she looked. Regina looked over at Emma smiling even more.

"Thank you Emma," Regina said her voice laced with adoration. Emma smiled and nodded.

"I will do anything to keep that smile on your face," Emma said Regina blushed lightly and kept petting

"His name is lightning, I used to fear horses and my father told me to name him something I feared and conquer that fear. Lightning was one of my fears I obviously got over the horses," Regina said as lightning huffed again making Regina chuckled

"And the lightning?" Emma asked.

"I got over it, though a thunderstorm gets to me every once in a while," Regina admitted to Emma. Emma wrapped her arms around Reginas waist and kissed her neck.

"Well I'm here now," Emma said "I'll protect you from the lightning and anything else."

"My savior," Regina hummed leaning into Emmas touch. Emma smiled as they stayed like that for a little bit.

"Come on, get saddled I have a surprise for you," Emma said tapping Reginas waist and moving to the next stall, Regina took the saddle and placed it on lightning and getting him prepared to ride.

When Regina finished she got on lightning loving the familiar feel of the leather of the gloves she was wearing.

"Emma?" Regina called out Emma came out with a pure black station "oh wow." Regina said at the pure blackness.

"Her name is black beauty, my car broke down on my way here and the owner and his wife let me stay. Me and her bonded, I think it's because we are both orphans," Emma said black beauty bumped her nose against Emmas neck.

"Can you ride?" Regina asked. Emma just smiled and got on easily.

"Well aren't you full of surprises," Regina said admiring Emmas body as she got on black beauty. Emma smiled and lightly tapped her foot on the side.

"I aim to please," Emma said with a wink.

"That you do dear," Regina said her voice laced with sex. Emma shivered.

"F…follow me" Emmas voice trembled as she led black beauty. Regina smiled loving the effect she was having and followed.

Emma stopped a few feet away from a huge tree that was up a hill and in the middle of a filed.

"Alright the surprise is over behind that tree. You trust me right?" Emma asked. Regina elegantly slid off the horse.

"Of course I do dear," Regina said as she cupped Emmas cheek. "I will always trust you."

"Good," Emma said and kissed her then reached into her back pocket and pulled out a blindfold. Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well dear I didn't know you were into BDSM," Regina purred, Emma turned a bright shade of red.

"What…no…I…you…" Emma stumbled over her words, Regina smiled devilishly.

"So tell me doctor swan, are you dominate or submissive?" Regina husked and smiled as Emma turned even redder.

"Just put the blindfold on," Emma said Regina hummed and took the blindfold.

"So dominate," Regina teased as she put the blindfold on.

"Regina," Emma whined. "I'm trying to be romantic here and you're being all…sexual," Regina chuckled.

"Sorry dear," Regina said making Emma smiled.

"No you aren't," Emma said taking Reginas hand "come on," Emma said pulling on Reginas hand. Regina smiled and walked slowly. David and Mary Margaret smiled at the two Emma smiled and waved leading Regina to the blanket that was laid out.

"Alright it's here," Emma said gently putting Regina on the blanket. Regina felt around taking in what was besides her, feeling that it was a blanket and the grass. Emma went over to David and Mary Margaret.

"Thanks for this guys," Emma whispered. MM and David nodded

"It was our pleasure, all that needs done is lighting the candles." David said in a low voice.

"Again I'm sorry for what happened to your dad," Emma said. David shrugged.

"It's fine, it was his time to go, I'm sad that mom doesn't want to continue working the stables but I can handle it. Anyways just make sure you enjoy your time and text or call me if you need anything." David said. Emma nodded.

"Thank you, MM I'll see you at work Monday," Emma said. MM smiled

"Just call me MM everyone does, have fun and enjoy yourself." MM said. Emma smiled and nodded waving at them as they left.

"Emma?" Regina called out thinking she had been left.

"I'm still here Regina," Emma said bending down and kissing her softly. Regina smile into the kiss, "can I take my blind fold off now?" Regina asked.

"No, I have to do a last minute thing," Emma said pecking her lips and lighting the candles. When she was done she looked around, there were tulip petals everywhere and candles along with the basket of food that she got and two crystal wine glasses along with white and red wine, not knowing which one Regina liked. Emma sat in front of Regina once she set up the food, "ready?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Regina said with a nod, smiling widely. Emma smiled and undid the blind fold, biting her lip nervously for Regina's reaction.

Regina blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the sun and looked around. Regina's breath caught in her throat at the scene in front of her.

"I got red and white wine, I didn't know which one you liked, and I got some dessert, but I got a variety of desserts because I don't know which one you actually like, and..." Regina interrupted her with a loving kiss.

"You, Emma Swan are absolutely amazing and I love you so much," Regina said. "Whatever you choose I will love," Regina said kissing her softly. Emma smiled into the kiss wrapping her arms around Regina as she pushed Emma onto her back.

* * *

**Ok, I know this has taken forever, but I was trying to wait till I got done with the other part to post this but it will not download. So when it does, I'll post it, that part will have the rest of the date and a time skip to the day they leave for the flight. Remember reviews are the best and I love reading them. until next time.**


	35. Chapter 35

Emma chuckled, "Regina were not supposed to have sex on this date." Regina pulled away hovering over Emma and pouted.

"Why not?" Regina asked.

"Because, I don't have sex on the first date," Emma said and flipped them over so she was the one above Regina. Regina smiled and cupped Emmas cheek. Emma smiled at Regina and leaned down kissing her.

"Would you like some wine?" Emma asked. Regina licked her lips and nodded.

"Please," Regina said. Emma pecked her lips and got the red wine from the ice, pouring it in two wine glasses.

"So, how did you learn how to ride?" Regina asked taking a sip, moaning at the taste. Emma licked her lips as she tasted the wine herself.

"On my way here, my motorcycle tire blew out, it was storming real bad and I couldn't see the pot hole and I drove over it, blowing my tire out. This nice couple took me here and let me stay for two weeks," Emma said.

"The week it flooded?" Regina asked and emma nodded. "They couldn't get someone out here with a tire for a week after it stopped raining so I offered to help out and they taught me how to ride." Emma said

"And you learned in only a week?" Regina asked astonished.

"Well, it was more of a refresher. I spent some summers at a horse ranch when my foster parents didn't want any of us around." Emma explained, Regina placed her hand on Emma.

"It's their lost," Regina said making Emma smile slightly. Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina softly, then it was ruined by Emmas stomach growling. They broke apart in laughter, "let's eat shall we," Regina said and Emma nodded. Both of them began swapping stories as they ate. Regina talking about Henry and activities they shared together. Emma talked about her happy memory's that she had, both enjoying their date.

* * *

Emma walked Regina up to the door, "well, this is the end of the date." Emma said.

After they had finished the picnic they had gone riding until night, then Emma drove back to Reginas house.

"Is this the part where I kiss you? Then you never actually call me back," Regina asked. Emma smiled.

"Oh, I never kiss on the first date either," Emma teased.

"Uhmm, well I'll try and forget all those kisses throughout our date," Regina teased back. They both laughed then smiled at each other.

"That will probably be a good thing," Emma said, Regina smiled.

"Goodnight doctor Swan," Regina said entering her home.

"Good night Regina," Emma said. Regina smiled at her and closed the door, leaning against it. Emma smiled and then knocked on the door. Regina smile and opened it feeling lips on hers. Regina chuckled and kissed Emma back.

"I thought you said no kissing on the first date?" Regina asked bringing Emma inside and closing the door. Emma smiled and kissed regina more.

"The date ended when you closed the door," Emma whispered looking into Reginas eyes with so much love she had for the women. "Besides, I really needed to kiss you. I can't last very long without your lips on mine." Emma whispered and kissed her, but more softly this time. Regina smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Emmas neck and bringing her closer.

"Would you like to come upstairs?" Regina asked resting her forehead against Emmas.

"Well doctor Mills, are you asking me to sleep with you? And only after the first date." Emma teased.

"That's chief Mills, doctor Swan. And yes, I am," Regina said kissing Emma. "But only to sleep," Regina whispered. Emma smilled and picked Regina up bridal style. Regina yelped and laughed. Emma smiled even more and took Regina to the bedroom and laid her down kissing her.

"Is it ok if I keep kissing you?" Emma asked hovering her lips over Reginas. Regina smiled and stroked Emmas cheek.

"That's fine with me dear," Regina whispered. Emma smiled and got up after pecking her on the lips again.

"Do you have anything for me to wear?" Emma asked.

"You have a drawer," Regina said pointing at the bottom one of her dresser, getting up herself and changing. Regina had discovered some of Emmas clothes and washed them with hers, then put them in the drawer Emma was now looking through.

When they were all dressed Regina climbed into bed followed by Emma who laid behind Regina and spooned her. Emma laid soft kisses on Reginas neck and shoulder. Regina hummed gradually falling asleep, "I love you Regina," Emma whispered.

"And I love you Emma," Regina whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

**TIME SKIP to the day of the airplane take off.**

Emma groaned as the alarm went off. Today Emma had to go on the flight to Boise so she could perform the surgery. Her and Regina had been together for three weeks and didn't want to spend anytime apart and neither did their friends so they had to get up and go to Grannys to celebrate.

After their date from the stables, Henry had come back from his sleep over and Emma took him out to Grannys, in the morning and afternoon time it was turned into a diner so Granny got even more money now.

Regina and Emma had gone on several more dates, a few were included with Henry and they spent it at the zoo, or the park. Work had been hectic, but they were making progress with the hospital. Emma was the top of her field in Peds, but with Regina teaching her, it wasn't that hard. Emma, Red, and Belle had grown even closer. Emma and Killian were now friends and drank and threw darts together after work, Regina still didn't like him but he grew on her, Meredith and Cristina were hanging with Emma now also, mainly drinking and playing darts with Killian, and kicking his ass at it. Bella and Regina had even become friends, both having parent issues and bonded over it through drinking.

Callie had finally made the shirts, which was one of Emmas favorite because it showed Reginas breast off. Regina smiled and kissed Emmas bare shoulder, turning the alarm clock off. Emma flipped over quickly, grabbed Regina throwing her on the bed and pinned Reginas arms to the bed, kissing her. When Emma pulled away she hovered over Regina, staring at her with so much love. Regina smiled and brought a hand up stroking Emmas cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" Regina whispered.

"I'm thinking about my favorite shirt I'm going to miss you in it," Emma said looking down at Reginas chest smiling as she saw Regina in the shirt.

"Is that all?" Regina asked. Emma smiled and shook her head.

"And I'm thinking about how much I'm going to miss you," Emma whispered and kissed her, "and how long I won't be able to kiss these wonderful lips," Emma whispered. "And beautiful neck," Emma whispered moving down Reginas body and biting down hard, making a fresh love bite to match the other love bites she had already covered Reginas chest with a few days ago. Emma wanted to give Regina a fresher one before she left.

"I see you are wearing my favorite clothes on you, the shirt shows your chest off and your skin tight jeans that make your ass look delicious," Emma said kissing the still sensitive love bites.

Regina brought Emmas head up and kissed her, cupping Emmas sex. Emma shivered and bucked up.

"Because I want to wear everything you love on me. Now, take your clothes off..." Regina whispered lifting up and nibbling Emmas ear, "dear," Regina purred.

Emma shivered and did as Regina told her, taking Reginas clothes off too. Emma crawled on top of Reginas body, shivering as her skin pressed against her own. Regina pulled Emma closer wrapping her legs around her waist and kissed her full of passion and love. Emma moaned into the kiss, grinding against Reginas wetness that smeared on her stomach. Regina reached down teasing Emmas folds.

Emma moaned and rocked her hips trying to get Regina to touch her. Emma didn't hesitate to reach down and thrust into Reginas wet tightness. Regina moaned and penetrated Emma. Emma moaned finally being touched and they began to rock together. Bringing each other to the edge until they were both moaning each others name out in ecstasy. Regina pulled out slowly and licked her fingers.

"I'm going to miss tasting you," Regina moaned at Emmas taste. Emma moaned and did the same thing with the fingers buried in Regina, bringing them to her mouth and moaning as she tasted Reginas juices.

"Me too," Emma panted and laid beside Regina. Regina wrapped her arms around Emmas waist and rested her head against her chest. Emma smiled and kissed Reginas head, stroking her back. Regina hummed against Emmas chest.

Henry came up the stairs and knocked.

"Hey ma, mom, breakfast is ready," Henry called out. He had started calling Emma, Ma about a week ago. And it still brought a smile to Regina and Emmas face.

"We'll be out in a minute," Regina said hearing the sound of running feet. "No running," Regina yelled making Emma chuckle.

"I'll be in the shower, coming?" Emma asked going to the bathroom door and opening it.

"In a few minutes you will be," Regina husked. Emma smiled and got in the shower followed by Regina. Regina turned the water on hot, both of them liking the water really hot, and began massaging Emmas breast. Emmas breath hitched as she gripped the shower bar. Regina smiled and kissed Emma, her hands lowering and gripping Emmas waist.

"I'm going to taste you Doctor Swan. And you are going to be very, VERY still," Regina whispered seductively and nibbled on Emmas ear lobe. "Isn't that right doctor swan?" Emma shivered and nodded.

"Y...yes," Emma moaned. Regina grinned and kissed down Emmas body. Emma gripped the shower bars tighter, enjoying the feeling of Reginas lips on her body. Her breath hitched when Regina nipped at her inner thigh. Regina smiled and pushed Emmas legs apart, lifting one over her shoulder so she had more room.

"Oh Emma, you're so wet," Regina moaned nipping her thigh again, Emma moaned arching her back.

"Only for you. Now please, please touch me," Emma begged.

"I love it when you beg," Regina husked then licked up Emmas wet folds. Emma moaned, one hand tangling in Reginas hair as the other balanced her so her weight wasn't put all on Reginas shoulder. Regina sucked on Emmas clit, flicking her tongue quickly over Emmas clit. Emmas breathing turned even heavier, her chest turning red from how quickly she was approaching her orgasm. Regina could feel Emmas clit pulsing and went down to her entrance, plunging her tongue in and swirling it around.

"Oh fuck Regina, I'm so close," Emma moaned gripping Reginas hair tighter. Regina thrusted three fingers into Emma and sucked hard on her clit.

"Regina," Emma moaned out as she came. Regina didn't let up and thrusted faster, each thrust hitting Emmas g-spot, and flicked her tongue over her clit as she sucked, Emma screamed out as she came again. Regina smiled and licked up all Emmas juices, swallowing and moaning at the taste. Regina kissed up her body, nipping at Emmas skin. Emmas hand slid down Reginas body as she panted. Regina smiled and bit down on Emmas neck making her gasp and grip Reginas hips. Regina pulled back with a devilish smile.

"Damn women, you're going to kill me," Emma panted. Regina smiled and kissed her.

"You'll die happy," Regina whispered. "Plus," Regina purred, "I had to give you a matching bite mark," Regina said. Emma chuckled and kissed her.

"I love you so damn much Regina," Emma whispered making Regina smile brightly.

"And I love you Emma," Regina whispered as they kissed softly then pulled apart and finished their shower.

* * *

Belle snuggled further into Red, they had been awake for a few hours.

"I don't want to leave," Belle whispered, Red kissed Belles forehead and held her closer.

"I don't want you to leave either Belle," Red said. Belle lifted her head and kissed Red.

"I love you, Ruby," Belle said.

"I love you too Belle," Red said with a smile as she rose up, and switched their position so she was hovering over Belle now and kissing her. Belle wrapped her arms around her neck. Reds hand descended down Belles body and started teasing her wet folds.

"Do I make you like this?" Red whispered. Belle moaned and nodded, moving her hips around, trying to get more friction.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Red asked, teasing Belles clit. Belle whimpered and nodded.

"Please," Belle moaned out. Red slowly pushed two fingers into her and began pumping her slowly. Belle moaned moving her hips with Reds thrust and dug her nails into Reds back. Red moaned feeling Belles nails dig into her, she always liked a little kink.

Red sped up her thrust staring at Belles face as she came. Belle didn't see the flash from Reds phone as she came, enjoying the feeling of her orgasm and the blissful state her girlfriend sent her in. Belle gradually came down. Red pulled out gently and licked her fingers.

"You taste really good," Red whispered as her middle finger popped out of her mouth. "And you look so damn hot when you are cumming." Red said showing her the picture she had on her phone now.. Belle gaped.

"Ruby Lucas, give me that," Belle said reaching for it, but Red smiled and pulled it away from her reach.

"Come on babe, let me have it," Red said, using her best puppy pout she had. Belle narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, eventually giving in and sighing.

"I swear to God Ruby Lucas, if anyone but you sees that, I will kill you," Belle threatened. Red smiled and kissed her.

"Get dressed we have to go," Red said hopping up and throwing Belle her clean clothes.

* * *

Emma got dressed quickly, only wearing her signature blue jeans, tank top, boots and leather jacket. Emma watched as Regina came out with a towel wrapped around her still wet body and dripping hair. Emma smiled and starred at Reginas beauty.

"Take a picture dear, it will last longer," Regina smirked as she went to pick out some clothes.

"Can I?" Emma asked.

"Can you what?" Regina asked as she laid blue jeans and a dark blue button up shirt, all of course Emmas favorite things Regina wore because it brought out her ass and made her breast look amazing.

"Take a picture of you?" Emma asked holding her phone up to emphasize her point. Regina turned and smiled, walking over to Emma and swaying her hips.

"Well aren't you full of kinkiness Doctor Swan," Regina purred. Emma smirked.

"Well you know me," Emma said as her hand traveled down and undid the towel. "I am a bit kinky," Emma whispered as the towel dropped. Regina kissed Emma softly and turned around walking back to the drawer that contained her undergarments.

"Go ahead dear," Regina said and winked. Emma smiled and began taking pictures.

* * *

**Grannys**

Cristina groaned as more people came in and downed another shot; Meredith was sitting next to her, drinking alongside her.

"Now, don't tell me you two started drinking without me," Emma said walking up to the two and wrapping her arms around them. Red and Belle still weren't down just yet and Regina was over talking to Callie and Arizona.

"Savior," Cristina said, her words slightly slurred. "Where have you been? I only came to this thing because you're leaving." Cristina pouted hugging back.

"And don't forget the booze," Meredith said. Emma chuckled as they let go of each other.

"It's free at that," Emma said.

"That too, I can't wait until you and Regina gets married, because then I get unlimited apple cider," Cristina said excitedly shoving a drink in Emmas hand.

"Yeah, when are you going to marry her?" Meredith asked, Emma paled and downed the drink.

"Ok," Emma coughed out, "I'm gonna go get another drink." Emma said quickly avoiding the question and going to the bar.

* * *

"¡hola," Callie said hugging Regina.

"¡hola," Regina said with a smile and hugged Callie back.

"Yeah no, no Spanish," Arizona said making Regina and Callie laugh.

"It just means hello dear," Regina said as her and Callie pulled away so Arizona could hug her now.

"Don't care," Arizona said hugging Regina, "I don't know it and I want to be able to understand both of you," Arizona said pulling away and sitting back down.

"Fine dear," Regina said sitting down.

"You win babe," Callie said kissing Arizonas cheek.

"Of course I do," Arizona said with a smile. Callie chuckled then focused on Regina.

"So how's Henry?" Callie asked.

"He's great, he's really taken a liking to Emma and I'm so thankful of that," Regina said. "She's really great with him and Henry finally has someone to play video games with…" Callie and Arizona both smiled at each other as Regina went on about Emma and her son.

"So when is she going to move in?" Callie asked.

"I… What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"Well you two are perfect for each other and it eventually has to happen, so when?" Arizona asked.

"I'll ask her tonight, before she leaves," Regina said.

* * *

"Redd's apple ale and an original Smirnoff," Emma said to Granny.

"You got it girly," granny said getting the drinks. Emma looked over as the door opened and she smiled.

"MM, you made it," Emma said going over to the women and hugging her. Mary Margaret smiled and hugged back.

"Well of course I did, I wouldn't miss your going away party." She said. Emma pulled away.

"Oh stop," Emma said pulling her gently back over to the bar. "It's not just mine, it's everyones that are leaving," Emma said going back to the bar to get her drinks.

"Yeah but still," Mary Margaret said with a shrug, "I really only know you that's leaving, so I'll miss you the most."

"Aww come on MM, don't get sappy on me," Emma said bumping her shoulder with her own. Mary Margaret smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not," Mary Margaret said. The two of them had become fairly close, ever since the baby girl came into the hospital, Emma spent every moment she could with the baby and the two of them began talking, bonding over almost everything.

"Where's David?" Emma asked.

"Right here," David said wrapping his arm around her, Emma wouldn't admitted it out loud but she saw the two of them as her parents. Emma smiled and hugged him.

"Sorry it took me so long, I was parking the car," David said.

"It's ok, I'm glad you two could make it, it would feel right if you hadn't," Emma said. David smiled at Emma.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," David said. Mary Margaret and David felt as though Emma was their daughter, but their daughter was taken and most likely killed so the put that fantasy to rest.

"Aye Swan," Killian called out throwing his arm over Emma shoulder, breaking the deep thought all of them were in.

"Hey Killian, you ready for this trip?" Emma asked grabbing the drinks she ordered and smiled at Granny who winked at her.

"Of course I am, you ready to get your ass kicked at darts?" Killian said.

"You wish, come on you two, let me give this to Regina and you can watch me kick his ass," Emma said. Mary Margaret smiled.

"Ok," Mary Margaret said.

* * *

"So, has Henry stopped asking about Daniel?" Bailey asked, she had only just arrived a few minutes ago.

"He has for now," Regina said. "I don't know what to tell him, how can I tell him his father was bought off? He'll think Daniel didn't want him," Regina said.

"Well did he?" Arizona asked. Regina stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I really don't know," Regina said.

"Well it's a good thing Emma plays the father role," Callie said. "Is she also the dominant in the bedroom?" Callie teased.

"That Callie, you will never find out," Emma said only catching the question Callie asked. "Hey beautiful," Emma said kissing Regina and sitting their drinks down.

"Hey yourself," Regina said.

"I'll be back in a minute, I've got to kick Killians ass in darts," Emma said kissing Regina again. Regina rolled her eyes as Emma left.

"Come on Regina, Killians been a lot better since he got help," Callie said.

"I still don't like him around my girlfriend," Regina said taking a drink.

"Maybe you should put a collar on her," Arizona joked.

"You think she'd be into that?" Regina asked seriously and looked at Emma. All of them started laughing including Regina.

* * *

Red walked behind Emma as she threw the dart and slapped her ass hard. Emma yelped and grabbed her butt.

"Ow," Emma said slapping Reds shoulder. Red and Belle laughed.

"Oh shut up, pay backs a bitch," Red said referring to the time Emma had slapped her on the ass when she had fallen asleep standing up.

"You better be glad I love you," Emma said.

"And you better watch out for my Belle on this trip, I don't want her getting hurt," Red said. Emma waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah, she'll be fine, I promise," Emma said.

"Better," Red said going to the bar and getting her drink. Emma chuckled and gave Belle a hug.

"I'll protect you little B," Emma said.

"Thanks Ems," Belle said.

"Emma, come with me," Regina said grabbing Emmas hand and took her upstairs.

"Really babe, sex again, you're like a sex-crazed bunny," Emma teased. Regina chuckled.

"I only came up her to give you something," Regina said stopping when the noise was gone and she could talk to Emma in a normal speaking voice.

"What is it?" Emma asked. Regina smiled and handed Emma a long velvet box. Emma smiled and took it, gasping when she opened it.

"Oh Regina, it's beautiful," Emma said lifting the necklace that held a silver crown on it. Emma teared up and held it closely, "thank you."

"Let me put it on you," Regina said taking it and going behind Emma. When it was on Emma turned around and kissed Regina.

"I love you Regina," Emma said. Regina smiled.

"I love you too Emma." Regina said as they headed back down.

The rest of the evening was spent with laughs and fun at Grannys who was taking pictures of everyone.

* * *

**Airport**

Regina and Emma kept their embrace, not wanting to part.

"Do you have to go?" Regina asked. Emma chuckled.

"You're the one that sent me the email babe," Emma said kissing her softly.

"That doesn't mean I WANT you to leave," Regina whispered wrapping her arms more securely around Emma. Emma chuckled.

"Relax Regina, I'll be back before Halloween," Emma assured.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Henry asked. Emma laughed and picked him up spinning in a circle and kissing his cheek. Henry laughed loudly and gripped onto Emma.

"Ma, put me down," Henry giggled. Emma smiled and sat him down, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"So you're going to make it for my birthday, right?" Henry asked.

"Of course I am, I'll even be back before Halloween," Emma said messing up his hair.

"I love you ma," Henry said hugging her tightly.

"I love you too kid," Emma said hugging back. Henry pulled back with a smile.

"I'll wait for you in the car mom," Henry said then went with Bailey to the car. Emma pulled Regina back into her arms and kissed her. Both pulling away when air became necessary.

"I'll miss you," Regina panted.

"I'll miss you too," Emma put her hand on Reginas neck tracing the swan necklace she gave her. "Just wear this and I will always be with you." Emma whispered.

"You too," Regina whispered tracing the crown necklace she gave Emma just moments ago. "Call me as soon as you land," Regina said. Emma smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of not calling you," Emma whispered pulling her in for another kiss. Regina wrapped her arms around Emmas neck and kissed her more deeply.

"I have to go," Emma panted bending down and grabbing her bag.

"I love you Emma," Regina said kissing her again.

"And I love you Regina," Emma whispered kissing her again before going to her plane.

* * *

"You better be safe," Red said. Belle smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around Red.

"I'll be fine," Belle said. "I'll miss you," Belle said. Red nodded and kissed her.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Red said into the kiss. Belle smiled and kissed Red more deeply, both of them pulling away when air became necessary.

"Alright now," Granny said, "you better go now, your flight is boarding," Granny said.

"Oh crap," Belle said getting her bag, hugging Granny and kissing Red again. "I love you." Belle whispered after the breath taking kiss.

"I love you too, come home soon," Red said.

"I won't think of anything else," Belle said as she ran to her flight. Only when Belle was out of sight did Red start tearing up.

"Don't worry girly, she'll be back soon," Granny said leading her to the car.

* * *

"Are you sure you want this done?" Pan asked into the phone as he was about to strap the bomb up into one of the engines.

"I'm sure of it, that bitch isn't going to live turning my daughter against me," Cora spat into the phone. "Now get it done," Cora said hanging up.

"Yes, your majesty," Pan snarled and placed the bomb in the farthest engine. He had calculated how long the bomb needed to be set so the plane went down where no one would find them. He set the clock on for an hour and walked away.

* * *

Emma and Belle laughed as they ran onto the plane just in time.

"Cutting it close aren't you?"Arizona asked.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked sitting in the next aisle.

"Karev was coming but he was leaving the hospital after this, and I didn't want him representing my department," Arizona said. Belle sat down next to Emma.

"That sounds reasonable," Belle said. Arizona had taken head department of Peds since Regina was now the Chief.

"He didn't seem like a good doctor," Tink said.

"No, he is a great doctor," Arizona said defending him. "He's just a dumb ass and a jerk."

"Dude, no one even likes you so shut up," Mark said. Tink huffed and crossed her arms. Killian and Derrick chuckled.

"Come on babe, don't be so mean," Lexi said.

"I'm not," Mark said holding Lexis hand.

The plane started up and Emma breathed in deeply, resting her head against the head rest and gripping the arms rest. After almost an hour of watching Emma at this position Belle reached over and grabbed Emmas hand. Emma eased a little bit as she held onto Belles hand and looked over.

"Everything is going to be ok," Belle said as the left side of the plane exploded and went down, Tink went flying out of the plane and yells could be heard from everyone. Emma and Belle held on to each other tighter, Emma was hit by something and knocked out hearing someone yelling her name and the last faces she saw were that of Regina and Henry.

**Next chapter there will be a character death, maybe two, maybe three, still deciding on who I all want to kill. Ok, so I did all of this in one day, if there are any mistakes they are all mine. Sorry It's been a little a while. I'm still working on my other story so just give me a few more days and it should be up at least by Thursday, maybe sooner. Remember reviews are love and I love reading them. Tell me who should die.**


	36. Chapter 36

Emma gasped as she looked up at the sky, hearing Lexi screaming and crying. Emma was too shocked and just kept staring at the sky looking at the trees then Belle came into her view, she had blood on the side of her face.

"Em," Belle said freaking out. "Emma! Get up! You have to get up now!" Belle yelled. Emma lifted her hand up and Belle took it grunting as she lifted Emma up.

"Oh God," Belle screamed in pain and grabbed her dislocated arm. Emma looked at the pilot, and then to Arizona, who was stumbling around and coughing,

"I…" Emma started but then felt a sharp pain in her leg, "oh," Emma said looking at a piece of glass in her leg; she reached over to a shirt and rolled it in her hand.

"How long was I out?" Emma asked.

"I…I don't know," Belle said looking down at her shoes but noticed one was missing, "i…I lost my shoe." Emma grabbed the piece of glass and groaned as she pulled it out, tying the clothe over the wound so the bleeding would stop.

"Where's Killian and Lexi? Where is everyone?" Emma asked.

"I don't… I don't know. I lost a shoe." Belle said.

"What happened?" Emma asked getting up and walking.

"The plane crashed, that's what happened. We were in a plane and it crashed!" Belle yelled.

"Where is everyone!?" Emma yelled then turned to Belle. "Belle, where is Mark?" Emma asked.

"He was sucked out the side, when we hit the trees and then the back of the plane came off. It…it came off," Belle said unbelievable that this happened.

"Killian was in the back of the plane," Emma said.

"I looked back and all I could see was friggin sky," Belle said looking up at the sky.

"Where is he?" Emma asked running her hand through her hair.

"I don't know! I only have one shoe!" Belle yelled.

"I'm bleeding," Emma said as Lexi kept screaming and crying.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Belle yelled at her with frustration. Lexi quieted down and stopped screaming but kept crying. When she did they heard a banging noise

"Do you hear… do you hear that sound? Where is that sound coming from?" Emma asked as she, Belle, and Arizona looked around, even Lexi was listening. Lexi lifted her hand up and pointed.

"There," Lexi said. "It's coming from over there," Lexi said. Arizona, Belle and Emma walked over.

"Lexi! Killian! Derrick! Mark!" they all screamed as they searched the woods. Getting closer and closer to the noise seeing a hand banging it.

"Killian," Emma said going over to him.

Lexi cried as she sat up, "Hey now I've got you," Mark said.

"Oh thank God," Lexi said wrapping her arms around his neck, "I thought you were dead." Lexi cried.

"Is someone there?" the pilot asked.

"We're here," Lexi said.

"I… I don't know what happened. There was an explosion and… I think there was a bomb, on one of the engines," the pilot said. "Is anyone else alive?" he asked.

"Um…yeah, we're all alive. Well, I think we're all alive," Lexi said. Mark shook his head.

"Tink is dead," Mark whispered.

* * *

"Killian, Killian," Emma said checking his vitals.

"I knew you would show up swan," Killian said spitting out blood.

"How is he?" Arizona asked.

"He's awake and responsive," Emma said. "How are you doing under there?" Emma asked.

"I'm…I'm great," Killian said.

"Good, I'm gonna get you out of there ok?"

"Ok," Killian said. Emma got up.

"He's tachycardia and short of breath.

"We have to find the others," Arizona said.

"Ok you know what we've got Killian you go find the others," Belle said. "Go, go find them. Go, go, go," Belle said and Arizona looked down at Killian sadly and left.

"We've got to get him out of there," Emma panted. Belle sighed and turned

"Pop it back in," Belle said. Emma nodded and grabbed her arm and popped it back in. Belle screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Arizona walked around the woods, finally finding Derrick; he had a leg fracture, and brought him back to the main part of the plane.

* * *

**(Death scene, mwahahaha)**

"One, two, three," Emma yelled as they tried to pull the engine up yelling and screaming

"Kilian, run it down for me." Belle said bending down to look at him. Killian gasped as fresh blood spilt from his lips.

"My legs and my pelvis are crushed. And I can't feel my other arm, so I'm not sure if it's even there anymore... uh my chest feels like its gonna explode, so it's probably a massive…" Killian gasped and breathed in. "hemothorax," Killian said tears coming out of his eyes.

"We gotta get the oxygen from the plane, ok?" Emma said. "And fluids, fluids, he needs water bottles. And the uh, tubes, the oxygen tubes, we can get her fluids," Emma said hastily moving around not being able to be still. "We can get her fluids ok, go, go get 'em, go get 'em." Emma said trying to get Belle to go and get them. Belle looked at Emma sadly, "why aren't you doing anything?" Emma asked.

"She… she knows," Killian said, "She knows it won't help," Killian said weakly.

"No, no it will," Emma said tears of her own starting to come out. "You are going to be fine, stop, you are going to be fine," Emma said.

"Emma, Emma, I'm dying," Killian panted.

"What? No you're not," Emma said.

"Mm-hmm, I am, and you know it swan," Killian said holding out his hand. Emma cried and took his hand, "I'll get to see my family again," Killian said. Emma nodded, Belle walked away to give them a moment, knowing that they had grown close.

"I bet she's beautiful," Emma said.

"Save me a seat for you and Reginas wedding," Killian said. Emma cried even harder and nodded seeing the life slip away from Killians eyes.

"I will, I promise I will," Emma said and Killian grabbed his necklace that carried his and his wife wedding rings on it, including the engagement ring he gave her. "I want you to have this mate, give it too Regina, it never fit the love of my life but I know it will be perfect for Regina, give it to her mate and don't lose her and that kid, they love you," Emma took the engagement ring,

"I will, I promise I will," Emma said and Killian grabbed his necklace and handed her an engagement ring. "I want you to have this mate, give it too Regina, I saw it and knew you would want it for her if you saw it." Emma took the engagement ring, it had three spirals, one of them black, that connected to a purple heart. "I knew it will be perfect for Regina since you talked about getting her something similar to this, give it to her mate. And don't lose her and that kid, they love you," Killian whispered.

"You can't leave me Killian, you're one of my best friends, and you still owe me a dart game," Emma said. Killian chuckled and coughed up blood.

"You'll have to give me a rain-check on that dart game," Killian said and they both chuckled.

"Next Tuesday good for you?" Emma asked.

"Sounds good to me mate," Killian whispered closing his eyes.

"Killian?" Emma said. "Killian?!" Emma yelled, but it was too late, he was gone.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"Chief Mills, you are needed in the meeting room," Red said.

"Do I have a meeting scheduled for today?" Regina asked confused.

"No chief, but it's the owner of something important I think," Red said. Regina sighed as she signed the last of her paperwork for that day.

"Alright, probably another big hot shot wanting to support our hospital because his father is making him," Regina said. Red chuckled and nodded.

"Most likely, have you heard from Belle or Emma or any of them? Belle said she would call me last night but she didn't" Red said as she followed Regina to the meeting room.

"No, I haven't heard from any of them." Regina said. "It's actually really starting to bother me."

* * *

Emma wiped away her tears and let go of Killians hand, "We…have to build…a fire," Emma said through her shivering lips. Belle nodded.

"I found these matches," Belle said. Emma took them since she knew how to use them.

"Let's head back to Lexi and them," Emma said standing up.

"Are you just going to leave him?" Belle asked following Emma to the main part of the plane.

"When they come to rescue us, they'll take his body," Emma said her face hardening.

"Who is they?" Belle asked as they gathered branches and twigs, then Emma lit it on fire.

"They, them, people coming to rescue us," Emma said and sat down with a blanket, Belle snuggling up to her to stay warm.

"They'll come for us, right?" Belle asked.

"Yes, Regina will look for us personally if she has to," Emma said.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean their plane went down?!" Regina yelled at the three men that were there from the airport corporation, one of them being the owner of the airport. It explained why Emma didn't call her but she didn't want to believe them.

"I'm sorry, but we are doing everything we can to find them," the owner of the airport said, afraid of the woman.

"You better, or I swear to God and everyone on this planet I will have your head on a silver platter if you don't find my surgical team. And you better hope none of them are dead," Regina snarled and left the room.

"So, what happened?" Red asked. Regina breathed in deeply to compose herself and reached up touching the necklace Emma gave her.

"I'm afraid I have bad news, go get Callie, and Meredith, I need to tell you three something personaly," Regina said. Red frowned but did as she was told. Regina let one tear slip but wiped it away, _Emma Swan you better be alive_, Regina thought.

As soon as she got to her office she closed the door and closed the shades and cried.

"Emma!" Regina cried and clinched her chest feeling her heart break. "You promised you wouldn't leave me," Regina cried, tears rolling down her face. "Or henry, how could you do this?" Regina whimpered. Regina went to her desk and grabbed the picture of Emma laughing. Regina cried more as Red knocked,

"Regina, I...can I come in?" Red asked, Regina could hear her crying. Regina stood up and opened the door, seeing Callie, Meredith, and Red standing there with tears in their eyes. Regina stepped aside letting them in so they could cry.

* * *

**A week in the woods**

Belle was playing with the wolf necklace Red had given her during their first week of dating, then smiled when she noticed Emma playing with hers.

"They'll find us B," Emma said and Belle nodded.

"I hope you're right," belle whispered, her eyes falling closed.

"Hey, no falling asleep," Emma said. "Everyone, no falling asleep," Emma yelled and everyone jolted awake.

"How did you learn all this stuff?" Belle asked trying to stay awake.

"I ran away from one of my foster family's houses and lived out in the woods for a week one time, a fire was really important," Emma said.

"Sounds like fun," Belle whispered and Emma chuckled.

"Oh yeah, tons," Emma said looking up at the moon.

* * *

**One week later.**

Emma woke up to the sound of beeping she looked around, seeing white walls, heart monitors and knew she was in the hospital. Emma looked over and saw Belle in the other bed asleep.

"Belle," Emma called out, part of her was scared because she couldn't remember how she got there and she started crying. Belle got up and went over to Emmas bed.

"Shhh, I've got you," Belle whispered. Emma cried into Belles neck, it was the first time she cried, she had been strong through the whole thing and only now broke down.

"What…happened?" Emma cried trying to calm down.

"They rescued us; you passed a few hours before they came. You had a concussion and internal bleeding, during surgery they found a tumor in your spinal nerve," Belle said. Emma eventually calmed down but kept hugging Belle.

"That would explain why I couldn't feel anything on my back," Emma said as she started to feel the pain. "Where is Regina?" Emma asked.

"We aren't in Seattle, they can't get a hold of them," Belle said. Emma started tearing up.

"I miss them so much," Emma whispered as her and Belle cried themselves to sleep.

**Well, I have finally graduated high school, I now have a lot of free time to write so hopefully I will start posting soon. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this and thank you for the follows and favorites. Remember guys and gals Reviews are love and they motivate me to write. **


	37. Chapter 37 Redo, need to read

**Ok so I messed up on this the first time I posted it and I didn't notice, thank you to the people who told me about it or I wouldn't have caught it.**

Regina was lying on her chair on her patio; Henry curled into his mothers arms.

"When is she coming back mama?" Henry asked.

"I don't know baby," Regina whispered kissing her son and held him close, a tear slipping down her cheek and into Henry's hair.

"She's going to be back, she has to. She promised to be here for my birthday," henry said. "She missed Halloween, but she'll make it for my birthday." Henry said full of hope. Regina didn't say anything and just held on to henry tighter as he fell asleep. After a few minutes of holding her son Regina took henry to his room and tucked him in. She went to her study and poured herself a glass on cider. Regina teared up and played with the necklace as she looked at a picture of Emma.

"Where are you Emma?" Regina whispered out loud, hoping Emma would come an answer any moment. Regina cried when no answer came, drowning herself in cider and tears.

Red got up from the guest room, she couldn't go back to her own home, and she just needed time so she was staying with Regina, along with Callie who was in the other guest bedroom. Red went down stairs and wrapped her arms around Regina.

"We can't lose hope," Red whispered. Regina cried harder and buried her head in Reds neck.

"I miss her so much," Regina cried. Red teared up as Callie came in with red eyes and joined te hug.

"We all miss her," Red whispered trying not to cry.

Regina finally calmed down, "Who wants a drink?" Regina asked, her voice scratchy from all the crying, Red and Callie nodded.

"I'll take one," Callie said.

"Got anything really strong?" Red asked, and just then the door bell rung through the house. Regina and practically ran to the door, hoping it was someone saying that Emma was found or that it was Emma herself. Regina yanked the door open and gasped.

"Mother," Regina breathed out.

"Hello dear, I'm sorry about your lose," Cora said stepping in and hanging her coat. Callie gapped and grabbed Reds arm.

"Don't go in there," Callie whispered practically terrified.

"Why not?" Red asked.

"No need to whisper dear, I can hear just fine, plus I brought tequila. It helps with the pain," Cora said holding it out. Red walked in and took the bottle from her slowly. "It's not going to bite you dear," Cora said.

"I'm not worried about the bottle," Red said, "How's your nose?" Red asked with a smirk. Coras eyebrow twitched but she just smiled.

"I truly am sorry for all your loses," Cora said.

"They're not gone," Callie said.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"I came to check on you, I know we've had a rough start and I haven't been a very good mother but I want to try," Cora said.

"Fine," Regina said, she was too exhausted to try at the moment.

"Regina you know that is a bad Idea," Callie said.

"I know, but I don't feel like fighting her about it," Regina said going to her study. Callie shook her head knowing this was bad but went with her with red following. Cora smiled widely as she followed; _this couldn't go better_ Cora thought.

* * *

_Emma looked around; the trees and sky were fading in and out._

_"Belle, I don't feel so good," Emma said feeling light headed and woozy. Emma turned her head and started throwing up; Belle grabbed Emmas hair so throw up didn't get in her hair. Emma mumbled a thank you before passing out a few minutes later._

_"What's wrong?" Arizona asked coming over._

_"I…I don't know," Belle said laying Emma down on her back, turning her head in case she threw up again. Belle lifted Emmas shirt._

_"There's nothing here," Belle said then flipped her over to see tons of bruises and a deep cut that was now infected._

_"Damn it, she has internal bleeding and an infection," Belle said getting the first aid kit to clean the wound as best she could._

_"If we don't get her to a hospital soon, she is going to die," Arizona said._

_"I know Doctor Robbins, I know," Belle said. 'don't you dare die on me Emma, you promised to keep me safe and you promised Henry you would be there for his birthday and you promised Regina you would be there for her," Belle cried. "Please don't die," Belle muttered over and over again._

Emma gasped as she sat up in her hospital bed, her heart monitor was out of control.

"Emma, you need to calm down, breath with me," Belle said, Emma teared up and nodded, trying to calm down.

* * *

"Henry, get ready for school," Regina yelled. Henry groaned and got up ready like his mom told him. Regina looked at the mirror, reaching up and touching her necklace. Regina teared up, picturing Emma wrapping her arms around her.

"I miss her too," Henry said going to his mom and hugging her. Regina cried and held her son.

"I just can't believe she's gone," Regina whispered.

"Oh dear, not this again," Cora whispered, it had been a week since she told them Emma was dead, she expected her to get over it by now. So Cora put on her fake caring mask and went in to provide her daughter comfort.

After a few minutes they calmed down, "I'm ok now mother," Regina said getting out of her embrace and fixing her makeup.

"Alright, well I'm going to run into town, I'll be back shortly," Cora said as she walked out.

Emma waited in her yellow slug bug, she wasn't comfortable going on a plane yet so she looked around at car dealerships and rental cars. But then she found her old car for sale on a lot near the hospital she was in, she laughed thinking it was ironic to find something that gave her painful memories when she was in pain herself. As soon as Cora left Emma got out of the car slowly, she had a large gash on her back and side but she ignored the pain, Focusing on getting to the woman she was in love with and the kid that she loved. Emma stood at the door knocked on the Mills manor nervously, biting her lip as the door opened slowly.

Regina gasped, "Emma?"

"Hey," Emma said Regina teared up, covering up her mouth to stifle a sob.

**Ok, so I'm skipping a few days where they are all in the hospital and how they got back because I'm not even sure how I want that done. Again, thank you so much to those that pointed out my mistake or i would have never caught it. Remember reviews are love so please review. I enjoy reading them and they make me smile.**


	38. Chapter 38

Red smiled at Belle. When she came home there had been many tears of joy, many kisses, and many reassurances that this wasn't all a dream. Red never wanted to leave her side.

"I missed you so much, I thought I lost you," Red whispered as they lay in bed cuddled together.

"You could never lose me," Belle whispered kissing Red gently. Red separated when air became necessary.

"Marry me," Red whispered. Belle opened and closed her mouth.

"What?" Belle asked, stunned at what she just heard.

"Marry me Belle, I don't want anyone else in my life and I want to spend as much time with you as possible," Red said. Belle smiled.

"Not until you buy me a ring," Belle teased making Red smile widely.

"Is that a yes?" Red asked. Belle smiled and laughed while she nodded.

"Yes, that is a yes," Belle said. Red squealed in excitement and kissed her.

* * *

"Ma!" Henry yelled running and holding her tightly by the waist. "I missed you so much; I knew you would come back." Emma flinched at the pain she still had but hugged him back.

"I told you I would," Emma whispered.

"You…they…told us…" Regina tried to talk but she was choking on tears.

"Grandma said you died," Henry said. Emma tensed.

"I know," Emma grabbed Henrys hands and took them off of her. "Let's go in kid," Emma said moving into the house. "Why don't you give me and your mom a minute alone," Emma said. Henry nodded sadly and left.

When Henry was out of the room Emma grabbed Regina and kissed her, Regina gripped onto Emma's hair and pulled her closer, kissing until they couldn't breathe anymore.

"You're not leaving my site again," Regina panted making Emma smiled.

"I missed you, Henry and you were what kept me going, I never stopped thinking about you," Emma said. "I told you I was coming back," Emma whispered her forehead resting on Reginas.

Regina pulled Emma into another kiss, not as needy but softer and full of longing.

"She said you were dead," Regina whispered tears falling. Emma wiped away the tears, her heart ached knowing that Regina was hurt.

"Regina, there's something I have to tell you," Emma whispered.

"What is it?" Regina asked looking at Emma. Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Cora...she...she payed someone to..." Emma started but the door opened and in came Cora.

"Dear, I seem to have left...you," Cora snarled noticing Emma in the room. "You're supposed to be dead," Cora said in anger.

"I'm not really someone who follows plans," Emma said. "You know you really should stick to killing people yourself," Emma said standing in front of Regina protectively.

The corner of Coras mouth twitched, "I don't know what you are talking about," Cora said.

"Oh you know, Peter, the guy you hired to take down the plane so I would die. What about the other passengers, did you even take them into consideration?" Emma asked. Cora closed the door.

"I didn't care for the other passengers, I just wanted you gone. You didn't care about money, unlike that stupid Daniel. He was easily bought off. But you," Cora snarled, pointing at Emma, "you I will have to kill myself," Cora said.

"Mother, how could you do this?" Regina asked, not knowing how her own mother wanted to ruin her happiness.

"I'm trying to help you Regina, love is weakness, and as soon as you learn that the better," Cora said.

"Do you even love me?" Regina asked as tears fell down her face.

"Of course I do," Cora said reaching into her purse for the gun. "But this is what's best for you," Cora said as she took the gun out and pointed it at Emma, Reginas eyes went wide but Emma was faster and before she could pull the trigger she tackled Cora to the ground. Cora fell with a grunt but didn't have time to react before a shot of pain was delivered to her face.

Emma straddled Coras waist and punched her in the face. Cora snarled trying to get Emma, but this time Emma wasn't going easy. She delivered blow after blow to Cora, each time more blood appeared.

"Emma, stop! You're going to kill her," Regina yelled. She didn't care about her mother at that point but knew it would weigh heavily on Emmas shoulders if she killed someone. Emma got off of Cora as she felt Regina physically restrain her. Regina whipped away her tears as she tried to calm Emma down.

"Police!" a detective yelled coming into the house, his partner beside him both of them had their guns ready.

"She's in here, she tried to shoot me and Regina," Emma said. The detective came in and picked Cora up, placing her handcuffs.

"I'll kill you," Cora said, spiting blood towards Emma. Emma growled and tried to go towards Cora again. Regina stepped in front of Emma, cupping her cheeks.

"Shh, I've got you, don't worry about her," Regina whispered stroking Emmas cheeks. Emma leaned into her touch as she calmed down, breathing in the scent of apples.

"Cora mills, you are arrested for…" The detective trailed off as he led her out of the house with his partner beside him. Emma wasn't listening anymore and just focused on Regina.

"I'm sorry you had to listen to those things she said, about Daniel and…" Regina placed her hand over Emmas mouth while shaking her head.

"Most of those things she said were true," Regina whispered sadly. "He left for money, but you stayed because you didn't care about that. You showed me how to love again, how to care for someone other than my son. And I thank you, I love you Emma Swan and nothing is going to change that," Regina said and kissed her with so much love. Emma melted in the kiss but didn't touch her; she had blood on her hands.

Eventually they pulled apart when they heard someone coughing. Emma looked up at the detective then back at Regina.

"Why don't you go up and check on Henry?" Emma said. Regina nodded and practically ran up the stairs to check on her son. Emma reached under her shirt and grabbed the wire, taking it off and handing it to the detective. The detective smiled and thanked her.

"We will probably need to see you in court," He informed her. Emma nodded.

"I figured you would, this is where you will find me. I was supposed to move in but I'm not sure if that invitation is still up," Emma said. The detective nodded.

"I understand, email me when you figure out where you are staying," he said. Emma nodded and watched him walk out of the house.

"Wait, how long is she going to be locked up," Emma asked.

"With all the evidence we have on her, the rest of her life," he said, and then left with a raging Cora in the back seat. Emma went closed and locked the door, whimpering in pain when she lifted her arm.

"He's ok, but I'm letting him stay home," Regina said as she came down the stairs, gasping as she saw Emmas back and side. "Emma you're bleeding," Regina said going over to her side pulling her into her study to fix her.

Regina lifted and took Emmas shirt off, her heart ached when she saw the injury. Regina went over to her first aid and got some supplies out to take care of Emmas wounds.

"Your stitches opened up, I'm going to fix them," Regina said as she went to work. Emma whimpered and gripped the desk she was on.

"You can feel pain in your back again," Regina observed as she finished up. Emma nodded, biting her lip to keep from whimpering. Regina dressed the wound then went around standing in between Emmas legs. Regina placed her hand over Emmas heart and buried her face in Emmas neck. Emma sighed and wrapped her arm around Regina, burying her nose in her hair and breathing in.

"I missed your smell, I love the way you smell like apples," Emma whispered. Regina smiled against Emmas neck.

"And I love the way you smell," Regina whispered as she lifted up and kissed her softly and full of love. Emma closed her eyes as she got lost into the kiss.

"Ew, guys," Henry said walking in. Regina and Emma laughed as they broke apart.

"Sorry kid," Emma said making Henry smile widely, he missed hearing her call him that.

"It's ok, just put on a shirt," Henry said. Emma nodded and gently got off the desk.

"I should get going," Emma said putting on her bloody shirt.

"Why would you leave?" Regina asked her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Well I have to get home," Emma said.

"This is your home though," Regina said.

"You still want me to live with you guys?" Emma asked them, looking at both.

"Of course we do," Henry said.

"We want you to stay here Emma," Regina said and Emma teared up.

"I love you guys so much," Emma whispered as they went to her and hugged her.

"We love you too Ma," Henry said. Regina smiled and kissed Emmas cheek.

"We will never stop loving you Emma, we're a family now," Regina said.

* * *

Henry let go of his moms, "can we go out to eat?" Henry asked.

"Uhmm...I...I actually can't," Emma said. Regina didn't ask but made a mental note to ask later.

"We can eat here, how does lasagna sound?" Regina asked.

"Oh yes please," Emma moaned. Regina smiled and chuckled.

"Do you want to help?" Regina asked. Emma nodded.

"Yeah," Emma said.

"I'll be in my room playing video games," Henry said going to his room. Regina took Emmas hand and took her to the kitchen, getting out the proper things out to make lasagna. Emma walked over and wrapped her arms around Regina. Regina sighed and leaned back into Emmas touch.

"If you don't let go I can't cook," Regina whispered not really putting up a fight.

"I don't want to let go," Emma said. Regina smiled and turned in Emmas arms.

"I'm right here Emma, I'm not going anywhere," Regina said.

"There was a lot of things that happened to me Regina," Emma said tearing up.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Regina asked stroking Emmas arm. Emma nodded and bit her lip.

"I held Killians hand as he passed away, he gave me something but I don't know if I'm ready," Emma whispered. "I took care of everyone, I had to stay strong so no one would lose hope," Emma cried. Reginas heart broke for her Emma.

"It took me a week to drive here, because I kept flinching, every time someone honked I would almost drive off the road. I can't handle loud noises, I look at a plane and I have a panic attack, I want it to stop Regina," Emma whimpered. Regina teared up and wiped Emmas tears away.

"You were so strong for everyone else that you didn't get to settle down and cope, that's why this is happening Emma," Regina explained. "You really are a knight and shining armor, being strong for everyone and helping them," Regina said stroking her cheek.

"I don't know if I should sleep here tonight, I've been having bad dreams and I struggle in my sleep," Emma said.

"All the more reason for you to stay here," Regina said kissing her softly. "I can help you," Regina whispered. Emma nodded and let go.

"Ok, lets cook," Emma said wanting to get off the topic. Regina nodded and kissed her nose, making Emma scrunch up her nose. Regina laughed and stroked her arms.

"Come on and help," Regina said as she turned back around and prepared the food. The rest of preparing lunch went with laughs as they had a food fight, of course brought on by Emma when she threw a piece of dough at Regina.

"Did you just throw piece of dough at me?" Regina challenged as she put the lasagna in the oven then placed her hands on her hip. Emmas lips twitched.

"Maybe," Emma said looking everywhere but at Regina. Regina sighed and clicked her tongue.

"I really hate to do this," Regina said as she grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Emma. Emma gasped and looked at Regina. Regina took a picture of Emmas flour covered face. "I take it back, I enjoyed that," Regina said as she looked at the photo then up at Emma who was grinning and had a handful of flour, "Emma Swan don't you dare, I'm in a very expensive dress," Regina said. Emma smiled and looked at the red dress Regina was wearing.

"Then I suggest you take it off," Emma said. Regina raised an eyebrow.

"You're not throwing that at me," Regina said. Emma bit her lip and nodded.

"Sorry but I am," Emma said and threw the flouring making it land in Reginas hair, "youstarted this," Emma said.

"Oh and I plan on finishing it," Regina said as they began throwing flour everywhere until they were both covered head to toe in flour.

**This will be the last time you see Cora, she is offically gone forever. Soon everything is going to be right again and everyone will be happy, I promise. Remember reviews are love.**


	39. Chapter 39

Regina led Emma up the stairs and to their bedroom.

"Can you help me into some pajamas?" Emma asked. "I…I can't lift up my arms without it hurting," Emma said.

"Of course," Regina said gently taking Emmas clothes off. Emma hissed then sighed as she felt Reginas cool hands against her body. Regina helped Emma into her pajamas and into the bed. Emma was out before her head hit the pillow. Regina chuckled and covered Emma up and changed herself before she too fell asleep.

Regina was in a deep sleep, hugging her pillow so she didn't hurt Emma. Regina jolted awake when she heard yelling, her first intent was to run to Henry thinking it was her son but when she was fully awake she realized it was Emma screaming.

"No, no, please," Emma cried in her sleep.

"Emma, Emma wake up," Regina whispered stroking Emmas cheek to calmly get her to wake up. Emma clenched the sheets, her body covering in sweat by the second.

"Don't die you can't die," Emma cried

"Emma, it's just a dream baby," Regina whispered. Emma gasped and flung off the bed curling into a ball and started rocking back and forth.

"Emma, come back to me, it's only a dream, you're at home with me," Regina said.

"Home?" Emma asked. Emma was dreaming of the woods and Killians death.

"Yes baby, you are home," Regina whispered going over and cupping her face.

"Gina," Emma whispered.

"Yes Emma, it's Regina," Regina whispered.

"Pills," Emma said. Regina furrowed her eyebrows not understanding.

"I don't understand Emma," Regina whispered.

"Pants," was all Emma could say, part of her was still in the woods. Regina went over to Emmas pants and reached in pulling a bottle out, opening and handing it to her. Emma fumbled with the bottle as she got a pill out and chewed it. Regina took the bottle back and put the lid on it, reading the label.

"Pertraline," Regina said most people knew it as Zoloft. "You have PTSD," Regina said cupping Emmas cheek, both of them tearing up.

"Yeah, I…I choked a nurse when she jolted me awake," Emma said fully coming back, "I…I can't sleep with you, I don't want to hurt you," Emma said as she cried.

"Oh Emma you could never hurt me," Regina said picking Emma up and bringing her back to bed. Emma had to lie on Reginas side and curl up into Regina so she wouldn't hurt her wound.

"What if I do?" Emma asked through tears.

"I'm here and you would do no such thing, I'll get you into therapy don't even try to argue," Regina said holding onto her as Emma cried herself to sleep, too exhausted to argue with her.

* * *

Two days later

"You must be Emma," Archie said moving so she could step in. Emma nodded.

"Regina didn't tell me your name though, just where to go to meet you," Emma said awkwardly.

"That's alright, my name is Archie hopper, you can call me Archie or Doctor Hopper, whatever you feel more comfortable with," Archie said sitting in his chair. Emma bit her lip and went over to the couch and sat down.

"So Regina told me you had PTSD and you are having trouble sleeping?" Archie asked. Emma bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah, the hospital diagnosed me," Emma said. "Do we have to talk? I just…I don't want to," Emma whispered.

"We have an hour of doing whatever you want," Archie said. Emma nodded as they sat down for a while.

"Well Emma it was nice to sit here with you but our session is over with, I'll see you next week," Archie said.

"Will I be able to work?" Emma asked.

"Well you are physically fine and you can return to work, but, I wouldn't advise working on patients," Archie said, Emma nodded in understanding then left.

* * *

Regina was so focused on preparing supper she didn't hear Henry come in or him calling her name.

"Mom?!" Henry yelled. Regina jumped and looked up, seeing her son on a stool at the counter.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Regina asked.

"I've been saying mom for the past half hour, what's up with you?" Henry asked. Regina shook her head.

"It's nothing Henry, have you finished your homework?" Regina asked.

"It's already done, now what's wrong mom? You are deflecting the question," Henry said.

"Sometimes you are too smart for your own good," Regina said smiling at her son. Henry smiled widely.

"Well of course I am, I'm your kid," Henry said with a proud smile. Regina smiled and laughed, running her fingers through his hair.

"But seriously mom, what is it?" Henry asked. Regina sighed, knowing her son wouldn't let up.

"I was just thinking about Emma," Regina said focusing on supper again.

"Are you going to get married?" Henry asked. Regina sighed.

"If you had asked me that before the plane crash I would have said yes but now," Regina looked sadly down at the food she was preparing, "I don't know Henry. But don't worry about it," Regina said with a fake plastered smile, "it's not your problem," Regina said.

"If it helps I'd love for you to get married," Henry said. Regina smiled and hugged Henry tightly.

"Thank you Henry," Regina whispered against his hair. They pulled apart when they heard the front door opening.

"Hey," Emma said kissing them both on the cheek Regina smiled and kissed her full of love.

"How did it go?" Regina asked. Emma shrugged as she went over and grabbed a water bottle.

"We sat through the whole thing. He didn't pressure me into talking which I appreciate," Emma said.

"Well," Regina sighed. "You have to have six sessions, it's required by the hospital," Regina said turning back around to prepare supper. Emma wrapped her arms around Reginas waist, placing her nose in the crock of her neck and breathed deeply.

"I'm so glad I'm back, I missed you so much," Emma whispered.

"Hey, what about me?" Henry whined, feigning hurt. Emma and Regina both laughed. Emma went over and hugged him tightly; Henry smiled and hugged her back.

"Yes, I missed you too kid," Emma said kissing his cheek. Henry smiled widely.

"Thanks ma," Henry said. Emma smiled as she spent time with her family.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Emma and Regina were lying in bed in a deep sleep. Regina furrowed her eyebrows as her boob was grabbed. She opened her eyes and saw Emma fast asleep. Regina chuckled at Emma and moved her hand back to her hip. Emma frowned and moved her hand back to Regina's boob.

"Doctor Swan," Regina said eyebrow raised. Emma sighed and groaned.

"Just Emma, we're not in the hospital," Emma muttered.

"Do you know where your hand is?" Regina asked. Emma opened her eyes.

"Oh," Emma said moving her hand down on placing it on her hip. Regina chuckled.

"It's ok dear," Regina said turning and snuggling into Emmas neck kissing against her neck. Emma hummed.

"I missed this," Emma said. Regina smiled against her neck.

"So you keep saying," Regina said. Emma looked down and met Reginas beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Sorry for groping you in your sleep," Emma said.

"Dear, we've done more than grope each other," Regina said. Emma chuckled and kissed her softly.

"That we have," Emma whispered.

"Emma, I do have a question," Regina said sitting up. Emma furrowed her eyebrows and sat up.

"What is it Gina?" Emma asked worried, Regina turned on the bed.

"I want you to understand I'm not pressuring you or anything, and we could never do it again for all I care, but I have to know," Regina said.

"What is it?" Emma asked, worried Regina was going to ask her to move out, or she was breaking up with her.

"When can we start having sex again?" Regina asked. Emma started laughing.

"I thought you were going to ask me to move out or break up with me," Emma said, tears in her eyes.

"Oh no Emma," Regina said cupping her cheek. "I love you and I will never leave you," Regina said, her voice filled with love and determination. Emma nodded and kissed her softly.

"I love you, and as soon as I know my wounds won't reopen I plan on having a whole day to ravish you, hell a whole week. You have no idea how crazy it is to listen to you sing in Spanish, or how you sway your hips when you are wearing your fuck me heels, or when you dance while cooking in the kitchen," Emma said groaning and lying back down covering her face with a pillow, part of her growing wet from it. Regina smiled.

"I didn't know I had that effect on you," Regina whispered kissing Emmas neck.

"Have you seen your body? I swear you were those tight skirts and blouses just to tease me," Emma whispered uncovering her face then pulling Regina into a kiss. Regina hummed.

"And Regina," Emma whispered.

"What is it Emma?" Regina whispered, pulling away and looking into Emmas beautiful green eyes, stroking her cheek softly,

"I love you too," Emma whispered, staring into chocolate brown eyes. Regina smiled and kissed her softly. Emma hummed into the kiss.

"You have to stop kissing me like that, it makes my body…"

"Do funny things?" Regina interrupted Emma with a devilish grin. Emma rolled her eyes but smiled at Regina.

"Yes," Emma whispered. Regina chuckled and carefully laid on Emmas chest.

"Goodnight Emma," Regina whispered, Emma hummed as she fell back asleep.

* * *

"Emma calm down," Regina said. Emma paced back and forth in front of Regina who was sitting in her office chair at home.

"I can't calm down, the test is in two days, I'm not ready," Emma said, her blood pumping faster, making her stitches come undone and bleed. Since Regina was now the one helping with Emmas stiches they looked better, and were healing remarkably well for only two weeks into healing.

"Emma calm down, you opened your wounds again," Regina said taking her and sitting her down. Emma sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just…the test is getting to me," Emma said. Regina nodded and took Emmas shirt off, redressing the wound.

"At least it looks better, its half the size it was the first time I saw it, and it isn't as red," Regina said as she cleaned it.

"Well, I do have an amazing doctor as my girlfriend," Emma said with a smirk. Regina chuckled bandaging Emma up.

"Don't forget incredibly intelligent," Regina said.

"That you are," Emma said with a smile, slowly lifting her arms and putting on her shirt. "Can you help me study?" Emma asked. Regina lifted one eyebrow and looked at her with a hopeful grin.

"Do you remember the last time I helped you study?" Regina asked. Emma chuckled and smiled, pecking Reginas soft red lips.

"I do, and as much as I want to repeat that kind of studying, I need to focus on just the works and not your body," Emma said.

"That's fine with me dear," Regina said taking Emmas study guides, hiding the fact that she was disappointed and sexually frustrated. Emma kissed Reginas cheek.

"Thank you," Emma said sitting next to her.

"It's not a problem dear, what are girlfriends for?" Regina said. Emma sighed and kissed her cheek again seeing the frustration in her eyes, but thought it was because of her needing help to study.

"It's only two weeks away, you'll be fine," Regina said as she helped Emma study for the test.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"You're going to do great," Regina whispered. Emma looked at Regina and smiled.

"Kiss for good luck?" Emma asked. Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around Emmas neck, ghosting her lips over hers. Emma leaned forward but before she could capture Reginas lips Regina chuckled and pulled away.

"Regina," Emma whined.

"I love you and you'll do great. When you are finished with the test come find me," Regina said. Emma sighed and nodded as she watched Regina walk to the elevators, totally not checking her gorgeous ass out.

Emma groaned as she went to the hospital testing room. Red smiled and ran up to Emma, about to hug her but stopped.

"Wait, can I hug you?" Red asked. Emma chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm practically fully healed, it's only a scratch now," Emma said. Red squealed and hugged her tightly but carefully.

"I've been back for almost a month and I'm just now seeing you," Emma said feigning hurt.

"Sorry, Belle and I were really busy," Red said with a wolfish grin.

"And exactly what were you doing?" Emma asked arching her brow and sporting a smile of her own.

"Celebrating her return and something else," Red said with a big smile.

"And that would be?" Emma asked bouncing on her feet. Red chuckled at her best friend.

"I proposed to Belle," Red said. Emma squealed and hugged her best friend.

"Oh my God that's great," Emma said squeezing her, Red laughed and hugged her back.

"I was wondering if you could be my maid of honor?" Red asked. Emma smiled and nodded as she let go.

"Yes, yes, of course I will," Emma said excitedly. Red smiled.

"Thanks Em," Red said. Belle smiled as she came up next to them.

"Are you ready to be a bad ass again?" Belle asked Emma. Emma laughed and nodded as they arrived to the testing room.

"I never stopped," Emma said. "Now let me see the ring," Emma said with a smile, holding her hand out. Belle smiled and held her hand out, her smile growing wider as she saw the love Red was looking at her with. Emma took it and looked at the ring.

"We wanted you to be the first," Red said. "But Granny would have killed me if she wasn't told first," Red said. Emma chuckled as she looked at the ring then at her best friend.

"She totally would kill you," Emma said squeezing Belles hand.

"Hey Emma, don't you have that eng…" Belle started but Meredith interpreted.

"Hey savior, come on, we have to take this test," Meredith said, Cristina next to her drinking some coffee.

"Good luck Ems," Red said. Emma nodded as she took off.

"I don't need luck," Emma said as she followed Meredith and Cristiana.

"Got you this," Meredith said holding out a coffee cup with hot chocolate in it. Emma sighed as she sat down in the very back and sipped the sinful chocolate beverage. Cristina huffed as she landed in the desk in front of Meredith who sat down in the desk next to Emma. Cristina turned around and looked at them as she drank her coffee, staring at Emma then Meredith.

"What?" Emma asked.

"So how is it being back?" Cristina asked.

"It's good," Meredith said.

"It's…" Emma started but Bailey interrupted.

"Alright everyone quite down," Bailey said, "this is the test that will determine if you stay here at this hospital. This will determine if you will become an attending," Bailey said. "God help us," Bailey muttered under her breath.

"So," Meredith whispered. "Are you going to propose to her?" Meredith asked ignoring Bailey. Emma sighed.

"Well duh she is, you and Regina are like the go to couple now," Cristina said.

"I don't know if I'm ready, I mean, who would want someone that's damaged like me," Emma said. "I'm all kinds of messed up, and she takes care of me when she shouldn't have to," Emma said.

"It sounds like you are already married," Cristina said.

"Exactly, and she chooses to do it because she loves you," Meredith pointed out. Emma sighed letting it sink in then paid attention to Bailey, who was now handing out the test.

* * *

Emma came out of the room, feeling confident that she passed the test and would soon be an attendant. Emma looked over at the chart station and frowned when she saw August.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Emma said to Christina and Meredith.

"See you tonight, we are drinking at my house to celebrate," Meredith said.

"I'll be there," Emma said as she walked over to August.

"Doctor Swan how can I help?" August asked. Emma sighed.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered getting August attention. "I over reacted," Emma said.

"No, you didn't," August said shaking his head as he waited for charts and leaned against the desk. "You felt like I took you away from your family, I understand that," August said.

"Still, I should have talked it out and I handled it…"

"Not so well," August interrupted. Emma chuckled and nodded then turned serious.

"Who are my parents?" Emma asked. August sighed as he took the chart he was waiting for.

"Are you sure you want to know?" August asked. Emma took in a deep breath.

"No," Emma admitted. "But I need to know, and quickly I have an appointment in an hour," Emma said.

"Your parents are Mary-Margaret and David Nolan," August said, giving her a sad smile as he left. Emma stood there gaping. After her shock went away Emma practically ran to Archie's office, sitting down with a huff.

Emma went to find Regina seeing her with Arizona. Emma smiled and walked up behind Regina and Arizona only to stop when she heard what she was saying.

"We could always have sex again?" Arizona joked.

"Careful I may take you up on that," Regina joked back before looking up and seeing the back of Emma. "Emma?" Regina asked calling out for her but Emma only ran with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Emma hadn't talked in the other sessions; instead she remained silent during them. She had only one more sessions after this one and wanted it to be over quickly.

"So are you going to talk to me today? Or is this going to be another one of those quite sessions?" he asked. Emma bit her lip and thought about it. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I found out who my parents are today," Emma said. "I want to propose to Regina but with how damaged I am she shouldn't want me, and I keep dreaming of the woods, and then there's the fact she wants to sleep with Arizona again," Emma said.

"Tell me about it, tell me about the day you got rescued," Archie said wanting to start with it first before making his way to the other subjects. Emma sighed.

"I don't remember it, I passed out and woke up in the hospital," Emma said.

"Why didn't you ride the plane with everyone else?" Archie asked.

"I tried but… when we got there I…I was afraid," Emma whispered tearing up. "I stood at the entrance and just freaked out so I left," Emma said.

"Is that when Pan attacked you?" Doctor Hopper asked. Emma nodded.

"He came to my hotel room, claiming to come and finish the job, I don't think he expected me to be a fighter," Emma said.

"Then what happened?" Doctor Hopper asked writing in his note pad.

"Well, I beat the crap out of him until he told me everything, I was so pissed, I called the cops and they asked if I could help with the case and I agreed, then they paid me because there was a reward for his capture. Anyways, I saw my old car in a car dealer ship, so I gave him the money I had and he let me have it," Emma said, "then I drove home…I mean to Reginas, and well you know the rest," Emma said.

"Is it not your home as well?" Doctor Hopper asked.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "But I overheard her and Arizona talking about sleeping together again and it just…hurts," Emma whispered.

"What else is there?" Doctor Hopper asked feeling like there was something else bugging her. Emma sighed.

"I have a wedding to go to with Regina, apparently she used to sleep with the groom," Emma said.

"Does that upset you?" Doctor Hopper asked.

"No, it's in her past, I just wish…she flirts with her friends a lot and…well she…like when we first met she talked about her sex life like it was nothing, I just…I don't know if she sees me like that. I love her and Henry with all my heart but…" Emma sighed, "I don't know," Emma whispered.

"Do you think she does it because she's trying to hide her actual feelings from everyone?" Doctor Hopper asked.

"I never thought of it like that," Emma whispered.

"And your worries, do you think you are panicking mostly because of the wedding?" Doctor Hopper asked. "That you are afraid to propose or to confront your parents because you're afraid you'll be casted to the side?" he asked. Emma stayed quiet and nodded.

"I didn't think of it like that," Emma whispered knowing he was right, she did feel like if she made these big steps it would blow up in her face

"I'm sorry to say that this is all the time we have until next time," Doctor Hopper signing a piece of paper. "You can work on patients now, you opening up proves you are coming to terms," he said handing her the paper. "Give it to chief Mills." Emma sighed and left.

**Ok so by the end of this chapter it has been a total of three weeks for Emma. I hope this chapter answers a few of your questions and if not ask me in the reviews please. I'm glad you readers are still reading this but I'm sad to say that it will soon be ending. I can probably do three more chapters then this story is sadly over. Good news is that I will write a sequel. So please review, and tell me what you would like to see in the next story, I do have four ideas already that are going into it but everything helps.**


	40. Chapter 40

Emma sighed heavily as she starred at Reginas office door.

"Come on you can do it," Emma whispered to herself as she went in.

"Thank you for telling me this," Regina said into the phone and looked up and saw Emma placing a piece of paper on the desk. "I'll call you later," Regina said hanging up quickly as she watched Emma head to the door.

"Em…" Regina started getting up.

"What Regina?" Emma interrupted her, looking at her with hurt filled eyes. Regina sighed, now feeling worse.

"I'm sorry, ok. Whatever you heard was not what it seemed," Regina said coming from around the desk.

"So you don't want to have sex with Arizona, or anyone else, from what I hear you also got around a lot," Emma said angrily. Regina flinched as Emmas words hurt her.

"Emma that's not fair," Regina whispered.

"No, don't give me that's not fair," Emma said. "I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry that I haven't been in the mood for sex, that I can't be what you want. What isn't fair is that I found out who my parents are; I work with one of them. And then I have you, who apparently wants to sleep with other people, how in the world is any of this fair," Emma said. Regina went over and locked the door.

"I am so sorry Emma," Regina whispered cupping her cheek, "I love you and only you, besides henry, you two are the only people I need," Regina said.

"I can't Regina, I can't deal with all this right now," Emma said. "I'm going to stay here for tonight," Emma said. Regina looked at Emma, tears in her eyes.

"Ok, are you going to come home?" Regina asked.

"In the morning, I'm going to go down to the NICU for the rest of the night," Emma said. Regina nodded.

"I'll sign off on it, can I at least get a hug?" Regina asked. Emma sighed as she wrapped her arms around Reginas waist. Regina breathed in Emma scent of hot chocolate and cinnamon.

"I love you," Emma whispered.

"I love you too, so much," Regina whispered. Emma kissed her softly then left to go to the NICU.

* * *

Regina was in the car in front of Henrys school, looking out the window a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Hey mom," Henry said getting into the car.

"Hello my little prince," Regina said. As he buckled up she wiped her tear away and drove home.

Henry clicked his tongue awkwardly, "So what happen today?" Henry asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, but I asked first," Henry said.

"I'm fine dear," Regina said.

"I know you were crying when I got in," Henry said. Regina sighed.

"Emma and I got into a…argument, that's all," Regina said. "And she won't be home tonight she is staying at the hospital for the night shift," Regina said.

"Will she be back home?" Henry asked sadly.

"She will my little prince," Regina said, more to herself then anything.

"Is this because you flirt with Aunt Ari and Aunt Cal?" Henry asked. Regina sighed.

"It's part of the reason," Regina said as she pulled up to the house.

"I know I'm still little, and don't understand a lot, but I think you should stop flirting with them, I think you are scared of Emma leaving because of what dad did. But she isn't like him," Henry said.

"You never met him Henry, he wasn't all bad," Regina said defending Daniel as they got out of the car.

"He left you so he is bad, and I don't like him, I like Emma, so please fix it, I want her to stay," Henry said looking at his mom. Regina smiled lightly.

"I'll fix it, I promise," Regina said kissing her sons head as they went into the house.

* * *

"Hey Emma, have you talked to MR?" Graham asked.

"Yes, why do you want to know?" Emma asked annoyed at Graham.

"Uhmm, did I do anything to you?" Graham asked.

"Me no," Emma said. _My girlfriend yeah you fucking slept with her and now I want to kill you, _Emma thought.

"Ok," Graham said carefully. "Are you guys still coming to the bachelor party?" Graham asked.

"She is, I'm not, I'm going to stay with Henry," Emma said bluntly.

"Oh, ok. When did that change?" Graham asked wanting to get to know Reginas girlfriend.

"Why do you keep asking questions?" Emma said getting more and more annoyed by him.

"Tell MR I'm looking for her," Graham said about to leave.

"Wait," Emma said. Graham stopped and turned back around.

"Why do you call her that?" Emma asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Graham asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Would I be asking if I knew," Emma said annoyed.

"I…it uh…promise you're won't hit me?" Graham asked.

"I make no promises," Emma said.

"I...It means huh, m…mistress Regina. She's into BDSM and when…" Graham stuttered.

"I don't want to fucking know," Emma said through clinched teeth. "You two are in the past, but if you call her that one more time, I'll kill you, you got that?" Graham nodded and practically ran out.

"Are you ok?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Yeah, just...trying to get everything out," Emma said. Mary-Margaret nodded.

"It's in the past Emma, if you live in the past you'll never get over it and enjoy the now," Mary-Margaret said.

"You sound like you know it personally," Emma said. Mary-Margaret sighed and nodded sadly.

"I do, my baby was kidnapped and the police said that she was most likely dead," Mary-Margaret.

"Did you believe them?" Emma asked.

"No, I believe my baby is out there somewhere," Mary-Margaret said.

"Can…Can I tell you something?" Emma whispered tearing up. Mary-Margaret frowned.

"Of course you can, there's nothing to cry about sweet heart," Mary-Margaret said.

"I…I'm your daughter," Emma cried. It was Mary-Margaret's turn to cry as she held her long lost daughter.

* * *

Regina heard her door open and looked at the clock, it was 5 a.m. and she smelt alcohol, Regina looked up and saw a stumbling Emma.

"Emma, what are you doing and why do you smell like alcohol?" Regina asked getting up.

"Shhh...stop screaming," Emma whispered undressing and putting her clothes in the dirty hamper.

"So it takes you getting drunk to put clothes in the hamper," Regina said.

"Yup, or are you going to go mistress on me," Emma said putting on her pajamas, or trying to.

"What?" Regina asked as she helped.

"You know, Mistress Regina, MR," Emma said. "Why do you let him call you that?" Emma whispered tearing up.

"Oh Emma, I didn't think about it, it's been so long and he always called me that," Regina said.

"I need you to stop flirting with them, it makes me feel…like I'm just here and I don't mean anything to you,"

"That's not true at all, I love you and I will stop," Regina promised.

"Really? You'll stop flirting with?" Emma asked not believing her.

"I will Emma, I promise," Regina whispered stroking her cheek. Emma teared up leaning into her touch. "Don't give up on this," Regina pleaded, she couldn't lose Emma.

"This isn't me giving up on you, I fought too hard for my life and to find you to just give up," Emma said leaning in and kissing her softly. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck.

"I love you," Regina whispered when they pulled back.

"I love you too," Emma whispered, pecking her lips. "Now I'm so drunk and need to sleep," Emma said. Regina nodded leading her to the bed, chuckling when Emma flopped on the bed.

"This is just a bump in the road," Emma whispered and Regina nodded lying next to her, cuddling her close.

"I told Mary-Margaret she was my mom," Emma whispered. Regina squeezed Emmas shoulder.

"What happened?" Regina whispered.

"We cried and hugged, we talked for hours, we are going to meet up sometime with david and talk," Emma whispered wiping her tears. Regina kissed her cheek.

"I'll finally have a mom and a dad I can show off my super-hot girlfriend to," Emma said.

"I wish my father was still alive so he could have met you," Regina said kissing her head. "He would have loved you."

"I'm sure he was a great man," Emma said lifting up and kissing her.

"He was, so why did you get drunk?" Regina asked.

"Just those two things, everything was just so emotional and I needed a drink," Emma said. Regina nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry, I know it was irresponsible since Henry could have seen," Emma said.

"It was, but it was also understandable," Regina whispered kissing her cheek.

"I love you," Emma whispered.

"I love you too," Regina said. "Are we ok now?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, we are ok," Emma whispered as she passed out, the alcohol and emotions finally taking its toll.

* * *

Emma focused on her beer as she waited for David and Mary-Margaret.

"Em, you'll be fine honey," Regina said. Emma sighed, her leg still bouncing. Regina chuckled and kissed Emma softly to distract her. Emma smiled as she relaxed and kissed back.

"Thanks," Emma said resting her forehead against Reginas.

"It's what I'm here for Ems," Regina whispered, seeing David and Mary-Margaret enter the bar.

"They are here, I'll be over there with graham and them," Regina said. Emma nodded kissing her again before she walked away and David and Mary Margaret sat down with nervous smiles.

* * *

Regina sighed as she sat down.

"It's so weird that they are her mom and dad," Callie said looking at them. Regina nodded.

"Yeah, part of me feels a little bad that I was so mean to Mary-Margaret," Regina said.

"No you aren't," Arizona said.

"No, I'm not," Regina said as they all laughed.

"So are you still coming to my bachelor party MR?" Graham asked. Regina sighed.

"Yes, but Graham, I'm gonna need you to stop calling me that," Regina said. Graham sighed.

"Yes, sorry about that, I wouldn't want Emma to kill me," Graham said. Callie eyed him.

"She scared you didn't she?" Callie asked with a wide grin.

"What? No," Graham said unconvincing as he drank his beer making the three laugh.

"You so are," Arizona said through her laugh.

"Ok she is really scary when she comes to you Regina," Graham said. Regina smiled as she looked over at Emma who was smiling and laughing and bonding with her parents.

"I know, I'm lucky," Regina whispered.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Regina asked. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it, just go to Grahams bachelor party and have fun. Henry and I haven't had just an us night so it will be good. Plus, if I see graham I'll probably hurt him," Emma half joked.

"Don't worry; he's very afraid of you," Regina said wrapping her arms around Emma. Emma smiled and hummed.

"Damn right, you're my woman," Emma said ghosting her lips over Reginas.

"I'm your woman," Regina whispered with a smile. Emma smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Now go, have fun, Henry and I are going to get sugar highs," Emma said slapping Regina's ass. Regina squeaked as she grabbed her coat, it was a little chilly outside.

"Try not to kill our son," Regina said as she kissed her and left. Emma was smiling and sent a text to Regina.

"You said our son," Emma texted. Regina smiled and turned on the concrete going back and kissing Emma hard and passionate. Emma was grinning widely as she kissed back.

"He is your son also, I love you," Regina whispered. Emma smiled and nodded.

"I love you too. But it's the first time you've said our, I just… it hit home you know, I never thought I'd be a mom," Emma said. Regina chuckled.

"You're a great mother, now, have a fun mother and son night," Regina said slapping Emma's ass this time and finally left.

Emma smiled as she started on super, Mac and cheese with pieces of hotdog in it, a definite poor people meal that she ate regularly in the foster system.

"So Ma what's for dinner?" henry asked sitting at the bar.

"Mac and cheese with hot dog pieces," Emma said.

"Is it good?" Henry asked.

"It's really good, it's a meal I grew up with," Emma said.

"Then I know I'm going to love it," Henry said. Emma smiled at him and served the meal. Henry took a bite.

"This is really good, but it needs something," Henry said getting off the stool and going to the fridge, coming back with ketchup.

"Really kid?" Emma chuckled as she ate. "Don't lie, my cooking is awful and it needs to be soaked in ketchup," Emma joked. Henry laughed and shook his head.

"No. It's really good, but better with ketchup," Henry said squeezing some and then eating it. Emma smiled as they talked and joked around while eating.

* * *

Regina walked into a strip club named The Wonderland; she rolled her eyes at the name then smiled at the thought of stripping for Emma.

"Regina, you came," Callie yelled over the music hugging her. Regina chuckled as she snapped out of her day dream and hugged back.

"Yeah, Emma and Henry wanted a mother and son night," Regina said as they pulled away. Callie just smiled.

"You too are adorable," Callie said.

"I know," Regina said with a smirk ordering a drink. "Where's Graham?" Regina asked as she got her apple cider. Callie pointed to graham who was sitting down and a girl was giving him a close up show.

"Ugh why did I come here?" Regina said. Callie opened her mouth to answer but Regina stopped her. "No, don't answer, let's just do this," Regina said with a sigh. Callie chuckled and dragged her so they could spend time drinking and dancing.

* * *

"Ok, before we keep going and play games and get sugar highs, I need to ask you a serious question," Emma said. Henry nodded giving Emma her full attention.

"What is it?" Henry asked. Emma smiled at his seriousness.

"Well you are the man of the house before I came," Emma stopped to pull out the engagement ring Killian had given her. "I need to know if it is ok to marry your mom?" Emma asked. Henry smiled widely and nodded.

"Of course you can, this is awesome," Henry said hugging her tightly. "Now everyone will know you are my mom too," Henry said. Emma smiled hugging him back.

"I love you Henry, you know that right?" Emma whispered.

"I know I love you too Mom," Henry said. Emma smiled kissing his head.

"You are a great kid," Emma said.

"Well yeah, have you seen my mom," Henry said. "So when are you going to do it?" Henry asked. Emma sighed.

"I really don't know kid, there is Grahams wedding in two days, then Ruby and Belles party two days after that, then their wedding, and then your birthday, maybe after that," Emma said.

"Well, how about at my birthday party, it could be one of my presents," Henry said.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, we can call it operation B. E," Henry said. Emma chuckled.

"What does that stand for?" Emma asked.

"Birthday Engagement," Henry said with a proud smiled making Emma grin at him.

"What would I do without you kid?" Emma said.

"Probably have a boring life," Henry teased. Emma laughed and shook her head.

"Come on, let's go get sugar highs and have fun," Emma said. Henry smiled and nodded.

**Well I have only about two more chapters until this is story is over. This was going to be up last week but my sister was in the hospital so that was more important then this. If there are mistakes I am sorry. You guys and gals are really awesome and caring, so please leave a review, I really do love reading them. Oh and PM me if you have any oneshot ideas, I have a story that will soon be filled with a lot of them so PM me ideas please.**


	41. Chapter 41

Regina fixed her hair in the hall mirror, "Emma! Henry! Hurry up! We are going to be late," Regina yelled putting on her heels and smiling at her dress in the mirror.

"Oh wow, you are gorgeous," Emma whispered. Regina turned and her smile widen. Emma and Henry were both wearing a tux, Emmas hair in a ponytail and Henrys slicked back.

"Well don't you two look handsome," Regina said kissing her sons cheek.

"Mom," Henry whined wiping his face. Regina and Emma chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind a kiss," Emma said. Regina chuckled and kissed Emma softly. Emma smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Reginas waist. Regina pulled away and grabbed Emmas hands.

"Don't wrinkle my dress," Regina said running her hands down her dress. Emma and Henry both laughed.

"Let's go," Emma said kissing her cheek and taking her hand to take them to the wedding.

* * *

Emma smiled as she watched Regina dance, the wedding ceremony was great, everyone was practically crying by the end of the ceremony. Now they were all dancing and having a good time.

"There's Zoey," Emma said to Henry. Henry smiled and ran over to go dance with them. Emma smiled as she got up and went over to Regina, wrapping her arms around Reginas waist.

"May I have this dance?" Emma asked just as the first slow song came on. Regina turned and smiled.

"Of course," Regina whispered as she wrapped her arms around Emmas neck. Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around Reginas waist and swayed to the music. Regina smiled resting her head on Emmas shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma whispered.

"How handsome you are, and how thankful I am that you are still here," Regina whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere," Emma promised. Regina lifted up and smiled.

"I love you Emma," Regina whispered. Emma smiled.

"I love you too mi amor," Emma whispered. Regina smiled widely and kissed her softly.

"I love it when you speak my language," Regina whispered. Emma smiled as they swayed to the music.

* * *

Emma carried the sleeping Henry inside the house, "I think he had a fun time," Emma whispered. Regina chuckled.

"Yes, he did," Regina whispered with a smile. Emma laid him down and they began changing him into pajamas. They each kissed his head and went into the master bedroom. Emma leaned against the closed door as she watched Regina sit on the edge of the bed, taking her heels off.

"What?" Regina whispered as she looked up at Emma.

Emma didn't say anything and just walked over to Regina, swaying her hips seductively. Reginas eyes darkened and she licked her lips. Emma bent down and kiss Regina softly, slowly undoing the zipper.

Regina gasped as she felt Emmas fingers ghost her skin, kissing Emma back, sighing into the kiss, it had been so long since they had kissed or touched each other like this.

Emma kissed her a little harder as she pushed Regina on to the bed and got up; pulling Reginas dress down and off her, ghosting her hands at Reginas sensitive breast and thighs as she did so. Emma kissed down Reginas thigh as she took Reginas stockings off, when she got them off she sat up and starred at Reginas body.

Regina opened her eyes to look at Emma, she sat up and grabbed Emmas tie.

"Emma I love you so much, but I need you now," Regina said, her eyes darker than they ever been from lust. Regina pulled on Emmas tie so their lips crashed together. Emma moaned as they battled for dominance. Regina tore Emmas clothes off quickly and moaned as their naked bodies pressed against each other.

Emma kissed and nipped at Reginas neck as she teased slick folds. Regina moaned as she played with Emmas clit.

They both moaned and entered each other, matching pace as they made love to each other.

* * *

"So, we will be married soon," Belle said with a smile as she starred down their naked intertwined bodies. Red smiled widely.

"We are, I'm so happy," Red said kissing her passionate. Belle hummed into the kiss and pulled away.

"Me too, I can't wait, though I'm nervous about the bachelor party," Belle said.

"Don't be, I'm sure Emma has something great planned for you," Red said.

"I'm sorry I took your friend," Belle said. Red chuckled.

"Belle, you didn't take her away, you two just understand each other better because of what you went through, same with me, Regina, and Callie, we just get each other now," Red said kissing Belle softly. Belle smiled into the kiss.

"So what are you doing?" Belle asked.

"Probably going to a strip club, no idea honestly though, Callie planned it so it has to be awesome," Red said. Belle chuckled as she laid on reds chest.

"I love you Ruby," Belle whispered closing her eyes.

"I love you too," Red whispered kissing her head as they fell asleep.

* * *

"Wow," Regina panted. Emma chuckled turning and looking at Regina.

"I'm sorry it took me so long" Emma whispered.

"Well worth the wait," Regina whispered kissing her softly. Emma smiled into the kiss.

"I love you Regina," Emma whispered

"I love you too Emma," Regina whispered looking over at the clock and chuckled. "I think six hours is a new record," Regina whispered. Emma looked over at the clock that said seven a.m.

"Oh God, we are going to regret this in a few hours," Emma said knowing Henry would be up in only about three maybe four hours. Regina hummed as she fell asleep. Emma chuckled, kissing Regina on the lips before falling asleep herself.

Henry woke up a few hours later and peaked into his parents room, it was originally locked but he knew were the key was to unlock it. He saw them asleep so he went back downstairs to watch tv. He grabbed his moms phone and called Arizona.

"Hello," Arizona said.

"Hey Aunt Ari, remember when you said to call you if I woke up before mom?" Henry said.

"Yeah I remember, are you awake before her?" Arizona asked already putting her shoes on.

"Yeah," Henry said as he watched TV.

"I'll be over in a minute, are you watching tv like we talked about?" Arizona asked already walking over to Reginas house.

"Yup, and the volume is on low," Henry said as he watched Disney channel

"I don't see why I need you here, I am ten," Henry said.

"Maybe when you are fourteen and more responsible, but right now you are still a child," Arizona said as she stayed on the line with him until she arrived at the house.

"Open the door for me," Arizona said. Henry got up and opened the door for Arizona, smiling and hanging up when he saw she was there.

"We have to be quiet," Arizona whispered. Henry nodded. Arizona smiled as she came in and started fixing Henry breakfast.

A few hours went by with Arizona and Henry just playing games, it was around lunch time before Emma and Regina woke up.

"It's noon, and he didn't knock on the door," Emma said as they got dressed.

"He probably got into something that I have to clean up," Regina sighed as she walked over to the door and opened the door.

"Didn't you lock this last night?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I did," Emma frowned as she walked with Regina downstairs. They both walked into the living room to see Henry in the floor watching TV and Arizona reading a book.

"Arizona?" Regina asked.

"Hey, he woke up before you and called me, so I came over, I figured you two would need some sleep," Arizona said.

"Thanks," Emma said.

"I cooked so there is food for you," Arizona said.

"Sweet, thanks Arizona," Emma said and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Thank you," Regina whispered. Arizona nodded as she stood up.

"No problem, I'll see you tonight at shift?" Arizona asked.

"Of course," Regina said walking Arizona to the door.

"Hey Henry, I have a question for you," Emma said sitting on the couch once she was done with supper.

"Yeah?" Henry asked looking at Emma.

"Our door was locked last night, but this morning it was unlocked, do you know anything about that?" Emma asked. Henry looked down and shook his head no. Regina watched them as she leaned against the frame to the living room.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. Henry sighed and shook his head no.

"I unlocked the door," Henry said. Emma sighed.

"Henry, you can't do that ok? You have to understand that we lock the door for a reason, next time knock ok?" Emma said. Henry nodded.

"I'm sorry," Henry said.

"It's ok kid, come on," Emma said patting her lap. Henry jumped into her lap and they both watched tv.

"You handled that very well," Regina whispered to her as she sat down.

"Yeah, I felt awful because I pretty much got on to him," Emma said.

"You had to do it sometime, just wait until you really have to get on to him," Regina said kissing her cheek.

"There's going to be more?" Emma asked leaning into Regina. Regina chuckled and nodded.

"Yes dear, sadly there is," Regina said as they spent the day together until Regina and Emma had to go to work.

* * *

"David, Snow," Regina said calling her by her nickname around the hospital, "I mean Mary Margaret, I need to talk to you," Regina said as she came up to them in the lunch room.

"Ok," David said. Snow and David both gave Regina their attention.

"I know you are Emmas parents, and I know you all haven't known each other very long, but I would like your permission to marry Emma," Regina said.

"That's wonderful," Mary-Margaret said.

"Of course," David said at the same time. Regina smiled.

"Thank you," Regina said.

"When do you plan on proposing?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Henrys birthday, I talked it over with him and said that he would love it to be on his birthday," Regina said.

"That's wonderful, I know she will be really happy with you Regina," David said. Regina smiled.

"Not as happy as I am," Regina said.

"Care to have lunch with us? Or…well dinner?" Mary-Margaret said with a chuckle.

"I actually have to do reports and budgets and a lot of stuff, so I better go," Regina said standing up.

"Maybe next time," David said.

"Of course," Regina said before heading to her office.

* * *

Emma smiled at the baby.

"Well look who is bright eyed and bushy tailed," Emma said. The baby girl giggled then coughed a little.

"Well lets take a look at that," Emma said as she laid her down and started checking up on her.

"Find anything?" Arizona asked.

"She's just congested," Emma said giving her some medicine.

"Emma I want to apologize for what I said, I know I never did so this is me doing it now," Arizona said.

"It's ok, Regina and I talked it over," Emma said.

"So all is forgiven?" Arizona asked. Emma nodded.

"Of course," Emma said going back to doing work on the baby.

"She's doing much better now," Arizona said standing next to her.

"What's going to happen to her?" Emma asked.

"A social worker is coming to get her when she is better," Arizona said.

"She's going to an orphanage, isn't she?" Emma asked sadly.

"Yes she is, but she's young, I'm she shell get adopted," Arizona said.

"Are you coming to Belles party?" Emma asked ignoring the feeling she got in her heart of thinking about the baby leaving.

"Yeah, I got her a present, Callies going to Rubys, when we were…gone they bonded," Arizona said.

"Well who wouldn't," Emma said rocking the baby to sleep and putting her in the crib.

"Well I'll see you there," Arizona said leaving.

* * *

**Later that night**

"Regina, hey, you came," Red screamed over the music, she was having her party at a strip club.

"As much as I dislike these types of clubs I came for you," Regina said hugging her. Red grinned and hugged back.

"I honestly think Callie enjoys them," Red said, they both looked over at Callie sticking money in a guys thong, they both burst out laughing.

"Come on, it's present time," Regina said. Red grinned and went over to the booth that was hers for the night. Callie grinned widely as she went over with them.

"Mine first," Callie said handing her a box. Red smiled as she opened it then blushed deeply.

"It's a…a…" Red couldn't say it.

"A strap-on, I have a feeling you are a top," Callie said with a chuckle.

"Thanks," Red said. Regina chuckled handing her another present.

"It's not as sexual," Regina chuckled. Red took the envelope and opened it, then gaped.

"Regina, I can't take this," Red said looking at two tickets to Paris France.

"Take it, I have plenty of money thanks to mother being in jail and I now have all her money so I'm putting it to good use, so please," Regina said. Red nodded tearing up and hugging them both.

"Thank you both so much," Red said.

* * *

Belle smiled as she looked around at the bar.

"You sure you don't want to go do something else?" Emma asked. Belle nodded.

"I just want it simple, my alcoholic ice tea and my good friends," Belle said smiling at Emma, and Arizona.

"Here you go girlie," Granny said putting the ice tea in front of Belle.

"Thank you Granny," Belle said.

"Here, I got you something," Arizona said once Granny left. Belle opened and blushed.

"It's a corset," Belle said.

"Oh and a hot one, white is definitely your color," Emma said with a wink. Belle chuckled, her blush still showing.

"Thanks," Belle said as Emma gave her a gift also. Belle smiled and opened it.

"Red has your other gift, this goes with it," Emma said. Belle held two hotel keys and vip access to restaurants.

"Emma, this looks too much," Belle said.

"Take it, don't argue just take it, and don't worry about how to repay me, you going is how you can repay me," Emma said. Belle smiled and nodded.

"Ok," Belle whispered.

* * *

"So what did Red think of her gift?" Emma asked as she led Regina to their bedroom.

"She thought it was too expensive, but I made her take it," Regina whispered leaning into Emma, she was slightly drunk.

"Belle thought the same thing," Emma said leading her up to their room, Regina buried her face in Emmas neck.

"You smell really good," Regina whispered then licked Emmas neck. Emma gasped and shivered.

"Gina," Emma whimpered. Regina smirked and started sucking on Emmas pulse point pushing her on the bed and placing her knee against Emmas core.

"Fuck," Emma moaned gripping Reginas waist, she wasn't complaining by Reginas sudden mood change.

"Not yet," Regina husked, nibbling Emmas ear. Emma whimpered and moaned. Regina climbed off Emma and took their clothes off then kissed between her thighs. Emma moaned gripping the sheets.

"Beg me for it Emma," Regina husked breathing cold air between Emmas slick folds. Emma moaned and whimpered.

"Please Regina, you got me so worked up, please let me cum," Emma begged. Regina smiled.

"Good girl," Regina whispered flicking her tongue across Emmas clit. Emma gripped Reginas head. Regina sat up putting Emmas hands on the sheets.

"No touching or I stop, do you understand?" Regina said.

"Yes," Emma husked. Regina smiled going back to her ministrations. Emma moaned as Regina finally let her cum after a few minutes of eating her out. Regina smirked letting her come down then kissed up her body. Emma smiled kissing Regina softly and lovingly.

"I love you Emma Swan," Regina whispered. Emma smiled widely.

"And I love you Regina Mills," Emma whispered kissing her deeply.

**Alright guys and Gals, one more chapter until this lovely story is over with. I am sorry for the wait, hopefully the next chapter will be put up earlier. PM me and/or leave a review on what you want to see, or to just be nice. And I hoped you enjoy the treat of a new chapter, Happy Halloween.**


	42. Chapter 42

"Hey, are you still coming to the rehearsal dinner?" Belle asked.

"Of course," Emma said, putting up the last chart.

"Thank you again for being my Bridesmaid instead of Reds," Belle said feeling a little guilty.

"Hey now, don't worry about it ok, I know you don't know a lot of people and we are…well closer, I love you Belle ok, I'd do anything for you," Emma said.

"I love you too Emma," Belle said to her best friend.

"Honestly I was actually surprised you didn't ask first," Emma said.

"I don't know, I just thought…well I had more friends but realized I didn't," Belle said.

"Come on, we need to cheer you up major, just let me change and we will go out, it's just us and so I hope that is ok," Emma said. Belle nodded.

"That's perfectly ok," Belle said. Emma hugged her then went to the changing room.

"Alright, come on," Emma said as she came up next to Belle who was already dressed.

"So, where are you taking me?" Belle asked as Emma took them out to the car.

"A surprise," Emma said with a smile.

**The Morning of the Wedding**

Regina smiled as she looked at her underwear and bra on the bed, only putting the bra on then got dressed, when she was done getting ready she went to the guest bedroom and

"Come on," Regina said to Red, shaking her from the bed. Red groaned as she woke up.

"Why? Why did you make me drink so much?" Red said laying back down. Granny came in, she had come over to babysit Henry until it was closer to the wedding since Regina and the others had to get there a few hours early.

"Oh no you don't girly," Granny said pulling all the covers off. Red whined.

"It's your wedding day," Regina said. Red stopped whining and smiled, she missed Belle. She hadn't seen her since yesterday. Red sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I'm getting married," Red said with a wide smile. "I never thought this would happen," Red said. Regina and Granny smiled.

"Yes you are, and don't you dare screw this up, I like Belle," Granny said handing Red a change of clothes since the stuff was at the cabin where the wedding was going to be.

"Don't worry Granny, I don't plan on letting her go," Red said getting up to get dress.

"Granny, are you sure you are ok with staying and watching Henry," Regina asked.

"Of course I'm ok with it, you two go, henry and I will be there when we are supposed to be," Granny said.

"Thank you," Regina said. Granny nodded.

"Of course, now you two go, Emma and Belle are already there so make sure she doesn't try sneaking off to see Belle," Granny said.

"Ah come on Granny," Red said. Regina chuckled at them glad that she found people other than Graham, Callie and Arizona to call family.

* * *

Belle bit her lip staring into the mirror at her wedding dress.

"Stop worrying, everything is perfect and you look perfect," Emma said, she was dressed in her black dress pants, white button up shirt, and red tie.

"Thanks Em," Belle said. "For everything, last night was, the third best night of my life," Belle said. Emma smiled.

"Let me guess, the first two are with Red," Emma said. Belle blushed and nodded.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, I know you are not so good with loud music and large crowds now so I figured looking at lights and walking in the park would help," Emma said.

"It did, thank you," Belle said.

"Anything for my sister, don't tell Red but you're my favorite," Emma winked making Belle laugh.

"I won't tell her, so when are you going to propose?" Belle asked.

"Henrys birthday party, he wants me to do it then," Emma said.

"You deserve to be happy Emma," Belle said.

"We all do," Emma said making Belle smile. "Now come on, it's about to start, can't be late for your own wedding," Emma joked.

* * *

Regina smiled from behind Red at them, thinking about her life with Emma and how great it will be when they too said I do. She was so lost in her world and mind that she almost missed them saying I do and kissing. Regina clapped as they all went to the reception hall. Emma snuck and wrapped her arms around Regina causing her to jump.

"Emma, you scared me," Regina chuckled turning in her arms and kissing her. Emma hummed as she kissed back.

"It feels like forever since I've kissed you," Emma whispered. Regina smiled.

"It does," Regina whispered kissing her again. Emma pulled Regina closer as they kissed; only pulling back when they needed air.

"You are such a Goddess," Emma whispered. Regina smiled kissing her neck. Emma closed her eyes and moved her neck to the side so Regina had more room.

"I have something to tell you," Regina whispered nipping her ear.

"What is it?" Emma whimpered.

"I'm not wearing any underwear," Regina husked into her ear and walked away to the dining hall. Emma gaped staring at Reginas ass, knowing that only the thin dress material was in the way.

"Coming dear?" Regina purred from the doorway snapping Emma out of the trance.

"You are also a damn tease, tell me your joking?" Emma said following Regina to the dinging hall.

"Well dear, I guess you are going to have to find out," Regina said, winking at her and smiled as they entered the dining hall, talking to bailey and how great she did.

Emma licked her dry lips and loosened the tie, feeling like it was tightening.

"Well what has you all Red faced," Belle asked with a chuckle.

"You don't want to know," Emma said shaking her head.

"Come on, we are about to do the cake," Belle said excitedly. Emma chuckled and followed Belle who grabbed Red and pulled her over to the cake.

Emma and everyone went over to the table that had the cake.

Regina stood in front of Emma, grabbing her arms and wrapping them around her waist.

Emma smiled as she held her closer and kissed below her ear.

"Do you know how bad I want to feel you right now?" Emma asked nipping her ear. Regina smiled and leaned further into Emma.

"I know, it's why I didn't want to wear any, I wanted you to suffer," Regina smirked.

"You are so evil," Emma groaned into her neck making Regina chuckle. Everyone cheered as they ate the cake and began eating.

"Come on," Emma whispered grabbing her hand and taking her into the bathroom and locking the door.

"What are you doing Doctor Swan?" Regina asked with a smirk. Emma pushed her into the counter part of the sink, picking her up and sitting her on the counter.

"I am taking what is mine," Emma said and kissed her deeply. Regina moaned into the kiss and tangled her hands in her hair. Emma kissed down Reginas neck, nipping and sucking on her neck.

Emma made her way down in between Regina's legs and pushed them apart, moaning when she saw Regina was telling the truth about not wearing underwear.

Emma leaned forward and ran her tongue through wet folds. Regina gasped and ached into Emmas touch, gripping her hair.

"You taste so good Regina," Emma moaned against Reginas clit. Regina gasped at the vibrations.

"Keep going than," Regina moaned tightening her hold on Emmas hair. Emma flicked her tongue quickly across her clit as she sucked on it. Regina whimpered and moaned, she couldn't stop herself from grinding on Emmas face. Emma moaned as she continued eating Regina out.

"Fuck Emma," Regina moaned as she came. Emma moaned as she tasted Reginas cum, letting her ride out her orgasm. Regina panted as she came down, loosening her hold on Emmas hair as she let go of Reginas clit and got off her knees, a huge smirk on her face.

"You taste so fucking good Regina," Emma whispered kissing her deeply. Regina hummed into the kiss, tasting herself on Emmas lips.

"We should go back to the wedding," Regina whispered. Emma nodded pulling back and unlocking the door and going back to enjoy the rest of the wedding.

* * *

"Don't be nervous Em, you're going to be fine," Red said.

"Exactly, everything is going to be ok, just try not to panic, she won't say no," Belle said.

"You're right, you guys are right," Emma said snapping the lid shut and putting it in her pocket, "I'm going to march out there kneel on one knee and ask Regina Mills to marry me," Emma said.

"That's right," Belle said.

"Go get her," Red said. Emma nodded and went outside looking for Regina.

"Think she'll make it," Belle asked.

"She'll get ten steps away from her then turn away," Red said.

"I bet it will be five," Belle said they both shook each others hand as they watched Emma make it to ten steps away from Regina then turn back and head to the kitchen.

"Damn," Belle said handing Red a ten.

"Still win on knowing her better," Red teased.

"Yeah, well I'm her favorite," Belle said. Red chuckled and kissed Belle.

"You're my favorite too," Red whispered making Belle smile.

* * *

Regina had been trying all through the party to find the right moment to propose but nothing felt right.

"Hey," Arizona said coming up next to her.

"I can't find a right time," Regina said as she put icing on the cake.

"You'll find the right moment," Arizona said. "Need help with the cake?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, you grab one end and I'll grab the other," Regina said. Arizona nodded and helped Regina carry the cake outside to the table. Henry ran over to the table excitedly.

"The cake looks awesome mom," Henry said hugging her once they put it down.

"Anything for you my little prince," Regina said. "You ready to be sung to?" Regina asked. Henry nodded.

"Yes, I'm excited for cake," Henry said with a smile.

"Alright, everyone gather around," Regina yelled and everyone gathered around the table. Emma came up behind Regina, wrapping her arms around her as everyone began singing happy birthday. When they were finished everyone clapped and started eating cake, with the help of Regina who was cutting the cake for everyone and passing it out.

Emma smiled as she saw everyone having a good time and walked up to Regina.

"Regina?" Emma asked from behind her, on one knee that got everyone to get quite and look at Regina and Emma.

"Yes Dear?" Regina asked as she turned around and gasped as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Regina Mills, you have been with me through the worst and best moments of my life, I now have a wonderful son, and I would like you to marry me?" Emma whispered. Regina teared up and nodded. Emma smiled widely and put the ring on Reginas finger and kissed her deeply. Regina kissed back as people applauded. Regina pulled away and chuckled, opening a velvet box of her own.

"I was going to ask you to marry me," Regina said. Emma chuckled and nodded.

"I accept," Emma chuckled. Regina laughed as she put the ring on Emmas own finger. The ring was pure silver with a yellow diamond embedded in it. Emma and Regina smiled kissing again. Henry giggled and ran to them, hugging them both tightly.

**I'm going to give you guys another chapter because I want to add something in the next chapter and there will be lots and lots of sex to make up for you guys waiting so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	43. The Ending

**Well Dearies, I am sad to say this is the last chapter of this story, a few of the ghost reviewers asked me what college I was going to and I am going to Pulaski Tech University, I'll be majoring in Psychology, I want to become a child psychologist.**

**But as I said, there will be a sequel, I'd love to hear from you guys and gals what you would like to see, and the name of the sequel? Because Once Upon A Hospital 2 sounds a little boring so please leave a comment or pm me what you would like it to be called.**

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews, even the haters, you guys entertained me, sometimes confused me but it was still entertainment. Remember guys and gals, you are all amazing and I hope you stick with me for the sequel, I will post on here again when it is up so you all know.**

"Emma congrats," David said sweeping Emma into her arms and spinning around. Emma giggled and laughed.

"Thanks," Emma chuckled as she was let down.

"I am so happy for you Emma, you and Regina make a wonderful couple," Mary-Margaret said, hugging Emma. Emma smiled happily.

"Thank you, you two are obviously coming," Emma said as she pulled back.

"Well of course," MM said. Emma smiled then looked at David.

"I know that we…" Emma stopped and took a deep breath, "I know we have started hanging out and being more than just friends and you're now like…my dad and I can feel it, but I was wondering if….well if you could walk me down the aisle?" Emma asked. David smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to," David said hugging her, his hand on the back of her head, holding his daughter close.

"Thanks," Emma said as Henry came over.

"That was awesome," Henry said. Emma let go and looked at her son with a big smile.

"You mister planned all of it," Emma chuckled hugging him and spinning him around. Henry giggled and hugged her around the neck tightly. Emma chuckled and put him down.

"Now everyone knows you're my other mom," Henry said jumping up and down excitedly, making Emma, David, and MM laugh.

"Yeah kid, they know now," Emma said kissing his head; Henry smiled and looked over at David and MM.

"So you are my grandparents now," Henry said. David and MM looked at Emma who nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we are," David chuckled.

"Sweet, Emma talks about you guys a lot and you seem pretty cool, I should spend the night with you guys so you can get to know your new grandson," Henry said. David and MM chuckled.

"Well you definitely are Reginas," MM said with a smile.

"Oh come on, please, please, please," Henry said.

"Well I would love to get to know you, but that is not a decision we can make," David said.

"It's your moms," MM added.

"Ma can I?" Henry asked.

"Kid I don't know, I'll have to talk to Regina about that," Emma said.

"Please, mom won't mind, plus you two need to be alone now, and do whatever adults do, com eon please," Henry said giving her a puppy dog face. Emma sighed, she did want Regina all to herself tonight but she wanted Henry and Regina to have a family night, she looked back at Regina then to Henry.

"Do you really want to?" Emma asked. Henry nodded excitedly.

"Yes," Henry said.

"Then ask your mom," Emma said.

Henry groaned then ran over to his mom.

Henry stopped and walked with Arizona. Arizona chuckled at Henry and bumped his shoulder as they walked together to Regina.

"So are you happy with all of this?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, she is awesome and so cool, though she is making me ask mom if I can stay with MM and David," Henry said.

"Yeah, well they are together, they have to make decisions together, just try not to get stuck in the mom lope," Arizona said. Henry nodded not really listening and then ran to his mom. He jumped and hugged his mom tightly. Regina chuckled and hugged Henry tightly.

"Well that was…different," Arizona chuckled, talking about how they proposed. Regina laughed and nodded putting Henry down.

"It wasn't how I planned it, but I have a feeling it was exactly how my son planned it," Regina said raising an eyebrow at her son who smiled.

"What? I had no idea," Henry said innocently.

"You better be glad you're cute," Regina said kissing his cheek. "Thank you Henry," Regina said.

"For what?" Henry asked.

"For accepting Emma in our small little family," Regina said.

"Well duh mom, she makes you happy, and she's really cool and fun and I'm glad I have two moms now, hey do you think I can have a sister, or two, oh and a little brother?" Henry said excitedly. Regina chuckled.

"Calm down Henry, we aren't even married yet," Regina chuckled kissing her sons head.

"Oh, can I stay with MM and David?" Henry asked.

"I suppose, if it is ok with them," Regina said.

"Thanks mom," Henry said kissing his moms cheek and going to tell David and MM.

"So are you two gonna bow chicka bow wow," Callie asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"What are you? A teenager?" Arizona teased her wife.

"You better watch it women," Callie said to her wife, pinching her ass. Arizona slapped her hand.

"You two are crazy, remind me how we became friends," Regina chuckled.

"It just kind of happened," Callie said making all three of them chuckled.

* * *

"Just take care of him," Emma said messing with his hair and kissing his head.

"Don't worry ma, everything will be great," Henry said hugging his mom tightly.

"Be good for them ok," Emma said.

"I will, tell mom I said bye and I love her ok," Henry said.

"Will do," Emma said as they let go.

"Don't worry Emma, it will be fine," MM said hugging Emma then David hugged her.

"See you tomorrow morning," Emma said watching them leave. Emma went back in and went upstairs, smiling as she heard the water going in their bathroom.

* * *

Regina smiled at her ring as the warm water filled the tub. Emma smiled as she stood in the door way, starring at a naked Regina.

"Do you like it?" Emma whispered from the door way. Regina looked up and nodded, turning off the water and walking over to Emma, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I love it Emma," Regina whispered kissing Emma lovingly. Emma hummed and kissed back deeply.

"Where is Henry?" Regina whispered.

"He left already, he couldn't wait to spend time with his new grandparents, I hope that's ok," Emma whispered.

"It's fine," Regina said kissing along her neck and down her chest. Emma moaned and nodded.

"He said he loved you and bye," Emma whispered. Regina hummed and pushed Emma against the door so she was against something sturdy.

"I don't think talking about our son right now is appropriate," Regina said nipping at Emmas breast as she unbuttoned Emmas shirt.

"Is anyone else here?" Regina asked as she got on her knees and unbuttoned Emmas jeans.

"No," Emma whispered as she breathed heavily.

"Good, I'd hate for anyone to hear your screams," Regina husked nipping the inside of Emmas thigh. Emma gasped and whimpered low in her throat.

Regina lifted Emmas leg up and licked up Emmas wet folds.

"Oh fuck Regina," Emma whimpered gripping Reginas hair. Regina hummed and nipped at Emmas clit making her hiss and moan.

Regina dove her tongue right in and gave Emma pleasure.

Emma moaned as she quickly approached the edge, moan and whimpering with each lick and nip Regina gave her until she moaned Reginas name loudly and came.

Regina moaned and licked Emma clean then stood up, kissing her softly. Emma wrapped her arms around Reginas naked body and held her closer.

"Bathe with me?" Regina asked.

"Of course," Emma whispered pulling back and removing her shirt. Regina moved her hands along Emmas shoulders and pushed it down. Emma smiled and was now naked and she got in the tub. Regina smiled and got in between Emmas legs, dipping her head in the water to get her hair wet.

Emma smiled at Regina and wrapped her arms around her when she came up from the water. Regina smiled, loving when Emma held her like this, she felt like Emma only wanted her and the whole world disappeared.

"I love you Regina," Emma whispered.

"I love you too," Regina said.

* * *

Mary Margaret knocked on the door a few times but there was no answer.

"I have a key," Henry said.

"We can wait," Mary Margaret said as the door opened

"Sorry I was getting dressed," Emma said.

"Hey Ma," Henry said hugging her. Emma chuckled and hugged back.

"Hey kid, did you have fun?" Emma asked. Henry nodded.

"It was awesome," Henry said with a smile. Emma chuckled as they let go of each other.

"Thanks again," Emma said as Henry went to his room.

"It was no problem Emma, anytime honestly we'd love to spend more time with all of you," Mary Margaret said.

"Why don't you come in?" Emma said. "I could make you breakfast, or attempt," Emma chuckled. Mary Margaret laughed and nodded.

"How about I cook?" Mary Margaret said.

"That's probably best," Emma chuckled leading her to the kitchen. Mary Margaret looked around and got everything she needed to cook.

"So what are you planning to wear for the wedding?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma sat down beside Henry.

"I want to wear a tux, and I need to call and asked Red and Belle to be my bridesmaids, but other than that I don't know what else to do," Emma said. Mary Margaret nodded as she made pancakes.

"Well it's your wedding and Reginas, I'm sure she will help you out," Mary Margaret said.

"Do…do you think David can walk me down the aisle?" Emma asked nervously. Mary Margaret smiled widely.

"Oh Emma, he would love to," she said tearing up.

"Oh mom, come on, no crying," Emma said going over and hugging her.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm sad because I missed everything of your life, from your first walks and your first words, but then I'm so happy because I get to see you get married, and you call me mom, every time you say that I get so happy," Mary-Margaret said wiping her tears away and chuckling. "Thank you for accepting me and David," Mary-Margaret said.

"Hey, it's no problem, stop thanking me so much," Emma said.

"Cheating on me with another woman are you?" Regina said with a smile. Emma and Mary Margaret chuckled pulling away.

"Never," Emma said going over to Regina and kissing her softly. Regina melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Emma and bringing her closer.

Mary Margaret smiled at them and put breakfast on plates. Regina pulled back and smiled.

"I woke up and you weren't there," Regina said. Emma nodded.

"Mom and Henry knocked and you looked like you needed sleep," Emma said with a smirk. Regina chuckled and hummed.

"I wonder why?" Regina whispered kissing Emma again.

"Oh gross moms," Henry said as he came into the kitchen and sat down. Regina and Emma pulled back.

"What? Do you not like me and your mom kissing," Emma teased him covering his face with kisses. Henry squealed and giggled.

"Ma, stop it," Henry said, "Mom help," Henry giggled trying to get out of her hold.

"I'll help you," Regina said with a mischievous smile and started kissing over his face and tickling him, making Henry squeal and move around more.

"Stop, stop, I give up," Henry said giggling and trying to get out of their hold, he slipped out and ran behind Mary Margaret.

"Grandma help," Henry said.

"Alright you too, stop teasing my grandbaby," Mary Margaret said. Regina and Emma chuckled holding their hands up.

"We promise to stop," Emma promised.

"For today," Regina said winking at her son. Henry giggled as they helped bring breakfast to the table and all ate together.

* * *

Emma sipped her coffee as she looked at the surgeon bored.

"Who do we have?" Red asked taking Emmas coffee and sipping it.

"Well I'm with Shepard, you're with Arizona, and Belle is with Callie," Emma said taking her cup back and sipping it, not minding sharing.

"I like Callie, I think I may go into Ortho," Belle said as Emma handed her the coffee cup who sipped it, Belle and Red loved the coffee Emma made and they usually always share.

"I may go into neurosurgeon, I'm starting to like it, and I'm really good at it," Red said. "What about you Em?"

"I'm doing General surgery," Emma said. "I finally made a choice," Emma said proudly.

"Awesome," Red said taking the coffee from Belle and sipping it.

"What are you all doing? Get to work," Callie said. "Frenchie, come with me," Callie said. Belle took another sip and kissed Red.

"Good luck," Red and Emma said watching her run after Callie.

"Well I should get going," Red said squeezing her arm and taking another sip moaning. "Your coffee is orgasmic," Red moaned. Emma chuckled.

"Keep it, just give me one more sip and then you can have it," Emma said. Red let her have one more sip then left.

* * *

Belle walked beside Callie.

"So what are we doing?" Belle asked.

"We are doing a total knee replacement, you should be able to do this in your sleep," Callie said. Belle nodded.

"And you are going to work on her, I am going to be your second pair of hands," Callie said.

"I…I'm leading the surgery?" Belle asked.

"Yes," Callie said as they washed their hands and scrubbed. "How long do you take to scrub?" Callie asked her.

"Four minutes," Belle said scrubbing her hands and under her nails.

"Just a personal question but how do you keep count? Bailey sings a song twice in her head, I think about my wedding song," Callie said. Belle smiled.

"I think about this song Red sang to me when she was drunk and Granny did Karaoke night, Red was such a dork singing it too," Belle said with a smile on her face just thinking into it. They both scrubbed and got to work, Belle doing a wonderful job with Callie giving minimal instructions.

Belle focused on the womans knee they were now closing up.

"Good Job doctor French," Callie said with a smile. Belle turned and gave the nurse the clamps. The nurse turned and clashed with another nurse.

"Oh come on guys seriously?" Callie asked looking where Belle should have been.

"Belle?" Callie asked. Belle was laying on the floor breathing heavily and whimpering.

"Someone page Swan," Callie said taking over and closing the woman up.

"Belle you are ok," Callie said soothingly. "Can you get up?" Callie asked.

Belle tried answering but couldn't, her mind going straight to the plane crash and the loud noises.

Emma ran into the scrubbing area and washed quickly.

"I don't know what happened, she was fine then a tray dropped and then she just….she's not getting up," Callie said. Emma nodded putting the scrubs on.

"I'll talk to her, I can help," Emma said putting a mask on and going into the OR.

"Belle," Emma said going over to her, "Belle," she said lying down so they could see each other face to face.

"I…I can't be in here, the plane…I…I thought I was better," Belle stuttered.

"Ok, then let's get out of here," Emma said.

"I…I can't feel anything," Belle whispered through tears.

"I know, I know, come with me," Emma said thinking she meant emotionally.

"I can't move…I can't move my legs, I can't feel anything," Belle whimpered.

"Uhmm, ok," Emma removed Belles glove, "Here take my hand, feel my hand. Do you feel that?" Emma said massaging her hand. Belle was shaking as she looked down then back up, nodding slightly.

"OK, see, you're ok, were gonna go when you're ready. So you tell me when you are ready," Emma said holding her hand as Belle calmed down. After an hour Belle finally calmed down, tears coming down slowly. Emma led her to Regina.

"Regina," Belle said weakly as she came into her office with Emma. Emma went around and started shutting and closing the blinds.

"Belle? Emma? What's going on?" Regina asked looking up from her papers.

"I need you to look at Belle," Emma whispered. Regina froze from getting up.

"Emma, what is it?" Regina whispered. Belle put her head in her hands.

"I think she is suffering from late PTSD," Emma said. Regina went over and took Belles hands.

"Come sit on the desk," Regina said. Belle nodded and got up, sitting on the desk as Regina gave her a full checkup.

"Doctor Swan I think it's best if you leave now," Regina said.

"No, no I want her here," Belle said her breathing speeding up. Emma grabbed her hand quickly, rubbing her knuckles.

"Hey, hey, calm down, I'm not going anywhere," Emma said soothingly.

"Now, tell me what happened," Regina said calmly.

"I was…I was in surgery and we were working on this womans knee, and it went fine, everything was fine. Then two nurses collided with each other and there Was this noise and I just…I blacked out until Emma came. Then…then we came to you," Belle said.

"Belle, nothing is wrong with you, Emma was right, you are suffering from PTSD," Regina said.

"But…but it's been so long, how…how can I have that?" Belle whispered.

"Sometimes it takes months before it develops, but you will get through it ok," Regina said. Emma rubbed her shoulders.

"Ok," Belle whispered. "I uhmm….ok," Belle whispered.

"Should I call Red?" Emma asked.

"No, no, I don't want her to worry," Belle said. "I'll call her, eventually, you just go ok, you have surgeries and stuff to do," Belle said.

"Are you sure Belle?" Regina asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll do paper work and stuff around here that none of the doctors like," Belle said.

"Ok, but I can't let you go into an OR without talking to anyone, now Doctor hopper is on call so go to him when you need to," Regina said. Belle nodded.

"Of course," Belle said.

"Thanks Regina," Emma whispered kissing her cheek.

"Of course," Regina said to Emma.

* * *

Emma sighed as she leaned against the Nurses desk and read the file, her mind on Belle. Red smiled as she walked up to Emma.

"Have I ever told you that you look good in scrubs?" Red said. Emma chuckled not looking up from her file as she filled out some of the information on her patient.

"What do you want?" Emma said suspiciously.

"What? Me? Want something? Now, why would you think that?" Red asked.

"Because you always say something about how good I look when you want something," Emma said looking at Red. "Now, what do you want?"

"Something, but first, Belle told me what happened, thank you," Red said.

"Why are you thanking me?" Emma asked.

"Because in that situation, I don't know anything about what you guys went through, and I'm glad you are her person," Red said.

"Yes, well you seemed to turn into Regina's person so its ok," Emma said.

"I'm your person too," Red said with a smile. Emma chuckled.

"Now what do you want?" Emma asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me on my stitching work?" Red asked, though she was lying.

"Who all would be there?" Emma asked.

"Just me and Belle, please?" Red asked. Emma sighed.

"But what about Belle? Is she up for that?" Emma asked.

"Yes, she just wants to pretend what happened didn't happen," Red said. Emma nodded.

"Fine, but it will cost you," Emma said smiling and handing the file to the nurse. "Can you make sure Doctor Robbins gets this?" Emma asked. The nurse nodded.

"Well what do you want?" Red asked.

"Free drinks for Regina and I for a month," Emma said.

"A week, you drink a lot," Red said. Emma chuckled.

"Deal," Emma said and they hugged going their separate ways.

* * *

Emma arrived at Reds apartment and knocked on the door. Belle opened the door.

"Hey Ems," Belle said moving so she could come in. Emma walked in.

"Surprise," Red, Granny, Meredith, and Yang said.

"I'm guessing Red lied to me," Emma chuckled as she came in.

"Yup, this is your bachelor party," Meredith said.

"I came for the free booze," Yang said with a shrug. Emma chuckled then glared at Red who came over.

"Oh come on, at least I didn't order strippers," Red said.

"Which I think is a horrible mistake," Belle said wrapping her arms around Red.

"Well, give me booze," Emma said. Granny came over.

"I made it special for you," Granny said. Emma sipped it and hummed.

"Oh wow Granny this is amazing," Emma said putting her bag beside the table and sat down.

"So what happened after we left?" Red asked with a smile, wiggling her eyebrows at Emma. Emma chuckled.

"Well Regina and I spent most of our time in bed," Emma said with a smile.

"And the rest?" Meredith asked.

"In the shower," Emma chuckled. Everyone laughed as they continued drinking, partying harder when Granny left and went to bed.

* * *

**Time Skip to Regina and Emmas wedding**

Emma rubbed her hands nervously, looking at herself in the mirror, her tux curved just for her body, her tie nice and bright red just like Reginas lips.

"Well you have a smile that is confident but your body language isn't at all," Belle teased her as she got a sticky roller to get all the dust and stuff off Emmas tux.

"I was thinking about how my tie matches Reginas red lipstick," Emma whispered looking at one of her best friends. "Where's Red?" Emma asked.

"She's making sure no one takes Killians seat," Belle said. Emma smiled sadly.

"Thank you," Emma whispered.

"Of course Ems," Belle said.

"I wish he was here," Emma whispered.

"He is Emma," Belle said hugging her, Emma hugged back. "He's in your heart Hun," Belle whispered. Emma nodded.

"Thanks Belle, I'm glad I have you," Emma whispered.

"Hey now, what about me?" Red said as she came in the room, trying to lighten the mood. Emma and Belle chuckled.

"Of course, how could I ever live without my sexy best friend," Emma said.

"Damn right," Red said hugging them and kissing both their cheek.

"Alright so I have three mini bottles of liquid courage, tequila, vodka, and whiskey, which one do you want now? The other two you can have for later," Red said holding up the said bottles.

"Whiskey," Emma said. Red nodded and gave it to her.

"Now you two are sure about keeping Henry a few days?" Emma asked.

"Of course, I'll spend time with the kid and the last four days Mary Margaret and David get him, it will be fun, I'll make he gets his first tattoo and everything," Red said. Emma chuckled.

"Well as long as it's badass," Emma joked.

* * *

David messed with his tie for the third time in the mirror.

"You look fine dad; shouldn't I be the one nervous?" Emma joked. David turned and smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful," David said starring at his daughter proudly.

"Thanks, how does Regina look?" Emma asked biting her lip nervously.

"You'll see," David chuckled holding his arm out for her to take. Emma smiled as she took his arm; she was the first to be walked down the aisle. Emma smiled at her friends that were there as she went towards Bailey who was marrying them today.

"You'll be great," David said kissing her cheek. Emma smiled and stood there nervously as the next wedding song came on and Regina came out.

Their eyes met and everyone disappeared, only the two of them and no one else. Regina was in front of Emma both of them smiling.

"You are the most gorgeous woman in her Regina," Emma whispered taking her hands. Regina smiled.

"I'm going to have to disagree with that dear," Regina whispered both pf them leaning in and kissing each other.

"I believe that is after the I do's," Belle said. Emma and Regina chuckled pulling back.

"Sorry, please continue," Emma said to Bailey. Bailey chuckled at them and continued, both of them repeating their vows and finally they came to the end.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss the bride…again" Bailey said with a smile, the guest laughing.

Regina and Emma smiled as they kissed, everyone else disappearing as they kissed deeply. Regina wrapped her arms around Emmas neck and bringing her closer. Emma hummed wrapping her arms around Reginas waist and pulling her body against hers. They both moaned once their tongues touched.

"Alright guys, break it up," David said coughing awkwardly. Emma and Regina groaned as they pulled away and looked at everyone, both of them blushing.

"Sorry," they both said.

"Is it over?" Henry asked he was covering his eyes.

"Yes, it's fine kid," Emma chuckled. Henry smiled as he uncovered his eyes, following his mom as they walked back down the aisle and to the reception room.

* * *

"Alright you two, it's time to go," Red said as she went over to Regina and Emma.

"Ready?" Emma asked Regina. Regina smiled and nodded at Emma.

"Let's change and tell everyone goodbye," Regina said, Emma nodded kissing her and then they both went to their changing room to change in regular clothes.

Emma smiled as she put on her black and purple lace bra and panties. She wanted to wear her wifes favorite colors. Emma was in her jeans and a black silk button up shirt that was actually Reginas but she enjoyed wearing it, then she grabbed her red leather jacket since it was kind of cold outside, and she knew Regina secretly loved. Emma looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, adjusting her necklace that Regina had given her a long time ago, smiling as she traced it.

Regina smiled as she put on black and yellow lace bra and panties. She also wanted to wear her wifes favorite color. Regina was in a grey dress that ended at her knees and showed a fair amount of cleavage smiling in the mirror as she played with the necklace that Emma had given her a long time ago.

Regina and Emma smiled at each other as they met in the reception hall.

"That shirt looks familiar," Regina teased Emma with a smile. Emma blushed.

"It may or may not be yours," Emma said. Regina chuckled kissing Emma softly, Emma melted into the kiss.

"What's mine is yours," Regina whispered tracing her wifes lips.

"And what is mine is yours Regina, always," Emma whispered.

"And forever," Regina smiled.

"Alright guys, you're gonna miss where you are going if you don't leave in the next ten minutes," Red said. They chuckled and nodded, Regina didn't know where they were going but Emma did. They both began telling everyone goodbye, saving Henry for last.

"We will be back in one week," Regina promised Henry as she and Emma hugged him tightly.

"We will miss you son," Emma said.

"I'll miss you too moms," Henry said letting them go, "now go you guys," Henry said. Regina and Emma chuckled as they let him go, kissing his cheek. They got into the limo and the limo driver started driving.

"So tell me Mrs. Swan-Mills, where are we going?" Regina asked sitting in her wifes lap. Emma smiled at her new last name.

"Well Mrs. Swan-Mills, that is a surprise," Emma said with a smile wrapping her arms around Reginas waist. Regina smiled and kissed her deeply, both of them in a heated make out session when the car came to a stop.

"Babe, we need to get out of the car," Emma panted. Regina groaned and got out of the car, seeing an airplane.

"An airplane?" Regina asked.

"Not just an airplane, a jet," Emma said proudly.

"How did you afford this?" Regina asked.

"Well, when you save a couple of people they tend to repay you, just trust me," Emma said.

"I will always trust you, I'm just worried about you Emma," Regina said. Emma smiled kissing her forehead.

"I'll be fine babe," Emma said leading her onto the plane, Regina followed and when they were seated she leant against Emma, the plane starting and went wherever it was going, Regina hummed as she closed her eyes, falling asleep against Emma. Emma smiled taking her jacket off carefully and covering her up with it, kissing her temple as she too fell asleep.

* * *

Regina yawned as she woke, looking around and chuckling as she saw was being covered with Emmas red leather jacket and using her wife as a pillow. Regina sat up slowly and smiled at Emma, stroking her cheek softly as she looked at her wife lovingly.

Emma hummed as she woke up smiling when she looked into Reginas eyes, leaning up and kissing her. Regina smiled into the kiss.

"Have a good nap?" Emma whispered against her lips. Regina sat up and smiled.

"I did, and you dear?" Regina asked.

"I did, I had you to snuggle with," Emma said with a smile pulling her closer.

"Ma'am we are about to land," the pilot said. Emma nodded.

"Thank you," Emma said as they got ready to land. Emma held her hand as they exited the plane.

"Emma, where is our luggage?" Regina asked as they got into the cab, Regina didn't recognize where they were since it was night time, but wherever they were was very bright with lights and she could smell the ocean.

"It's already at the beach house," Emma said.

"A beach house?" Regina asked excitedly making Emma smile.

"Yes, a beach house," Emma said with a chuckle as the car stopped.

"Ready to see it?" Emma asked. Regina nodded as Emma got out and held the door open. Regina gasped as she got out.

"This is beautiful," Regina whispered seeing a large beach house that was lit up and had palm trees around it.

"I'm glad you like it," Emma said paying the cab driver then taking her inside the house and giving her a tour of the place. Regina smiled as she followed her wife around the house. Emma took her back to the very large living room and turned on the radio, a slow song coming on.

"You seem to know your way around this house," Regina whispered with a small smile, wrapping her arms around Emmas neck and Emma wrapped her arms around Reginas waist.

"I came here a few summers when I lived in Boston and needed a break, the owner is some kind of designer and she was one of the ones I saved who had Situs inversus, she was very thankful and said I could use any of her houses as long as I live," Emma said as she continued dancing with her.

"You know I don't think there is a Situs inversus specialist, I really think you could be the first one, you were excellent when I watched you working on David," Regina whispered.

"Thanks, I'll think about it," Emma said spinning her around making Regina chuckle and smile. "But after our honeymoon, it's just us right now," Emma whispered. Regina smiled and rested her head on Emmas shoulder as they swayed to the music for a couple of songs.

"This is amazing," Emma whispered.

"It is, I'm in your arms, and today has been the second happiest day in my life," Regina whispered lifting her head up and looking into Emmas eyes.

"And Henry is your first happiness," Emma whispered with a knowing smile.

"He is, and he's yours too," Regina whispered. Emma smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you so much," Emma whispered. Regina smiled.

"I have a surprise for you," Regina whispered into her ear.

"Yeah?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but it requires us in a bedroom," Regina whispered. Emma smiled and took her hand practically running to the master bedroom. Regina chuckled as she followed Emma up to the bedroom, pushing her on the bed and kissing her deeply. Emma moaned into the kiss, tangling her hands in Reginas dark hair. Regina pulled away making Emma whimper.

"Now, now, stay here while I get ready, I promise I'll be right back," Regina said kissing her then going to the bathroom. Emma smiled watching Reginas ass, as soon as Regina closed the door to the bathroom Emma stood up and got undressed.

"Oh dear, black is my color," Regina teased seeing Emma in black and purple undergarments that made her stomach flutter. Emma looked up and gaped at Regina in black and yellow.

"And yellow is mine," Emma whispered, panting a little. Regina smirked seeing her breathing increased and swayed over to her.

"You seem to have increased heart rate and breathing, are you alright dear?" Regina whispered pushing Emma down onto the bed.

"I will be," Emma whispered putting her hands on Reginas waist and bringing her against her body, moaning at the feeling of her skin against her own.

"I love the feeling of you against me, especially without clothes," Regina whispered then kissed her. Emma moaned into her kiss, her nails dragging down Reginas back.

Regina moaned into the kiss, deepening it and pressed a knee on Emmas wet covered core, making Emma moan louder.

"Is this all for me?" Regina whispered. Emma flipped them over and pinned her hands over her head making Regina smile up at Emma.

"You're wearing too much clothes," Emma husked. Both of them tearing each others clothes off so they could see each other naked.

"God you're beautiful," Emma whispered. Regina smiled kissing Emma, reaching down and teasing Emmas clit.

Emma moaned grinding down on her hand, reaching down and thrusting two fingers into her. Regina gasped and arched into Emmas fingers, moving her fingers against her clit.

They both matched each other's pace moaning and kissing each other deeply until they came moaning each others name.

The next few hours spent in moans and groans until they passed out into the early morning.

* * *

"Come on babe, I'm sure you'll figure out where we are when we go out," Emma said as she finished getting dressed.

"What should I wear?" Regina asked holding up two dresses, one purple and one black.

"The purple one, it may get hot in the black one," Emma said. Regina nodded.

"Want to help me put it on?" Regina asked with a wink. Emma chuckled.

"If I do that we won't be leaving the bedroom today," Emma said going over to kiss her softly. Regina hummed wrapping her arms around Emmas neck.

"I don't think I would mind," Regina whispered nipping at Emmas bottom lip. Emma whimpered at the action.

"It will be there in a few more hours," Emma whispered with a smile, pushing her down on the bed and getting rid of Reginas bra and underwear. Emma took a nipple into her mouth while her other hand massaged her other breast. Regina gasped as she arched up, gripping Emmas hair and pulling her closer. Emma nipped at Reginas nipple making Regina gasp and arch into her touch. Emma kissed down her body, flicking her tongue out against Reginas entrance and clit.

"Emma," Regina moaned arching her hips and gripping her hair. Emma smiled against Reginas clit as she sucked on it, flicking her tongue quickly and thrusting two fingers in and out of her quickly.

"Oh fuck," Regina moaned as she approached the edge quickly. Emma moaned as she licked up Reginas juices.

Regina trembled as Emma kept going, gripping Emmas hair and moaned deeply.

A few hours passed of them both pleasuring each other until they collapsed in the bed, their sweaty bodies tangled together. Emmas stomach started growling making Regina laugh.

"Hungry dear?" Regina asked through her laugh. Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess eating you out didn't feel me up enough," Emma smirked giving her a loving kiss. Regina chuckled into the kiss.

Emma pulled back getting up and gathering her clothes, and new underwear since her other underwear was ruined.

"Come and shower with me," Emma whispered holding her hand out.

"Actually shower or shower sex then shower, because I'm pretty sore down there," Regina chuckled. Emma smiled.

"Actually shower babe, we could both use a day to relax and rest up," Emma said. Regina smiled and took her wifes hand so they could shower together.

* * *

"Hawaii, we're in Hawaii?" Regina asked with a wide smile. Emma chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I figured you deserved to go somewhere exotic," Emma said.

"I love it," Regina said kissing her wife. Emma chuckled as she kissed back.

"Not to cheesy?" Emma asked. Regina chuckled stroking Emmas cheek.

"Maybe a little but it's good, I like it," Regina whispered kissing her again. Emma smiled kissing back, pulling back when they needed to breathe.

"Now, if you want anything get it ok, no matter what," Emma said pecking her lips and took her hand so they could continue to walk down the streets. Emma led her to a restaurant.

"Oh God it smells Devine in here," Regina moaned.

"Name?" the hostess asked.

"Swan-Mills," Emma said. The women looked down and nodded.

"Of course, Miss De Vil is actually here," she said leading them to the table.

"I hope you don't mind," Emma whispered to Regina. Regina shook her head.

"Of course not," Regina said.

"Emma," Cruella said with a smile as she stood up holding her arms open for Emma to hug her.

"Cruella, lovely to see you again," Emma said hugging her.

"And this must be your lovely wife," Cruella said with a nod, "She's cute," Cruella said sitting back down. Regina and Emma took a seat.

"So how are you feeling, taking care of yourself, no more cigarettes?" Emma asked.

"Yes all healthy food, and no cigarettes," Cruella said.

"How is your wife?" Emma asked.

"Ursula is doing great; I actually have to meet up with her in a few minutes. I just wanted to come by and meet Regina, and to let you know that I have a proposition for you but it can wait till after the honey moon," Cruella said standing up.

"Well it was great seeing you again," Emma said.

"Likewise, Regina, keep this one close, she's a keeper," Cruella said with a wink.

"I have no intention of letting her go," Regina whispered smiling at Emma. Emma smiled leaning forward and kissing her. Cruella smiled at them and left, making sure to pay for the meal.

* * *

**THE END OF THE TRIP**

Regina smiled as she packed their things, the rest of their trip consisted of going out to eat, buying souvenirs, swimming with the dolphins, and sex….well mostly sex. Regina bit her lip as she smiled widely and closed her suit case, accidently knocking Emmas bag down and picked it back up. A piece of paper fell out so she picked it up reading the words adoption papers on it.

"The car is downstairs and ready," Emma said walking in.

"Emma, what is this?' Regina asked holding up some papers.

"Oh uhmm, I wanted to talk to you about that," Emma said nervously.

"You want to adopt?" Regina asked.

"I want us to adopt, that baby that was brought in really attached to me and I just…I can't let her go into the system," Emma said. "But only if you want to I…" Regina interrupted her wife with a kiss. Emma settled down and relaxed, wrapping her arms around her waist as she kissed back.

"I would love to," Regina whispered.

"Yeah?" Emma said with a wide smile.

"Of course Emma, I'd be happy to raise another child," Regina said. "Besides I believe Henry will love to have a little sister." Emma smiled widely and pulled Regina into a breath taking kiss.

"Let's get going dear," Regina whispered. Emma nodded and pecked her lips, taking their luggage to the car and heading home.

* * *

"Moms," Henry yelled running and jumping in his moms arms. Regina and Emma smiled, as much as they enjoyed their alone time, they missed their son a lot more. Mary Margaret smiled at them.

"How have you been?" Regina asked, hugging Henry tightly.

"Great, aunt Red and aunt Belle were awesome, aunt Belle is an awesome story teller, then gramps and grams took me camping and fishing, we really should go camping and fishing as a family," Henry said excitedly.

"Speaking of family, Henry, why don't we go inside and I make some lunch for all of us, then we can talk," Regina said. Henry nodded leading them in the house.

"Hey mom," Emma said going over to her and giving her a hug.

"How was the trip?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Great, oh and we got you something," Emma said handing Mary Margaret a gift.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Mary Margaret said opening the gift and smiling, it was a necklace with a silver dolphin on it.

"We wanted to," Emma said.

"It's beautiful Emma, thank you," Mary Margaret said hugging Emma, making Emma smile and hug back.

"I got dad something too, but you can give it to him when you get back to the house, it's a bracelet with a shark on it, I figured he could have something a little more masculine on it," Emma said. Mary Margaret chuckled.

"He'll love it," Mary Margret said taking the small box and putting it in her pocket.

"Lunch is ready," Regina said from the kitchen.

"Let's eat," Emma said going to the kitchen, smiling when she saw Regina pouring them something to drink.

"Hungry?" Regina asked Emma.

"Always," Emma said kissing Reginas cheek and sitting down next to Henry. Henry smiled hugging Emma tightly.

"I missed you guys a lot," Henry said. Emma smiled hugging back as Regina sat their food down.

"We missed you too," Regina whispered kissing her sons head as they all ate.

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" Henry asked. Regina and Emma looked at one another while Mary Margaret looked at Emma and Regina.

"Well, we wanted to ask you if you would like a sister?" Emma asked. Henry smiled.

"The baby in the NICU?" Henry asked.

"How'd you know that?" Regina asked.

"Emma talks about the baby a lot, and I went to the NICU a few times to watch over her, I read her stories," Henry said.

"When did you do this kid?" Emma asked.

"He came by a few times, I supervised him so he was ok to be there, I didn't see any harm in it, I hope that's ok," Mary Margaret said.

"It's fine," Regina assured her.

"Good, well I have to go," Mary Margaret said hugging them bye.

"So, when can we adopt her?" Henry asked excitedly when Mary Margaret left.

"Next week," Emma said.

"Awesome, I'm gonna have a little sister, I get to be a big brother, oh we should make her room, I want to paint it, well not all of it but…" Henry kept listing everything he wanted to do before his new little sister came. Regina and Emma held each others hand smiling at their son.

* * *

Emma huffed as she laid down on the bed, "Fuck our bed feels good, I miss this bed," Emma said. Regina smiled closing and locking the door so Henry wouldn't come into the room without knocking in the middle of the night if he woke up. Regina went over to Emma and stood between her legs looking down at her wife.

"Me too, though I love it way more now that you are on it," Regina whispered. Emma looked up and smiled wrapping her legs around Reginas legs and making her fall forward so she landed on top of Emma.

"Hey," Emma chuckled smiling lovingly at her. Regina smiled starring at Emma with the same loving look.

"Hey," Regina whispered. Emma smiled leaning forward and kissing her. Regina hummed and closed her eyes, straddling Emmas waist as she kissed her wife. Emma moaned grabbing her waist and bringing her closer.

"I want to make love to you right now," Regina husked nipping her neck. Emma gasped and nodded.

"Anything you want," Emma whispered as Regina climbed off of Emma, making sure to still have her attention as she slowly undressed, making Emma whimper with need. Regina threw her dress at Emmas head.

"You are such a tease Regina," Emma said taking the dress off her face and throwing it over to the hamper. Regina chuckled undoing her bra but not taking it off.

"Oh very much so, I thought you knew this already," Regina teased going over and taking Emmas shirt off.

"I definitely do, especially when you help me study for surgeries," Emma whispered thinking about the strip teases and games Regina would play with her. Regina hummed finally taking her bra off. Emma licked her lips as Regina lifted her wifes hands up and running them up her body until they rested on her breast.

"Fuck, these feel amazing, your whole body feels amazing," Emma whispered massaging them. Regina moaned arching into her touch. Emma moved down and took a nipple into her mouth making Regina moan louder and pull away from her.

"You are wearing to many clothes dear," Regina husked. Emma stood up and got undressed with Reginas help. Emma got on her knees kissing down Reginas body until she got to her underwear, slowly taking them off, raking her nails down Reginas thighs. Regina shivered at what Emma was doing.

"Lay down dear," Regina whispered as Emma kissed her way back up. Emma smiled kissing her softly then lying down. Regina smiled as she crawled up Emmas body, placing open mouth kisses on it.

"Regina," Emma whimpered. Regina smiled as she took Emmas clit into her mouth, circling it with her tongue.

"Fuck," Emma moaned gripping Reginas hair. Regina thrusted two fingers into Emma as her tongue flicked across her clit.

"Regina," Emma moaned quickly approaching the edge. Regina started moaning against Emmas clit and curled her fingers inside Emma. Emma moaned loudly as she came, griping Reginas hair tightly. Regina slowed down letting her come down. Emma panted as she felt Regina kissing up her body; she looked up and smiled at Regina. Regina smiled as she looked into Emmas eyes.

"You are so beautiful when you come," Regina whispered. Emma smiled kissing her and flipping her over, straddling her wife. Regina smiled and chuckled as she kissed Emma back.

"I believe it's my turn to taste you," Emma whispered against her lips.

"Well if you insist," Regina whispered moaning when Emma thrusted two fingers deep into Regina.

"Fuck Emma," Regina panted as Emma made quick work, working Reginas body expertly.

"Oh Emma," Regina moaned out as she came. Emma moaned tasting Reginas sweetness. Regina panted pulling Emma up and kissing her passionately.

"You know just how to work my body," Regina husked nipping at her bottom lip. Emma moaned into the kiss as they laid in bed naked together, pulling away from the kiss panting heavily.

"I love you," Emma panted. Regina smiled stroking her cheek.

"I love you too, so much Emma Swan," Regina whispered kissing her more softly this time. Emma smiled kissing back until they needed to breathe.

"We should go to sleep," Emma whispered. Regina hummed.

"We should," Regina whispered snuggling into her wife. Emma smiled holding her close.

"Goodnight Regina," Emma whispered. Regina hummed already falling asleep.

* * *

"Emma, Regina, I'm glad you could come," Clary said letting Regina and Emma in.

"So you called and everything is good, we can adopt her?" Emma asked as they sat down.

"All you have to do is sign and of course a few weeks after we will drop by to see how the baby is and everything," Clary said as they sat down and began discussing the process after they signed the papers to adopt her.

"We are ready," Emma said tangling her hand in Reginas.

"And you are absolutely sure?" Clary asked and they both nodded.

"Very," Regina said. Clary nodded and handed them a small packet of papers.

"Alright you two, just sign here and we will bring the little one," Clary said with a smile. Emma starred at the papers. Emma and Regina signed as Clary made the phone call.

"So, what are you going to name the baby?" Clary asked once the papers were signed and she ended the phone call.

"We were thinking Hope Jones Swan-Mills," Emma said smiling at Regina. Regina smiled at Emma and nodded.

"That will be her name," Regina said squeezing Emma's hand.

"Here she is," a woman said bringing the baby in. Emma and Reginas smile brightened when they saw the baby. Emma stood up and took Hope from the woman, holding her carefully.

"Hi," Emma whispered to the baby who was asleep.

"Hello Hope," Regina whispered stroking the little hair she had.

"You two are going to be great parents," Clary said.

"Thank you Clary," Emma said as they gathered the paper work and diaper bag that the woman had brought them.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, we will be going now," Regina said shaking her hand and they left to the car. Emma tried putting Hope into the car seat.

"Uhmm, Regina, how…how do I do this?" Emma asked gesturing to the car seat. Regina chuckled.

"Let me show you honey," Regina said helping Emma with the car seat.

"Man, I have a lot to learn," Emma said through a sigh. Regina chuckled pecking Emmas cheek.

"You do, but I can help you on everything," Regina said getting into the car. Emma closed the door and got in, Regina intertwining their hands together as she drove home. Emma kept glancing back to the back seat to check on the baby.

"I did that too, a lot actually, when Henry was born I'd check on him so much, afraid that he would disappear," Regina said.

"What if I screw this up?" Emma asked looking at Regina. Regina squeezed Emmas hand.

"You will, every once in a while you will mess up. Nothing is perfect when raising a baby Emma, you just have to learn from the mistakes you make," Regina said.

"Well hopefully I won't make to many mistakes with you there," Emma said. Regina smiled as they pulled up to the house.

"And I will always be here to help," Regina said with a smile, "Think you can handle unbuckling her while I get the diaper bag?" Regina asked.

"Hardy Har," Emma said sticking her tongue out and getting out of the car. Regina chuckled at her wife as she got out of the car, Henry ran outside.

"Is she here? Mom, Ma, is she here?" Henry asked excitedly jumping up and down trying to look in the car.

"She is, and you can hold her if you go sit on the couch," Regina said getting the diaper bag.

"Ok," Henry said excitedly as he ran back into the house where David and Mary Margaret were.

"Are you ready to meet your big brother," Emma whispered kissing her daughters head. Hope giggled and made bubbles with her mouth. Emma and Regina chuckled as they went into the house. Henry was sitting on the couch bouncing up and down excited.

"Be still my little prince," Regina said kissing his head,

"I'm just excited, I'm a big brother and I get to hold my little sister," Henry said with a smile.

"She's beautiful," David said with a smile.

"She is," Emma whispered and carefully handed Henry the baby. Henry smiled holding the baby like his mom had taught him. Regina and Emma smiled at Henry holding her, both of them knowing he was going to be a great brother.

"I went ahead and made dinner for you, it's in the oven," Mary Margaret said to them as she gathered her things to leave. Emmas and Henrys stomach started growling at the thought of food. Regina chuckled.

"I will make some plates, but you two are staying for dinner, we insist," Regina said. David and Mary Margaret nodded and they agreed to stay for dinner.

* * *

Emma frowned as a whiny noise woke her up; she looked over at the baby monitor and sighed.

"I'll get it," Regina said through a yawn.

"No, I'll get it baby," Emma whispered pecking Reginas cheek, Regina hummed falling back to sleep. Emma smiled at her wife as she put sweat pants on and went to hopes room.

"And then the knight came in and rescued the princess," Henry whispered to his little sister, he had snuck in the room when he heard his sister crying. Emma smiled leaning against the door as she saw henry making up a story for his little sister. Emma tiptoed out of the room and went to Regina.

"Regina, baby wake up, you have to come see this," Emma whispered kissing along her cheek and neck to wake her back up.

"Emma Swan I swear if you are waking me up in the middle of the night to have sex I will destroy you," Regina grumbled. Emma chuckled.

"No baby, it's our kids and Henry is reading his sister a bedtime story," Emma said. Regina smiled looking at Emma eyes half opened.

"Is he really?" Regina whispered.

"Come look," Emma whispered helping Regina put on her robe and they went to Hopes room seeing Henry still telling hope a story drifting back to sleep.

"And they lived happily ever after," Henry whispered covering his little sister up just as she fell back to sleep. Henry turned around to walk out quietly when he saw his smiling parents.

"I didn't want her to wake you guys up," Henry whispered.

"It's ok," Emma whispered picking him up and taking him to his own bed. Regina checked to make sure Hope didn't need changed before she went back to bed.

"You were very sweet Henry, you are going to be the best big brother in the world," Emma whispered tucking him in.

"You think so?" Henry asked.

"I know so," Emma said kissing his forehead.

"Night Ma," Henry whispered.

"Good night kid," Emma said going back to bed. Regina snuggled up into Emma as they went back to sleep.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

"I was paged," Emma said seeing Regina, Belle, Red, and her mom and dad in the conference room in front of Cruella.

"I'm glad you could make it Emma," Cruella said. Emma sat down next to Regina, their hands automatically intertwining.

"Not that it's not great to see you, but what exactly are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Well I have a proposition for you all, to put it short I bought a hospital and it needs doctors, and I would like you to work there," Cruella said.

"But what about me? Why am I here?" David asked.

"Because the town also needs a new deputy and soon will need a new sheriff, and with your military background they are willing to hire you," Cruella said.

"Why us?" Belle asked.

"Because you are the best and I want the best at this hospital, it has all of the newest gadgets and everything, of course you and Red will have to finish your internship but you can do that at the other hospital," Cruella said. "And obviously all of you aren't running the hospital; I have hired other doctors to fill in the other positions," Cruella said.

"What about the schools?" Emma asked.

"And the neighborhood?" Regina added.

"It has the best school in the United States, it's a private school and there is a daycare at the hospital for the little one," Cruella said. "And there hasn't been any….major crime in the area for sixty years, almost all of the houses have alarms," Cruella said. They began talking among themselves, they loved the idea and if it had all the newest technology and medical equipment and the place was safe enough then they really wanted to go.

"OK, I think we can all agree that we very much would like to go there," Regina said.

"Excellent then you..." Cruella started.

"But we need to talk to our son," Emma said interrupting her.

"And I have to talk to Granny," Red said.

"That's understandable, as soon as you all decide just sign these papers," Cruella said handing them each a set of papers.

"Where will we be living?" Regina asked.

"Living arrangements have already been made, the landowner is actually Gold, so he knew which houses would suit each of you, if you want any changes or to swap with someone just let me or him know," Cruella said.

"Where is this town anyways?" Red asked.

"In a town called Storybroke Maine," Cruella said with a smile.

**PLEASE READ**

**I am so glad you guys and gals stayed with me to the end of this, I know I was slow updating but you all stuck with it to the very end and I thank you a billion times for sticking with this. The sequel I will be having all of the Once cast only. It will be based on four or fix years later where all of them have moved. I just don't want to mess with the Greys anatomy characters anymore. Please if you have any other questions please ask me and I will be happy to answer any of them you have, I'll even answer the guest reviewers but it will be on the sequel when I answer them because I try to PM you guys the answers.**

**So I have been watching a lot of harry potter and have another teacher student relationship idea where Regina is the teacher and Emma is a student, Regina will be the head of Slytherin house, Emma a student in Gr****yffindor****, mainly I just have a thing for Regina being the older woman lol. Anyways it's based during the Goblet of Fire so Harry and them are still going to be there, Emma will be apart of the war and will be really close to Harry and the others. Ruby and Belle will also be in the story. Oh and there won't be any hurting like the teacher student fic I'm writing now, it will be kind of an easier relationship, of course there will still be drama but not as heart breaking...maybe. What do you guys and gals think?**

**If you don't review I assume you are all cool with all of this stuff I'm doing. Oh and DO NOT steal my ideas, if you want to borrow a plot, a prompt, or something I have written please just ask I am perfectly happy to say yes if I know about it, that and I'll want to read it too.**

**It has been a privilege writing this story for you all and I'm glad you stick around for the end.**


End file.
